Em Silêncio
by Aiabess
Summary: O que será que se esconde por trás do novo Harry? Seus poderes se encontram cada vez maiores e descontralados, cabendo somente a Draco a capacidade de evitar desastres. Mas o que Malfoy fará quando descobrir que Harry Potter não está sozinho? SLASH! R
1. Capítulo 1

**_Título: _**Em Silêncio

**_Autora: _**Suisei Lady Dragon.

**_Rate: _**R

**_Disclaimer: _**Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

**_Shipper: _**Draco/Harry

**_Gênero:_** Romance/Aventura

**_Atenção:_** Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

**_Sumário:_** Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1 _**

A pequena esfera dourada continuou descendo até o solo enquanto duas mãos tratavam de tentar alcança-la ao mesmo tempo. Harry Potter tinha os olhos verdes fixos no pomo assim como uns olhos platinados. Era possível escutar os ruídos e gritos provenientes dos espectadores do último jogo de Quadribol entre a Sonserina e a Grifinória, ao menos o último jogo deles, ele e Draco.

Harry não escutava nada mais do que o sibilar do vento entre suas roupas e as de Draco Malfoy, os dois com os braços esticados, os corpos empurrando um ao outro. Apenas alguns segundos mais e ele alcançaria a preciosa bolinha, no entanto outra visão acabou distraindo-o e esta foi a do chão se aproximando rapidamente. A realidade era o inverso, ambos os corpos se aproximavam do gramado a uma velocidade gritante, mas isso não importava, o impacto seria o mesmo.

Supondo então que não teriam tempo para se protegerem da queda permaneceram atrás do pomo que seguramente mudaria de curso a escassos centímetros do chão. Draco continuava se esforçando pela esfera, ignorando o perigo, e Harry não sabia se era por ignorância ou por costume.

Nos minutos que se seguiram os pálidos dedos de Malfoy alcançaram a presa antes dele. De imediato as suas mãos que tinham estado estendidas deslizaram pela frente da roupa de Malfoy segurando-as com força, e em um impulso aproximou o loiro contra o seu peito, ao mesmo tempo em que girava no ar para tocar primeiro o solo.

Apenas teve a oportunidade de ver os olhos platinados se abrirem confundidos e se fecharem ao notar que iam se esborrachar. A força com que haviam descido fez com que ambos quicassem, momento ao qual Harry aproveitou para empurrar fortemente Draco, evitando cair em cima dele no próximo ricocheteio. O corpo de Malfoy rodou a um lado distante de Harry que no fim se chocou de forma brutal contra o solo várias vezes antes de se permitir rodar.

A única coisa que soube foi que se encontrava estirado de boca para cima no meio do campo de Quadribol, com uma dor aguda por todo o corpo, especialmente no peito próximo as suas costelas e no seu braço. Deixou escapar um grunhido de dor por breves segundos quando tentou se mover, para de imediato sentir que algo pulsava próximo ao seu pulmão, e seu rosto se contorceu numa máscara grotesca enquanto tentava conter o sobe e desce de seu tórax.

Apesar de tudo isso girou sua cabeça o suficiente para ver um Draco Malfoy com as mãos para cima, sujeitando o pomo de ouro e recebendo a ovação da Sonserina. Deu-lhe uma olhada de aprovação que ninguém viu e cerrou os olhos esperando ser levado para a enfermaria.

Seus amigos foram os primeiros a chegar. Ron lhe deu uma mirada crítica tratando de avaliar os danos, enquanto Hermione com enormes olhos chorosos e muita agitada tentava tranqüiliza-lo, o que não era necessário, afinal depois de tudo ele era o menino-que-sobreviveu.

"Meus óculos", sussurrou ao perceber que via tudo borrado. De imediato a amiga buscou o objeto sobre a grama e os colocou em seu rosto para logo exclamar o feitiço de reparação.

Os próximos minutos foram uma agonia enquanto era levado para a enfermaria e os ossos de suas quatro costelas, braço e pernas eram finalmente restaurados por Madame Pomfrey.

Essa tarde ele acabou por passar ali, em repouso. Ron e Hermione o visitaram, o ruivo levando-lhe uma barra de chocolate e várias guloseimas na tentativa de animá-lo, sendo que ele apenas sorriu dizendo que o que acontecera era insignificante. E assim ganhou uma repreensão de Hermione e uma mirada cética por parte de Ron.

Finalmente, depois de tudo, optou por descansar, não tendo outra opção além de permanecer na enfermaria, mas era melhor descansar do que pensar, e isso sempre lhe provocava dor de cabeça e confusão.

Na manhã seguinte estava pronto para descer e tomar o desjejum com o resto dos estudantes, mesmo que as recém curadas costelas o molestassem um pouco. Madame Pomfrey havia insistido para que ele usasse uma proteção para o braço já que o osso havia sido praticamente pulverizado, não tendo se reconstituído totalmente.

O Salão Principal estava cheio – como de costume – as mesas pertencentes a cada casa revolvendo-se com vozes e risos. E nesse dia a mesa da Sonserina estava mais animada que as demais. Era o esperado, afinal tinham ganho pela primeira vez em sete anos uma partida de Quadribol contra a Grifinória.

Ele observou Draco Malfoy com o canto dos olhos, e o rapaz neste momento mostrava com um sorriso a bolinha que tinha capturado. Desviou a atenção com lentidão, sabendo que deveria ter previsto que o loiro estaria se gabando de sua vitória, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu reprimir sua decepção, por mais que se esforçasse ao passar próximo ao sonserino.

E justo quando estava passando ao lado do loiro este avançou e se colocou no meio do seu caminho.

"Harry Potter", o tom como sempre estava cheio de desdém e mofa, não era de se surpreender.

Mas antes que ele pudesse contestar, Ron se posicionou atrás do loiro e surpreendendo Harry, que teve que se perguntar se o rapaz havia aparatado ou se era ele quem estava lento demais naquele dia.

"Malfoy! Deixe-o em paz!", grunhiu Ron com tanto desprezo quanto Malfoy, as sardas se perdendo em sua pela enquanto corava de coragem.

"Ohh, vamos, doninha, só queria saudar o famoso apanhador da Grifinória" , o outro retorquiu apenas mirando o ruivo, que apertou os punhos com ira, dando uma tensa mirada ao jovem de cabelos escuros. "Como está seu braço, Potter?", o loiro perguntou logo em seguida com um sorriso cheio de doçura que se torceu na metade do caminho.

"Melhor", Harry murmurou dando um olhar de advertência a Ron para que se tranqüilizasse, mas não teve com o que se preocupar em demasia, pois pode ver Hermione se aproximando por detrás do amigo. "Agora se me permite...", completou tratando de passar novamente ao lado do loiro, mas Malfoy voltou a se interpor no caminho, e ele viu que a amiga lhe encarava preocupada.

"Não vai parabenizar a equipe ganhadora?", o jovem de olhos prateados comentou com arrogância.

"Parabéns, Malfoy! Imagino que deve ser bastante emocionante sentir pela primeira vez o sabor da vitória.", Harry sorriu de lado e Ron o imitou amplamente em resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que o sorriso de Draco se tornava amargo e sua postura mudava levemente.

Harry aproveitou o descuido dele para continuar seguindo em frente. Hermione lhes deu uma olhadela cansada enquanto tomava Ron pelo braço para se assegurar que ele não regressaria onde o loiro estava causando problemas. Harry tratou de acompanhá-los discretamente, no entanto Draco se adiantou mais uma vez e com uma ira mal contida o puxou pelo braço ileso.

"Nunca dê as costas para um Malfoy, Potter!", sibilou entre dentes. E Harry suspirou mentalmente. Porque Malfoy tinha que se sentir tão arrogante e imprudente logo naquele dia em que ele estava tão mal não só por haver perdido?

Soltou o ar dos pulmões e se deixou voltar, estava cansado e tinha fome, o braço começava a latejar com dolorosas pulsadas e ele duvidava que poderia continuar o dia sem antes passar pela enfermaria.

Com lentidão levantou os olhos até alcançar os do loiro sonserino vendo-o hesitar. Seguramente havia notado sua expressão desanimada. Soltou a mão do jovem de seu braço com uma lenta sacudida e passou os dedos pelos cabelos revoltos com a mesma disposição. "O que quer agora, Malfoy?"

"Seus amigos pensam que você perdeu a partida de Quadribol para se fazer de herói. Eu nunca tinha escutado antes uma desculpa tão patética", o desagradável sorriso de serpente se fez presente mais uma vez.

Harry arregalou os olhos assombrado, não havia escutado nenhum de seus amigos afirmar nada, em efeito, não acreditava que nenhum deles houvesse sido capaz de ver a jogada no instante antes de se chocarem contra o campo.

"Foi uma partida justa!", murmurou meio tonto. "Nada mais."

Pôs o braço bom sobre o machucado fingindo uma pose despreocupada e recuperando a expressão de tranqüilidade. O loiro pareceu ficar inconformado com a resposta, pois logo lhe deu uma mirada arrogante e voltou para a sua mesa. Harry então continuou a ir até seus amigos antes que eles percebessem seu leve atraso. Acomodou-se ao lado de Ron e tomou um pãozinho doce, sendo que o resto do café da manhã passou sem maiores inconvenientes além de um ou outro fantasma hiperativo.

Ao terminar sua refeição ele se despediu de seus amigos para passar pela enfermaria, onde ali lhe foi entregue por Madame Pomfrey um frasco com uma poção espessa e rosada, que o dispensou com algumas simples indicações.

Com passo lento regressou aos corredores na parte do castelo onde ficavam os Grifinórios, as roupas fazendo um suave ruído ao se mover. O local estava vazio, os estudantes tinham saído – os sonserinos para celebrar e os demais para se aventurar em Hogsmeade ou desfrutar o dia livre.

Harry Potter apenas iria descansar em sua própria habitação. A mesma se localizava na ala da Grifinória, mas não com os dormitórios comuns. No principio havia estranhado, no entanto ao passarem os primeiros meses terminou agradecendo a mudança, mesmo suspeitando de que Dumbledore estava tomando demasiado cuidado com sua pessoa.

Sorriu com tristeza. Era de se esperar que o velho Albus fosse o primeiro a se dar conta.

Passou de frente para o quadro da Mulher Gorda que lhe deu uma encarada temerosa, mas não entrou, seguindo até o final do corredor e dobrando a direita para tomar uma escadaria de pedra, onde no final uma parede se desvaneceu imediatamente ao ser pronunciada a senha correta.

A passagem se ampliou para mostrar uma habitação redonda, obviamente em uma das torres do castelo. Ele retirou a capa e se deixou cair com cuidado sobre a cama.

Suspirou profundamente antes de tomar o frasco de dentro de sua roupa para logo em seguida seguir as instruções de Madame Pomfrey. O odor de ungüento era agradável, lhe recordava as rosas florescendo e presenteando o mundo com suas mais bonitas cores.

Deixou o frasco em uma mesinha e se acomodou no colchão, o aroma de rosas o fez relaxar e ele logo quedou adormecido.

* * *

Draco Malfoy observou o pomo enquanto este voava pelo interior da sua habitação, refletindo literalmente a luz tênue das velas que iluminavam o recinto.

Era tarde da noite, seu horário habitual de dormir, mas não conseguia conciliar o sono. Uma e outra vez sua mente lhe proporcionava uma imagem que não queria recordar. Enormes olhos verdes cheio de dor, podendo sentir o corpo suave pregado ao seu e logo empurrado com violenta fúria. Os ossos se rompendo. No momento havia levantado o braço com o pomo e o rugido dos membros de sua casa encheram seus ouvidos, mas sua mente seguiu e ainda seguia escutando o suave gemido, único som que tinha escapado dos lábios de Potter ao se chocar contra o solo.

Havia mentido para Potter. Ninguém da Grifinória nem de nenhuma outra casa comentara acerca do ocorrido na partida, ele tinha sido o ganhador indiscutível dos apanhadores. Na hora do desjejum Draco havia dado a oportunidade perfeita para que o Garoto Dourado deturpasse o sucedido, dado o momento perfeito para que tirasse com a sua cara e manchasse sua vitória, mas aquela expressão no rosto do moreno quase o havia imobilizado.

Contorceu o rosto fino numa careta de desagrado. Era inadmissível que um Potter quase o imobilizasse.

Só podia pensar que tudo era uma treta para obter vantagem sobre ele. Talvez provocar inclusive uma dívida bruxa.

Sacudiu as mechas loiras de sua frente com moléstia.

Não, ambos sabiam que a queda não os mataria, que apenas fraturariam uma ou outra costela, e para isso ali estava a medibruxa Pomfrey. Aliás era como se ele tivesse saído ileso, machucara também um par de costelas, mas não tinha se preocupado em reclamar, não era como se a dor fosse matá-lo.

O que importava para Draco era ganhar – mesmo que fosse pela primeira e única vez – do apanhador da Grifinória, e havia conseguido. Mas a atitude do adversário tinha tornado sua vitória amarga.

Amaldiçoou-o em sua mente.

" Potter, Potter! O que você quer na realidade?", sussurrou entrecerrando os olhos.

Como poderia descobrir o que realmente passava pela mente do rapaz dourado? Desde que havia derrotado o Lord das Trevas, Potter havia cortado em um ano todo contato com o mundo exterior que não fosse seus dois patéticos amigos: Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley. Fazia muito tempo que não o provocava como em seus primeiros anos na escola, não porque lhe faltassem ânimos, sim porque se tornara tedioso. O jovem já não contestava com a mesma gana de antes, não que o ignorasse, de uma forma sabia que ele estava sempre prestando atenção, mas alguma coisa tinha mudado e ele não sabia dizer o que era.

"Uma provocação poderia ser o que preciso para que Potter confesse o que quer realmente!", reflexionou pensativo.

Sim, provocaria Potter daquela forma cruel, atacando-o com tudo o que tinha, e talvez em um momento de fúria ele confessasse o motivo de ter tomado para si a dor de se chocar contra o chão no seu lugar.

O pomo se deteve na sua frente, na altura de seu rosto, e Draco o apanhou sem maiores esforços, apertando-o fortemente em uma das mãos. Levou-o aos pálidos lábios enquanto sorria maquiavelicamente, recordando cada detalhe da miserável vida de Harry, selecionando com calculada frieza cada insulto.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Aí está à primeira parte, espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews, okay?_

**Próximo capítulo: **_O Trio Dourado e Draco Malfoy são chamados ao escritório de Dumbledore por causa dos eventos ocorridos entre Harry e o loiro. Quão importante pode ser que o menino-que-sobreviveu esteja constantemente vigiado e sobre controle? Draco aprende a resposta quando seu Professor de Poções não só tira pontos de sua, como também o inclui numa detenção pouco comum com Weasley e Granger. _


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Título: _**Em Silêncio

**_Autora: _**Suisei Lady Dragon.

**_Rate: _**R

**_Disclaimer: _**Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

**_Shipper: _**Draco/Harry

**_Gênero:_** Romance/Aventura

**_Atenção:_** Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

**_Sumário:_** Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

**_ Capítulo 2 _**

Harry despertou com uma desagradável sensação de ter ultrapassado suas horas de sono, sentia-se todo amarrotado e com dor de cabeça. Levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu imediatamente para o banheiro. Com uma ducha de água fria conseguiu eliminar seu mau humor e amenizou levemente as pontadas nas suas têmporas. Abaixou-se sobre o lavabo de mármore sem sequer mirar-se no espelho, era um costume que tinha adquirido desde a derrota de Lord Voldemort no ano anterior. Já pronto, olhou pela primeira vez para o relógio e supôs acertadamente que não alcançaria Ron e Hermione para tomarem café juntos.

Esse domingo resplandecia como um dia maravilhosa para visitar Hogsmeade, no entanto, para dizer a verdade não tinha ganas de ir até o povoado, e com passos pesados chegou até o corredor que levava ao Salão Principal.

Justo quando estava para dobrar o entroncamento esbarrou de forma bastante brutal com um dos estudantes. Manteve a duras penas o equilíbrio enquanto tentava amenizar a dor que o choque havia provocado no seu braço, mas de repente o desconhecido com quem havia trombado o empurrou com força até a parede, fazendo com que sua cabeça batesse nas pedras. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por haver se descuidado, mas não deixou escapar nenhuma queixa, não ia dar este prazer ao idiota que o estava molestando. Passaram-se alguns segundos antes que pudesse fixar sua vista novamente. Cabelos loiros impossíveis de não se reconhecer. Amaldiçoou por uma segunda vez.

"Malfoy!", sibilou ao confirmar suas suspeitas, um pequeno grunhido escapando de sua garganta. "Me solte"

"Não, você e eu temos que conversar", murmurou o loiro muito próximo do seu rosto, mantendo-o pregado a parede com força.

"Não pode ser depois do café da manhã?, Harry retrucou em voz baixa num tom de burla, mas quando Draco não o soltou e tratou de prensá-lo novamente contra a superfície dura para enfatizar seu ponto, o surpreendeu com um certeiro empurrão que lhe deu o espaço que necessitava, obrigando o loiro a controlar seus desejos de responder o ato com sua própria violência, contudo tendo que se conter pois aquele não era o local apropriado.

"Ouça, Malfoy. Não tenho tempo para os seus jogos. Quer conversar? Então diz o que tem em mente e me deixe em paz.", Harry grunhiu com verdadeiro enfado, e sem querer Malfoy ficou ressentido, o Garoto Dourado nunca havia falado com ele com tamanha seriedade. Sempre estava pronto para ser defender, devolver cada insulto e ação.

"Aqui não, na Torre de Astronomia, às nove da noite", o moreno revirou os olhos, típico de Malfoy querer complicar o que podia ser simples.

"Bem, bem, já te escutei, agora se me der licença estou atrasado para o café da manhã.", e sem mais palavras reiniciou a caminhada e Draco o viu andar um pouco tenso enquanto acariciava o braço.

Aguçou a vista com receio. Potter apenas havia protestado por causa da atitude violenta e isso porque o havia atacado, em outras ocasiões tinha encontrado logo de cara muito mais oposição. Seus instintos lhe diziam que algo importante se passava com o Garoto Dourado e ele, como qualquer sonserino que se preze, ia descobrir o que era.

No interior do Salão Principal havia apenas um ou outro estudante, sendo que Harry se acomodou e de imediato o desjejum apareceu em seu prato. Comeu pouco, não tinha muita fome logo após o encontro com o loiro. Nem sequer sabia por que ele o queria na Torre de Astronomia àquela hora, mas supunha que seguir seu jogo não faria mal algum.

Desde o dia da partida não havia tido a oportunidade de lhe dar uma boa olhada, isso porque não queria que o loiro o descobrisse. Em efeito, observar o sonserino de olhos prateados era um dos seus passatempos favoritos desde muito tempo. Só que ultimamente Malfoy estava mais chato que o de costume, ou talvez fosse sua imaginação.

Com a derrota de Voldemort as coisas em Hogwarts haviam voltado a ser bastante tranqüilas, todavia ele continuava a ter pesadelos e visões com relação ao Herdeiro de Slytherin. Suas noites e às vezes dias, pareciam estar destinados a lembrá-lo sempre daquele rosto maldito. A cicatriz em sua testa seguia intacta, mas já não doía e nem lhe molestava. Todos pensavam que Voldemort nunca mais os amedrontaria e que estavam seguros, mas ainda existia uma pessoa a quem Tom Riddle viveria perseguindo pelo resto de sua vida.

Franziu o cenho com a expressão irritada. Mesmo com o fim da guerra para o resto do mundo, as coisas para ele continuavam iguais. O diretor da escola, o senhor Dumbledore, havia insistido que continuasse os estudos, e isso não o tinha preocupado. Mas a insistência para que tomasse aulas especiais adicionais regularmente lhe havia parecido estranho. E depois de um tempo compreendeu a razão, sua magia estava aumentando a cada dia, e derrotar Voldemort em apenas alguns meses fora uma mera advertência com relação a isso.

Às vezes podia sentir como seu poder crescia e também podia sentir que esse poder ameaçava consumi-lo e descontrolar-se. Sabia o quão perigoso ele mesmo podia ser e estava seguro de que este era o motivo para que Dumbledore houvesse lhe proporcionado cursos extras. No momento estava aprendendo a controlar sua magia, a subjugá-la a sua vontade para não perder sua sanidade mental. Ao mesmo tempo em que já havia aprendido a utilizá-la a seu favor e manejá-la com precisão.

Apesar de tudo existia momentos em que sentia que sua cabeça estalaria e que as lembranças de Voldemort tomariam o controle, transformando-o numa besta obscura, cheia de crueldade e malignidade. Se existia algo a que Harry temia era isso, transfigurar-se na entidade que havia derrotado. Mas seus amigos estavam ali para auxiliá-lo. Ron e Hermione haviam sido designados por Dumbledore para ajudá-lo, ambos eram como sua consciência e se algo saía do controle eles tinham a habilidade de contê-lo.

Recordava ainda os olhos enormes de Ron e a mirada úmida, mas determinada de Hermione quando o Professor Snape lhes havia mostrado como nocauteá-lo de forma rápida e segura, sem lhe causar danos.

Sorriu para si mesmo, confiava nos dois de olhos fechados, o suficiente para colocar sua vida em suas mãos, permitindo até que Dumbledore o enfeitiçasse com uma magia antiga que o impossibilitava de se defender dos ataques de ambos, só para ter uma certeza de que não os machucaria se chegasse ao cúmulo perder o controle.

De imediato seu rosto voltou a ficar sério. Já havia perdido o controle uma vez. Não queria recorda isso por nenhum motivo. Terminou o desjejum sem muito ânimo e saiu para o pátio, certamente o ar fresco da manhã lhe faria bem.

* * *

Harry suspirou ao se ver diante das escadas. Subiu com cautela. O relógio da torre marcara nove horas a cinco minutos atrás, mas por nada no mundo ele mostraria a Malfoy que o havia obedecido ao pé da letra, ainda mais quando estava obcecado por sua pessoa. Por sorte nenhum dos professores, nem sequer Dumbledore, haviam se dado conta desta sua debilidade. Não queria que ninguém usasse isso contra ou a seu favor, como aconteceria se Malfoy descobrisse realmente o que estava se passando.

Quando finalmente chegou, o jovem se encontrava recostado à parede de pedra que rodeava a torre.

"Boa noite, Malfoy.", disse no instante em que o loiro se virou. "Sobre o que queria conversar?"

"Boa noite, Potter", respondeu arrastando o nome. "Seu braço está melhor?", por instinto o moreno levou uma mão ao braço e o odor de ungüento de Madame Pomfrey preencheu o ar. Harry apenas assentiu mirando o outro rapaz com curiosidade.

" E?", perguntou.

"Mhh, ansioso?", a resposta fez com que o moreno lhe devolve-se um olhar raivoso e impaciente. "Por quê?"

Após a pergunta, Harry permaneceu neutro, tratando de entender o que o loiro queria dizer.

"Você não me engana, Potter. Durante o jogo de Quadribol você poderia ter alcançado o pomo antes de mim, porque não o apanhou? Porque teve essa ousadia?", sussurrou cerrando os olhos com suspeita.

"Instinto", murmurou Harry inseguro.

"Instinto natural de herói? Não sabia que seu estúpido complexo grifinório se estendia aos seus inimigos!"

"Você não é meu inimigo, Malfoy. Voldemort era!", o loiro estremeceu levemente e Harry sorriu para si mesmo. O nome do Lord das Trevas ainda causava esse efeito nas pessoas, e por alguma razão, ele podia nomeá-lo sem problemas, não precisando dar certas satisfações aos demais.

"Você está bastante seguro que eu não seja.", melindrou Draco com ar satisfeito enquanto cruzava os braços.

"Você é, Malfoy?", sussurrou Harry, tão baixo que Draco não pode escutar o tom incerto.

"Sou um sonserino, filho de um reconhecido Comensal da Morte de quem você é inimigo", respondeu como se isso fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Que você seja um sonserino é o de menos. Filho de um Comensal da Morte... isso poderia ser um motivo razoável, mas só se você estiver pensando em se converter em um."

"Isso você não pode saber", Draco sorriu com crueldade viperina, se aproximado um passo.

"Não... você não...", Harry ainda não compreendia. Tampouco se atrevia a dizer o que pensava, por sorte o loiro não o havia escutado. "Era isso o que você queria me dizer?", disse por fim desafiante, levantando as íris verdes.

"Não, eu quero avisar que a próxima vez que você quiser dar uma de herói, que busque um dos seus amigos trouxas. Eu não preciso que ninguém para me proteger.", Harry afastou com um golpe a mão que o outro rapaz apontava para seu rosto e estava a ponto de dar a volta para descer da Torre. Não tinha que suportar as idiotices do loiro, muito menos as idiotices que o feriam sem querer.

"Você é um covarde.", ressoou Malfoy, sentindo-se frustrado por não ter conseguido descobrir nada.

E nesse momento, quando Harry deteve os próprios pés, ele se permitiu sorrir, pois finalmente o jovem grifinório havia mordido o anzol.

"Retire suas palavras, Malfoy!", o moreno grunhiu ainda de costas.

"Não as retiro, é a verdade, você é um covarde!", e a cada entonação Draco se aproximava mais. "Amante de trouxas, um herói de mentira, igual aos seus pais."

As palavras apenas haviam abandonado os lábios do sonserino quando este sentiu que uma grande força mágica o tomava pela garganta. Levou as mãos ao pescoço com surpresa, mas não pode acabar com a pressão. Ao redor do jovem Potter o ar parecia carregado de faíscas douradas e vermelhas, enquanto os ombros tremiam. Voltou-se com lentidão.

"Retire... as suas palavras... Malfoy!", Harry Potter murmurou com mais força.

* * *

No Salão Comunal da Grifinória uma Hermione preocupada insistia com seu amigo para que fossem procurar por Harry.

"Hermione, temos que deixá-lo respirar. Harry não gosta que o tratemos como um garoto, ele sabe se cuidar sozinho.", o ruivo tentou convencê-la há esquecer um pouco o amigo.

"Eu já sei disso Ron, mas tenho um mau pressentimento. E se ele estiver com problemas? Não o vimos desde quando? Desde o jantar? Você sabe que o Harry passa um tempo sozinho, mas não tanto tempo."

"É por essa razão que eu penso que não devemos sair para procurá-lo. Hermione, Harry tem uma agenda muito cheia, ultimamente está debaixo de muita pressão e não tem tempo para si mesmo.", a jovem se deixou cair ao lado do amigo, derrotada.

"Está bem, está bem. Mas ao menos podemos espiar o Mapa para ver se está tudo certo, não?", implorou com os olhos e o ruivo fez caso até que finalmente concordou.

Ron buscou o Mapa nos seus pertences no dormitório levando-o para o salão, e uma vez ali pronunciou as palavras que revelavam o segredo do manuscrito.

"_Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom!"_, e as diminutas linhas começaram a aparecer. Após alguns minutos ele encontrou o pequeno ponto de tinta que indicava a posição de seu amigo.

"Está na Torre de Astronomia, mas quem é este outro ponto? Parece que o nome está desvanecendo."

"Quem é?", ela perguntou e Ron tratou de tentar ler o nome apagado que indicava a identidade da pessoa que acompanhava Harry.

"Hermione... me parece que é...", abriu os olhos que ficaram do tamanho de dois pratos. "É o Malfoy!".

A jovem de imediato tomou-lhe o mapa das mãos e quando leu o nome não teve dúvidas de que Ron havia lido corretamente.

"Ron... acredito que devemos ir atrás do Harry, temo que o Malfoy esteja com problemas.", disse gaguejando enquanto se colocava de pé. Ela se pôs a correr passando pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e Ron foi logo atrás desembalado.

Enquanto isso, na Torre, Draco Malfoy se encontrava suspendido no ar a alguns centímetros de altura, impossibilitado de respirar e começando a perder os sentidos, seus lábios já começando a adquirir um tom azulado enquanto os movia desesperado.

Ao seu redor o vento ululava com brutalidade e Harry Potter lhe parecia à expressão máxima da violência. Os olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade que nunca havia visto, vermelhos como sangue e era mais do que óbvio que Potter não precisava de uma varinha para liberar seu poder.

Era lamentável que aquele bruxo pertencesse a Grifinória já que se qualificava perfeitamente para ser um sonserino, ao menos era isso que a mente nublada de Draco lhe dizia. Seu último pensamento era o quão magnífico se via o seu adversário envolto naquele turbilhão furioso de poder e magia.

Mas neste instante uma voz conhecida deteve todo o drama.

"_Relaxo!"_

E Draco caiu no chão tratando de imediato de meter ar em seus pulmões ardentes. O que veio em seguida não foi do seu agrado, mas tampouco podia se queixar. Uma Hermione Granger tratava de ajudá-lo a se sentar enquanto o rapaz Weasley levantava Harry Potter do chão a onde havia caído desmaiado.

Ao cabo de alguns minutos de confusão, o professor Snape surpreendentemente apareceu em cena, revisando primeiramente Draco, vendo se o garoto estava bem, e dando um olhar reprovador para os grifinórios, seguindo com uma mirada cansada ao rapaz desvanecido.

"Jovens, temos que conversar, agora!", e sua voz pastosa e lânguida soou aos estudantes como um decreto de morte.

* * *

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se no interior do escritório de Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Junto a ele estava seu Mestre de Poções, a quem admirava muito, o professor Severus Snape e líder da Sonserina. Além deles se encontravam no local Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger, e no meio dos dois um aturdido Harry Potter.

"Senhor Potter, seu comportamento hoje deixa muito a desejar!", resmungou irritado o professor Snape. "Sua conduta é simplesmente intolerável."

O jovem aludido apenas permanecia cabisbaixo.

"Senhor Malfoy. Antes de verbalizar o que penso, gostaria que me dissesse o que fez para provocar tanto o Senhor Potter!", sibilou o professor de forma que Draco compreendeu o quão estúpido havia sido.

"Foi minha culpa, professor!", murmurou o moreno antes que Malfoy pudesse falar.

"Senhor Potter, agradeceria se aguardasse em silêncio.", o moreno voltou a abaixar a cabeça num gesto derrotado.

"Professor, eu só quis averiguar o porquê do Potter ter me protegido no jogo de quadribol. Ele podia ter apanhado o pomo, mas não o fez, e em troca decidiu agir como o herói, seguramente para chamar mais a atenção."

"Isso está correto... senhor Potter?", Harry assentiu sem levantar a vista. "E isso foi o que você disse e o que fez o senhor Potter perder o controle?", perguntou para Draco.

"Em um segundo eu estava falando com ele e no seguinte me encontrava erguido no ar. Harry Potter não deveria ser admitido em Hogwarts, quase me mata, sou apenas um estudante indefeso.", chiou com indignação o loiro e com suas palavras o moreno afundou ainda mais na cadeira.

O professor Snape se aproximou do aluno de sua casa e o observou com olhos penetrantes, até que ele começasse a sentir-se incomodo no assento.

"Senhor Malfoy, estou a ponto de esquecer o quão bom sonserino você é e toda a influencia que seu pai pode ter sobre qualquer assunto relacionado à escola, e por isso acabarei dando-lhe um pouco de _Veritasserum, _porque assim, quem sabe você compreenda que este é um caso sumamente delicado.", sibilou muito perto do jovem que se enterrava no mesmo lugar. "Acredito que não esteja entendendo a importância desse assunto. Necessitamos saber por que o senhor Potter perdeu a paciência com você e necessitamos que você nos revele as palavras exatas que usou."

"Professor...", Severus Snape girou a cabeça na direção do rapaz que havia falado. Harry os observava com a expressão cansada e nervosa. "Poderia me dispensar enquanto fala com o Malfoy?"

"Não vejo razão para dispensá-lo, senhor Potter...", mas Albus Dumbledore, dono do escritório, o interrompeu.

"Severus... creio que o Senhor Potter não deseja escutar novamente o que o fez perder o controle de seus poderes. Não é assim, senhor Potter?", Harry assentiu sem levantar o olhar do chão. "Senhor Weasley, poderia acompanhar o Senhor Potter até lá fora? Estou seguro que não tardaremos muito para aclarar este assunto".

O ruivo assentiu e se levantou, o moreno imitou-o de imediato. Antes de sair o Weasley lançou uma mirada enojada para o loiro, mas logo em seguida desviou-a para a jovem que o observava, agora com um toque de arrependimento. Quando saíram o professor Dumbledore continuou:

"Senhor Malfoy, como pôde comprovar essa noite, os poderes de Harry estão aumentando significativamente, tanto que temos tomado medidas extremas para assegurar que os estudantes de Hogwarts tenham um ambiente seguro apesar da estadia dele aqui. Mas temo que estas mesmas medidas estejam fazendo com que o jovem Potter se ressinta, embora mostre o contrário.", comentou Dumbledore com serenidade.

O Professor Snape se endireitou e deu uma mirada penetrante ao loiro, continuando onde Albus havia parado.

"O senhor Potter tem tomado cursos adicionais durante o semestre para controlar seus novos poderes. Além disso lhe designamos dois guardiões, o senhor Weasley e a senhorita Granger, que estão encarregados de acompanha-lo a todo lugar. E o porquê desta noite o senhor Potter se encontrar sozinho na Torre de Astronomia ainda é um mistério.", sussurrou com uma voz profunda, dando uma olhada acusadora na direção de Hermione.

A jovem abaixou o rosto e Dumbledore lhe perguntou:

"Senhorita Granger, poderia nos explicar? Eu e o professor Snape gostaríamos de saber."

"Professor, nós nos preocupamos com Harry e não o deixaríamos sozinho se soubéssemos que se meteria em encrencas."

"O fato de você assumir, senhorita Granger, nos causa mais problemas do que os resolve.", interrompeu Snape.

"Harry tem estado muito tenso nestes dias, professor. Só queríamos dar-lhe um pouco de espaço. Ele prometeu nos chamar se precisasse. E quando nos demos conta de que Malfoy estava com Harry...", disse em tom defensivo.

"Como souberam que Malfoy estava com Potter?", grunhiu Snape de repente.

"Com o mapa, Severus.", desta vez foi Dumbledore que interrompeu.

"Sim, utilizamos o mapa. E quando vimos que o nome de Malfoy começava a se borrar soubemos que estávamos com graves problemas!", ela respondeu.

"Graves problemas? Quase que ele me mata!", chiou o loiro desde seu lugar, sentindo-se com valor mais uma vez.

"Senhor Malfoy, seria muito amável se nos explicasse o que se sucedeu. E creio que não seja necessário que tornemos a falar da importância de você revelar as palavras exatas que utilizou com o senhor Potter.", Dumbledore voltou a insistir.

Draco suspirou irritado, mas finalmente e com um gesto derrotado começou a narrar os eventos desde o sucesso no campo de Quadribol.

Logo após contar a história, Draco começou a sentir que o escritório estava ficando cada vez mais pequeno com as miradas furiosas que todos lhe dirigiam, incluso seu professor preferido.

"Para concluir esta... pequena discussão, apenas gostaria de saber por que você, senhor Malfoy, considerou necessário provocar o jovem Potter?" resmungou o professor de poções enquanto já suspeitava da resposta.

"É apenas uma tática, professor!", murmurou o jovem. "Uma tática normal para qualquer sonserino.", voltou a murmurar olhando fixamente para Snape. O homem cruzou os braços e caminhou alguns passos, aproximando-se.

"É uma tática usual para um sonserino, senhor Malfoy, quando se sabe que o inimigo é fraco. Mas é estúpida ao ser utilizada com um inimigo cujo poder não se pode calcular ou simplesmente subestimar.", a voz profunda e cheia de cinismo de Severus ressoou pacífica pelo escritório. "Parece-me que por haver subestimado o seu adversário, senhor Malfoy, você mereça que eu reduza vinte pontos da Sonserina!", o loiro grunhiu com desaprovação, mas não se atreveu a contradizer o professor. "Além disso, ganhara uma detenção."

"Acho que a irresponsabilidade dos guardiões também merece uma atitude!", murmurou em direção ao velho diretor.

"Assim será, Severus. Que sugestões você tem?"

"Um momento, só nós seremos castigados? E Potter? Ele também deveria ser punido!", Draco levantou a voz de forma irada, mas ao encarar o professor Snape acabou recuperando a razão e voltando a sua postura anterior.

"O senhor Potter não tem tempo sequer para cumprir o castigo, mas disso nos encarregaremos mais tarde. No entanto, considero que o Professor Snape encontrará uma forma de incluí-lo.", e Snape sorriu brevemente, de maneira distorcida.

"Senhor Malfoy, acredito que o castigo que lhe aplicarei não somente o fará reconsiderar suas táticas, assim como complementará seus conhecimentos. Afinal, depois de tudo, ninguém melhor do que um bom sonserino para aprende com seus erros."

E um amplo sorriso dominou o rosto de Severus.

_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**: _Harry tem aula extracurricular de poções com Snape enquanto dois grifinórios e um sonserino cumprem a primeira parte da detenção na biblioteca. E por fim, Draco começa a notar pequenos detalhes que não deveriam ser muito importantes._


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Título: _**Em Silêncio

**_Autora: _**Suisei Lady Dragon.

**_Rate: _**R

**_Disclaimer: _**Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

**_Shipper: _**Draco/Harry

**_Gênero:_** Romance/Aventura

**_Atenção:_** Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

**_Sumário:_** Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

****

* * *

****

_**Capítulo 3 **_

Draco Malfoy, monitor da Sonserina, sentia que se outro incauto – como aquele de ler um livro trouxa – acontecesse ficaria obliterado até sua próxima vida, se é que existia alguma. Ao seu lado, a sangue-ruim Granger ria calada enquanto a sua frente uma doninha vermelhada observava cada movimento de seus olhos sobre por sobre o livro. A única razão para estar ali era por ser uma idéia de seu professor, não porque Dumbledore acreditasse ser conveniente, mas sim porque em sua retorcida mentalidade se Snape podia ver algum benefício naquilo então ele, como uma perfeita serpente, tinha que enxergá-lo também.

"Poderia parar de me encarar?", sibilou com fúria contida, mas sem levantar a vista platinada.

Ron grunhiu algo incoerente e abaixou o rosto, ele também tinha em mãos um livro sobre trouxas. Hermione por sua vez apenas revirou os olhos com resignação.

"Isso é humilhante!", murmurou o loiro no tempo em que avançava na sua leitura.

"Não acho que um pouco de leitura trouxa seja capaz de fazer dano a um sonserino como você", respondeu o ruivo.

_Não só leitura trouxa_, pensou Draco consigo mesmo, _Mas também a companhia_.

"Meninos, será melhor que continuemos cumprindo a detenção!", Hermione os advertiu.

Ron abaixou os olhos de imediato e continuou lendo, Draco deixou escapar um grunhido sarcástico, mas também se dedicou à tarefa. O livro que tinha em mãos era um exemplar bastante antigo, mas nada relacionado à magia. _Anatomia e Fisiologia do Corpo Humano_. E o título do livro que Ron estudava era _Manejo do Estresse_ e o de Hermione era _Técnicas de Relaxamento_.

"Acredito que vamos precisar de voluntários para isso!", murmurou a grifinória um tanto quanto confundida e tratando de decifrar os diagramas.

"Para isso temos o Potter, não? Além disso, quem se ofereceria de cobaia para que pratiquemos com ele?", grunhiu o sonserino.

Hermione levantou os olhos de forma suspeita até Ron que continuou lendo em silêncio, Draco seguiu a mirada e sorriu, nem sequer ele mesmo havia pensado numa forma tão boa de humilhar o ruivo. Logo após uns minutos a "cobaia" sentiu que era observada.

"Que?", perguntou com toda a inocência do mundo.

* * *

O professor Severus Snape lançou uma mirada crítica ao único aluno de sua classe enquanto este misturava vários líquidos em um pequeno caldeirão sobre sua área de trabalho. O jovem observava com muita atenção e seriedade a poção que estava fervendo, e se o professor não tivesse estado olhando-o conscientemente não teria percebido nada. Mas Severus estava muito atento, e a cada certo tempo podia observar que o jovem passava uma mão pelos cabelos, depois esfregava um pouco os olhos com o torso, piscava lentamente e levava uma mão ao ombro ou detrás da nuca.

"Senhor Potter", o aludido levantou a vista sem muito enfoque até o professor. "Sente-se bem?", Snape sussurrou naquele tom que provocava calafrios em Harry. A pergunta era estranha, ou ao menos lhe pareceu, como se estivesse fora de lugar, e isso o colocou imediatamente alerta.

"Sim, professor, estou bem!", viu o mestre aguçar a mirada como uma águia sobre a sua presa, mas finalmente desviou a atenção e o moreno tomou isso como um sinal de que podia prosseguir com seu trabalho.

Continuou misturando os ingredientes com maior precisão sem se voltar para mirar o professor uma única vez. O que neste momento lhe preocupava era o castigo que havia sido imposto aos amigos e ao sonserino. Mas mais do que tudo, se preocupava com o fato de que pela primeira vez teria que passar um tempo com Malfoy. Era suficiente vê-lo de forma esporádica, havia aceitado que lhe atraia e essas discussões entre eles eram simplesmente boas desculpas para observar de perto os tormentosos olhos cinzentos. Era fácil dessa forma, vê-lo de longe sem mais aspirações que as de um inimigo. Levou uma mão a nuca e massageou suavemente o pescoço. Não que a abrupta decisão de seu professor fosse mudar sua forma de ver o sonserino. Estava fora do seu alcance e ponto, ainda que tivesse que compartilhar um pouco de tempo com ele nada mudaria entre os dois, sobre isso estava seguro, ao menos de sua parte.

Afastou-se um pouco do caldeirão quando os vapores começaram a se desprender da poção. Não, isso não modificaria nada entre ambos e lhe parecia bom. Não era como se necessitasse mais problemas em sua vida. Draco Malfoy como uma mera distração era mais do que o suficiente e ele estava conformado com isso. Suspirou suavemente enquanto tomava com umas enormes pinças o caldeirão e o retirava do fogo. A poção, agora de uma cor clara, começou a assentar enquanto ele limpava o resto dos ingredientes e guardava os demais.

"Senhor Potter, amanhã você está dispensado da aula. Seus companheiros, o senhor Weasley, a senhora Granger e o senhor Malfoy lhe indicaram o que fazer com o tempo correspondente."

"Sim, professor."

"Quando terminar de engarrafar a sua poção pode se retirar."

"Obrigada, professor", e com isso Harry terminou toda a conversação.

Quando a poção ficou pronta, a engarrafou com cuidado e limpou o caldeirão. Guardou o resto de seus materiais e pôs a garrafa de cristal sobre a escrivaninha de Snape para que a examinasse. Severus apenas levantou os olhos do pergaminho que analisava e com um gesto de mão dispensou o garoto. Harry deu a volta e saiu sem perceber as miradas que o mestre lhe dava.

Snape se sentou atrás de sua escrivaninha e contemplou o frasco que Potter havia deixado sobre ela. A poção era da cor exata, consistência exata e não duvidava que o sabor, odor e a reação fossem perfeitos. Não, o professor não estava preocupado se a fórmula da poção iria falhar... o que o preocupava era que em menos de alguns meses um estudante que apenas havia tirado boas qualificações se tornara um mestre em poções e beberedagens. Isso era o que na realidade preocupava o ex-comensal, ex-espião da Ordem da Fênix.

* * *

Harry vagou um pouco pelos corredores, não era muito tarde e ele finalmente decidiu ir em busca de seus amigos. Os encontrou na biblioteca e foi então que recordou que Draco Malfoy estaria com eles, tentou regressar, mas Hermione já havia levantado à vista e o cumprimentado. Nesse momento os três escreviam de forma concentrada em seus pergaminhos... bem, ao menos dois deles escreviam, um Ron Weasley se dedicava a dar miradas irritadas ao sonserino e a sua companheira por igual.

"Boa noite", saudou atraindo a atenção para a sua pessoa.

"Oh, Harry, terminou mais cedo hoje!", comentou a jovem com alegria. O garoto assentiu e se sentou ao lado do ruivo.

"Isso faz parte da detenção?", murmurou ao ver os livros que seus amigos liam.

"Sim, pessoalmente creio que são de muita ajuda!", comentou Hermione com uma expressão satisfeita.

"Pois eu não entendo nada. Parecem ser puras baboseiras.", respondeu Ron com amargura, ganhando assim uma fitada reprovatória da jovem.

"Bem, eu acredito que ficaremos aqui mais um tempo. Harry, porque você não vai descansar um pouco?", Harry que havia tomado uma das penas que sobraram a deixou cair em seu lugar com suavidade. Os poucos ânimos que tinha evaporaram de imediato.

"Claro! Será melhor que eu vá dormir mais cedo", murmurou sem muito entusiasmo, tratando de ocultar a decepção em sua voz. "Divirtam-se!", sussurrou antes de se levantar.

Ron levantou também no mesmo instante, dando um olhar furioso a garota que pela primeira vez mostrava um gesto culpado.

"Eu te acompanho!", o ruivo disse sem mais nem menos.

"Você não tem que cumprir a detenção?", Harry perguntou surpreendido.

"Nahh, não consigo entender o que dizem estes livros, e é chato! De todas as formas, alguém tem que te acompanhar!", Ron comentou com a sutileza de sempre.

"Ahh, havia me esquecido, meus guardiões!", o moreno revirou os olhos com enfado, mas não comentou nada mais. Sem esperar empreendeu uma marcha até sua habitação, sem notar as miradas estranhas que Ron e Hermione lhe davam. O ruivo encolheu os ombros e o seguiu tão rápido como pode.

"Vocês são, seguramente, as pessoas com menos tato que eu jamais conheci!", murmurou o loiro sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho.

"A que se refere?", Hermione perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Nada. Só comentava em voz alta.", a garota o observou com cautela, mas em pouco tempo continuou seu trabalho.

Draco Malfoy se perguntou se toda aquela história de Potter perder o controle não fosse uma conseqüência exclusiva do seu estresse. Era óbvio que o Garoto de Ouro havia ido em busca de seus amigos para conversar ou o que quer que fosse que fizessem quando estavam os três juntos, mas Harry tinha sido dispensado sem menores cuidados. Depois disso ainda tinha sido tratado como um garotinho ao ser lembrado de que não podia estar sem a companhia de um dos dois. Humilhante do seu ponto de vista. No entanto Potter, por sua parte, havia aceitado tudo sem reclamar, era como se não se importasse muito.

"Amanhã iremos a Hogsmeade!", comentou simplesmente enquanto terminava de escrever. "Potter irá conosco!"

"Amanhã?", exclamou Hermione.

"Algum problema com isso, Granger? É óbvio que necessitamos comprar algumas coisas que não dispomos aqui!"

"Tudo bem, mas há um problema. Em dois dias tenho prova de Transfiguração e dois trabalhos para entregar, dez pergaminhos cada. Graças à detenção perdi todo o dia de hoje."

"Como é que você tem prova de Transfiguração? McGonagall não avisou ninguém que aplicaria uma prova.", perguntou curioso e com suspeita, escutando-a resmungar algo entre dentes. "Granger, será melhor que aprenda a se expressar com claridade."

"Estou tomando classes extras, igual ao Harry. Na realidade, o Ron também!"

"Como é que todo mundo está tendo aulas extras?", exclamou o sonserino com enfado.

"Se você pensa que ser os guardiões de Harry é coisa fácil você se equivocou!", murmurou a jovem com um gesto cansado.

"Bem, então irei com o cabeça-oca do Weasley e o Potter!"

"Eh... Ron tampouco poderá te acompanhar."

"O que disse?"

"Ele também tem provas..."

"Se você pensa que eu irei sozinho com o Potter está enganada."

"Medo, Malfoy? Medo de que Harry faça seu traseiro voar se você se descuidar?", a garota deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Não se gabe, Granger! Vocês é que são seus amigos, seus _guardiões_!", enfatizou a palavra e viu com prazer que a garota estremecia suavemente.

"Por essa mesma razão, Malfoy. Não se dá conta de que o Harry está cansado desse assunto? Não só o Harry, nós também. Faria bem para ele ter companhia de outras pessoas, mesmo sendo a companhia tão arrogante de alguém como você.", Hermione quase cuspiu as palavras.

"Estou sendo tão obrigado quanto vocês a fazer-lhe companhia, Granger, o que a faz pensar que comigo seria diferente?"

"Seria... diferente, eu sei.", lhe disse com uma mirada cautelosa e Draco refletiu por um longo tempo sobre aquelas palavras.

Depois disso, Draco se pôs a terminar de enrolar os pergaminhos, prosseguindo guardando as penas e as tintas com cautela. Tomou dois livros adicionais da pilha que anteriormente havia buscado e os colocou no bolso.

"Creio que é tudo por hoje. Adeus, Granger!", e saiu a passos largos da biblioteca, sem olhar para trás.

"Boa noite para você também, Malfoy", sussurrou Hermione, ocultando um pequeno sorriso enquanto começava a guardar os livros e pergaminhos que ela mesma havia reunido. Harry e Ron seguramente estariam esperando-a no Salão Comunal. Saiu da biblioteca, caminhou através da escola até a passagem do quadro e murmurou a senha. Ao passar pelo portal se encontrou com alguns dos seus companheiros, Seamus e Neville, ambos conversavam animadamente.

"Viram o Ron?", questionou e os dois negaram com a cabeça continuando o falatório.

Decidiu então buscá-los na habitação de Harry. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino abriu a porta e encontrou um par de jovens meio adormecidos, estendidos sobre o que parecia ser um jogo de xadrez que estava no chão enquanto algumas peças tentavam alcançar umas as outras com suas armas.

Revirou os olhos enquanto deixava os livros sobre uma das mesas. Com cuidado se agachou próxima ao jovem de cabelos escuros.

"Harry? Harry?", um leve gemido respondeu ao chamado e Hermione tentou levantá-lo. "Vamos, Harry, será melhor que você chegue a sua cama.", e com um último esforço tentou colocá-lo de pé enquanto perdia o equilíbrio.

Já havia feito aquilo antes e sabia como dirigi-lo até a cama. Uma vez que o fez se deitar murmurou um feitiço com o qual suas roupas regulares se transformaram num pijama. O ajeitou e tirou seus óculos colocando-os com cuidado em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Logo se voltou e observou o ruivo que estava estendido no chão. Um sorriso travesso e uma olhada apreciativa iluminaram seu rosto.

"Ron Weasley, creio que hoje você terá problemas para chegar até a sua habitação.", murmurou baixinho enquanto começava a repetir a mesma operação.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **_Harry terá que ir com Draco para Hogsmeade para comprar os ingredientes necessários a continuar da detenção. Enquanto fazem isso, Malfoy decide brincar com o inocente grifinório que não sabe a real utilidade de um óleo comestível. _

**N/T: **_Hum, quero agradecer as reviews. Sei que vocês tem algumas perguntas para serem respondidas, mas eu farei isso no próximo capítulo que eu postarei logo logo! Fora isso obrigada pela atenção._


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Título: _**Em Silêncio

**_Autora: _**Suisei Lady Dragon.

**_Rate: _**R

**_Disclaimer: _**Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

**_Shipper: _**Draco/Harry

**_Gênero:_** Romance/Aventura

**_Atenção:_** Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

**_Sumário:_** Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 **_

Harry despertou sobressaltado. A luz da manhã se infiltrava por entre as cortinas vermelhas de sua habitação. Não se recordava de haver chegado até sua cama, só que estava jogando xadrez de bruxo com Ron. Olhou ao seu redor com as vistas um pouco embaçadas e encontrou o que supunha ser o tabuleiro de jogo no chão. Esfregou os olhos e estendendo a mão até sua mesa de cabeceira encontrou seus óculos, mas seus dedos acabaram tocando também um pedaço de papel. O recolheu e começou a ler. Era de Hermione.

Sorriu suavemente e levantou-se começando a se preparar para o café da manhã, mas na metade da tarefa se deteve por completo, os olhos fixos na nota.

"O quê?", sussurrou sem poder acreditar no que lia. Leu uma segunda vez, passando os dedos sobre o que estava escrito. "Impossível!", e uma parte de sua mente lhe dizia que o que lia era produto da sua imaginação, mas a outra parte, uma pequena parte, se alegrava fazendo com que seu coração desse um salto.

Terminou de se aprontar o mais rápido que pôde e desceu as escadas tão rápido que não tinha idéia de como não acabara tropeçando nos degraus. Ao chegar à frente da entrada do Salão Principal respirou várias vezes, apertando com a mão do braço lastimado a nota de Hermione.

Finalmente abriu as portas.

Com passos mais calmos foi até onde seus amigos estavam sentados e comendo.

"Bom dia, Harry. Como está seu braço?", perguntou Hermione enquanto passava marmelada em suas torradas.

Harry moveu a extremidade com cuidado, mostrando-lhe que ainda tinha que usar o protetor, mas logo lhe mostrou o bilhete.

"Mione, o que significa isso?", o tom de sua voz era de súplica e a garota só sorriu.

"Significa que hoje à tarde você irá com Malfoy a Hogsmeade."

"Mas por quê?"

"Porque precisamos de alguns ingredientes que não temos aqui e como o Malfoy é o único que tem tempo livre ele nos fará este favor."

"Mas porque eu tenho que ir com ele?"

"Porque precisamos da sua opinião. Afinal é a você quem o nosso castigo irá beneficiar."

"Mas..."

"Harry, por favor!", gemeu a garota cansada. "Já sei que o Malfoy não é a companhia mais perfeita, mas tampouco é a pior."

"Eu quase o matei, Mione. Diga a ela Ron!", Harry recebeu um cascudo da garota como resposta. "Ouch!"

"Já está madura!", Hermione brincou e o ruivo apenas encolheu os ombros diante da combustão da jovem. Harry em troca estendeu o braço bom e golpeou Ron abrindo um sorriso.

"Aiaiai, esses amigos que me custam caro! Sério Mione, nenhum de vocês pode me acompanhar? Porque não?"

"É, Hermione, por que...? Ouch!", outro cascudo foi dado na cabeça do ruivo fazendo-o se calar.

"Harry você tem que demonstrar que o esforço dos professores não está sendo em vão. Além disso, um grifinório não pode se deixar ser vencido tão facilmente por um sonserino. Já está na hora de você por de lado os seus temores, se continuar dessa forma não será um auror, ou seja lá o que esteja pensando em estudar quando terminar o sétimo ano."

Harry deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado e começou a se servir de forma compulsiva.

Sabia que sua amiga tinha razão, mas como lhe dizer que nem sequer havia chegado a pensar sobre o que faria quando saísse de Hogwarts? Mas aquilo não era o mais importante, o que lhe preocupava era não saber se poderia ir e vir a Hogsmeade sem matar o loiro. Como podiam confiar nele quando quase o havia assassinado? Isso era algo que ainda não conseguia entender, mesmo que ao pensar nisso uma voz em seu interior risse e sussurrasse que aquilo era a melhor coisa que poderia ter lhe acontecido.

* * *

Harry observou o relógio da torre, sabia que estava adiantado para o encontro, mas não pode evitar. Estava ansioso e tentava inutilmente de se acalmar. Havia feito um trato com Hermione de que não daria atenção a qualquer comentário de Malfoy, no entanto sabia que não poderia ignorar o loiro da sonserina. Ignorá-lo quando este passava ao seu lado e soltava um comentário ou quando tinham classes de poções juntos era uma coisa... Ir com Malfoy até Hogsmeade, fazer compras e regressar, isso já era muito diferente, impossível de ignorar. Não somente ia acompanhá-lo, ia dar a sua opinião... Ainda não sabia em que, mas Malfoy ia levar em conta o que ele pensava. 

De repente riu. Que o loiro levasse em consideração algo que dissesse era um caso irreal, absurdo, mas era para isso que iriam ao povoado e um suave sorriso adornou seus lábios sem que pudesse evitar.

"Potter.", a voz sedosa e clara do sonserino o fez se voltar abruptamente.

"Malfoy.", cumprimentou com o que pensou ser seu tom mais firme.

"Vamos!", o loiro não deteve seus passos, simplesmente o ultrapassou e confiou no fato de que o moreno o seguia.

Harry não se fez esperar e imediatamente seus pés o levaram a exatamente três passos de Malfoy. Caminharam um longo trecho até que Draco se cansou de ser seguido por Harry e se deteve em seco.

"Potter... mesmo quando em certas ocasiões a companhia de Crabbe e Goyle me é necessária, isso não significa que eu considere agradável que eles passem todo o dia me seguindo.", disse com os dentes apertados sem se voltar.

Quando não obteve resposta se virou exasperado e viu que o rapaz dava um passo para trás com nervosismo. Sua mente lhe proporcionou a imagem de um cervo que descobre que o caçador está muito próximo com uma arma carregada, e se debate entre a curiosidade e o medo.

"Potter... eu não vou te morder!", comentou de forma sarcástica e o viu ruborizar suavemente para logo entrecerrar os olhos desafiantes, daquela maneira que lhe era tão familiar. A única coisa que faltou foi a usual resposta sagaz, coisa que nunca ocorreu, pois Harry começou a se mover com os punhos apertados até chegar ao lado do loiro.

Sem comentar mais nada Draco se virou novamente e ambos começaram a caminhar no mesmo ritmo. Quando chegaram às redondezas de Hogsmeade o silêncio entre ambos era como uma pesada capa.

Draco desviou-se da rua principal e sacou do bolso um papel. Harry deu uma espiada no bilhete e para sua surpresa descobriu ser a letra de Ron. Seguindo as direções do pergaminho chegaram a uma loja cuja fachada parecia a de um prostíbulo comparada a todas as outras lojas ao redor. Draco não permitiu sequer que ele visse o nome do local antes de empurrá-lo para dentro.

"Ei!", se queixou indignado, mas o loiro somente lhe deu uma resposta impaciente.

"Deixa de ser tonto, Potter. Quanto mais rápido regressarmos a Hogwarts melhor."

Draco o escutou murmurar entre dentes, entretanto não prestou atenção, seus olhos platinados pousaram em certos frascos que enchiam o lugar. Aquela não era uma usual tenda de poções visto que a maioria dos frascos não continham poções mágicas, talvez matéria prima utilizada para o preparo de alguma, mas nada mais que isso.

"Senhor Potter!", exclamou a atendente com evidente alegria quando os viu. Draco não pode deixar de revirar os olhos, entediado, e adentrou um pouco mais naquele lugar.

De onde se encontrava podia escutar a estúpida conversa que a atendente tentava manter com Potter e de vez em quando podia escutar as amáveis respostas do jovem. Aproximou-se de um dos frascos e o destampou, cheirando-o com receio. Um forte odor de nardos inundou seus sentidos e ele fechou o frasco rapidamente. Aquilo lhe recordava cemitérios antigos e cheios de lírios e nardos brancos. Definitivamente nada agradável na sua opinião. Tomou outro frasco e leu primeiramente a etiqueta. _Óleo de Violetas. _Voltou a sacar o papel que o ruivo lhe havia dado com sugestões do que deveriam buscar, com tudo o que Weasley havia se queixado na seção de leitura era uma surpresa que ele não tivesse permanecido sem fazer nada.

"Lavanda... rosas... camomila...", não entendia o porquê de todas as fragrâncias ser em de flores. Um sonoro espirro fez seus olhos lacrimejarem. "Malditas flores!"

Minutos mais tarde já se encontrava com vários frascos nas mãos e se aproximou da onde estava o jovem de olhos verdes.

"Potter. Preciso que me diga quais deste te agradam.", as palavras saíram irregulares, tão estranhas como era.

O moreno o observou como se não entendesse e Draco procedeu colocando os frascos sobre uma das mesas que estavam finamente adornadas com fitas e laços.

"O que são?"

"Óleos perfumados."

"Para quê?"

"Você não tem que saber para o que irão servir. Só escolhe um que te agrade." Não, Draco não ia lhe dar mais informações desnecessárias, atualmente sua mente desfrutava de todas as reações possíveis que o grifinório teria quando soubesse exatamente o que havia sido designado para eles como castigo.

"Bem!", suspirou antes de tomar um dos frascos e destampá-lo. Tinha um arome de suaves flores, nada mal, pensou Harry. Destampou um segundo frasco, flores novamente. O terceiro não teve que imaginar nada, enormes rosas estavam desenhadas no exterior. O abriu e aspirou. "Cheira a pomada da Madame Pomfrey!", murmurou baixinho.

Não que lhe desagradasse o cheiro, era simplesmente que vários dias utilizando a pomada da enfermeira o fizera não suportar mais as rosas. Fechou os frascos e se dirigiu aonde o loiro continuava buscando outras opções, mas não o molestou. Girou e começou a olhar nas prateleiras do lado contrário.

"Pomarrosa! Será algum tipo de rosa?", o destampou e um agradável perfume de fruta e flores invadiu seus sentidos. Dirigiu-se a atendente com o frasco. "O que é isso?"

"É uma fruta, senhor Potter. Agradam-lhe essas fragrâncias? Temos toda uma prateleira deste lado.", ao escutá-la o loiro se voltou na sua direção e os seguiu enquanto a mulher os direcionava para outra seção.

"Estas são de carambolas, ambrosias**(1)**, goiabas, acerolas, pinhas e outras mais comuns, como cerejas, morangos, pessêgos, maçãs...", o sorriso de Harry enquanto ouvia sobre o que era cada um dos frascos era contagioso.

"Tem até de banana!", exclamou surpreendido.

O loiro tomou um dos frascos e pode comprovar que as fragrâncias eram menos irritantes que as primeiras que havia buscado.

"E estas, de que são?", perguntou Harry com entusiasmo enquanto apontava uns frascos selados com etiquetas estranhas numa seção próxima.

"Esses, senhor Potter, são comestíveis.", lhe informou a mulher com um amplo sorriso.

"Comestíveis?", perguntou com toda a inocência que sua idade permitia.

"São para ocasiões especiais.", a atendente sorriu de forma travessa sem que o rapaz compreendesse. Draco, que havia entendido o significado, tossiu audivelmente.

"Só estamos buscando óleos normais!", interrompeu antes que a mulher pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Com um sorriso sabichão a atendente deixou o tema e continuou mostrando-lhes as demais fragrâncias. Finalmente Harry havia decidido por vários frascos com cheiro de frutas e um com cheiro de baunilha, no entanto não deixava de mirar os frascos de óleos comestíveis.

"Porque não podemos levar um desses?", perguntou um pouco irritado.

"Para que você iria usar uma fragrância comestível?", questionou o loiro divertido.

"Não sei. Mas tenho curiosidade!", disse encolhendo os ombros sem tomar consideração do meio sorriso que o loiro estava lhe dando.

"Bem, Potter, acredito que eu possa satisfazer sua vontade.", sorriu com malignidade. "Mas somente um frasco e será de um sabor que me agrade!!"

"Mas porque um de que você goste? Não se supõe que seja eu quem escolha?"

"O do castigo é você, Potter, além disso este é um caso especial, não é você quem tem que gostar do óleo!", ao ver a careta que o jovem fazia teve que conter uma gargalhada. Potter estava se colocando numa bandeja de prata para que ele, Draco Malfoy, lhe pregasse a peça de sua vida. "Te direi uma coisa... comprarei o frasco e se você se comportar como um bom grifinório te mostrarei como usar."

O rapaz lhe deu uma mirada receosa e Draco tratou de ocultar o sorriso que assomava seu rosto. Em sua mente imaginava o rosto de Potter quando explicasse para o que realmente servia aquele óleo e como se divertiria o incomodado uma vez que descobrisse o que se dispusera a comprar.

"Está bem!", Harry murmurou finalmente.

Com um sorriso e uma leve cortesia, Draco girou elegantemente nos calcanhares indo até a prateleira onde se encontravam os óleos, e lendo cada uma das etiquetas, decidiu por fim levar um com sabor mel.

Depois da brincadeira não teria problemas em encontrar alguém em quem prová-lo. Com o frasco seguro entre os dedos se dirigiu ao mostrador para onde tinham levado as comprar e onde lhes foi cobrado o preço.

A viagem de regresso foi um pouco mais leve, ao menos para o loiro. Draco não podia deixar de sorrir e o moreno ao seu lado lhe dava miradas desconfiadas. Quando chegaram as escadarias, Hermione e Ron os esperavam.

"Companheiro, como foi?", exclamou o ruivo dirigindo um olhar resguardado ao loiro e aos pacotes que trazia.

Malfoy entregou as sacolas ao Weasley com exceção do frasco especial e continuou seu caminho até o interior do castelo sem dizer uma palavra. "Como ele é agradável, não?", comentou Ron com sarcasmo.

"Tão agradável como uma semente de espinhos!", murmurou o moreno enquanto adentravam no colégio. Todavia, em sua mente havia guardado com ciumenta exatidão o sorriso nos lábios do sonserino.

* * *

Na ala que albergava a casa da Sonserina, o loiro de olhos azuis quase prateados deslizava silenciosamente até sua própria habitação, cuidando para não ser seguido por nenhum dos seus companheiros. Quando esteve seguro de que nada o interromperia, tirou o pacote que havia guardado e rompeu o papel Sacou o frasco enquanto com sua varinha acendia o fogo da pequena lareira. Levantou o objeto contra a luz do local e o observou por vários segundos antes de romper o selo. 

Um suave aroma de mel preencheu seus sentidos, e o odor o fez fechar os olhos provocando cálidas sensações. Sorriu satisfeito para logo aproximar um dedo da borda e inclinar o frasco com cuidado. O líquido apesar de ter aroma e cor de mel era menos espesso. Deixou uma gota cair em seu dedo e o levou aos lábios. Certamente era doce, mas não o suficiente para ser enjoativo.

As pessoas que haviam preparado o óleo realmente sabiam o que faziam, pensou. Não só era mel, havia certo sabor de canelas e especiarias, como cravo e anis, mas era tão leve que apenas se insinuavam. Também continha amêndoas. Seguramente a pessoa na qual aplicasse aquilo não precisaria ser a mais bonita do mundo, só bastaria desejá-la um pouco, o óleo compensaria o que faltava. Apenas de pensar nisso um estremecimento percorreu seu corpo. Decidiu selar novamente o frasco, agora não seria agradável estimular seus sentidos tendo em vista que no momento não tinha ninguém com quem apaziguá-los.

Guardou com cuidado o óleo em um de seus baús protegido com senha. E por fim decidiu ir tomar banho para mudar de roupa, não que fizesse isso pelos grifinórios com quem logo estaria, mas sim porque estes eram os Malfoy, impecáveis, mesmo quando tinham que se misturar com criaturas tão baixas como Granger e Weasleys.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **_Chega o momento de praticar o que aprenderam com uma cobaia. Cuidado Ron! Logo obter sucesso com suas novas habilidades Draco Malfoy começa a se interessar pelo o que os livros trouxas podem dizer. _

**Curiosidades**: 

**_Ambrosias_** – _foram tidas como manjar dos deuses do Olimpio, que dava e conservava a imortalidade. Mas na realidade é uma comida ou bebida feita com ovos e leites cozidos em calda de açúcar._


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Título: _**Em Silêncio

**_Autora: _**Suisei Lady Dragon.

**_Rate: _**R

**_Disclaimer: _**Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

**_Shipper: _**Draco/Harry

**_Gênero:_** Romance/Aventura

**_Atenção:_** Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

**_Sumário:_** Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

****

* * *

****

_**Capítulo 5 **_

"Ron!"

"Não, Hermione, não pense nem por um momento que eu irei me oferecer como cobaia para este... este... sonserino.", as palavras saíram com tanto veneno que Hermione deu um passo para trás.

"Prefere que seja eu então?", disse fingindo indignação e pondo sua expressão mais convincente.

"Não! É só que... eu... mas... demônios sangrentos!", exclamou o ruivo indignado enquanto um Draco Malfoy jazia recostado em uma das pareces com a expressão de perfeito aborrecimento que cobria sem erro o muito que desfrutava da reação do Weasley. Além disso, quem diria que a Granger pudesse ser tão teimosa e traiçoeira como uma víbora? "Porque eu? Porque eu?", gemia o ruivo enquanto começava a tirar a capa e a camisa debaixo dela.

Uma costa branca salpicada de sardas rosadas apareceu à vista de todos os outros ocupantes da habitação, que se encontrava enfeitiçada contra qualquer ruído. Uns olhos prateados miraram o corpo do rapaz com desprezo, enquanto outros olhos cor de mel observavam-no com fascinação.

Havia uma mesa baixa no centro do lugar, colocada especificamente para o que os três estudantes planejavam e um pesado odor de cerejas permeava pelo ambiente.

"Mas só a camisa!", advertiu o jovem enquanto se deitava de boca para baixo na mesa a contragosto.

"O suficiente para começar!", murmurou a jovem ao mesmo tempo em que suspendia o livro em suas mãos. "Malfoy, o que é que você está esperando?", perguntou.

O loiro revirou os olhos e tirou a capa, ficando com apenas uma calça solta e uma camisa de mangas compridas.

"Primeiro deve-se iniciar um contato agradável.", leu a garota em um dos livros.

"Granger, você não é a única que consegue se recordar sobre o que leu!", grunhiu o loiro enquanto tomava um pouco de óleo nas mãos e o espalhava com suavidade.

A aludida levantou o queixo desafiante, mas Malfoy a ignorou. Logo após untar as mãos aproximou-se da onde jazia o ruivo e um pouco incomodo pôs as mãos sobre suas costas. No instante em que tocou Ron, este deu um salto sobre a mesa. Draco levantou as palmas de imediato enquanto o ruivo fervia de coragem.

"Agradável, Malfoy!", reclamou a jovem.

"Não tenho culpa se o Weasel não consegue ficar quieto!", exclamou o sonserino irritado.

"Ron, por favor!", o ruivo lhe devolveu uma mirada que claramente dizia que o que pretendia não era algo tão fácil quanto parecia. "Tente novamente, Malfoy!", e o loiro resmungou algo entre dentes, mas voltou a colocar as mãos sobre as costas, desta vez Ron apenas ficou tenso.

Com evidente incomodo pelo que fazia, o loiro começou a espalhar as mãos sobre a espalda que ao em vez de relaxar ficava cada vez mais tensa.

"Está cheia de nós.", murmurou irritado.

"Essa é a tensão!", comentou a jovem enquanto continuava lendo.

Draco repassou em sua mente os passos que havia estado estudando e tratou de repeti-los sobre a espalda do ruivo, mas quando passou os dedos sobre um ponto extremamente tenso o jovem deixou escapar um gemido angustiado.

"Dói!", queixou-se com os olhos apertados.

Draco rompeu o contato de imediato. Passou o torso da mão na testa para logo tentar mais uma vez. Repassando novamente todos os movimentos, ao passar pelo mesmo lugar o ruivo tornou a se queixar.

"Talvez eu não deva tocá-lo aqui!", murmurou. Havia sentido que debaixo da pele algo de consistência diferente estremecia cada vez que o tocava.

"Deixa eu ver!", a jovem se aproximou e Draco lhe indicou o lugar. Hermione pressionou com o polegar e se assustou quando Ron deixou escapar um robusto grito. "Sinto muito!", disse de imediato.

"Mione, prefiro que você continue lendo o livro!", gritou furioso o ruivo.

"Bem, bem. Por acaso o livro diz algo sobre isso?", perguntou Draco.

"Sim, deve ser uma lição recente.", murmurou Hermione levando um dos dedos aos lábios. "Poderia ser uma tensão causada pelo Quadribol?"

"Talvez!"

"Deixem de idiotices e terminem logo com isso!", exclamou o ruivo fazendo jus ao seu temperamento.

"Aich. Tente novamente, Malfoy!", sibilou Hermione irritada.

Draco voltou a untar as mãos com um pouco mais de óleo e com sumo cuidado começou os passos novamente, tocando no mesmo local e mais uma vez fazendo o ruivo se queixar.

"Demônios!", murmurou.

Não ia admiti-lo, mas não estava em suas intenções machucar o garoto Weasley. Sabia que o que tentavam era algo sério e provocar uma lesão não era a forma de conquistarem seus objetivos. "Talvez se eu soube como você sente!"

"Essa é uma idéia magnífica. Tire a camisa!", exclamou a jovem com um brilho nos olhos.

"Mione!", gemeu o grifinório indignado.

"Não seja tonto, Ron!", respondeu a garota revirando os olhos ao que o ruivo respondeu levantando-se da mesa com preguiça.

Draco finalmente obedeceu, mas teve que ser ajudado pela bruxa para não manchar a roupa com o óleo que tinha nas mãos. Ron ficou a um lado e o loiro sonserino se recostou sobre a mesa. Hermione tomou um pouco de óleo e o espalhou para logo colocar as mãos sobre a espalda de Malfoy. Draco não pulou, mas não pode evitar ficar tenso, mesmo assim a jovem ignorou a reação por completo enquanto começava a repetir os passos que os livros indicavam.

A espalda por baixo dos seus dedos estava dura e levemente nodulosa, pelo que não tardou encontrar um ponto de consistência parecida ao que havia sido tocado no ruivo, tratando de terminar os movimentos passou pelo lugar com mais força que havia planejado. Um grito rouco escapou do sonserino enquanto se sujeitava a mesa com força. Mirou uns segundos o ruivo ao seu lado, os olhos muito abertos para logo levantar-se a toda pressa.

"Demonstração suficiente!", disse enquanto passava uma mão pelo lugar dolorido sentindo simpatia pelo ruivo. "Weasley, acomode-se na mesa!", ordenou impaciente.

O aludido fungou, mas obedeceu lentamente.

Draco voltou a dar uma mirada desconfiada a jovem para logo colocar um pouco de óleo nas mãos, desta vez o ruivo apenas ficou tenso em seu lugar. O loiro começou a repetir com cuidado os movimentos e na hora que chegou ao ponto problemático o tocou com muito mais cuidado e suavidade. Ron gemeu suavemente, mas não comentou nada, ao cabo de um tempo e várias outros gemidos o tom dos mesmos foram abaixando de intensidade. Draco sentiu que os músculos por debaixo de suas mãos começavam finalmente a relaxar e se surpreendeu ligeiramente.

"Recorde-se de trabalhar cada um dos grupos de músculos!", comentou Hermione descuidada enquanto se dedicava a ler o livro. Draco dirigiu-lhe um olhar escarninho ao qual a jovem não percebeu.

Lenta, muito lentamente, os músculos começaram a perder os nós e a consistência do ponto que mais problemas tinha causado começou a desvanecer, aflorando o músculo, até que finalmente ele pudesse repetir todos os passos sem problemas.

Com uns toques suaves começou a despregar as mãos da espalda do ruivo até que finalmente deixou de massagear por completo, roçando a ponta dos dedos na pele que simplesmente já não tocava mais.

"Umh... creio que esse foi um bom trabalho, certo Ron?", perguntou a garota. O silêncio foi à resposta e ela se aproximou do Weasley que ainda jazia sobre a mesa. "Ron?", agachou-se e pode comprovar que, efetivamente, o ruivo estava completamente adormecido. "Acredito que tenha funcionado!", murmurou surpreendida.

"Agora, como se supõe que pratiquemos o resto?"

"Está adormecido, não creio que vá se importar!", Mione disse despreocupada encolhendo os ombros e Draco continuou então a praticar com os braços do garoto e o rosto.

Essa noite, quando Draco Malfoy regressou a sua habitação, um estranho sorriso adornava seus lábios. Se Ron Weasley, inimigo número um, havia sucumbido sem grandes problemas, Harry Potter, que parecia um pouco mais tolerante não teria chance nenhuma e pela primeira vez ele compreendeu a verdadeira intenção do professor Snape ao indicar que a provocação e a tortura não eram os únicos métodos para se conseguir informações. Trocou-se o mais rápido que pode e quando retornou ao quarto apanhou um dos livros trouxas que havia estado estudando. Logo após comprovar a eficácia do que estava escrito sentiu curiosidade por ver que outras coisas mais poderia aprender.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **_Harry está um pouco desanimado, não encontra ninguém que lhe explique para que serve o óleo comestível. Draco começa a descobrir o nível mágico de Harry. _

_**N/T: **Bem, gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que comentaram:_

**_EngelyMalfoy, Fabi-chan, Mark Evans, Black Kimura, Kazahaya e Debora Dumbledore._**

_E respondendo as perguntas. Sim, o seqüestro irá demorar um pouco porque há outras coisas que são necessárias desenvolver, Draco não pode simplesmente amarrar o Harry e arrastá-lo até a mansão, certo? Quanto à forma que ele irá seqüestrá-lo, bem, como Draco percebeu neste capítulo, existem outras técnicas de persuasão além daquelas que utilizam a provocação, a força e a tortura... _

_Quanto ao comentário da Fabi, moxa... não acho que o Harry esteja muito inocente, veja bem... toda a vida do garoto girou em torno de destruir Voldemort, fugir de Voldemort se proteger de Voldemort... Voldemort... Voldemort... não é de se espantar que ele não tenha tido tempo para descobrir as facetas do sexo, principalmente aquela que se refere a pequenas regalias de sex shop e massagens mais do que íntimas... hehehe! Compreende?_

_Bem, por hoje é só... semana que vem eu posto mais capítulos! Bjinhus e tanks!_


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Título: _**Em Silêncio

****

**_Autora: _**Suisei Lady Dragon.

****

**_Rate: _**R

****

**_Disclaimer: _**Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon._

****

**_Shipper: _**Draco/Harry

****

**_Gênero:_** Romance/Aventura

**_Atenção:_** Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

****

**_Sumário:_** Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

****

****

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

**_ Capítulo 6 _**

Harry fora a enfermaria para que Madame Pomfrey olhasse seu braço. A recuperação ainda era incomoda, mas segundo a medibruxa ele já se encontrava muito melhor, e por esse motivo ela utilizaria um feitiço menor para finalmente terminar de reparar o osso.

Enquanto a mulher se preparava Harry só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, no frasco que Malfoy havia comprado. Sabia que não poderia prová-lo sem que um de seus amigos o acompanhasse e não queria que por nada no mundo Malfoy descobrisse o que andara tentando fazer. A curiosidade simplesmente estava levando a melhor. Podia perguntar a enfermeira, mas o que ela pensaria dele se aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira do Malfoy? Seguramente seria taxado de ridículo frente à bruxa e seguramente ela contaria ao professor Dumbledore, que talvez contasse a McGonagall.

Fechou os olhos quando a medibruxa começou a aplicar o conjuro para curar o osso. Doeu um pouco, mas não tanto como quando lhe havia crescido todos os ossos do braço. Ele finalmente podia esticá-lo completamente e move-lo à vontade. Agora poderia sair mais cedo da aula de poções visto que a tipóia improvisada não atrapalharia o momento de misturar os ingredientes, no entanto nem esta notícia lhe produziu a alegria que em outro momento produziria.

Saiu da enfermaria com passos lentos, quase lânguidos, ganhando o corredor que o levaria para fora do castelo. Tinha vontade de visitar Hagrid, ver seus fantásticos animais e permanecer com ele um pouco, afastar-se de tudo. A cabana do gigante era um dos poucos lugares a onde podia ir sem a companhia de seus amigos, e mesmo isso porque o guarda-caças estaria presente.

"Bom dia, Hagrid! Como está?", chamou desde a porta quando finamente chegou à casa do amigo.

O gigante lhe dedicou um enorme sorriso e seus olhos se iluminaram ao ver o jovem.

"Harry, tudo bem rapaz? Até que enfim veio me visitar!", disse naquela voz estrondosa com uma robusta gargalhada. "Vêm cá, quero te mostrar algo!"

Hagrid se aproximou com cautela de uma caixa coberta por um coberto grosso e esperou que o jovem o imitasse. Com um sorriso mal contido destampou-a cuidadosamente. Três enormes bolas de pêlos estremeceram no interior do objeto e Harry observou fascinado as pequenas criaturas de cores diferentes.

"O que são, Hagrid?"

"Mimosas voadoras!", e ao escutar a voz retumbante as bolas se desenroscaram e Harry pode ver com claridade as pontiagudas orelhas e olhos rasgados como gato.

"Gatos com asas?", perguntou fascinado.

"Algo assim. Estes acabaram de chocar.", sussurrou o homem de forma conspiratória. "Quer carregar uma?"

Harry assentiu e Hagrid lhe passou com cuidado um dos exemplares cuja pele era tão suave como leite, de cor branca e com desenhos negros semelhantes a penas.

O animal, do tamanho de um gato adulto, se encolheu de imediato no calor dos braços de Harry, ronrando placidamente enquanto o jovem acariciava suas asas que tremiam ainda desprovidas das penas que numa ave já estariam presentes.

"Quando são adultos suas garras ficam cheias de veneno e suas asas podem chegar a medir mais de seis metros de envergadura.", o gigante murmurou emocionado fazendo Harry estancar com os olhos arregalados.

"Veneno?", sussurrou sem poder acreditar que Hagrid fora capaz de lhe dar para carregar um animal que pudesse atacá-lo, mesmo sendo um filhote ou não.

"Sim, mas ainda são inofensivas.", esclareceu aproximando-se e tomando uma das patas do animal, colocando um dedo embaixo das pequenas almofadinhas e pressionando-as. "Viu? Não tem garras!", disse orgulhoso de sua astúcia. Harry deixou escapar o ar que estava prendendo nos pulmões.

"Oh!", e recomeçou com as carícias no lombo do bichano que logo emitiu alguns ruídos alegres. "Fascinante.", exclamou. "E já podem voar?"

"Não, ainda são muito novas. Eu as encontrei perto do território de Ararogue, por sorte nenhuma das aranhas as encontrou primeiro." Harry estremeceu ao recordar o aracnídeo. "Quer me ajudar a alimentá-las?", perguntou enquanto retrocedia até a lareira onde num caldeirão fervia um líquido branco igual a leite. "Não é leite de mimosas, mas é um bom substituto!", sentenciou satisfeito. Harry assentiu e sentou-se à mesa ao mesmo tempo em que Hagrid enchia algumas das grandes mamadeiras. "Coloque-a de boca para cima quando der a mamadeira, você verá como ela gosta.", comentou enquanto lhe estendia o objeto.

Logo após um tempo, durante o qual a mimosa se alimentou animadamente da mamadeira que Harry segurava, o jovem ergueu os olhos até o gigante.

"Hagrid!"

"Uhmm?"

"Você sabe o que são óleos comestíveis?"

"Óleos o quê?", sussurrou o gigante com medo do que acabara de escutar.

"Comestíveis. Ontem estive em Hogsmeade, em uma loja de óleos perfumados." Hagrid levantou uma peluda sobrancelha com curiosidade e se virou para ver o rapaz. "E havia uma seção inteira de diversos sabores de óleos comestíveis. Você sabe para o quê eles servem?"

Se Hagrid tivesse menos barba e sobrancelhas Harry teria visto um profundo rubor assomar o rosto do gigante.

"Harry, essas coisas... são... para adultos.", disse se atrapalhando miseravelmente com as palavras.

"Para adultos?", perguntou o jovem e quando Hagrid viu aqueles olhos verdes cheio de inocência sua mente não pode associar que para os seus dezessete anos Harry já deveria sentir curiosidade por certas coisas e que já passara do tempo de ter a _famosa conversa_.

"Sim, sim, são negócios dos adultos. Você não deveria estar perguntando sobre este tipo de coisa. A ninguém!", negou de forma energética.

"Mas Malfoy comprou um frasco desse óleo."

"Malfoy? Estava com você?", o jovem assentiu com os olhos verdes fixos no gigante.

"Disse que me mostraria como usar se...", o gigante empalideceu e não o deixou continuar.

"Não, não, não, Harry. Esse sonserino só está querendo lhe pregar uma perigosa peça. Esse sangue está podre, todo o sangue dos Malfoy está podre, cheio de malícia. Harry, se Malfoy voltar a mencionar algo sobre esse óleo, me prometa que se afastará dele de imediato."

"Mas... Hagrid... é que..."

"Nada de mas, Harry, esse rapaz só está tentando abrir seus olhos para coisas que não são boas para você. Se eu fosse pai dele, o que não gostaria de ser, lhe daria uma boa surra para que deixasse de andar por maus caminhos. Mas tudo isso é culpa do pai que tem.", Harry se aproximou da caixa e depositou a mimosa cuidadosamente dentro dela, entregando a mamadeira para Hagrid que voltado para o caldeirão a apanhou sem sequer notar, continuando seu discurso sobre a família Malfoy e nem percebendo que o jovem escapulira porta a fora.

"Será melhor voltar para o castelo.", Harry murmurou minutos depois decepcionado, abaixando os olhos e terminando de subir as escadas de pedra que levavam até a entrada principal.

Procurou por seus amigos em todas as partes até que os encontrou na biblioteca, acompanhados do loiro sonserino. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que ninguém estava discutindo e que liam concentrados os livros que tinham sobre a mesa, apenas reparando na sua chegada depois que ele já havia se sentado junto deles sem chamar a atenção.

"Olá, pessoal!", murmurou e foi recebido com vários ruídos de saudação que em nada se pareciam com palavras.

Ao notar que ninguém lhe prestava demasiada atenção, reclinou-se sobre a mesa e colocou o queixo sobre as mãos observando silencioso e concentrado cada um de seus companheiros, para depois olhar o jovem loiro, que movia os lábios sem emitir som algum, compenetrado no que lia e parando de vez em quando para anotar algo em seu pergaminho. Harry suspirou pesadamente ao concluir que estava sendo completamente ignorado e acabou por apoiar uma das bochechas sobre o braço, entrecerrando os olhos entediado.

Após permanecer nessa posição durante um tempo, seus dedos passaram a se mover com suavidade, produto do leve estado de entorpecimento em que se encontrava. Começou a imaginar como quando era pequeno, pensando que podia criar formas no ar, só que até então não havia repetido aquela mania, sendo que nunca tinha tempo o suficiente para jogar com sua criatividade. Neste instante uma figura apagada, constituída de diminutas gotas do que parecia ser orvalho, revolteou-se suavemente sobre seus dedos apenas de maneira perceptível.

Por uns bons minutos a figura moveu-se inadvertida entre o resto dos jovens enquanto Harry continuava observando-a com os olhos quase fechados. Pouco a pouco a imagem foi ganhando colorido até quase se solidificar sobre a sua mão. Imediatamente um pomo dourado passou a se remexer inquieto sobre seus dedos, tudo parecia normal com a esfera até que Harry imprimiu um resplendor mágico as suas asas que a cada movimento pareciam desprender pó de fadas. Draco levantou os olhos para ver o que Harry tinha sobre os dedos e ficou observando-o com interesse, não sabendo como o rapaz era capaz de ficar brincando com um pomo no interior da biblioteca.

"Harry.", sibilou Hermione ao se dar conta do que acontecia. No mesmo instante a esfera caiu sobre a mesa, rompendo-se em diminutos cristais que evaporaram sem deixar rastros.

"Sinto muito, Mione!", o moreno respondeu arrependido. Draco, segundos depois de escutar o curto diálogo, fixou a vista no rosto de Potter por cima do livro que lia. Viu decepção, tristeza, e talvez inquietude.

Harry acabou levantando-se da cadeira com lentidão.

"Irei para o meu quarto!", sussurrou em tom de desculpas.

"Eu te acompanho.", respondeu o ruivo de imediato.

"Não se preocupe Ron, só vou descansar um pouco antes da aula de defesa."

"Tem certeza?"

"Ah... sim, não há problemas Ron!", disse sem se deter.

O ruivo voltou a se sentar observando seu amigo se retirar.

"Continuo achando que ele precisa de umas férias.", grunhiu em direção a sua companheira.

A jovem neste exato instante retirava do bolso um pergaminho dobrado de forma estranha. O loiro os observou abri-lo, mas não pode discernir o que a garota sussurrava. No mesmo instante apareceu um mapa da estrutura do castelo. Malfoy abriu os olhos de maneira assombrada até que Hermione apontou um pontinho onde se lia Harry Potter.

Seguiram vendo o ponto até que ele se deteve no que parecia um quarto na ala da Grifinória. Novamente a jovem tornou a pronunciar outras palavras, aparentemente satisfeita com o resultado, e todo o rastro do mapa se apagou.

"O que é isso?", o loiro questionou interessado.

"É... um mapa mágico.", respondeu o ruivo encolhendo os ombros como se fosse uma pergunta estúpida.

Draco entrecerrou os olhos ofendido e deu um suspiro indignado.

"Porque interrompeu o Potter?", perguntou mudando o rumo da conversa. A jovem o mirou como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo, mas ele não se deu por vencido.

"Por acaso você não percebeu, Malfoy? Harry não estava usando sua varinha."

"E? Não é necessário uma varinha para se jogar com um pomo."

"Malfoy, pensei que fosse óbvio. Ninguém faz magia desse nível sem uma varinha e aquele não era um pomo normal, Harry o criou."

O sonserino arregalou os olhos, finalmente compreendera a que se referia a garota, sentindo-se um estúpido pela sangue-ruim ter tido que lhe explicar toda a situação. Tinha estado tão absorto em observar o que Harry fazia que não reparara nas verdadeiras implicações dos seus atos. Tudo lhe parecera natural.

"Acho que a estrangulada que o Harry te deu afetou seu cérebro!", resmungou sem veneno o ruivo. O loiro estendeu a mão e deu um cascudo na cabeça do jovem, sendo que de imediato sentiu que alguém lhe retribuía o golpe. Ao se virar deparou-se com uma Hermione muito irritada.

"Só eu posso dar cascudos nele.", ela murmurou com a voz nervosa a qual o loiro retrucou apenas com uma encarada enquanto massageava a cabeça, e logo após uns instantes seguiu-se uma batalha de olhares raivosos, que terminou apenas para que tornassem a continuar lendo. Draco pensava em como a Granger tinha uma mão pesada, e neste meio tempo uma risadinha contida pode ser escutada por detrás do livro que o Ron suspendia para tampar o rosto.

"Creio que já li o suficiente por hoje.", comentou o loiro mais irritado depois de ser ridicularizado, enquanto começava a recolher com rapidez suas notas e alguns livros.

Hermione somente lhe dirigiu um olhar escondendo com muito custo o quanto estava se divertindo com sua reação. Draco não se abalou e manteve a postura arrogante, terminando de organizar seus materiais para logo depois se retirar da mesa.

Seus passos o levaram até sua própria habitação nas frias masmorras e por uns segundos se perguntou se o par de estúpidos grifinórios teria ousado pegar aquele mapa para ver a onde ele fora, descobrindo a localização exata de seu quarto. Após pensar sobre o assunto durante um bom tempo decidiu que isso não tinha a mínima importância, não o afetaria se eles soubessem ou não onde costumava passar grande parte do seu tempo livre.

* * *

**N/A: **_Af, como eu sou uma menina atarefada... hehehe... essa nota será jogo rápido! Gostaria de agradecer aos comentários carinhosos, de dizer que o Harry pode ser inocente mas que aprende as coisas rapidinhu... hihihi... e também quero informar que atualizarei será no próximo final de semana, sendo que até lá... mil desculpas pelos possíveis erros gramaticais no cap... quando eu tiver um tempinho a mais prometo que darei uma revisadinha básica no texto. _

_De qualquer forma, muchas gracias pela paciência de todos. _

_Beijus! _

**Capítulo 7:**_ Draco recebe algumas instruções de seu pai e mesmo que não sejam bem vindas o loiro não deixará de honrar os desejos de seu progenitor. Por outro lado, Malfoy finalmente pode colocar em prática suas novas habilidades com Harry e recebe uma inesperada advertência que o deixa meditando sobre o quão amplos são os poderes do grifinório._


	7. Capítulo 7

****

Título: Em Silêncio

**_Autora: _**Suisei Lady Dragon.

**_Rate: _**R

**_Disclaimer: _**Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

**_Shipper: _**Draco/Harry

**_Gênero:_** Romance/Aventura

**_Atenção:_** Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

**_Sumário:_** Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio **

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 7 _**

Harry chegou no tempo exato para a aula de defesa. Novamente Severo Snape era o professor. Nem sempre os mestres eram os mesmos, às vezes podia ser a professora McGonagall e até mesmo Dumbledore. Alguns dias as aulas eram ao ar livre com a professora de vôo, mas naquele momento não lhe molestava estar na companhia de Snape, ao menos sabia o que esperar do professor.

"Professor.", cumprimentou ao entrar. O lugar estava desprovido de móveis e Severo jazia sentado na única poltrona do lugar, um pergaminho e uma pluma em suas mãos enquanto um tinteiro flutuava ao seu lado.

"Senhor Potter!", disse enquanto fazia desaparecer o pergaminho, a poltrona e as demais coisas. "Vejo que está aprendendo a ser pontual!", comentou com aquela voz arrastada que parecia acariciar suas pregas vocais, uma bajulação velada que fez o moreno sorrir interiormente.

Harry somente fez uma inclinação de cabeça para dar a entender que escutara o que o homem dissera, mas que não faria nenhum comentário.

"Esta noite praticaremos controlando a força de alguns ataques." Snape elevou as mãos com sua varinha muito bem empunhada e uma bolha se formou a partir dela, cobrindo-o e crescendo até envolver Harry e logo todo o lugar. Já conhecia o que significava aquela bolha, eles usariam feitiços mais forte que o comum. "Está preparado, senhor Potter?", Severus Snape se deteve de frente para o estudante, levantou a varinha na altura do seu peito e esperou que o jovem tomasse sua posição.

"Pronto... senhor Snape!", murmurou o jovem com um brilho maníaco em seus olhos esmeraldas.

Duas horas mais tarde Harry ofegava cansado enquanto se apoiava nos joelhos. Do outro lado da habitação o professor Snape respirava furiosamente com os lábios entreabertos. Gotas de suor permeavam na frente de ambos. Finalmente o professor se endireitou e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros.

"Creio que já é o suficiente para a noite de hoje, senhor Potter!", murmurou. "Você melhorou seu desempenho, mas ainda está desconcentrado em seus ataques.", disse ao mesmo tempo em que levava uma mão às costas e esticava algumas vértebras.

O moreno lhe deu uma olhadela de desculpas. Em um dos feitiços havia utilizado demasiada força e o professor havia sido lançado contra a parede da habitação com um contundente golpe que quase o deixara inconsciente.

"Sinto muito, professor!", disse com a voz apenas audível enquanto caminhava alguns passos. Severus permitiu que o jovem se aproximasse até que pudesse estender uma mão trêmula para tocílo no ombro. De imediato sentiu que a dor em suas costas desvanecia.

"Devo destacar que mesmo que seus feitiços de ataque deixem a desejar... você já domina muito bem os de cura." Esticou-se lentamente e algumas vértebras estalaram.

O jovem deixou a mão cair ao seu lado enquanto o professor com um movimento de varinha fazia a bolha contra feitiços estourar.

"Creio que com todo este exercício você acabou de ganhar seu descanso e eu o meu. Até amanhã, senhor Potter.", o jovem inclinou a cabeça levemente enquanto sorria de lado, o professor respondeu com a mesma cortesia sem o óbvio sorriso, saindo da habitação com movimentos um pouco mecânicos, seguramente escondendo algumas lesões das quais não havia se queixado.

Harry não se atrevera a curar plenamente o professor sem seu consentimento, depois de tudo não ia por em evidência o orgulho sonserino do homem.

Quando Harry ficou a sós fez uma poltrona aparecer com um gesto de sua mão e se deixou cair pesadamente nela. Com um estalar de dedos uma ampla janela de cristal se formou na parede. Era apenas uma ilusão que pretendia mostrar a Floresta Proibida, mas para ele era o suficiente. Não estava tão cansado como havia fingido para Snape, mas seguir com o duelo era expor o professor ao ridículo.

Em outros tempos nada lhe agradaria mais que desmerecer aquele homem, mas de uns meses para cá a presença do diretor da casa da Sonserina lhe confortava mais que a do próprio diretor da escola. O homem não lhe mirava de forma piedosa como Dumbledore, ou compassiva como McGonagall. Nem sequer um olhar curioso, simplesmente o observava com certo desafio oculto nos olhos negros, como se o intimasse a ir sempre um pouco mais além. O chapéu seletor tinha tido razão, ser um sonserino haveria feito com que seu talento fosse explorado ao máximo como agora seu professor tentava fazer. Se tivesse chegado sozinho a Hogwarts seguramente teria estendido à mão a Malfoy naquela noite e o chapéu o teria colocado sem hesitar na Sonserina.

Mas Harry havia meditado muito sobre o assunto. De que adiantava ser da Grifinória, da Sonserina, Corvinal ou Lufa-lufa se quando terminasse o seu sétimo ano simplesmente seria um mago a mais? O professor Snape estava lhe dando a oportunidade de aprender o que em outras circunstâncias não havia podido e ele não ia desperdiçar isso. Talvez assim tivesse uma melhor idéia do que poderia ser ao sair da escola agora que não precisavam mais de um salvador do Mundo Mágico.

Escutou alguém abrir a porta e supôs que Ron havia ido buscílo por causa de seu atraso. Suspirou profundamente.

"Deveria ter ficado com a Hermione!", murmurou sem se voltar e não obteve resposta, mas já estava acostumado ao silêncio de Ron e o agradecia enormemente. Aquilo lhe permitia pensar sem estar necessariamente só.

Num espaço de quinze minutos se dedicou a observar a paisagem até que sua respiração voltou à normalidade e seus olhos começaram a se fechar involuntariamente.

"Será melhor que você vá descansar.", escutou a voz as suas costa e concordou. Levantou-se e fez à poltrona desaparecer. Seu amigo estava um pouco sério, mas no fim de tudo lhe deu um leve sorriso.

Ambos caminharam com passos tranqüilos pelos corredores até o lado do castelo que pertencia a Grifinória. Por um momento eterno Harry sentiu que ele e Ron vagavam por aqueles caminhos como se fossem dois velhos feiticeiros cansados. Com tudo o que ambos haviam vivido junto de Hermione, lhe parecia que já haviam passado anos desde a primeira vez que pisaram em Hogwarts com toda a inocência de ter sido criado por seus tios trouxas. Seguia sendo inocente e ignorante em certas áreas, mas com relação a outras poderia ter escrito um livro.

E no entanto... frente a ele se estendia um caminho comprido. Vencer Voldemort havia sido o início e que início... se seus amigos soubessem da verdade sobre a sorte que o Lord das Trevas havia tido em suas mãos ficariam horrorizados e provavelmente se afastariam dele como se ele fosse um tuberculoso. Mas não havia tido remédio. Enquanto não se deixasse influenciar demais não existiriam riscos... ou ao menos isso era o que sempre havia pensado até a noite em que tentara matar Malfoy.

Foi nesse momento que percebeu a sabedoria do Professor Dumbledore ao designar seus amigos como seus guardiões. Tom M. Riddle havia tido suas influências, mas se houvesse tido um controle como agora ele possuía, talvez as coisas tivessem terminado de forma diferente e nesse momento ele não seria Aquele-Que-Havia-Sobrevivido.

Sacudiu a cabeça sem que Ron notasse, os talvez nunca haviam servido mais do que para se lamentar.

Mais rápido do que esperava chegaram frente à entrada para a Grifinória e ele se despediu de Ron dirigindo-se com o mesmo passo para sua própria habitação.

* * *

Na ala que ocupava a casa da Sonserina um loiro passeava para cima e para baixo em seu quarto. Tinha um pedaço de pergaminho amassado em sua mão, os nós dos dedos brancos. 

Depois de vários minutos de indecisão terminou jogando o papel nas chamas da pequena lareira que matava um pouco do frio das masmorras. Sentia-se traído, seu pai lhe estava pedindo algo que lhe acertava como um golpe. Já era suficiente a humilhação e o castigo que lhe haviam sido designados por causa do maldito Potter, e o que Lucius pedia era inconcebível. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos platinados e tratou de respirar de forma mais consciente, mas os belos olhos acinzentados estavam avermelhados de coragem.

Finalmente se deteve com os braços cruzados, movendo os lábios como se murmurasse. Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás em uma tentativa de se acalmar. Quando voltou a se endireitar seu rosto ainda conservava o olhar irritado, mas tinha agora um pouco de resignação. Depois de tudo ele não ia desobedecer a seu pai.

Escutou passos se aproximando de sua habitação e em pouco tempo viu Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle entrar. A garota falava sem parar, evidentemente emocionada. Draco fechou os olhos com fastídio, com tudo o que se sucedia havia se esquecido que tinha que organizar a festa do dia das bruxas, e em efeito, a festa especial dos sonserinos que em nada se parecia com a do Salão Principal.

Como um passe de mágica fez desaparecer todo o rastro físico de sentimento de seu rosto, tornando seus olhos cinza tão glaciais como deviam ser para honrar o sobrenome Malfoy.

* * *

O dia seguinte passou com suas regularidades habituais. Justamente depois da última aula Harry foi se reunir com seus amigos, como de costume, atrincheirados na biblioteca. Hermione discutia calorosamente com Malfoy enquanto Ron os observava exasperado. Franziu o cenho e se aproximou com receio, esperando escutar a qualquer momento o motivo para que o loiro falasse daquela maneira com sua amiga. No entanto se surpreendeu ao escutar Ron dizer:

"Mione creio que o Malfoy tem um ponto ao seu favor...", não pode terminar porque a garota lhe deu um cascudo muito forte que o fez apalpar a cabeça com ambas as mãos.

"Homens!", exclamou irritada. "Eu acho que essa não é uma boa idéia!"

"O que não é uma boa idéia?", Harry perguntou confuso e a viu enrubescer de repente.

"Nada... não é... nada!", Mione murmurou nervosa como o moreno nunca antes havia visto.

Por cima do ombro da garota percebeu que Malfoy sorria de lado e por cima do outro ombro Ron dava um sorriso aberto à bruxa, fazendo-a se avermelhar até a raiz dos cabelos.

"Homens!", chiou novamente indignada enquanto lhes dava as costas, cruzava os braços sobre o peito e dava uma impaciente sapatada no solo.

"Granger, não seja infantil que isso não lhe cai bem!", murmurou Malfoy obtendo uma mirada ressentida por parte do ruivo. "De todas as formas, acho que hoje seria um bom dia para começar a cumprir com o nosso... castigo.", disse dando uma intensa olhada ao apanhador estrela da Grifinória fazendo-o ficar nervoso.

"Harry, você não irá se incomodar se começarmos hoje?", a jovem perguntou preocupada.

"Não, não irei. Não tenho mais nada para fazer mesmo!", encolheu os ombros. "O que se supõe que façamos?"

"Nós iremos buscar os materiais, e você e o Malfoy podem ir indo na frente então!", Ron anunciou.

"Indo a onde?", perguntou confuso.

"Iremos para a sua habitação, Potter. Anda.", o loiro começou a andar e Harry exigiu com a expressão muda uma explicação de seus amigos.

Ron e Hermione se limitaram a caminhar na direção do loiro e Harry se viu obrigado a segui-los. Caminharam até se deter em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ali Ron e Hermione o deixaram a sós com Malfoy. Suspirou resignado e fez um sinal com a mão para que o loiro o continuasse seguindo.

Malfoy ficou assustado com o fato de Harry não acompanhar seus amigos, mas não se rebaixou para perguntar o motivo. Continuou indo atrás dele até o final do corredor onde dobraram para a direita e começaram a subir uma escada. Viu o moreno se aproximar de uma porta e sussurrar um encantamento que liberou os feitiços de segurança. Desta forma finalmente entraram na habitação.

Draco observou ao seu redor as cores vermelho escuro e dourado que dominavam a decoração, mas isso era o de se esperar. Com um ruído inconsciente Harry fez com que à lareira se acendesse. O sonserino não pode negar que ainda se surpreendia com o que o grifinório era capaz de fazer magicamente sem o uso da varinha, e quando Harry retirou a capa pode ver que o rapaz ainda carregava o objeto mágico na cintura. Refletindo sobre isso o imitou, tirando a própria capa pesada e colocando-a no gancho que apareceu na parede.

"Gostaria de tomar algo, Malfoy?", Potter murmurou tratando de ocultar o nervosismo que o envolvia. O loiro negou com a cabeça sentando-se em uma das poltronas e depois disso o silêncio se tornou pesado na habitação.

Depois disso Harry foi se esconder no banheiro por uns minutos, tentando acalmar seu descompassado coração e evitando lançar um olhar ao espelho que ali se encontrava. Pareceu tremer levemente, mas em pouco tempo sacudiu a cabeça como se saísse de um transe.

_Espelhinho... espelhinho... _

"Potter?", a voz o fez se endireitar com rapidez. Ao que parece não havia percebido que Malfoy o havia seguido e estado observando. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?", o loiro perguntou entrecerrando os olhos. O moreno negou enfaticamente.

"Não, estou bem, só um pouco cansado. Isso é tudo!", murmurou.

"Bem, creio que seus amigos já estão aqui!", Draco disse se afastando novamente.

Harry aproveitou a distração para respirar profundamente e sair ao encontro de seus amigos. Quando os olhou se surpreendeu ao vê-los com os frascos de óleos. Sua mente de imediato recordou novamente o frasco que estava com o sonserino. Seguia sem entender para o que servia, mesmo que no fundo de sua mente uma voz familiar risse de sua ingenuidade.

"Para quê isso tudo?", perguntou com curiosidade.

"Para você!", exclamou Hermione com mais entusiasmo que o habitual.

"Eu já sei, Mione. Mas para quê?"

"Você já veràHarry, já verá", ela respondeu enquanto acomodavam tudo sobre uma das mesas que Harry tinha na habitação. "De qual óleo você mais gostou, Harry?"

"Ahh... por mim qualquer um!", disse sem demasiado interesse.

"Bem, Ron, o ajude a se preparar, sim?", Harry os observou como se estivesse à parte de tudo, mas não atinou dizer nada porque sentia os olhos de Malfoy perseguindo-o.

"Vamos, Harry!", Ron o levou novamente até o banheiro e o fez tirar a capa da escola e entrar no box, dando instruções para que tomasse uma ducha quente. Ao sair não lhe entregou sua roupa, simplesmente uma toalha para se secar e uma para se cobrir.

"Ron!", murmurou abobado. "Não posso sair assim, aqui está a Hermione, e também o Malfoy!", sussurrou avermelhado.

"Ahh... certo, certo... tem razão. Ehh... toma, põe isso!", lhe estendeu um robe que estava ao lado da porta. Harry o vestiu e seguiu Ron até a onde estavam Hermione e Malfoy.

Por um momento observou como os dois haviam passado as coisas para sua cama.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Você só tem que se deitar na cama e nós faremos o resto."

"Mas... Ron... é que...", as palavras saíram atordoadas e se sentiu como Neville em qualquer um dos seus dias, torpe e desajeitado.

"Potter, não temos muito tempo. Assim faça o que a Granger disse!", o loiro sorriu ao vê-lo corar. Via-se tão terno envolto naquelas toalhas, a pele bronzeada ainda úmida, os cabelos negros molhados e os olhos muito verdes brilhantes por detrás das lentes. Mas ele não deixava nada desse encantamento se refletir em seu rosto, não era como se fosse permitido a um Malfoy babar, muito menos por um grifinório como Potter.

Ron não teve mais remédio a não ser sujeitar o amigo pelo braço e arrastílo. Harry apenas teve tempo de registrar que seus amigos haviam mudado as roupas para algumas mais cômodas e que Draco havia quitado a capa do colégio, mostrando umas calças negras e uma camisa de algodão azul clara de mangas compridas e gola alta.

Saiu de sua inércia para reagir quando Ron tentou lhe tirar o robe.

"Ron! O que você está fazendo?"

Draco, ainda mantinha sem seu rosto uma expressão de cruel diversão, não havia afastado os olhos do garoto de ouro. Aqueles cabelos úmidos e um pouco bagunçados se pregavam na pele de aparência suave da região do pescoço. Encontrou-se esperando com mórbida fascinação que o ruivo lhe tirasse o robe e que em seguida puxasse também a toalha.

"Hermione, vire-se!", grunhiu Ron exasperado, a garota revirou os olhos e fez como ele pedia.

Nem bem a bruxa se virou o jovem de cabelos negros retirou o robe e se meteu debaixo dos lençóis vermelhos.

"Harry!"

"Quê?", exclamou debaixo dos lençóis o aludido. O ruivo revirou os olhos enquanto puxava o tecido. "Não. Ron!"

"Deixe-o Weasley, só o colocará mais nervoso!", interviu o loiro com desespero.

"Não estou nervoso!", sussurrou o jovem em voz baixa, mas o loiro continuou.

"Olha, Potter. Precisamos que você se deite de boca para baixo sobre a cama e que tire o lençol. O resto diz respeito a nós. Não irá acontecer nada vergonhoso!", acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

Harry murmurou algo que ninguém pode compreender, mas ao ver as expressões de seus amigos não pode mais que suspirar e começar a deslizar sobre a cama até ficar de boca para baixo nela.

Malfoy tomou a borda do lençol ao ver que ele o soltava, mas não sem antes notar que as mãos do moreno tremiam de forma apenas imperceptível. Retirou o tecido com lentidão e pode apreciar o corpo do rapaz estremecer levemente enquanto seu rosto corava ainda mais.

Draco se virou na direção de Hermione e lhe pediu algo. Harry voltou de imediato à cabeça até Hermione para ver que ela lhe entregava um frasco e que logo depois começava a pegar algumas folhas de pergaminho em sua mochila. Viu que Malfoy sujeitava o frasco entre suas pernas enquanto arregaçava as mangas da camisa.

"O que vocês vão fazer?", murmurou com um temor na voz.

"Só vamos ajudílo a relaxar.", comentou Hermione.

"Pois parece ser o contrário!", murmurou. "Ron...", o moreno se virou na direção do amigo com os olhos suplicantes e o ruivo cedeu e se aproximou finalmente, sentando-se no lado oposto a onde estava o loiro.

"Não se preocupe, Harry, você verá que funciona muito bem!", sorriu com ternura enquanto lhe retirava os óculos. Os bonitos olhos verdes pestanejaram com rapidez e perderam grande parte do movimento nervoso quando não puderam se focar no que acontecia ao redor.

"Me parece mais humilhante do que relaxante.", desta vez Harry afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. Ron lhe revolveu os cabelos com carinho. Draco os observou sem comentar nada, para logo em seguida colocar um pouco de óleo nas mãos. Hermione havia escolhido óleo de framboesas silvestres e logo a fragrância encheu o ambiente.

Draco se acomodou na cama, quase de joelhos e abaixou as mãos com lentidão até as costas de Harry. Como era de se esperar o jovem saltou e quase esqueceu que Hermione se encontrava presente, ficando ajoelhado contra a cabeceira da cama e mirando fixamente o loiro.

"Tranqüilo, Harry, não passa nada!"

"Não passa nada? Você diz isso porque não é você quem tem que se humilhar.", exclamou trêmulo. Ahh... observar Malfoy era uma coisa... falar com Malfoy era uma coisa... mas permitir que Malfoy o tocasse era muito diferente e ainda por cima tocílo na frente de seus amigos. Não estava acostumado que o tocassem, nunca estaria. Um roçar natural de amigos, quem sabe, mas nunca nada tão pessoal.

"Harry, Malfoy sabe o que está fazendo. Posso dizer por experiência própria.", explicou o ruivo.

Harry ficou observando-o por alguns segundos e logo, sem opor resistência, permitiu que o amigo o voltasse a acomodar na cama. Ao recostar-se estendeu inconscientemente a mão até agarrar a calça do ruivo, os nós dos dedos brancos enquanto tentava relaxar.

Draco retornou a sua posição e respirando profundamente moveu as mãos com o mesmo cuidado. Os músculos embaixo dos seus dedos se tensaram instantaneamente como pedras. O loiro suspirou mas começou a deslizar as mãos segundo havia praticado. Ron de sua parte sentia como Harry se agarrava a sua calça.

Passaram-se aproximadamente quinze minutos sem que a situação mudasse e Draco começou a sentir-se frustrado. Diminuiu a intensidade do que fazia e lançou uma mirada de fracasso a jovem ao seu lado. Para sua surpresa a garota o compreendeu.

"Harry como foram as suas aulas de defesa com o professor Snape?", o moreno ao escutíla se sobressaltou um pouco, mas lhe respondeu de igual forma. Hermione não se deteve ali, continundo a perguntar algumas coisas, logo envolvendo o ruivo na conversa.

De forma apenas perceptível os músculos debaixo das mãos de Draco começaram a se afrouxar, tremendo suavemente para finalmente se render, mas então o panorama mudou drasticamente, os músculos continuaram tensos, no entanto o loiro pode discernir os lugares onde era óbvio haver mais que tensão.

"Ouch!", exclamou Harry com surpresa.

"Me desculpe!", murmurou entre dentes o sonserino. Mas esse foi apenas à primeira de muitas queixas e Ron sentiu que a qualquer momento Harry iria arrancar um pedaço do tecido de sua calça.

Draco parou para untar as mãos com um pouco mais de óleo e Harry aproveitou para virar o rosto na sua direção.

"Mas as suas costas tem mais nós que o Salgueiro Lutador. O que é que você anda fazendo para ficar desse jeito?", murmurou tornando a colocar suas mãos em suas costas.

"Tenho estado praticando defesa com o professor Snape, com Dumbledore e com a professora McGonagall, sem contar o Hagrid. Tenho praticado feitiços de cura com Madame Pomfrey...", e Draco sentiu um pouco de eletricidade passar das costas para suas mãos e as retirou de imediato.

"Demônios, Potter, o que foi isso?", Harry escondeu à cabeça no travesseiro e se negou a falar. Ron e Hermione lhe deram uma mirada preocupada, mas a garota indicou a Malfoy que continuasse.

Desta vez o ruivo inclinou-se na direção do ouvido de seu amigo e lhe sussurrou palavras que Draco não pode escutar. A mão que sujeitava a calça se tensou novamente quando Ron começou acariciar os cabelos negros de forma conciliadora. O sonserino tratou de ignorar a cena que lhe provocava algo estranho, mas quando um leve soluço estremeceu o corpo do moreno se deteve novamente.

"Granger, já é o suficiente!", disse irritado, colocando-se de pé, mas a mão do ruivo foi mais rápida e o sujeitou pelo braço.

"Não, Malfoy. Está tudo bem. Harry... ele... ele não voltará a fazer nada. Não é verdade, Harry? Tudo está bem, é sério. Não é, Harry?", o moreno fez um movimento suspeitosamente afirmativo, mas o nervosismo do ruivo não serviu de nada para confortar o sonserino.

Draco regressou a seu lugar e observou o corpo de Harry de forma duvidosa. Tornou a por as mãos nas costas do jovem e retomou os movimentos.

"Potter, não vou machucílo, pode perguntar ao Weasley. Temos praticado e se permitir uma trégua no ódio que sente por mim estou seguro que poderemos terminar isso mais rápido."

"Eu... eu não te odeio, Malfoy!", sussurrou o jovem, mas ninguém escutou, e ao mesmo tempo ele começou a relaxar de forma inconsciente. De sua boca saiu um outro gemido quando algum dos movimentos o incomodaram. Entretanto pouco a pouco foi sentido um leve alívio que o fez relaxar mais. Sentiu que Ron lhe tomava a mão que sujeitava a calça e a soltava dali, colocando-a na mesma posição que a outra debaixo do travesseiro.

O cheiro de framboesas silvestres agradava Harry e antes que pudesse entender o ritmo suave das mãos do loiro em suas costas começou a se envolver. Lentamente as umedecidas esmeraldas foram se fechando até deixar apenas um pequeno raio de cor passar pelas pálpebras. Quando Draco Malfoy desceu um pouco mais os dedos por suas costas, terminou de fechar os olhos, dando um profundo suspiro.

Não estava dormindo, mas estava quase no ponto. A mão de Ron em seus cabelos se retirou no entanto ele não estranhou a falta dela. Sua mente recordava vagamente que era o sonserino que o estava tocando, mas decidiu não prestar demasiada atenção a isso, e uma voz no fundo de tudo estava de acordo com ele, fazendo-o continuar deslizando através daquela sensação de bem estar.

Draco, Hermione e Ron se olharam aliviados ao notar que Harry finalmente quedava profundamente adormecido. Malfoy terminou os movimentos e com cuidado deslizou os dedos para terminar. Não fizeram nenhum ruído ao recolher os óleos e as mochilas, exceto o murmúrio de Hermione ao converter a toalha em um pijama.

Quando finalmente estiveram do lado de fora da habitação, no corredor principal, os três se recostaram na parede de pedra.

"Essa passou perto!", murmurou o ruivo.

"Sim. Foi por pouco!", ecoou Hermione.

"Mas o que foi aquilo?", perguntou Malfoy desconcertado.

"Harry quase perdeu o controle. Não sei como Snape pode pensar que isso o ajudaria em alguma coisa!", observou a jovem com a expressão preocupada.

"O que você quer dizer com esteve a ponto de perder o controle?", inquiriu o loiro preocupado.

"Que estava quase nos ferindo, Malfoy!", espetou Ron energético.

"O quê?", Ron e Hermione se despregaram da parede.

"Malfoy, pensei que já havia notado que o Harry tem muito mais poder do que aquele que uma varinha pode proporcionar.", ironizou Mione.

"Se não estivéssemos seguros de que é um ser humano... creio que o Departamento de Regulação de Criaturas Mágicas já o haveria encarcerado em alguma parte!", Ron complementou em tom de burla.

Malfoy lhes ofereceu uma mirada incrédula.

"De que demônios falam?"

"Sabe, Malfoy, não seria nada mal se você aprendesse um feitiço para se proteger.", disse a jovem ao passar por ele, seguida pelo ruivo. "Nós já estamos indo descansar. Boa noite!"

"Sim. Boa noite, Malfoy!"

Foi necessário apenas que atravessassem a passagem do quadro da Mulher Gorda para que Ron e Hermione começassem a rir estrondosamente.

"Viu a cara dele? Parecia uma das aparições do castelo!", exclamou Ron sujeitando o estômago.

Hermione começou a rir com mais força. Deixaram-se cair sobre as poltronas do Salão Comunal até os risos se cessarem levemente. O ruivo observou-a ao seu lado com olhos alegres e por fim se aproximou um pouco mais.

"Mione, acredita que isso vá ajudar o Harry? Digo... eu confio muito em Dumbledore e ele fez vista grossa a este assunto... mas a idéia segue sendo de Snape."

"Se Dumbledore confia em Snape, nós também devemos fazer o mesmo!", murmurou a jovem com um sorriso trêmulo, tratando de confortar o ruivo.

Ron se inclinou até ela e a abraçou com cuidado, depositando um beijo no seu rosto.

"Bem, bem. Suponho então que teremos que mostrar o feitiço ao Malfoy. Mas só à metade do feitiço, okay? Só para ficarmos mais seguros... tampouco confio neste sonserino."

"Mhh... mas bem que ele te fez dormir!", ela o provocou enquanto colocava as mãos as suas.

"Na próxima vez você servirá como cobaia!", Ron murmurou indignado.

"Então você não se importa que Draco Malfoy ponha as mãos em cima de mim?"

"Se ele se atrever o transformarei num rato!"

"Sim, claro que sim...", mas Hermione quedou em silêncio quando os lábios do ruivo tamparam os seus e só deixou escapar um suspiro de bem estar.

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: **Gracias as reviews e espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. A emoção finalmente vai começar... próxima atualização as coisas já estaram um pouco mais quentes embora o D/H action vá demorar ainda mais um capítulo... hehehe... mas valerá a espera. E como é carnaval, provavelmente eu tenha tempo de postar o outro capítulo ainda esta semana, portanto, aguardem notícias. _

_Beijus!_

_**Capítulo 8 - **Outra seção de relaxamento com Potter,d esta vez com melhores resultados. Mas há alguém que também precisa relaxar um pouco e Draco não vai negar este benefício a seu próprio Professor de Poções. _


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Título:**_Em Silêncio

_**Autora:**_Suisei Lady Dragon ou Black Kimera

**Tradutora:** Sitaelle

**Betta:**Dollua

_**Rate:**_R

_**Disclaimer:**_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Black Kimera._

_**Shipper:**_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia! Mas não encha as patavinas)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

**OBS: CONTEM CENA LEMON...**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Draco estava parado no corredor encostado na parede de pedra. Passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro e finalmente olhou para o teto do corredor. Tentou se acalmar durante um longo tempo, até que num impulso se endireitou e foi para o próprio quarto. Ele tinha acabado de receber uma descarga mágica do Menino Dourado e teve a sensação mais estranha do mundo. Tinha sido pego desprevenido e o ato o fizera estremecer. Por um momento ouviu centenas de vozes em sua mente, falando de uma só vez.

_Pare com isso. Não me toque. Desculpe. Vem. Eu tenho medo. Estou confuso. Não vá embora. Isso é estranho. Vem. É uma sensação estranha. Eu preciso..._

Um sentimento absoluto e milhares mais em um só lugar e toque, seus dedos na nuca de Harry Potter.

Quando chegou ao banheiro se despiu e molhou o rosto para clarear os pensamentos. Depois de um banho quente, colocou o pijama de seda de aranhas negras que o pai havia lhe dado a alguns meses atrás e se meteu debaixo das cobertas. Observou as mãos calmamente até decidir apagar as luzes e tentar dormir. Nesta noite seus sonhos foram atormentados por uma face calma de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, com estranhos feitiços e maldições dolorosas.

Ao amanhecer, Draco Malfoy se preparou como de costume para assistir às aulas, uma vez terminado o almoço e antes de começar a primeira aula se dirigiu imediatamente para o escritório de seu professor preferido, Severus Snape. O encontrou debruçado sobre a mesa, escrevendo com precisão em um pedaço de pergaminho novo, o rosto em perfeita concentração enquanto o cabelo negro perfeito, emoldurava seu rosto pálido.

"Professor Snape." O referido olhou para cima e viu o loiro sorrir de maneira imperceptível. Seus olhos negros brilharam um pouco e em seguida deu um sinal para o jovem sentar-se à mesa.

"Posso ajudá-lo, jovem Draco?" Ele falou em tom reservado para os membros de sua casa.

"Professor... Eu acho que a punição não é uma boa ideia. Não por mim, mas por Potter." Comentou rapidamente, nervoso.

"É... estranho, jovem Draco, que se preocupe com o bem estar do Sr. Potter. Há algo que ele tenha feito para que mude de ideia?" Snape sorriu levemente. Podia ver nos atribulados olhos prateados, a preocupação do jovem. Eles tinham algo mais e não era preocupação com o outro que o motivara, não. Ele conhecia bem a família Malfoy, não eram precisamente bons samaritanos. Os Malfoy eram regidos pelo poder, qualquer pessoa poderosa os atraía, mas tinham suas predileções. Para eles apenas o mais poderoso. Nos tempos de Lúcius, era Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Mas o que aconteceria agora que era comprovado que seus sonhos de poder haviam se desvanecido e que o jovem havia vencido a figura mais poderosa e era agora muito mais poderoso que o próprio Voldemort? Sim, Snape adivinhou o que mesmo Dumbledore se negava a ver uma e outra vez. Bem, não teria de esperar muito tempo, estava seguro que em algum momento saberia a resposta precisa para esta pergunta. "Há algo que o preocupa, jovem Draco?"

Draco engoliu em seco, seus dedos rosados se contraíram nervosamente. "Desejo saber quão poderoso é Potter." Direto ao ponto, seu aluno nunca havia sido tão direto, era instinto de serpente ir pela tangente.

"Você não disse?" O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu pensei que se gabaria do elo, quando tivesse chance."

"Ele não disse nada. Mas sei que é perigoso, ele perdeu o controle antes e está prestes a fazer novamente." O professor levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

"O que quer dizer que você está prestes a perdê-lo de novo?" Perguntou mal escondendo a ansiedade.

"Está... tenso. É como um feitiço ao ponto de estourar. Quero... tenho direito de saber se estou enfrentando alguém perigoso." Exigiu incerto.

"Sr. Potter certamente é muito mais poderoso do que era antes de enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas. Desde então, se tornou algo... instável. Aqui em Hogwarts temos tratado de controlá-lo, mas não tivemos muito êxito. A única razão visível é que o jovem Potter se encerrou em si mesmo desde o encontro nefasto."

"Em outras palavras... está transtornado." Draco acrescentou secamente.

"Eu gostaria de pensar que está apenas um pouco confuso. Apesar de não lhe ter muito carinho, tão pouco gostaria de me ver na obrigação de enfrentá-lo. Qualquer ajuda que possamos receber neste assunto, seria muito bem vinda, jovem Draco. Não só pelo decano da escola. O Ministério da Magia também está ciente de tudo o que acontece com o Sr. Potter. Não querem repetir o mesmo lamentável acontecimento de um mago poderoso se revoltar contra os de seu próprio sangue."

"Não, seria lamentável." O mais jovem disse cautelosamente, seus instintos sonserinos diziam que se proclamasse adepto às preferências de seu pai, não seria nada sensato no momento. Exceto quando seu pai lhe tinha confiado esta tarefa, não sabia se poderia de todo atendê-lo.

Não... Draco sabia que iria seguir as ordens do pai, como sempre fez, como todo bom puro-sangue Malfoy, com sua honra familiar. Mas, depois de testemunhar o que houve e vendo que suas suspeitas estavam sendo confirmadas pelo professor teve suas dúvidas. Raptar um Harry Potter poderoso, porém instável, contra sua vontade e tentar retê-lo, seria uma tarefa louca. Apesar de não haver opções, não uma convencional e que talvez desagradasse seu pai, mas um Malfoy faria tudo o que fosse necessário para obter seus objetivos. Embora o orgulho de Draco fosse muito maior que o de seu próprio pai, tinha a capacidade de compreender quando mostrá-lo e quando não.

"Então, eu posso confiar em você, Draco. Está disposto a cooperar neste campo?" Severus murmurou pensativamente para se fazer notar.

"Assim é, professor." O rosto do jovem tomou uma expressão solene e com um aceno de cabeça, saiu da presença do homem. Deixando seu rosto endurecido. Depois de tudo, a possibilidade de utilizar esse último recurso com o Menino de Ouro de Dumbledore de repente tinha se tornado quase um ato. Agora era só começar implementá-lo.

* * *

Harry se viu encurralado naquela noite em seu próprio quarto. Estava tão nervoso que não atinava a tirar a roupa para tomar banho, com os dedos visivelmente trêmulos e teve que respirar profundamente várias vezes antes de entrar na ducha do banheiro de mármore. O vapor quente fez bem aos pulmões e se recostou brevemente na parede, permitindo que a água escorresse por seu corpo. Por acaso seus amigos não entendiam quão difícil era permitir a abordagem do loiro? Seu medo não resultou simplesmente de que fora um Sonserino, mas, sim um Malfoy. Não, o que mais temia Harry Potter nesses momentos, era perder o controle e causar uma desgraça da qual seria completamente culpado. Depois, seria apenas esperar a ordem de prisão para Azkaban.

Seu estado de nervos o impedia de ver outra linha de tempo possível, onde seu corpo quereria aceitar o toque do jovem que por tanto tempo havia estado observando em silêncio sem ninguém saber.

Quando terminou e saiu do chuveiro, se fitou por breves segundos no espelho que estava sobre o lavabo. O reflexo lhe devolveu um sorriso malicioso como o de Malfoy quando havia comprado o óleo comestível. Rosnou irritado, havia lembrado mais uma vez do óleo maldito e a curiosidade o incomodou novamente. Ele se secou com mais força que o habitual, e amarrou uma toalha na cintura para logo depois colocar o roupão. Ao sair do banheiro a passos indecisos para observar que Malfoy e seu amigo Rony estavam debruçados sobre um tabuleiro de Xadrez Bruxo.

Se fixou em Malfoy e notou que o menino mordia os lábios rosados em concentração e algumas mechas do cabelo loiro caíam suavemente sobre sua testa em seu quarto fracamente iluminado. Estava vestindo uma camisa verde e calças em tom bege claro. Na cintura estava sua varinha, brilhante. Moveu uma das peças negras sobre o tabuleiro e viu o ruivo sorrir com malícia.

Neste momento a Rainha Branca de Ron destroçou o Rei Negro de Malfoy enquanto o ruivo anunciava o Xeque-Mate. Se dirigiu à cama antes que pudessem notar que estava parado observando-os. Talvez, se se concentrasse poderia dominar as sensações que a proximidade com o loiro promovia.

Quando seus amigos olharam para cima, ele já estava deitado na cama, sem roupão e apenas de toalha. Desta vez, ele estava deitado sobre as folhas, em vez de tê-las tirado. Seus dedos, por outro lado, haviam agarrado uma almofada de forma tal que os nódulos estavam brancos por causa da pressão. Malfoy teve de conter o desejo de revirar os olhos. Pela postura do jovem, sabia que o que estava por vir não seria nada fácil, ao mirar seu rei destroçado e o ruivo se levantando.

Sem esperar por ninguém, pegou uma das garrafas de óleo e abriu-a, o cheiro de cerejas selvagens encheram o lugar ao moldar as mãos pequenas. Esfregou-as vigorosamente e se sentou na beirada da cama, do lado escuro, sem uma palavra. Harry sentiu as mãos em sua costa imediatamente e fez um som de medo que não pôde reprimir, mas as mãos não foram removidas. Ele enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro e tentou esquecer que estava sendo massageado nas costas de maneira tão suave.

Ron, que havia se levantado de seu lugar, observou a cena com interesse e descrença. Ele pensou em se aproximar mas Hermione agarrou sua camisa antes que ele pudesse chegar até lá e o sacudiu, com isso se conteve e voltou a sentar em sua cadeira.

Harry por sua vez havia fechado os olhos com todas as suas forças enquanto Malfoy continuava repassando os movimentos que tinha aprendido. Depois de um tempo e para sua surpresa, descobriu que mesmo que os movimentos por vezes o tivessem molestado não era o mesmo que a primeira vez. Era como se o ritmo viesse muito mais rápido e sua tensão escorresse suavemente por sua costa. Lentamente, ele relaxou as mãos e em um último esforço para manter a calma tentou esquecer onde estava completamente.

As mãos do loiro deslizavam sobre seus ombros e costa, exercendo uma pressão suave e firme sobre seus músculos. Sentiu-se aliviado quando os dedos se concentraram em sua nuca, justo na parte posterior do crânio e continuaram por entre seus cabelos laconicamente molhados. Queria deixar escapar um gemido de prazer, mas se recordara da presença de seus amigos e não queria nem pensar no que poderia dizer ao loiro se o fizesse.

Depois de um tempo massageando o pescoço, Malfoy começou a massagear o meio das costas com movimentos longos que fizeram todo seu corpo mover-se suavemente.

Ron e Hermione viraram-se para falar em voz baixa, para não olhar na direção dos dois. Ron se acercou do ouvido da garota e lhe sussurrou algo que a fez enrijecer dos pés a cabeça, batendo-se com um golpe leve no peito.

Draco por outro lado, tentou se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Ron Weasley ter ganho a partida de xadrez não lhe descia pela garganta, então estava descarregando uma parte de sua 'coragem' nos movimentos rítmicos que tinha memorizado. Sem pensar muito começou a massagear parte da costa que não havia conseguido no primeiro dia, a suave curva que precedia a parte lombar. Sentiu o moreno tencionar-se levemente, mas não deu muita importância, pois segundos depois o sentiu relaxar novamente.

Logo que terminou as costas e decidiu mover os braços do moreno, o jovem tinha os braços debaixo do travesseiro onde estava sua cabeça. Com muito cuidado se inclinou e começou a trabalhar ambos os ombros enquanto os movia para acomodar na posição que necessitava. Harry levantou a cabeça, sonolento e por alguns momentos a deixou no ar, completamente tenso. Draco fez uma pausa longa o suficiente para sentir os braços soltos debaixo do travesseiro e mudou de posição para experimentá-los. Harry baixou a cabeça no travesseiro de maneira forte depois de um tempo e com um suspiro de alívio fechou os olhos novamente. Depois que o menino não fez nenhum movimento e que Draco sentiu que ele tinha adormecido, seus braços adquiriram uma consistência pesada. Por uma razão incompreensível os colocou na mesma posição de antes, debaixo do travesseiro.

Quando levantou da cama, escutou a jovem que estava com eles murmurar um feitiço que convertia a toalha que estava em volta da cintura do menino num pijama. Quando saiu do quarto, os jovens grifinórios desapareceram mais rápido que Draco poderia imaginar que podiam. Quando passou em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, esta se acomodara novamente em seu lugar, observando-o com os olhos entrecerrados.

Seus passos o levaram languidamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção às masmorras. O caminho passava em frente ao escritório do professor Severus Snape. Para sua surpresa a porta de madeira estava entreaberta. A curiosidade natural de sonserino e a preocupação que podia sentir pelo professor em questão o incitaram a abordar cautelosamente a porta. Ele ouviu atentamente e estava prestes a ir embora quando um tipo de grunhidos abafados surgiu, com isso fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Professor?" Chamou suavemente quando viu a figura do professor dobrada sobre a mesa, uma mão nas costas e a outra explorando o móvel.

"Quem se atreve...? Malfoy." A voz irada suavizou a distinguir o jovem de cabelos loiros. "O que se passa jovem Malfoy?" Ele ajeitou-se, independente do seu corpo.

"Eu..." Draco não sabia se fingia que nada estava errado ou se aproximava. Para os hematomas que mostravam no rosto e nas mãos pequenas, podia ver que o professor fora muito machucado e se perguntou o que poderia ter causado danos a seu professor de poções. Mas, depois de alguns minutos se lembrou. "Potter." Murmurou.

"Sim, Potter." O professor veementemente esfregou os ombros enquanto caminhava de volta para se sentar. Com a postura firme durante alguns segundos, tão tentado a rir, mas Draco sabia que ele era mais que isso.

"Professor, se desejar, posso..." Ele murmurou inseguro, sendo imediatamente interrompido pelo professor.

"Ajuda? Pensa que preciso da sua ajuda?" Os olhos negros brilharam furiosamente por alguns segundos, e logo depois se suavizaram. Esse controle férreo característico do professor, inclusive com a ira.

"Não, você não precisa de ajuda professor." Murmurou o jovem se aproximando. "Mas, pode ser um bom momento para demonstrar o que aprendi com o castigo." O sorriso do jovem, fez o professor arquear uma sobrancelha.

"Oh." Sussurrou o professor, mostrando um sorriso irônico e divertido. "Você acha que é um bom momento, Sr. Malfoy?" Estava prestes a continuar, mas Draco o interrompeu rodeando rapidamente a mesa em um sussurro de capa e colocou as mãos em seus ombros. O professor imediatamente ficou tenso e colocou a mão sobre sua varinha. A mão de Draco, com seus reflexos a seguiu e sujeitou sobre o pedaço de madeira, sendo efetivamente detido. Seu rosto baixou até ficar ao nível do de seu professor, pegando os lábios até que o homem deteve o movimento e respiração.

"Eu insisto... que é um bom momento... para mostrar, professor." Sussurrou de maneira sugestiva roçando os lábios sobre a orelha. Ao ver que o professor não o afastava, voltou a subir a mão e começou a desfazer o nó que prendia a capa pesada. Lentamente a deslizou por seus ombros e deixou Snape ficar com a camisa negra que estava por baixo, puxando-a com suavidade do cós da calça e desatou os laços que mantinham a frente presa. Seus movimentos foram calculados, cheios de graça e com toda a intenção de subjugar o espectador. Segundos depois, ele estava com as mãos sobre as costas de Severo Snape nu, macio como seda ao toque, a pele pálida mas em sua extensão marcada por hematomas. No entanto, foi diferente de Potter. A suavidade da pele falou sobre maturidade e abuso, enquanto a de Harry dizia juventude e elasticidade. Nenhum detalhe foi desprezado, ele era o professor mais admirado que já teve, a oportunidade que tinha agora seria provavelmente a único. Ele tirou uma das faixas de couro de seu pulso e amarrou cuidadosamente as mechas soltas.

Nesses momentos não tinha consigo nenhum óleo que poderia utilizar, Granger havia levado o que havia usado com Potter. Em seu quarto, que era o mais próximo, estava a garrafa de óleo de mel. Uma garrafa inocente, sorriu calmamente ao perceber que não teria mais opções e que melhor uso poderia ter do que esse instante para seduzir seu professor preferido. Estendeu sua mão a frente deixando a outra sobre os ombros do professor. "Accio óleo." Em poucos segundos a garrafa entrou na sala após a permissão do professor de que a porta abrisse e fechasse novamente. O destampou e derramou um pouco na palma das mãos. O aroma agradável encheu o escritório imediatamente e Draco respirou fundo antes de colocar as mãos em seus ombros. Empurrou as costas suavemente até fazer com que o professor se curvasse na mesa e estendesse os braços.

Em princípio provocou vários grunhidos quando seus dedos acariciaram a pele sensível que havia recebido o mal trato dos feitiços do jovem grifinório, mas conforme o tempo passava os grunhidos se convertiam em suaves suspiros. Draco começou a descer pelas costas até estar seguro de que todos os músculos haviam recebido o mesmo tratamento, incluindo a nuca do professor. Suavemente afastou o corpo até que as costas estivessem novamente recostada na cadeira, jogando suavemente a cabeça com os cabelos escuros para trás. Colocando um pouco mais de óleo nas mãos, começou a massagear o peito com movimentos básicos que havia aprendido.

Snape parecia cochilar com os olhos suavemente fechados e suas pestanas negras dando-lhe um ar mais jovem. Sorriu agradavelmente, o cheiro de mel e especiarias estava causando sensações que ele não podia evitar enternecer. Prosseguiu até estar seguro que havia completado todos os movimentos e que o professor estava completamente relaxado. Foi então que arriscou o que parecia inevitável. Com toda a delicadeza e cuidado de que era capaz foi se acercando de seu rosto que parecia adormecido. Ao tê-lo perto, aspirou as suaves especiarias, uma sensação agradável e cálida despertando cada um de seus pontos nervosos, especialmente os de sua boca, ao sentir a outra tão próxima, intensificado pelo conhecimento do que estava prestes a fazer... Seduzir Severo Snape nem que por um momento. Alguns segundos antes de alcançar seu objetivo, as ônix se arregalaram em alarme ao sentir o calor do outro corpo se aproximando, mas Draco acabou por preencher a lacuna e deu um beijo quente nos lábios entreabertos de surpresa, esfregando o interior com sua língua.

"Draco..." Snape sussurrou para recuperar o fôlego. "Você não deve..." Silenciou-o com um beijo durante o qual se moveu sobre o homem, sem despregar os lábios.

"Por favor..." Draco sussurrou enquanto ele começou a descer pelo queixo para o colo, provocando doces tremores no corpo de Snape. "Por favor... Deixe-me..." Draco foi para onde o óleo cobriu o peito com agradável sabor de mel, misturado com Severo. Começou a atacar a pele adocicada, provocando um leve suspiro no professor. Ele sorriu pela pele que provou... Quando terminasse com ele, aqueles suspiros seriam gritos que formariam seu nome uma e outra vez em uma oração sensual de puro prazer. Com esses pensamentos em mente, começou a descer o caminho que levaria o suave Severo Snape ao êxtase.

Lambeu o peito prestando atenção especial aos mamilos endurecidos, provocando outros gemidos suaves e continuou descendo. Se assegurou de beijar toda a extensão de pele, sentindo como ela se tensionava e relaxava a cada toque. Ao chegar nas calças se deteve e olhou para cima. Severus havia deixado a cabeça cair e estava de olhos fechados. "Severus" O chamou e o homem entreabriu os olhos na sua direção. Draco sorriu e manteve o olhar enquanto abria o zíper da calça e tirava da cueca a quase ereção. Rompeu o olhar para passar a língua desde a base até a ponta do membro febril do professor, sugando varias vezes antes de tragar até a base com a boca.

"Draco" Ele sussurrou rouco, regado de necessidade e as mãos de Severus seguraram com mais força a poltrona que estava sentado e seu quadril respondeu ao ataque com um movimento involuntário. Aquela boca rosada estava fazendo estragos ao seu autocontrole. _Onde raios ele havia aprendido aquilo?_ Gemeu suavemente quando sentiu a garganta do menino se contraindo contra o seu membro e seus pensamentos começaram a perder o sentido, apenas queria fundir-se com aquela ardente umidade. Por um breve momento o jovem se afastou e pegou a borda de suas calças, pedindo para que se levantasse, obedeceu e ambas as peças de roupa caíram por suas pernas. Agora estava completamente nu na frente do herdeiro dos Malfoy. O jovem inclinou sua cabeça novamente e começou a lamber a pele de seus testículos com suaves mordidas e dando beijos rápidos nos seus músculos. A doce tortura continuou ate que sua respiração se tornou sufocada e sua necessidade voltava imperiosa. "Draco" Exigiu com a voz rouca.

O loiro não o deixou esperar e tomou o membro excitado com a boca. O ritmo que começou foi violento, se sequer avisá-lo e Severus arqueou por completo saindo do assento. Draco o colocou na cadeira com toda a força que era possível, tratando de controlar o sorriso de satisfação, não era de perder o controle da situação. Depois de tudo, não podia subestimar o professor de poções. Sentiu uma mão passando pelos seus cabelos, mas não para força-lo. "Draco... Draco..." O loiro pode sentir que o membro pulsava com suavidade, deslizou seus dedos entre a base e os testículos pressionando com força, mas sem machuca-lo. Severus gemeu enquanto deixava sua cabeça cair pra traz, gemidos desesperados, ansiosos para completar um prazer que estava negando, mas Draco não podia deixar acabar tão rápido. Continuou torturando daquela forma sem dar descanso, até que sua mandíbula começou a dor pelo esforço. Retirou a boca um pouco e acariciou com seus lábios a cabeça do membro que agora estava com uma ereção palpitante de um vermelho intenso e contrastava com a veia que corria por todo o membro.

"Severus" O homem pareceu voltar a seus sentidos, mas com muito esforço e abriu os olhos ônix para se fixar na visão de ter o jovem Malfoy satisfazendo-o daquela forma. Ao sentir que tinha toda a sua atenção Draco deu pequenas lambidas na cabeça do membro que estava saindo a secreção esbranquiçada. Snape grunhiu suavemente. "Severus..." Os olhos cinzas o miraram com intensidade e malícia. "Quero que você venha... agora" E o loiro tomou a ereção e tragou até a base de uma vez só, soltando os dedos sugando com força uma... duas... A reação de se ver comandado fez com que Severus ficasse tenso de imediato, um gemido longo e rouca foi o único sinal do seu orgasmo enquanto seu corpo se arqueava novamente e perdia todo o senso de tempo.

Quando recuperou o fôlego Draco havia retirado toda a evidencia de prazer da sua pele, tirou os cabelos loiros do rosto e colocou o corpo jovem sobre o seu quadril e uniu suas bocas com avidez. "um jovem tão aplicado merece uma recompensa" Murmurou e em poucos momentos seus dedos espertos abriram a calça do jovem e deslizaram por dentro das suas roupas. "Severus" A excitação de Draco era tanta que as poucas mas firmes caricias o fez gritar de prazer enquanto afastava com desespero os ombros do homem.

Ficaram um sobre o outro ate que a respiração de ambos recuperou a serenidade. Com um ultimo beijo, Draco se levantou com graça inata. _Tão Malfoy_, pensou Severus.

"Não está nada mal para um professor de poções" Sorriu enquanto desfrutava do prazer de olhar a forma desnuda e saciada do seu professor favorito.

"Isso é o que ganho por satisfazer os caprichos de um garoto malcriado" O professor murmurou enquanto acariciava o peito com lentidão.

"Malcriado... sexy... perfeito... Malfoy" Severus se levantou e começou a se vestir. Ao ver que os movimentos do seu professor haviam recuperado a graça habitual não pode deixar de recordar que estava frente ao chefe da casa da serpente, inclusive seu pai estaria de acordo se o visse agora.

"Vá dormir, Malfoy" Grunhiu, ainda sem poder ocultar um grande sorriso. "Ou perderá os pontos que ganhou"

"Desmancha-prazeres" Sussurrou enquanto terminava de arrumar as roupas.

* * *

Obrigado por ler... Desculpem o transtorno com esse capítulo, não sei porque o site retirou ele do ar! Espero que gostem e até o proximo..


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Título:**_ Em Silêncio

_**Autora:**__ Suisei Lady Dragon._

_**Rate:**_ R

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a Suisei Lady Dragon

_**Shipper:**_ Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário: **_Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

A dourada luz do Sol se colava por entre as cortinas vermelhas quando Harry finalmente despertou. Ficou de boca para cima na cama, sentindo como se flutuasse em uma suave nuvem de lençóis, cálido e seguro. Não queria se levantar, ninguém em pleno juízo de seus atos, sentindo como ele se sentia, se levantaria da cama. Passou meia hora sobre o colchão considerando-se o ser mais afortunado de Hogwarts sem nem ao menos saber por que. Era uma sensação estranha, sempre se sentira desgraçado, não só depois de derrotar Voldemort. Desde muito antes já se via infeliz e miserável. Mas seus amigos lhe faziam esquecer e acreditar em algo diferente toda vez que seus pensamentos o levavam nesta direção.

Esse dia, no entanto, era como se houvessem retirado uma grande carga dos seus ombros. E depois de um tempo refletindo finalmente se levantou da cama com a intenção de descer para tomar o desjejum.

Ao chegar ao Salão Principal notou novamente que estava um pouco tarde. Seus amigos já haviam desocupado seus lugares habituais e restavam muito poucos estudantes. Tomou um assento e a comida aperceceu em seu prato num piscar de olhos. Estava a ponto de morder uma das torradas quando viu que um estudante a mais ingressava no salão e parou para vê-lo com curiosidade. Draco Malfoy acabava de entrar, seu caminhar usualmente elegante e arrogante fora substituído por um extremamente lento, como se tivesse grande prazer em deslizar languidamente um pé frente ao outro.

O seguiu com a vista até que este se sentou à mesa da sonserina, o viu colocar um cotovelo sobre a borda do móvel e seguidamente apoiar sua bochecha na mão elevada. O cabelo loiro sempre nítido lhe caía sobre a testa de uma forma que normalmente ele não haveria permitido, enquanto seus olhos semi nublados observavam sem ver um ponto no espaço, ao qual Harry poderia jurar estar vazio.

"Maldição!", sussurrou.

Aquele rosto e gesto pertenciam, inequivocadamente, a uma pessoa apaixonada... muito apaixonada, pensou. Bendita a sua ignorância por não saber identificar outro motivo. O viu levar uma torrada a boca com a mirada ainda perdida e logo mordê-la de forma sugestiva, os lábios formando um sorriso satisfeito.

Harry teve que esfregar os olhos, mas quando voltou a observílo, o loiro havia notado sua presença de maneira que estava retribuíndo a atenção. Abaixou a vista tão rápido quanto pode e começou a comer com mais pressa, sem poder evitar o incomodo de ter sido descoberto.

Terminou sua refeição e se dispôs a levantar, ainda um pouco trêmulo por haver sido flagrado observando o jovem sonserino. Nunca antes acontecera de Draco o surpreender no ato de observílo. Seguramente a sensação de bem estar esta manhã tinha muito haver com o fato de suas defesas usuais estarem transtornadas.

Estava a ponto de passar próximo donde estava sentado o jovem loiro, tentando fazer isso como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo, como sempre havia sido. Sempre ocultara o que sentia, sempre guardara tudo o que queria dizer ou pedir, estava acostumado a fazer isso e, no entanto... nesse dia parecia que não poderia simplesmente passar longe dele sem lhe dar uma mirada. Portanto levantou as verdes profundidades até a figura que jazia sentada.

Draco continuava naquela posição estranhamente relaxada e neste momento levava um pedaço de fruta à boca, um quarto de pêra ou maçã, Harry não podia identificar, só podia ver a maneira que o rapaz a mordia, a forma como passava a língua pelos lábios limpando a doce substância e então... a prata fundida, interrompida apenas por um azul topázio se encontrou com a luz de seus próprios olhos. E Harry teve que fazer um esforço para seguir caminhando normalmente.

Seus joelhos estavam extremamente trêmulos, demasiado fracos debaixo da intensidade daquela mirada. A língua do sonserino repassou os lábios mais uma vez para se assegurar da surpresa que estava lhe provocando. E enquanto Harry dava outro passo, o corpo do sonserino se recostou no encosto da cadeira, as pernas comodamente abertas, a mão na coxa com descuido e a fruta na outra, próxima da boca enquanto mastigava. A cabeça era mantida levemente inclinada de modo que aqueles olhos o observavam através das mechas loiras, semi-ocultando um sentimento que de outra forma haveria sido claro. Um meio sorriso endemoniado fazia-se presente em sua boca, de modo que tomou o moreno tão desprevenido que quase o fez tropeçar.

"Bom dia, Potter. Como se sente hoje?", o loiro sorriu divertido, arrastando as palavras com sensual abandono.

Harry sabia que ele tinha conhecimento do que estava lhe causando com aquele sorriso e Draco se via tão delicioso nestes instantes... tão... convidativo... tão suave e complacente. Sentia desejos de se acomodar entre aquelas pernas e encurralar aquela boca com a sua e lhe mostrar quem era... o dono... Perdia a coerência à medida que o tempo passava e continuava observando-o.

"Eu... eu... estou... bem!", e o final da fala saiu como um pequeno grito assustado enquanto Harry se obrigava a sorrir estupidamente. Sua mente amaldiçoou-o ao mesmo tempo em que escutava uma voz interior rir desquitada diante do espetáculo que com certeza estava proporcionando ao sonserino.

"Bem...", o loiro se inclinou para frente, deixando a fruta sobre a mesa, apoiando ambos os cotovelos nela e pousando seu queixo sobre o torso de suas mãos entrelaçadas. "Sim...", lhe deu uma mirada de cima em baixo e Harry sentiu-se estremecer, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, muito redondos e expressivos, separando apenas uma fração dos lábios, estupefato. "... você está realmente muito _bem_!", e a ênfase com a qual ele mencionou a última frase fez com que Harry avermelhasse até a raiz dos cabelos.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra sobre a observação repentina, ele tentou caminhar, oferencendo de soslaio ao sonserino uma olhadela assustada, sentindo finalmente que abaixava a cabeça mais do que o normal para sair sem se despedir do Salão Principal, quase correndo. O coração batia em seu peito como o de um bicho assustado que se sentia muito próximo das garras do seu predador.

Draco desde seu lugar viu o jovem grifinório se afastar e sorriu satisfeito com a reação que acabara de desfrutar. Sua mente ainda estava envolta com as fugurantes sensações da noite anterior. Havia tido razão ao supor que seu professor apenas vocalizara seu prazer, mas o sussurro rouco, como uma reza entoando seu nome enquanto jazia suspendido a borda do prazer havia sido mais do que o suficiente para arrastílo e preenchê-lo com aquela felicidade que nestes momentos o tornava ousado. Tão ousado que havia se arriscado a dar aquela mirada em Potter, carregada dos efeitos posteiores da noite que tivera... tão seguro que não podia pensar em outra coisa agora que obtivera a resposta que buscava.

"Você é meu, Potter, está perdido e é meu!", e dizendo isso pegou outro pedaço de fruta e fincou os dentes nele com selvagem alegria.

* * *

A noite chegou muito mais rápida do que Harry esperava. O dia havia passado em uma nuvem de estranhas sensações e agora, sem compreender, encontrava-se frente a porta do salão onde praticava com o Professor Snape. Essa noite ansiava por uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tocou a porta e esta se abriu de imediato. O mestre de poções o recebeu de pé, de frente ao escritório e com a varinha em mãos.

"Aproxime-se!", Harry não se fez de rogado e fechou a porta atrás de si. A bolha de proteção e o silêncio já se formavam ao redor da figura do professor. "Preparado?"

"Sim!"

Fizeram uma breve reverência juntando suas varinhas e se afastaram um do outro.

"Em guarda!"

E o duelo entre ambos os feiticeiros começou e se estendeu mais do que o de costume. Tudo isso porque Harry cometeu maiores erros que o normal e recebeu mais maldições, e acrescentando a isso o professor parecia ter uma reserva de energia que ele não conhecia, tinha o sorriso mais malicioso que o de costume e os ataques mais efetivos. Ao final, quando Harry já havia ido parar no chão no mínimo umas trinta vezes, Snape deixou de se colocar em postura de ataque.

"Sua defesa está mais errática que o normal. Tem cometido erros que poderiam ter lhe custado a vida. E não está colocando atenção em nada. O que está acontecendo, Potter?"

"Já não estamos em guerra, não tenho o porquê de estar em guarda todo o tempo. Voldemort já foi derrotado.", se queixou sem muito empenho.

"Como pode estar seguro de que ele se foi? Como pode saber que não está se escondendo em algum canto esperando o momento oportuno para atacar e recuperar seu poder? O que te faz pensar que..."

"Não! Voldemort não existe mais. Desta vez foi destruído por completo."

"Potter. Parece-me que você está tentando se enganando."

"Não! Não! Ele não pode regressar mais! Como pode acreditar que haja uma possibilidade que ele ressurja? Você o viu desapareceu, virou fumaça.", exclamou com força, negando-se a aceitar dúvida alguma com relação à derrota daquele monstro.

"A única coisa que sei, Potteré que esta maldita marca ainda continua aqui!", grunhiu o professor subindo a manga da túnica e mostrando a caveira do senhor tenebroso com uma cor vermelho escuro. Ao vê-la os olhos de Harry se nublaram levemente, como se recordasse algo, mas para Snape a expressão passou despercebida.

"Não pode regressaré a única coisa que sei. Mas em troca eu...", sussurrou com vergonha.

"Você o quê, Potter?"

"Eu... represento a mesma ameaça que Tom Riddle representou uma vez.", o sussurro não foi nada, mas fez Snape estremecer. Aproximou-se do jovem enquanto abaixava a manga e o observou de perto.

"Não diga coisas estúpidas."

"Eu sou. Sou poderoso, mais poderoso que Voldemort...", abaixou a cabeça para não encarar o professor nos olhos, enquanto observava suas mãos como se fossem a raiz de todos os seus problemas. "E apenas posso controlar a minha magia. Sou uma ameaça para a comunidade mágica."

"Quer dizer que estamos desperdiçando nosso tempo? Isso significa que deveríamos tomar medidas preventivas para nos desfazermos de você, Potter?", lhe disse com a obscura franqueza que o caracterizava, enquanto com a varinha levantava pelo queixo o rosto do jovem.

Harry não podia se dar por vencido tão facilmente, não quando antes já havia lutado tantas vezes. Severus acreditou ver um fugaz reflexo carmesim quando Harry moveu as pálpebras com um pouco de assombro. Frente a seus olhos o rosto inocente se tornou frio e austero. Teve que retroceder um passo quando o sorriso do jovem se torceu.

"Severus...", o jovem grifinório deu um passo a frente e se inclinou levemente até seu professor, como se buscasse alguma coisa. "Você está cheirando a mel... Severus. Cheirando a sexo.", o sorriso se ampliou, um carmesim se refletia no profundo das gemas verdes e Severus tremeu dos pés a cabeça ao achar que reconhecia aquela voz um pouco obscura e burlona. "Cheirando a Malfoy."

"Já basta!", gritou o homem lançando uma maldição até o jovem, fazendo-o retroceder uns passos, mas foi como se a magia houvesse deslizado pelo corpo do rapaz. Mas mesmo não tendo feito dano algum, Harry cambaleou suavemente enquanto levava uma mão à testa onde estava a sua cicatriz.

"Não.", sussurrou antes de cair de jpelhos e começar a tremer. Uns reflexos dourados e vermelhos resplandeceram brevemente ao seu redor levados por uma corrente invisível que os envolvia.

"Potter. Controle, concentresse.", sussurrou Severus com veemência. A voz serena fez com que Harry voltasse a si e se colocasse de pé sem recordar como havia ido parar no chão. Sacudiu as roupas, cansado, e balançou a cabeça levemente.

"Suponho que a aula de hoje termina por aqui!", disse como se nada houvesse acontecido, o rosto novamente inocente e juvenil, mesmo assim esgotado, como se tivesse feito um esforço sobrehumano.

"Sim, paremos por aqui. Porque não vai descansar, Potter?"

"Sim... é uma boa idéia... descansar de tudo isso.", a voz soou um pouco rompida ao professor, mas se absteve de comentar.

"Boa noite, senhor Potter!"

"Boa noite, professor Snape!"

O professor esperou que o jovem fechasse a porta e ainda assim esperou mais um pouco. Finalmente e com um tremor que já não podia seguir escondendo, desapareceu por uma das portas mágicas que se ligavam ao salão, chegando diretamente às portas do escritório de Dumbledore.

Harry por sua parte regressou como em sonhos até sua habitação, ali tirou automaticamente a roupa e colocou seu pijama, metendo-se mecanicamente debaixo dos lençóis. Retirou seus óculos e os colocou no criado-mudo com cuidado, após fazer isso murmurou um encantamento que apagaria todas as luzes.

Ron e Hermione tiveram que utilizar o Mapa dos Marotos para poder achílo e quando foram com Malfoy até seu quarto o encontraram profundamente adormecido. Por uns instantes Hermione pensou que poderiam acordílo, mas surpreendentemente o loiro é que lhes sugeriu que o deixassem dormir. Retiraram-se da habitação deixando os feitiços de aletras em seu lugar. Quando chegaram ao ponto onde se separariam foram surpreendidos pelo Senhor Filch e sua gata. Hermione teve que suprimir um grito de espanto.

"Mocosos, malandros, seguramente estão em maus lençóis. O Senhor Dumbledore quer vê-lo, serpente escorregadia. Espero que expulsem aos três.", anunciou-lhes com sua voz rancorosa e avantajada.

Ron e Hermione observaram o jovem sonserino, que não modificou sua atitude e com um leve assentimento seguiu Filch.

* * *

**N/T: **_Hum, olà td bom com vocês? Bem, este capítulo foi um pouco menor e nem por isso menos misterioso, de qualquer forma as coisas estão começando a caminhar. Hehehe! Bem, agradeço intensamente as reviews e me alegro por estarem gostando. O próximo cap. Será postado no próximo final de semana, se eu não descontrolar com a minha agenda... hihi(Como eu odeio o vestibular!)!_

_De qualquer forma, bjus, e até!_

_Deepy._

**Capítulo 10: **_Snape e Draco tem uma conversa cujo denominador comum é Potter e o loiro passa a ter uma visão mais clara do que realmente ocorre com o Garoto de Ouro de Dumbledore. Harry deseja saber como é se sentir amado da mesma forma que Ron e Hermione se amam, mas a parede de silêncio que se formou ao seu redor parece tornar impossível a realização deste seu sonho._


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Título:**_ Em Silêncio

_**Autora:**__ Suisei Lady Dragon._

_**Rate:**_ R

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a Suisei Lady Dragon

_**Shipper:**_ Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário: **_Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

Chegaram à gárgula e o velho pronunciou a senha que permitiu a passagem de Draco. Subindo as escadas enquanto a estátua começava a girar suavemente, ele finalmente atingiu o andar superior onde uma enorme porta se abriu para recebê-lo. Viu Dumbledore detrás da sua escrivaninha e também ao professor Snape sentado em uma cadeira com sua expressão fechada de sempre. Por uns instantes sua mente lhe sugeriu que talvez estivesse ali por causa do que havia acontecido na noite anterior entre ambos.

"Senhor Malfoy, tenha a amabilidade de se sentar." O loiro assim o fez e o diretor se aproximou dele. "Balas de limão?", ofereceu com uma mirada benevolente que fez Draco franzir o cenho. Negou suavemente. "Severus?"

Draco observou surpreendido como seu professor estendia a mão, ansioso, e apanhava o doce oferecido.

"Senhor Malfoy, seguramente não esperava que o chamássemos há essa hora, mas surgiu uma preocupação em seu professor que me chamou a atenção. Nos dias em que você esteve cumprindo seu castigo junto ao jovem Potter, você chegou a notar alguma forma de violência nele?", Draco piscou várias vezes, a pergunta o havia tomado desprevenido.

"Não."

"Nenhuma? Nada que o leve a pensar que o jovem está... perdendo o controle?"

"Pois..." Draco recordou de repente o que havia se passado na primeira vez que tentara se aproximar do grifinório. "Só... uma vez. Mas foi uma reação que me pareceu normal."

"Poderia nos explicar?" Draco abriu a boca para narrar o fato, mas rapidamente se deu conta de que não sabia como expor o ocorrido da forma que lhe pediam.

"Foi... como uma descarga mágica." Disse enquanto se concentrava tratando de recordar o que havia sentido.

"Descarga mágica?" Os suaves olhos azuis de Albus brilharam por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua.

"Era como se fosse uma advertência. Mas eu nunca havia visto nem escutado nada parecido." Os olhos do diretor se fixaram em Severus.

"E além dessa demonstração de magia, aconteceu algo mais?" Draco observou ao seu redor, as pupilas do diretor brilhavam ansiosas e o professor Snape massageava suavemente o lugar a onde estava a Marca Negra. Alguma coisa ruim estava acontecendo, não podiam haver simplesmente chamado-o para isso, aquilo envolvia algo mais importante do que ele imaginava. Que Potter houvesse se descontrolado no momento que o tocara havia sido lógico, nada que o rapaz Weasley não pudesse controlar, como já tinha visto. Mas porque então essa tamanha preocupação por parte de seu professor? Porque era mais do que óbvio que o preocupado ali era Snape e não Dumbledore.

"Professores, há alguma coisa que eu deva saber? Alguma ameaça iminente?" Comentou o loiro com sarcasmo, mesmo que no seu interior soubesse que alguma coisa grave estava acontecendo. Seus olhos não deixaram de captar o fato de que seu professor de poções empalidecera ainda mais.

"Albus..." Draco se virou e mirou fixamente o homem de cabelos escuros, era a primeira vez que o sonserino o escutava se dirigir a Dumbledore por seu primeiro nome. Isso e o seu tremor preocuparam o rapaz. "Exijo que o meu estudante esteja debaixo do mesmo feitiço que protege a senhorita Granger e o jovem Weasley."

"Severus você sabe perfeitamente que não posso ortorgar essa proteção ao senhor Malfoy. Mas..." Dumbledore levantou a mão para deter um protesto de Snape. "Suponho que não seria nada demais se ele aprendesse o feitiço que você ensinou aos garotos." Dumbledore sorriu levemente quando Snape deu um leve suspiro irritado, apertando teimosamente os lábios detendo qualquer outro comentário.

"Bem... suponho... que isso bastará no momento." Murmurou apenas sereno e fez sinal para que o jovem sonserino se levantasse e o seguisse.

"Descanse, Severus." O diretor disse como uma forma de despedida e o moreno não se dignou a responder, sendo que Draco teve que fazer um esforço para seguir os passos do homem que já descia as escadarelas apressado, como se mil demônios o perseguissem. O seguiu em silêncio e só quando estiveram encerrados nos aposentos de Snape foi que o professor se virou para olhá-lo.

"Jovem Draco." Murmurou em uma voz apenas audível. "Há coisas que... estão acontecendo ao nosso redor... mais perigosas do que Potter perdendo o controle."

"Professor. A única coisa mais perigosa que Potter é o Lord das Trevas e ele está morto."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso, jovem Draco?" sussurrou levando a mão instintivamente ao braço. "Diga-me... Por acaso seu pai perdeu as esperanças de que o Lord das Trevas regresse?" Os olhos acinzentados se encheram de surpresa e uma idéia ilógica e irracional passou fugazmente pelo seu inconsciente, deixando-o com uma sensação desagradável.

"A marca." Murmurou ainda vendo Snape com os olhos desorbitados. "É por isso que a marca ainda existe no braço de meu pai." Exclamou sem contemplar as possíveis conseqüências de ter dito isso em voz alta. Algumas coisas começavam a ficarem clara para Draco, em especial a atitude de seu pai. Por acaso ele queria Potter para fazer o mesmo que Pettigrew, reviver o Lord das Trevas? Não, seu pai não poderia ter perdido o juízo dessa forma.

"É o que tememos. No entanto Potter é capaz de colocar sua cabeça em uma guilhotina afirmando que ele foi destruído."

"Dumbledore acredita nisso?"

"Tem suas dúvidas, mas somente por causa da marca."

"Meu pai... è por isso que Dumbledore desconfia de mim, certo? Pensa que meu pai pode vir a me manipular."

"Seria estúpido se não pensasse assim." Snape disse sem muita emoção e de imediato viu a traição cruzar o rosto do jovem. "Eu confio em você, Draco. Confio por alguma razão que apenas eu posso compreender. Sou de sua confiança também. Mas certamente não sou do agrado de seu pai. De outra forma minha traição ao Lord das Trevas já teria sido descoberta a muito tempo." Draco sentiu seu peito inflar de orgulho, esse mesmo orgulho que havia sentido pela primeira vez que havia visto seu professor entrar no salão e dar seu discurso de boas-vindas. Mesmo quando obedecia a seu pai havia segredos que não revelava, em especial os que se relacionavam a Snape.

"Meu pai... ele... ainda acredita que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado regressará." Disse o loiro sentindo a confiança do seu professor em sua pessoa ser recompensada. "Ele está seguindo o próprio coração com relação a este assunto."

"Eu... penso que seu pai... possa estar na pista correta." O professor caminhou até o centro da habitação e fez um gesto ao loiro para que o imitasse, ambos se colocando em posição de ataque. "É por isso que considero necessário que você aprenda a se defender de Potter. Isto, Malfoy, deve ser um segredo de serpentes." Sentenciou com suavidade.

* * *

Harry havia desejado permanecer em sua cama, esquecendo-se das aulas, dos cursos extras, de tudo. Recordava perfeitamente o que havia dito a Severus Snape e seu rosto se avermelhava de vergonha. Seu professor de poções havia estado com Draco e uma fúria cega o dominara. Logo tinha perdido o controle e o cedera ao outro, alguém que tinha verdadeira razão para odiar Snape. O que tanto temia poderia ter acontecido, e ele poderia ter obliterado seu professor sem que este permitisse, afinal Snape não tinha a mesma proteção de Ron e Hermione.

Uma e outra vez repetia para si mesmo o quão estúpido havia sido e além de tudo não podia se desfazer das imagens que sua mente lhe proporcionara. Ainda assim reconhecia que uma parte de seu corpo também haveria reagido, se não houvesse se descontrolado em primeiro lugar.

O homem o fizera odiá-lo na primeira vez que o vira, isso não negava, mas desde que a luta real contra Voldemort havia começado Severus Snape havia estado ao seu lado mais do que ele quisera admitir. Passara a direcioná-lo e em muitas ocasiões o protegera quando sua ignorância e inocência o fizeram cair em armadilhas e emboscadas. Ele havia se transformado no seu anjo da guarda, um anjo escuro e tenebroso, mas Harry não podia pensar em ninguém mais perfeito para assumir este papel.

Snape era como seu padrinho, Sirius, mas com muito mais sabedoria e controle, o que sempre havia faltado a Almofadinhas. Enquanto um se destacara pela rebeldia e impulsividade, Snape se destacava por ser comedido e a isso Harry só tinha a agradecer, afinal seu professor não se meteria em problemas como Sirius vivia fazendo. Não... Snape era um sonserino e isso era o que havia estado tratando de ensinar para Harry desde que havia tomado um lugar ao seu lado.

Rapidamente algo lhe chamou a atenção, como uma peça sobressalente que de repente se encaixa ao colocar sem querer sobre uma outra. Mel. Porque seu professor cheirava a mel e a... Draco? Seguiu dando voltas e de repente sentiu que a pele das suas bochechas se incendiariam a qualquer momento. Seus pulmões perderão a capacidade de capturar oxigênio e sentiu que sua vista começava a se nublar. Draco e Severus... e o óleo... comestível. Sentiu o corpo estremecer quando sua voz interior começou a lhe proporcionar imagens detalhadas de tudo o que poderia ter acontecido entre ambos com o óleo. Poderia ter evitado as imagens, poderia ter gritado indignado como em muitas outras vezes, detendo todo o tipo de pensamento a respeito, mas contra o seu bom juízo acabou por prestar atenção.

Com toda a vergonha que sentia se permitiu observar as imagens com mórbida fascinação e não foi por causa do mormaço daquele dia que seu corpo começou a sentir grandes ondas de calor. Nesses momentos não recordou a raiva que havia sentido por Severus, não quando as imagens hipnotizavam e estavam lhe fazendo desejar coisas...

_Preciso..._

Tampou o rosto com o travesseiro até sentir que os feitiços de advertência se desativavam. Por sorte havia se passado tempo suficiente para que as imagens se detivessem e ele pudesse acalmar a própria respiração. Ron apareceu momentos depois.

"Hermione me enviou para garantir que você tomaria seu café da manhã a tempo.", o ruivo exclamou. Mas Harry sentiu que ele deixava algo sobre a cama. Tirou o travesseiro do rosto e viu que Ron havia trazido uma travessa cheia de pãezinhos doce e outras coisas que os elfos seguramente haviam preparado. "Quer ir passear em volta do lago, companheiro?"

Harry sorriu e se levantou da cama um pouco mais animado. O ruivo sorriu ao vê-lo se preparar todo apressado. Havia estado certo ao pressentir que o moreno não estava com ânimo para passar algum tempo com outras pessoas de sua casa.

Juntos escapuliram para o pátio da escola e quando já estavam sentados de frente para o lago Ron pegou uma manta e colocou sobre ela o café da manhã. Harry apanhou um pãozinho e se pôs a observar a superfície cristalina, a serenidade da mesms e a frescura da manhã fazendo maravilhas ao seu estado de ânimo.

"Ron, ontem você não vieram atrás de mim, o que aconteceu?"

"Você estava dormindo, preferimos não acordá-lo. Mas não tem problema Harry, iremos hoje quando terminarmos."

"Ah."

"Harry, você não se incomoda que... você sabe... que Malfoy..." Harry enrubesceu quando as imagens de minutos atrás regressaram a sua mente com nitidez.

"Eu... não sei Ron." Disse um pouco aturdido sem se atrever a olhar para o amigo. Ron deu de ombros.

"Ele não faz por mal." Harry levantou o rosto surpreendido. Sabia que havia custado muito para o amigo ter admitido isso. "Mas ele levou um bom susto quando te tocou." O grifinório sorriu amplamente enquanto suas sardas se acentuavam de leve.

"Ron." Gemeu Harry. "E se eu o tivesse lançado contra a parede? E se eu..." murmurou preocupado.

"Demônios sangrentos, Harry. Estamos falando do Malfoy. Você acredita mesmo que um simples empurrão o mataria?" exclamou o ruivo revirando os olhos. Não entendia porque seu amigo se empenhava em tratar todo mundo como cristal só porque seus poderes parecessem algo de outro mundo.

"Ron, não ia ser qualquer empurrão." Insistiu o moreno.

"Olha, foi ele quem provocou o ocorrido na Torre de Astronomia. Mas na outra noite tudo não passou de uma reação perfeitamente normal, até eu estive a ponto de golpeá-lo quando tivemos de praticar a massagem. O que o salvou foi o fato de eu ter me convertido em um jovem maduro e responsável." disse isso com toda seriedade e Harry deixou escapar uma sonora gargalhada. "O quê?"

"Você está seguro de que ninguém lhe lançou uma Maldição Imperius?", o provocou.

"Ora, agora eu sou monitor. Minha mãe disse que tenho que ser mais responsável, maduro e perspicaz porque assim são os Weasleys. E Hermione também me disse o quanto estava orgulhosa de mim pela forma que eu manejei o assunto." Harry voltou a abrir um sorriso ao ver como seu amigo inflava o peito com orgulho.

"E isso inclui admitir que Malfoy é bom faznedo massagens."

"Pois... a verdade é que não estou muito certo disso porque acabei dormindo antes que ele acabasse."

"Então você não sabe o que ele fez com você?" Tornou a provocá-lo e o ruivo enrubesceu até a raiz do cabelo ficando parecido com uma labareda de fogo.

"Hermione estava comigo, ela não deixaria nada acontecer." Se defendeu com veemência. Harry ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e finalmente mirou Ron com mais seriedade que o normal.

"Ron, o que você acha do Malfoy? Quer dizer... vocês passaram muito tempo juntos, os três, você deve ter formado alguma opinião sobre ele. Porque desde que derrotei Voldemort esta serpente mudou."

"Como você sabe?" o ruivo perguntou antes de engolir um pedaço de bolo.

"Porque... porque... ele já não me molesta mais." Sussurrou.

"Suponho que sim. Mas porque você quer saber o que eu penso? Ele só está se comportando porque foi Snape quem estipulou o castigo, ou seja, todo este assunto é idéia do morcegão."

"Ron, por favor." Harry lhe disse em forma de advertência.

"Ah sim... havia me esquecido que você também o admira. Mas para mim continua sendo o morcegão, com olhos de falcão, isso não há duvidas."

"Ele me ajudou muito Ron. E segue me ajudando."

" . Não precisa me lembrar." O ruivo deu um suspiro cansado, mas vendo a expressão do moreno não teve mais remédio do que se apiedar do amigo. "Vamos, Harry, está bem, você está em dívida com o homem. O admira... posso aceitar isso, mas ele segue sendo... AHHHH!" O ruivo caiu de costas quando a monitora da Grifinória se lançou sobre seu peito saindo do nada. Os dois rodaram e se enredaram, caindo em uma pilha de braços, pernas e sorrisos. Harry os observou divertido pela forma de ser de ambos. Não era típico de Hermione demonstrar seu amor por Ron em público, nem sequer diante de Harry, mas que ela o adorava isso era óbvio.

Harry gostaria de poder sentir isso que seus amigos compartilhavam e que era mais do que amizade. Os havia observado trocando estranhas miradas, carícias furtivas que não lhe passavam despercebidas. Adoraria entender essa cumplicidade, mas nem sequer essa voz no seu interior parecia conhecer o que era o amor. Estava encurralado e não sabia a quem perguntar a respeito. Se não sentisse existir uma barreira de silêncio entre ele e seus amigos talvez se animasse a lhes perguntar. Por fim acabou deixando o assunto de lado, suspirando e se preparando mentalmente para a primeira aula do dia.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: **_Harry tem um encontro muito próximo com seu professor de Poções graças a umas imagens muito instigantes. O castigo continua e outra seção de relaxamento começa, mas desta vez não parece ter os resultados esperados._


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Título:**_ Em Silêncio

_**Autora:**__ Suisei Lady Dragon._

_**Rate:**_ R

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a Suisei Lady Dragon

_**Shipper:**_ Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário: **_Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Enquanto Harry assistia à aula regular de poções do dia podia apenas mirar o professor, mantendo as bochechas coradas durante todo o exercício de poções. Contudo sua mistura estava ficando perfeita. E mesmo que o professor Snape fingisse que não ter reparado nas olhadelas nervosas do jovem, estas o estavam deixando-o de mau humor. Tentou ignora-lo, mas a sensação de ser observado pelo jovem Grifinório aumentou. Harry fazia par com Zabini, mas quando o rapaz compreendera que o grifinório estava fazendo tudo perfeitamente bem se limitou a assisti-lo cortando os ingredientes ou mexendo a poção, tarefas que lhe caiam bem. Severus depois de uns instantes decidiu finalmente se aproximar do par e ver se podia de alguma forma dissuadir Harry do seu comportamento contemplativo.

- Algum problema? – perguntou com seriedade atrás de Harry que deu um pequeno pulo fazendo sua magia se descontrolar levemente, como um pequeno relâmpago que recorreu à superfície de seu corpo eriçando seus próprios cabelos e colando-se a poção que estava preparando, fazendo-a mudar violentamente de cor.

Antes que o professor pudesse reagir o moreno sujeitou com força as roupas de Zabini e o afastou bruscamente do caldeirão. A mistura fez uma espuma ácida que subiu e se derramou ao redor do vasilhame espirrando de leve. Tudo no qual tocou desvaneceu com um som sibilante. O lugar onde havia estado de pé o jovem sonserino desapareceu e em seu lugar ficou apenas um caldeirão muito estropiado pelo ácido.

- Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória. Zabini una-se a alguns de seus companheiros e observe. – sussurrou o professor. – Potter, quero falar com você ao final da aula. – Harry assentiu e abaixou a cabeça enquanto começava a guardar seus materiais. O restante da aula se esvaiu lentamente e ele se amaldiçoou por ter que aguardar algo semelhante a uma sentença de morte, e por este motivo acabou deixando os lábios com um vermelho brilhante por não se conter e começar a mordê-los sem perceber.

Draco observava a cena, uma mesa mais a frente podia ver os amigos do jovem estavam preocupados, mas não na mesma intensidade que estariam no sexto ano se Snape lhes houvesse dado um castigo. O loiro captou pela primeira vez a confiança oculta que ambos estudantes depositavam no professor. Não pode evitar sorrir ao pensar no quanto os grifinórios se humilhavam ao ter que confiar num sonserino. Mas franziu o cenho ao notar que em suas meditações não havia incluído Potter, seu semblante decaiu ainda mais ao constatar que essa era a primeira vez que excluía o jovem com deferência. Deixou todos os pensamentos de lado quando Blaise se uniu ao seu grupo para continuar observando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou-lhe em um sussurro quando viu que o professor os estava observando.

- Não sei. Potter estava misturando a poção com perfeição. – o jovem sorriu um pouco confuso. – Jamais o tinha visto fazer poções com tanta precisão, é um milagre, Potter nunca havia se destacado nessa matéria. – comentou com descuido. – Quando o professor veio nos supervisionar, o líquido mudou de cor e se transformou num ácido. – finalizou encolhendo os ombros.

- Não misturaram nada que não deviam? – perguntou o loiro com interesse.

- Não, estava tudo perfeito, nem sequer me equivoquei com a quantidade de vezes que tinha que mexer a poção. Talvez algum dos ingredientes estivessem estragados.

- Bley, tem certeza que não foi o torpe do Potter? – sussurrou com desconfiança a companheira de Draco, Pansy.

- Não, tenho certeza. Deve ter sido alguns dos ingredientes, Pansy. – murmurou irritado com a falta de credulidade da loira.

- Talvez. – mas porque o professor tiraria pontos da Grifinória se a culpa fora dos ingredientes? Draco refletiu desconfiado. Talvez fosse pela mesma razão para que Granger mirasse o jovem preocupada.

Continuaram o trabalho em silêncio até o momento em que terminaram as poções, engarrafaram-nas e as deixaram sobre a escrivaninha do professor. Draco tratou de ser o último a sair, mas o olhar de seu professor lhe indicou as claras que não ia discutir com o Garoto Dourado na frente de ninguém. Soltou um suspiro indignado enquanto recolhia suas coisas e saiu fechando a porta com mais força que de costume

Harry então quedou sozinho com o professor de poções. Não podia levantar a vista do solo e mentalmente maldizia seus hormônios e aquela voz interna que somente ria e ria diante de suas reações.

- Senhor Potter. Creio que é óbvio o porquê deu tê-lo retido hoje depois da aula. Você não somente pôs em risco a um estudante... novamente. Estava distraído, tem cometido erros e sua atitude começa a me incomodar. – diante da última observação Harry ergueu os olhos na direção do professor. As duas ônix o observavam de forma estranha. – O jovem Draco não mencionou nada fora do normal com as sessões de relaxamento que foram determinadas em seu benefício. Como então ao em vez de progredir o senhor está dando passos para trás? - Harry tremeu dos pés a cabeça quando o homem se aproximou e abaixou seu rosto tentando discernir em sua face algo que lhe explicasse o que se sucedia com o jovem. – Senhor Potter... – Snape sussurrou quando pode notar o leve tremor no corpo do garoto. - ...você está bem? – perguntou mudando a voz com notável preocupação, suavizando-a de repente.

Harry rogava em seu interior para que o homem se afastasse e o deixasse sair, porque sabia que ia perder o controle e não precisamente de seus poderes. Desta vez a batalha mudara de campo. Não, desta vez não corria riscos de matar ninguém... e sim de fazer algo do qual se arrependeria mesmo que a voz no seu interior lhe dissesse que honestamente não sentiria remorsos.

- Senhor Potter! – tornou a insistir o professor. Harry estremeceu suavemente quando seus olhos se fecharam com força e se abriram segundos mais tarde. Seu corpo havia tomado uma decisão e não havia como voltar atrás. Suaves reflexos carmesins mesclados com verde esmeralda saudaram o professor de poções que de pronto encontrou-se impossibilitado de se mover. – O que...? – a pergunta morreu completamente em seus lábios quando o menino-que-sobreviveu se aproximou em transe e sujeitando com força seus cabelos da nuca para trás, arrebatou sua boca em um beijo que fez estremecer até a última fibra de seus ossos. E enquanto a boca de Harry Potter devorava a sua Severus Snape sentiu-se perder a noção do aqui e agora.

Quando o jovem o soltou, Snape gaguejou várias vezes até que começou a recuperar a compostura e então soltou um grito irado.

- Potter! Como se atreve? – rugiu enquanto sacava sua varinha. Harry arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás.

- Professor, eu... sinto muito... eu não sei... – Se agachou com assombrosa rapidez quando o professor lhe lançou uma maldição. – Demônios sangrentos! – exclamou o rapaz recuperando a compostura. – _Protego!_ – e no mesmo instante um escudo de magia se formou ao redor do seu corpo repelindo a segunda maldição.

- Nunca em minha vida... – Harry se esquivou de outra maldição - ...havia me sentido... – e outra maldição. – Tão desrespeitado desta forma! – Harry soltou um chiado quando outra maldição passou próxima do seu corpo. – Cria dos mil demônios esta é a última vez que você tira sarro de mim. – gritou e os estudantes que passavam pelo corredor o escutaram.

- Professor eu sinto muito! Mas não pude evitar. Ouch, demônios! Isso dói! - exclamou Harry enquanto respondia por reflexo com uma maldição. Se pudesse teria batido com a cabeça na parede várias vezes como já vira Dobby fazer. Ainda assim agradecia por aquilo ter acontecido com seu professor de poções e não com Draco Malfoy. Se bem que seu professor estava tão irritado quanto um dragão, deixando claro que a irritação não passaria em apenas alguns dias. Mas se houvesse sido Draco sabia que o loiro não o deixaria em paz e logo aproveitaria o escândalo a seu favor. Não, o loiro o tratava melhor, mas nem por isso mudara sua forma de ser.

- Doerá muito mais se eu descobrir uma forma de acabar com esse maldito escudo. – bufou o professor de poções sentindo um forte desejo de estrangular o escorregadio estudante, não parando nunca de atacá-lo com novas maldições.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – gritou Harry, mas o professor se esquivou.

- _Petrificus totalis! _– contratacou.

- _Accio varinha!_ – outra maldição inútil.

- _Desmaius! _– as coisas no salão começavam a serem atingidas, especialmente as poções recém preparadas em classe e que estavam sobre a mesa de Severus.

- _Impedimenta!_

- _Rideo risi risium_! – a última maldição ultrapassou o escudo e bateu em cheio contra o peito de Harry fazendo um riso incontrolável assaltar seu corpo.

- _Expecto..._ Agghh! Hahahaha! – o Garoto de Ouro começou a rir como um desquitado, mas entre ofegos logo recitou algo. – _Occumbo! – _e o professor caiu ao solo pesadamente, mas passado uns segundos voltou a colocar-se de pé e apesar do riso incontrolável, Harry começou a buscar uma forma de sair dali depressa. O professor continuava com uma raiva tremenda. Não que fosse lhe machucar, com isso Harry não se preocupava, mas poderia muito lhe chicotear se conseguisse pegá-lo. Aproveitando o desequilíbrio do homem, saiu rapidamente da sala e começou a correr corredor abaixo, o professor de poções nos seus calcanhares.

- Professor... haha... eu já disse que sinto muito... hahaha! – a maldição do riso mal o deixava respirar, e ainda muito menos se desculpar.

- Mas você irá sentir mais ainda quando eu colocar minhas mãos em você. Maldito grifinório! – gritou perdendo toda a compostura ao escutar os risos do garoto.

Quando minutos mais tarde Hermione e Rony viram Harry passar correndo em direção a sua habitação com Severus na sua cola o ruivo deu de ombros.

- Não vai fazer nada? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Ficou louca, Mione! Demônios, se Snape o alcança o transformara em um rato. Você acha que eu vou ficar no meio? Há! – comentou energético sem deixar espaço para que a garota tentasse convencê-lo.

- Que belo amigo você está se saindo. – o ruivo tornou a encolher os ombros, mas nem sequer Hermione iria se colocar entre aqueles dois.

* * *

- Tudo isso é culpa sua! – a voz abafada de Harry podia ser escutada do outro lado da porta.

Draco e os amigos de Harry se detiveram atrás da porta ao escutá-lo do outro lado.

- Porque te dou atenção? Você é um bastardo asqueroso! Quase me matam por sua culpa!

Parecia que Harry falava com alguém, mas não se podia escutar mais ninguém dentro de sua habitação. Escutaram vários gritos até que Draco se viu impaciente e forneceu a senha para que a porta se abrisse.

- Como assim tem necessidade de se satisfazer? – sua voz vinda do banheiro pode ser escutada um pouco mais baixa e de repente um grito. – Não sou nenhum maldito monge! É você quem não pode controlar seus malditos hormônios, bastardo maldito, filho de...

- Potter? – interrompeu o loiro. Harry parou petrificado e se apoio na pia enquanto sentia todo seu corpo ficar vermelho de vergonha e procurava ficar tão invisível como se estivesse usando sua capa. – Com quem você está falando, Potter? – perguntou Draco curioso, a cabeça loira para dentro do banheiro. Harry se voltou para a porta com rapidez, seu corpo tampando por completo espelho sobre a pia.

- Eu? Ehh... com ninguém... eh... só falava comigo mesmo. – disse evidentemente nervoso.

- É melhor você se tratar! – sorriu com malícia o loiro cruzando os braços e recostando-se no umbral.

- Haha... Verdade? Eu faço isso o tempo todo, sério! – disse aproximando-se mais do espelho e sentindo-se miseravelmente idiota.

- Agora eu entendo porque você tem a auto-estima tão alta. Se você ainda vai terminar seu monólogo externo é melhor começar logo. – o loiro se endireitou para sair quando escutou claramente um sussurro as suas costas.

- Pela marca, este também é completamente comível. Porque Lucius não o levou a minha presença antes? – o loiro se voltou de imediato e viu Harry se avermelhar por completo.

- O que disse? – perguntou com ira velada e assombro sem poder crer no que havia escutado.

- Nada! Não disse... nada. Porque você não me espera em meu quarto até que eu termine? – disse com rapidez o moreno e o empurrou para fora do banheiro com pressa. Draco soltou um suspiro indignado e seus olhos prateados brilharam levemente irritados. Finalmente saiu sem dizer nada mais e Harry deixou escapar um cumprido suspiro, se voltando para o espelho sobre a pia.

- Você está em graves, graves, graves problemas. – sussurrou entre dentes enquanto apontava para o espelho de forma ameaçadora. Logo tomou uma das toalhas e de mal grado cobriu a peça. Com rapidez se despiu e entrou debaixo do chuveiro.

Harry saiu da ducha envolto em sua usual toalha de banho, o que não era usual era sua atitude que lhe traía, obscura e um pouco temerosa. Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha quando todos seus alarmes se ativaram ao dar-se conta da postura do jovem, braços cruzados, cenho franzido, olhos entreabertos e lábios apertados numa estreita linha. O moreno se desfez de seu roupão de repente e se deixou cair sobre a cama, os braços cruzados por debaixo do travesseiro. Draco pressentia que receberia outra descarga si ousasse tocá-lo, mas ao se voltar para o ruivo e a jovem viu que estes não haviam se dado conta da atitude do jovem e esperavam impacientes que começasse. Suspirou de forma imperceptível e endureceu o rosto, não ia se mostrar inseguro diante dos estúpidos grifinórios. Desta vez apanhou o óleo de rosas e untou as mãos com cautela.

-Oh, Harry, porque o Snape estava te perseguindo? – Ron perguntou antes que Draco pusesse suas mãos sobre as costas do moreno. Harry pareceu saltar da cama em direção ao amigo.

- Er.. é... hum... – grunhiu irritado sem poder dizer realmente o que pensava.

- Mas o que você fez para que ele te perseguisse por toda a escola? Jamais tinha visto Snape tão irritado com você. – o ruivo se aproximou da cama quando Harry tornou a grunhir molesto se deixando cair novamente sobre o colchão. Draco os observava com cautela, havia retirado as mãos quando o moreno saltara da cama.

- Eu... foi um... – o jovem grifinório se colocou ruborizado. – Não quero falar disso agora, Ron. – gemeu fundindo a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Foi por isso que Snape cancelou suas aulas de defesa hoje? – perguntou Hermione curiosa. Draco que estava ponto de colocar as mãos nas costas do jovem pela segunda vez tornou a retirá-las quando este levantou a cabeça sobressaltado.

- Não, Hermione, ele as cancelou porque praticamos mais feitiços de ataque depois da aula de poções que em qualquer outra aula de defesa. – a garota tratou de ocultar o riso ao ver a expressão dolorida do jovem. – Mione! Não é engraçado. – disse escondendo a cabeça novamente.

- Quase que o morcegão te pega desta vez. – Ron soltou uma boa gargalhada. Duas cabeças o miraram irritados. Que? – encolheu os ombros ao notar os furiosos olhos verdes e prateados fixos em sua pessoa. – Demônios sangrentos, agora são dois contra mim. – exclamou com fastidio o ruivo, mas um cascudo de Hermione o fez recuperar a compostura. – Você também, Mione? – perguntou acariciando a cabeça. Harry respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça novamente. - Não vai começar? – perguntou Ron molesto e o loiro murmurou algo entredentes que pode ser escutado como estúpidos grifinórios, mas recuperou a compostura. Pôs as mãos com mais força do que devia sobre as costas de Harry e começou a rotina com mais vigor do que necessário. Harry não reparou na diferença, também estava irritado e apenas podia sentir a força que estava sendo utilizada por Draco através de seus músculos.

- Vocês grifinórios são tão fáceis de prever. Ridicularizam tudo o que não entra nos seus parâmetros. Estigmatizam tudo o que não entendem. – Malfoy disse irritado para Ron que lhe devolveu um olhar de descaso.

- Não generalize, Malfoy. – grunhiu Harry desde seu lugar.

- Não? Então porque o professor Snape estava tão perturbado esta tarde?

- Eu... foi uma idiotice da minha parte, está bem? Eu devia fechar a minha maldita boca. – exclamou furioso. – Além disso eu irei me desculpar com ele... mas primeiro tenho que esperar que ele no mínimo não me amaldiçoe quando eu colocar meu nariz em seu escritório.

- Você o enfureceu tanto assim? – quis saber a garota.

- Você não tem idéia, Mione, não tem idéia.

- Mas o que você fez, Harry? - Ron tem razão, nunca o tinha visto tão enojado.

- Não quero falar disso. – exclamou exasperado.

- Mas Harry, se você continuar guardando tudo o que acontece com você irá acabar explodindo um dia. – exclamou a jovem. Muitas vezes haviam tentado falar com o jovem sobre suas coisas, compartilhar com ele. Mas Harry sempre se mantinha imperturbável, contestando com um sim, ou com um não, ou com um não quero falar disso. Era como se no exterior Harry seguisse sendo como era antes, mas seu interior se encontrava fundido e envolto em uma capa de pesado silêncio que o apartava de tudo, inclusive de seus melhores amigos.

Harry não se preocupou em responder desta vez e Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha curioso. Então o Garoto de Ouro estava se separando realmente de seus amigos. Era óbvio que o professor Snape o havia envolvido naquele castigo para espiar o jovem e seus amigos. As pequenas discussões e ademais conversações entre o trio não eram muitas mais era fácil de entrever como se rompiam os laços que os uniam, especialmente da parte do moreno. Por acaso era essa a razão de Harry Potter estar perdendo o controle sobre seus poderes?

* * *

**N/A: **_**Ah que vergonha! Desculpem a demora por postar mais caps! Mas em época de vestiba não se brinca!**_

_**De qualquer forma, aí está o capítulo 11! Chocante não? Então esperem pelo 12 para verem uma coisa! Bem, postarei a continuação até terça feira, por isso nãos e preocupem, não pararei de traduzir esta fic.**_

_**De qualquer forma, divirtam-se e deixem reviews!**_

**Próximo capítulo: **_Harry perde definitivamente o controle de sues poderes e Hermione e Ron não conseguem controlá-lo, cabendo a Draco tomar partido da situação!_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon.

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

Essa noite a detenção não foi de muita ajuda para Harry. Ele estava tenso, murmurando coisas desconexas de tempo em tempo. E Draco por sua vez sentia como se tivesse transfigurado um pedaço de madeira em pedra. Exausto e irritado acabou decidindo dar por encerrada a seção de massagem, e por causa da sua expressão nada amigável nenhum dos outros jovens se dispôs a pedir para que ele ficasse mais tempo naquele local. Harry por sua vez continuava com aquele mau-humor e nem sequer demonstrou curiosidade quando o loiro parou com a massagem e começou a limpar as mãos e recolher os frascos.

"Harry", Hermione murmurou preocupada, mas Harry se levantou furioso da cama. Estava cansado de ser ignorado pelos amigos para que do nada eles simplesmente voltassem a se preocupar com seu bem-estar. Esse dia não havia sido o melhor de sua vida, sentia vergonha pelo o que havia feito ao Professor Snape e não queria falar sobre o assunto. E além de tudo sabia em seu interior que o destino ria as gargalhadas do que estava acontecendo e a aquela voz começava a deixá-lo exausto. Não que não conseguisse se controlar, mas hoje era impossível, não queria seguir escutando o que tinham a lhe dizer. Pequenos detalhes simplesmente estavam se unindo, transformando-se em algo insuportável, como uma bola de neve, sendo impossível manter o controle da situação por mais tempo.

"Não, Hermione, não quero falar sobre isso." Exclamou levantando a voz mais do que o normal. Rony se colocou rapidamente entre Harry e a jovem.

"Harry, Hermione tem razão. Você está nos colocando de fora da sua vida, companheiro, está nos deixando preocupados...".

"Vocês tem medo de mim!" Harry gemeu entre a histeria e a raiva. "Eu sou... um... monstro!", gritou ficando ofegante e perdendo um pouco do controle que lhe restava, e ao redor de seu corpo uma aura vermelha começou a brilhar mais forte e Draco que estava próximo da cama foi empurrado com força por ela, perdendo o equilíbrio e deixando os potes caírem no chão.

"Harry!", o ruivo gritou, seus expressivos olhos azuis fixos em seu amigo que os fitava de cima da cama com uma expressão furiosa.

"Não, Ron! Estou cansado. Cansado de fazer o tempo todo o que me mandam fazer, cansado de seguir instruções e esperar para não ser consumido por... _isso_.", esbravejou com asco.

"Por favor, Harry, por favor, se acalme." Hermione gemeu dando passos para trás junto de Ron. Draco os observava caído no chão, aonde havia ido parar ao perder o equilíbrio. Os dois grifinórios estavam enfrentando a essência do poder de Harry Potter, aquele mesmo poder que consumira Voldemort no momento final.

Draco não presenciara o fim do mago mais temido de todos os tempos, seu pai havia lhe ordenado que protegesse os filhos dos Comensais da Morte, e que eles deveriam permanecer em Hogwarts. A realidade era que seu pai acreditava que neste dia Potter venceria seu mestre. E a verdadeira intenção de Lucius havia sido proteger os futuros Comensais que ocupariam o lugar de seus pais, que provavelmente morreriam durante a batalha final, porque dessa forma ambos os lados estavam seguros e aquela seria a última batalha. E no fim de tudo _o-menino-que-sobreviveu_ alcançou sua vitória com um feitiço que nenhum dos presentes havia visto, e o corpo de Lord Voldemort acabou se auto-consumindo.

Seus ouvidos retumbavam com o ruído ensurdecedor da aura que começava a encher o quarto, provocando explosões douradas que faziam estalar algumas das poções de Harry. Draco estava absorto e não pode evitar que sua boca ficasse entreaberta quando a fascinação dominou seus sentidos. Poder... cruel... puro... aterrador. O tipo de poder que um Malfoy desejava possuir e controlar. Seus olhos acinzentados observavam com reverência o corpo tenso do moreno, admirando os brilhantes tentáculos de magia dourada que começavam a se chocar contra as paredes de pedra, fazendo o castelo tremer desde sua base, sem que eles nem ao menos notassem.

Neste momento Draco começou a distinguir vozes na estática do som que a aura mágica produzia, era como a primeira vez que havia sentido a mínima conexão com a magia de Potter, aquela eletrizante sensação.

_Ira. Rancor. Tenho medo. Estou sozinho. Ódio. Sou um monstro. Tenho tanto medo. O que está acontecendo? Ajude-me. Se aproxime. Preciso..._

Draco se pôs de pé indo contra o poder que emanava do jovem que continuava gritando incoerências na direção dos amigos, que não davam mais nenhum passo para trás, mantendo-se firmes na tentativa de fazê-lo voltar a razão. Sua mente tratou de questionar como era possível que os grifinórios continuassem de pé diante de tamanha demonstração de poder, sem cair de joelhos e... beijar... a barra da capa...

Deu um passo na direção do jovem e seu corpo estremeceu dos pés a cabeça.

_Aproxime-se. Ajude-me. Tenho medo. Preciso... que você se aproxime... preciso..._

Aproximou-se com outro passo como se estivesse hipnotizado, os olhos acinzentados úmidos pelo esforço de não perder nenhum só detalhe daquela gloriosa visão. Uma nova onda de magia se desprendeu da aura e envolveu Draco por alguns segundos, acariciando sua própria magia e provocando-a, exigindo que ela se submetesse a vontade da mais forte. O desejo de obedecer nublou sua mente e sem raciocinar ele acabou se aproximando de um Harry Potter que parecia não se dar conta de sua presença. Não sabia se caía de joelhos e beijava a barra das roupas do jovem, mas acabou se recordando que a única peça que o moreno usava era uma toalha.

Mas para quê beijar a borda de uma toalha se os lábios de Potter eram muito mais provocativos, mais desejáveis? Com um último impulso subiu na cama, de pé e de frente para o jovem ele o tomou pela nuca unindo seus pálidos lábios com os ternos e avermelhados lábios que grunhiam de forma inteligível.

Harry sentiu aquela umidade cálida invadir sua boca e toda a coragem e ira que sentia se desvaneceram numa nuvem de confuso bem-estar. Hermione e Ron observaram estupefatos como a furiosa aura avermelhada se esfumaçava sendo absorvida novamente por Harry. Tudo cessou, o ruído, o poder, o tremor do colégio, tudo cessou e se deteve no único instante em que os lábios do loiro permaneceram celados sobre os do moreno. Harry fechou os olhos perdido nas sensações até que lhe foi devolvida a capacidade de respira. Com os olhos arregalados observou o rosto de Draco Malfoy, sua boca ainda entreaberta, as bochechas coradas, os lábios rubros e a respiração errática. Neste momento a grande quantidade de magia que ele havia absorvido segundos antes o golpeou e todas as suas energias desapareceram. O esforço de absorvê-la havia sido tão grande não se detendo apenas no excesso de magia e sim no consumo de parte dela. Draco o sujeitou pela nuca e de alguma forma passou o braço ao redor da sua cintura para que ele não caísse no chão. Uma paz que nunca havia conhecido o cobriu e o absoluto silêncio de sua mente envolveu todos seus pensamentos como um rico bálsamo. A sensação o tragou num abismo branco ao qual ele aceitou sem protestar e seu corpo caiu sobre o de Draco.

"Demônios sangrentos.", o ruivo sussurrou. " Você o beijou."O loiro não contestou, estava absorto contemplando o rosto relaxado do jovem sobre seu peito. Com cuidado foi deitando-o na cama e com extrema delicadeza o acomodou no colchão, cobrindo-o em seguida.

"Como você fez isso, Malfoy?", Hermione perguntou quando logrou articular alguma palavra.

"Você o beijou!", Ron tornou a repetir.

"Eu sei... eu só... tive que fazê-lo.", murmurou o loiro sem poder afastar seus olhos do jovem moreno. Poder... absoluto... perfeito.

"Você o beijou!", Ron exclamou por uma terceira vez e Hermione lhe deu um belo tapa na cabeça. "Ouch!"

"Tá Ron, é óbvio que ele o beijou. Malfoy, por acaso você sabe o que ele poderia ter feito?", exclamou horrorizada a jovem de cabelos castanhos. "Ele poderia... ou seja... ele estava... por Merlin, Malfoy. Você o controlou.", sussurrou aturdida.

"Eu não o controlei, Granger. Eu só fiz o que ele estava me pedindo.", sussurrou enquanto continuava absorto acariciando os cabelos negros que caíam sobre a testa do jovem. Tanto poder... tanta perfeição, tinha que ser seu... mas não sabia se ele era a perfeição ou se a perfeição era ele. Tinha que possuí-lo.

"O que aconteceu aqui?", um agitado professor de poções abriu a porta com um golpe. Ao ver o grifinório inconsciente na cama não pode manter a máscara de impassividade e se aproximou preocupado da cama, agachando-se e ficando ao lado de Harry, assistindo-o com toda a sua preocupação. "O que aconteceu?", perguntou confuso. Olhou para os três jovens presentes, mas nenhum deles parecia capaz de contestar. Finalmente o ruivo levantou uma mão tímida e apontou para o loiro. Foi então que Severus percebeu o olhar que o jovem Draco estava dando ao moreno. "Draco?", chamou-o, mas o jovem não respondeu, chamou uma segunda vez, mas não foi atendido tendo que sacudi-lo levemente pelos ombros para ter sua atenção. Ele tinha o olhar perdido.

"Professor..." o jovem finalmente o reconheceu.

"Jovem Draco, o que aconteceu com Potter?" perguntou num sussurro. Draco gaguejou, seu professor se mostrava muito cansado, algo que não era usual no homem. Estava mais pálido, seus cabelos negros de corvo estavam um pouco bagunçados, como se algo tivesse lhe acontecido. Mas se o loiro pudesse ter tido a oportunidade de se ver teria notado que sua aparência não estava muito diferente.

"Harry... ele libertou sua aura." Murmurou confuso ainda. "É muito poderosa... e bela. É perfeita..." sussurrou com aquele olhar de adoração e Severus compreendeu que não conseguiria descobrir nada mais, o jovem continuava em um transe provocado pelo grifinório. Voltou-se para os outros dois jovens, ambos estavam extremamente pálidos e o mais provável é que estivessem em estado de choque. Passou uma mão por entre os cabelos negros e suspirou. O dia havia sido longo e agora parecia que a noite não teria fim. Suspirou profundamente e se preparou mentalmente para lidar com os três jovens, mais tarde tentaria conversar com Potter.

Colocou-se de pé lentamente, sentindo-se mais esgotado do que de costume e com intenções de levar Draco e os dói grifinórios ao escritório do diretor para ver o que poderiam descobrir ouvindo os balbucios deles. Então viu que o ruivo apontava de forma muda para o corpo estendido na cama. "Sr. Weasley, sugiro que feche a boca para não entrar nenhuma mosca!", murmurou irritado, mas ao ver que a jovem imitava seu companheiro com expressão de terror o professor se virou novamente na direção em que eles apontavam.

Harry, sobre a cama em que havia estado inconsciente alguns segundos atrás havia tornado a abrir os olhos, duas gêmeas línguas de fogo saudaram o professor com fria expressão.

"_Impero_." A voz agora mais profunda do jovem o fez sentir-se como se flutuasse numa nuvem. Sabia que aquela era a maldição Imperius e não pode crer que Potter a houvesse invocado com tanta facilidade. Tentou lutar contra ela, mas uma estranha voz ressoou em sua mente e o fez tremer. Ele não poderia estar ali. Sem muito tempo perdido recebeu a ordem de apagar a memória dos três jovens. Sem poder evitar, fez o que lhe era ordenado e pode ouvir sua voz muito distante, pedindo para que os jovens regressassem as suas respectivas casas que porque ele se encarregaria do problema.

Quando ficou a sós no quarto a maldição desvaneceu e ele piscou várias vezes para encontrar-se sentado na cama ao lado de alguém que parecia ser Harry Potter mas que não era. Os cabelos continuavam revoltos, mas sua expressão era mais dura e seus olhos brilhavam com uma cor que não lhe era comum.

"Quem é você?", sentiu a si mesmo perguntando. O jovem simplesmente levantou uma mão em sua direção e a pousou justo sobre sua marca no braço direito. A dor foi incrível, mas ele pode escutar claramente o que ele disse em seguida.

"Sinto muito Severus, mas não posso deixar que você recorde o que aconteceu aqui. _Obliviate_._"_

Quando Severus Snape recobrou a consciência do que fazia, se encontrava no meio do Salão Principal. Muitos estudantes pareciam tão perdidos quanto ele e outros continuavam em estado de choque. Recordou o tremor da escola e se pôs em movimento de imediato, procurando saber se algum dos garotos e jovens de sua casa haviam se ferido.

* * *

Os professores fizeram um grande esforço para descobrir o que havia causado o tremor, mas nem sequer Dumbledore pode descobrir uma resposta convincente. Apesar dos esforços tudo continuava sendo um mistério, e eles acabaram atribuindo o evento a um abalo sísmico, coisa que não acontecia a anos. Nesse dia acabaram cancelando as aulas por causa do nervosismo dos estudantes que impedia que eles prestassem atenção nas explicações. McGonagall e Severus haviam sido os primeiros a desistir de ensinar alguma coisa, ficando extremamente irritados com a distração da turma.

Um grupo de sonserinos dirigia-se para o campo de quadribol, aproveitando o furtivo descanso para praticar, e obviamente Draco estava entre eles. O bom humor reinava entre os membros da casa das serpentes desde a última partida que haviam ganho da Grifinória.

Apesar do bom ânimo que o circundava Draco não havia sentido nenhuma satisfação com essa partida, o jogo que ainda faltava era contra a Corvinal que havia vencido a Lufa-Lufa no início da temporada, muito antes da Grifinória. Esse ano as coisas corriam bem, mas Draco não estava emocionado. A partida que realmente ansiara fora contra a Grifinória e os resultados mesmo sendo ao seu favor não haviam sido ao todo satisfatórios.

Virou-se para ajustar a caneleira de couro e os protetores de braço para finalmente montar sua vassoura. Com um forte impulso atravessou o ar ficando a vários metros do solo e sem se preocupar com nada começou a esquadrinhar o campo em busca de um reflexo dourado.

No decorrer de cinco minutos um balaço passou bastante perto de si, seus companheiros estavam massacrando-se uns aos outros no estilo sonserino. Estava absorto nisso quando um reflexo dourado atraiu sua atenção, estava próximo da Torre de Astronomia. Estranhou o fato do pomo estar naquela direção, pois supunha-se que a esfera não poderia afastar-se do campo de quadribol. Aproximou-se com cautela procurando divisá-la novamente.

Para seu deleite descobriu algo mais interessante. Potter estava sentado no umbral de uma das grandes janelas, uma perna levemente flexionada sobre a borda de pedra e sua capa de escola flutuando para fora da janela. Tinha a cabeça inclinada sobre os braços, como se estivesse dormindo. Draco sorriu com malícia, era a oportunidade pela qual estava esperando. Chegou mais perto do rapaz com cuidado.

"Hey, Potter." Sussurrou com voz serena para não assustá-lo. O moreno levantou o rosto de forma despreocupada e Draco pode ver suas verdes esmeraldas um pouco avermelhadas e úmidas, fitando-o com uma mescla de assombro e coragem.

"O que você quer, Malfoy?" o moreno perguntou com voz pastosa. Com a graça de um gato, Draco se aproximou da janela e parando no umbral, apoiou-se com uma mão e desmontou a vassoura, deslizando na pedra até ficar sentado numa posição similar a do grifinório, só que do lado contrário. Harry abaixou as pernas de imediato, a proximidade do loiro nesses momentos não era bem-vinda. Em sua mente somente havia os eventos do dia anterior. Sabia o que havia feito seus amigos, o sonserino e o seu professor de poções passar, e mesmo assim não se via tentando mudar o que acontecera. Já era suficiente ter perdido o controle quase conseguindo derrubar a escola, sepultando todos em seu interior.

Já fazia um bom tempo que estava as sós na torre. Tomara o cuidado de enfeitiçar as portas que levavam ao seu esconderijo para que ninguém o importunasse, mas se esquecera de que havia como chegar até a torre por meio das janelas. Não tinha estado chorando, mas estava com vontade, o problema é que as lágrimas não saíam e por isso seu rosto estava avermelhado e seu nariz miseravelmente entupido. Sentia que o que menos necessitava neste momento era que Malfoy tirasse sarro da sua frustração. Mas claro, Malfoy não se lembrava de nada, e isso indicava que o rapaz iria dizer algo maldoso no instante em que abrisse a boca.

Após mais alguns minutos de silêncio ele olhou de soslaio para o loiro. Claro que o jovem retribuiu o gesto só que sem a expressão maliciosa que ele esperava. O fitava com seriedade e se tivesse se atrevido a encará-lo de frente teria notado a intensidade daquele olhar metálico.

Draco pouso sua vassoura sobre suas pernas e apoiou as mãos nela. "Eu pensei ter visto o pomo vir nesta direção."

"Ele não está aqui, seguramente está sobrevoando o campo de quadribol." Murmurou como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Mas eu encontrei algo mais interessante.", sussurrou o loiro inclinando-se levemente.

"É mesmo? O quê?", o moreno perguntou bruscamente, como se fosse um garotinho de seis anos que tentava provar ao mundo que sua curiosidade não existia.

Draco então se atreveu a tocar a borda da manga da túnica de Harry, passando um dedo sobre o braço e chamando a atenção do jovem, que se virou lentamente para ver o que o estava tocando daquela forma. "Você." Harry levantou os olhos em direção ao loiro, atônito. Talvez seus ouvidos o tivessem enganado. Gaguejou com lentidão, mas o olhar de Draco continuava cravado em seu rosto.

"E... eu?", sussurrou contendo a respiração, temendo que aquela fosse mais uma das cruéis brincadeiras do loiro.

"Diga-me, Potter. O quão poderoso você realmente é?", a realidade então o alcançou como um tapa na cara. Como podia ter se esquecido que os Malfoy se interessavam apenas por poder? Isso os atraía como a luz atraía as mariposas, belas mariposas cujas asas refletiam o poder do qual se alimentavam.

"Ah... trata-se disso. Poder.", murmurou com decepção. "Você não o sentiu naquela noite, aqui, neste lugar?", questionou com sarcasmo enquanto se colocava de pé e caminhava para o centro da torre, elevando seus braços em direção as paredes. Deixou escapar de seus lábios um riso carente de sentimentos e então voltou-se na direção do loiro de forma graciosa. "Não o sentiu enquanto implorava por ar, Malfoy?", sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos se fechava no ar e Draco quase podia sentir novamente aquele poder envolvendo-o lentamente. "Eu poderia ter te matado."

Draco levantou o queixo com aquela expressão de superioridade que Harry conhecia tão bem durante aqueles seis anos e algo mais. "Você venceu o Lord das Trevas, sei que é poderoso. O que eu quero saber é quanto.", sussurrou quando ficou seguro de que sua voz não tremeria. Harry soltou um muxoxo contido.

"Você tem medo de mim, Malfoy?", perguntou o jovem balançando a cabeça e tratando de diluir a razão pela qual o loiro lhe perguntava aquilo. Sentia que Malfoy estava naquele momento avaliando-o como um possível aliado ou até mesmo um meio para alcançar seus objetivos... fossem quais fosse. Draco por sua vez sentiu-se enfurecer. Os Malfoy não tinham medo de nada. Como ele se atrevia a pensar que ele, Draco Malfoy, podia sentir medo dele... Harry Maldito Potter?

Pôs-se de pé resoluto e deixou a vassoura apoiada contra o umbral. Com três passos bem medidos parou de frente para o moreno dando-lhe um olhar glacial digno de um príncipe insultado. "Se eu tivesse medo não teria me aproximado de você nem durante a detenção..."

Mediram-se por alguns instantes, ambos haviam alcançado uma altura e musculatura similar, ainda que a beleza de Harry se devesse aos maltratos e não ao gosto exigente de um nobre. Nos olhos verdes Draco podia ver refletido o temperamento obstinado próprio dos avermelhados leões, mas também podia ver a perspicácia própria das serpentes. Era uma combinação estranha, especialmente quando na dureza daquele olhar reluzia uma inocência maltratada. Levantou uma mão na direção do rosto do moreno. O viu encher-se de surpresa, a necessidade de escapar misturada a estes mesmos olhos, mas mesmo assim estando impossibilitado de obedecer aos desejos de proteção de todo bom grifinório. Como poderia aquele rosto pertencer a alguém com tanto poder? Uma força que fora capaz de derrotar o Lord das Trevas?

"Não se engane, Malfoy. Eu sou um monstro,", as palavras soaram estranhamente conhecidas, como se as houvesse escutado anteriormente. As sentia ressoar em seus ouvidos em furiosos gritos.

"Um monstro? Então aonde estão as garras afiadas... a boca retorcida...", sussurrou o loiro passando o polegar com suavidade por sobre os lábios do jovem. "Aonde você esconde seu couro e suas escamas?", elevou a outra mão e acariciou com suavidade a testa do moreno, afastando suas mechas negras que revelaram a cicatriz em forma de raio. "Onde guarda suas asas?", sussurrou ainda mais baixo, quase contra seus lábios. Sentiu-o se afastar e o reteve a força. "Você tem a língua bifurcada?", sorriu abertamente com malícia enquanto acabava com o espaço entre seus rostos e lhe dava um beijo lânguido. A boca do moreno o recebeu sem colocar resistência e se abriu para lhe dar passagem.

Draco não esperava ser aceito sem tão pouca resistência. Seu coração falhou ao pensar que talvez o moreno o estivesse esperando a muito tempo e que não só o estava desejando como ele havia descoberto a dias atrás no Salão Principal. Explorou a cavidade úmida com lentidão enquanto a língua de ambos se acariciavam com um torturoso prazer. Sentia-se tão perfeito... tão quente.

Começou a se afastar pouco a pouco, terminando com pequenos beijos que pareciam querer se assegurar de que na próxima vez seria bem-vindo novamente. "Aonde estão os olhos vermelhos de demônio...", sussurrou com voz carregada sem esperar a reação que provocaria.

Harry arregalou os olhos como pratos e se tensou, empurrando-o com força e desprendendo-se de seu corpo. Draco cambaleou levemente com o ataque, e o repudio o havia pego de surpresa. Buscou a razão e somente viu que os lábios do outro jovem tremiam levemente. Com um olhar mais atento notou que todo seu corpo tremia. Os olhos verdes se fixaram em seu rosto enquanto ele dava um passo lento, mas decidido em sua direção.

A mão direita de Harry se ergueu repentinamente com reflexos únicos em direção ao rosto do loiro. E Draco não pode evitar fechar os olhos preparando-se para o pior. Sentiu finalmente que o moreno tomava sua mão esquerda e colocava algo nela, fechando os seus dedos com força contra o objeto.

"Lembre-se que você não tem medo de mim, Malfoy." Harry sussurrou ferido. Quando Draco se dignificou a mirar o que havia em sua mão acabou reconhecendo o pomo de ouro. Apesar dos Malfoy não demonstrarem suas emoções Draco deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado. Quando finalmente captou o que havia se passado soltou um muxoxo indignado e seus olhos se fecharam irritados enquanto ele dava alguns passos para trás.

"Nem todos os monstros se mostram como esperamos ver. Alguns sabem viver e atuar como humanos quando querem decepcionar.", explicou o moreno sem emoção em sua voz.

"Se você é um monstro, Potter... você acaba de conhecer seu assassino.", sibilou o loiro. Recolheu sua vassoura e se virou repentinamente na direção do moreno. Harry o aguardou inexpressivo, mas não esperava que Draco o tomasse pela nuca e lhe forçasse um beijo. Seus lábios se abriram como antes, como se estivessem desconectados de sua mente e quando o jovem de olhos cinzas o deixou ir, sentiu-se perder a compostura. "E quando eu terminar com você, você será tão humano quanto qualquer um. Guarde minhas palavras, os Malfoy não fazem promessas em vão."

Harry não pode despregar os olhos da visão que Draco representava naqueles instantes, não sabia se era porque o beijo de minutos atrás não o deixava pensar em outra coisa ou se era o loiro que possuía um encantamento único. _Por Merlim_, pensou.

Aqueles olhos o sujeitavam naquele lugar sem permitir que ele se movesse, nem que ele articulasse palavras. Chamando-o com fúria, obrigando-o a corresponder ao seu chamado. Como ele podia negar alguma coisa a algo que era capaz de controlá-lo tão bem somente através de sua presença?

_Preciso..._

O loiro lhe deu um último olhar de cima em baixo, como se estivesse gravando a imagem que presenciara ali, de pé, em meio à torre com seus olhos verdes cheios de suplício e confusão. Harry viu que ele o mirava com ira, raiva... o moreno não podia decifrá-lo, mas quando os avermelhados lábios de Draco se curvaram levemente naquele maldito sorriso, sentiu sua pele estremecer e seu coração bater em resposta. O viu regressar a janela, subindo na borda com facilidade, deixando-se cair sobre a vassoura para dirigir-se ao campo de quadribol com o pomo em mãos.

O grifinório finalmente saiu de sua pétrea imobilidade e se aproximou da janela para vê-lo se afastar. Seu coração batia tão rápido que o sentia em seu peito como um pássaro tentando escapar de uma gaiola. O que Malfoy tentara fazer? Levou uma das mãos aos lábios. Não havia tentado, havia feito... e como! Seus joelhos tremiam enquanto continuava ali, o beijo ainda ardendo em sua boca e em seu corpo. Observou como os jogadores descobriam lentamente que o pomo havia sido apanhado e por uns instantes pode vê-lo como se o tivesse de frente para si, aqueles olhos de um cinza azulado despedindo-se dele, desafiantes.

_Preciso de você..._

* * *

_**N/T:**_Desculpa pela demora gente, mas aí está... capítulo 12... repleto de emoções um tanto quanto quente!

Agradeço sinceramente pelas reviews e prometo atualizar mais rápido. Aguardem!

_**Próximo Capítulo: **__Draco começa a executar seu plano para sequestrar Harry !WoW_


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon.

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

O treino de quadribol da Sonserina continuou até à hora do almoço. O grupo terminou de recolher seus equipamentos e se dirigiu para as duchas. Draco não se incomodou em se unir aos companheiros, era monitor e como tal tinha privilégios. No exato instante não tinha ânimo para compartilhar um banheiro com outras pessoas, por mais que precisasse de um banho.

Dirigiu-se para o dormitório cheirando a suor e couro dos equipamentos de proteção, sua túnica de quadribol sussurrando juntamente com seus passos que ecoavam pelo piso de pedra do castelo. No caminho cruzou com várias jovens estudantes que não tiveram como não repará-lo e segui-lo com os olhos. Alguns dos rapazes também reagiram da mesma forma, inclusive aqueles que tinham inclinações para se sentirem atraídos pelo mesmo sexo. Draco simplesmente chamava a atenção de uma forma ou de outra, por sua beleza, por seu porte ou simplesmente por sua arrogante disposição, e assim qualquer um que olhava para ele sentia vontade ou de obedecê-lo ou de enfrentá-lo. Mas os únicos que se atreviam a desafiá-lo era o Trio de Ouro, em especial aquele jovem de olhos verdes transparentes, que brilhavam furiosos quando se esbarravam por aí.

Quando estava a ponto de ingressar o corredor que o levaria para sua habitação, acabou cruzando o caminho de uma loira muito conhecida. Suspirou com fastídio, mas sabia que não poderia ignorá-la. Pansy era uma mistura de prima, amiga, serva e demônio que nenhuma das outras garotas da Sonserina poderiam sonhar em ser. Depois de tudo, o rei precisava de uma rainha.

"Drakey." A loira exclamou entusiasmada.

"Pansy... não tenho tempo agora." Murmurou enquanto tentava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"Não, não, não, Drake, coração, a onde você pensa que vai?" Ela ronrou enquanto segurava o colarinho de sua túnica de quadribol com suavidade. "Você sabe o quanto eu fico louca quando te vejo neste uniforme..."

"Parkinson." Reclamou tratando de conservar a serenidade. Não podia entender como era possível que a loira, sendo tão asseada com suas coisas não conseguisse evitar pular em cima dele sempre que o via de uniforme após uma partida de quadribol.

"Quando é que você vai aprender, bebê?" Perguntou com doçura velada e ele revirou os olhos, entediado.

"Panse, porque você não vai encher a paciência do Blaise? Se você se apressar tenho certeza de que o encontrará ainda no vestiário. Hoje poderia até ser seu dia de sorte e você o encontraria sem o uniforme." Disse com fingida felicidade esperando que a garota caísse na brincadeira, mas de forma alguma a loira se moveu, a maldita o conhecia com perfeição.

"Mas você já está aqui mesmo, o que custa me satisfazer?" ela gemeu e Draco levou os dedos as suas sobrancelhas massageando a testa suavemente. "Só me deixe provar um pouquinho e prometo que irei atrás de Blaise." Insistiu enquanto passava o dedo pelo pescoço de Draco e comprovava que ele estava molhado de suor. O sonserino sentiu-se estremecer com a estranha carícia, odiava que a aparente desacerbada loira soubesse com exatidão seus pontos anatômicos mais sensíveis. Suspirou finalmente, enquanto permitia o que fora pedido para que pudesse retomar o mais depressa seu caminho

"Okay, Panse." Murmurou fechando os olhos e pronunciando o apelido com deliberada tensão. "Mas eu nunca vou conseguir entender como você pode gostar de fazer isso, é... asqueroso..." Conteve a respiração quando sentiu que a língua da loira começava a acariciar-lhe muito próxima de sua orelha, justamente abaixo de seu lóbulo, em direção ao seu pescoço. Sem querer deixou escapar um gemido. "... repugnante... e extremamente antigiênico." Pontualizou quando a garota se deteve levemente antes de continuar lambendo-o no pescoço muito próxima agora de seu peito, enquanto suas pequenas mãos abriam levemente sua túnica.

"Você me surpreende, Draco, querido. Mesmo tendo estudado para agradar aquele grifinório você não aprendeu nada. O olfato é um dos cinco sentidos mais importantes, trabalha no nível psicológico em muitos casos. Através do olfato se pode associar momentos, relaxar uma pessoa e inclusive excita-la." Ohh, claro que Draco sabia disso tudo, se não fosse assim não teria guardado em sua habitação o bendito frasco de óleo comestível.

"O que na realidade eu não posso entender é o que tudo isso tem haver com o suor." Murmurou por sobre a cabeça da garota quando esta beijou a parte de sua pele entre sua clavícula, lambendo-a suavemente.

"Isto..." disse ao mesmo tempo em que passava um dedo por seu pescoço recolhendo algumas gotas de suor e espalhando-as na ponta de seus dedos. "... é você. Este é o aroma de seu corpo quando você acaba de sair do banho sem utilizar um sabão com cheiro. Esse será o seu sabor quando alguém te provar." Sussurrou sedutoramente. Draco sentiu-se estremecer de leve. "O dia em que você se apaixonar, Draco Malfoy, este será o odor que você buscará inconscientemente em seu parceiro. Não será nenhum perfume ou fragrância, e sim a essência dessa pessoa, e ela se resume a isso... suor." Draco gemeu novamente.

"Você diz cada coisa estranha, Panse. Eu nunca irei me apaixonar." Murmurou quando a loira finalmente se separou de sua pele.

"Quando será que você finalmente irá entender o que eu digo? Você se apaixonará e para sua desgraça será seguramente pela pessoa errada, tudo isso por causa de seu orgulho. Mas não estou aqui para te dar um sermão, certo? Não vou gastar saliva quando sei que você não fará caso. Vou atrás de Blaise.", disse-lhe isso com doçura, fechando sua túnica e dando umas palmadinhas em seu peito.

"Humph... com certeza ele ficará louco quando se der conta de que você está cheirando igual a mim." Grunhiu antes que a garota o soltasse. A loira apenas começou a rir como uma colegial.

"Ahh... claro que ele ficará louco. Não sou a única que conhece o seu cheiro, Drake." Sorriu com picardia e escapou do local tão rápida quanto uma ninfa, deixando um silencioso Draco Malfoy tentando decifrar suas palavras.

"Isso foi... perturbador." Ele finalmente murmurou para ninguém em particular enquanto retomava seu caminho. Ao chegar a sua habitação se despiu rapidamente e entrou na ducha. Quando saiu se preparou para ir almoçar, o treino de quadribol deste dia havia reavivado seu animo e não da forma que ele esperara. Um desafio era algo que sempre acelerava sua circulação.

* * *

Harry deixou a Torre de Astronomia na hora do almoço. Era melhor que ele desse as caras antes que seus amigos começassem a buscá-lo e descobrissem que ele havia passado toda a manhã exilado na torre. Suas pernas estavam adormecidas, como se caminhassem sobre gelatina e ele chegou a pensar que talvez o loiro houvesse lhe lançado uma maldição sem que se desse conta. Alcançando a porta do Salão Principal, apenas colocou a cabeça para dentro espiando o interior, fixando o olhar na mesa da Sonserina. Sem medo de se equivocar deparou-se com os cabelos loiros de Draco Malfoy. Afastou-se da porta dando alguns passos para trás e tratou de controlar as estranhas reviravoltas de seu estômago. Não entendia o que estava errado nem o que havia mudado.

O fato de que Malfoy o beijara não era o que mais lhe preocupava. De qualquer forma, repetia para si mesmo, havia desfrutado aquela carícia da mesma forma que um pobre desfruta um chocolate caro que lhe dão de presente de Natal, sem remorsos. Não... o problema eram os atordoantes olhos acinzentados que o haviam desafiado com aquela promessa. Isso fazia com que as coisas ficassem mais sérias... mais íntimas que um simples beijo. Próximas e pessoais. Xingou suavemente em sua mente, estava agindo como Ron antes de se declarar para Hermione. Bateu na própria testa com a mão e mirou o teto do corredor.

"Não posso estar apaixonado." Murmurou com firmeza. "Só estou obcecado por este maldito bastardo." A voz em seu interior coincidiu com seus pensamentos. Sem ter nenhuma verdadeira razão lógica, sentiu-se mais tranqüilo. Ao menos havia chegado a uma espécie de entendimento consigo mesmo. Aspirou profundamente e se preparou para entrar no recinto, e graças a toda aquela pequena conversa consigo mesmo ele conseguiu não cambalear miseravelmente ao sentir o olhar líquido de Malfoy seguindo-o até seu lugar na mesa da Grifinória.

"Hey, companheiro, pensei que não viria! Hoje temos bolo de carne e massa!" Exclamou Ron com entusiasmo. Harry lhe deu um grande sorriso e começou a encher o prato com vontade. Só foi neste momento que se deu conta da fome que sentia, e era de se esperar já que apenas havia beliscado no café da manhã.

* * *

"Malfoy, o que é que você tanto olha na mesa daqueles idiotas?" Perguntou Blaise consternado ao ver que o monitor não parava de lançar olhares naquela direção. Draco virou-se para encará-lo, algumas vezes se esquecia daqueles que o rodeavam. "Não me diga que você está observando o seu precioso experiemto." Disse no tom que fazia com que o sangue do loiro fervesse.

"Por acaso você não tem mais ninguém para atormentar, Blaise?" sibilou baixinho enquanto decidia o que queria comer. Seus olhos caíram sobre umas suculentas nectarinas.

"Você é a pessoa mais fácil de se atormentar. Além disso eu não perderia um só segundo de seu mau humor real, príncipe." Respondeu de bom humor fazendo-lhe uma profunda reverência.

"Blaise, que mosquito te picou hoje?" perguntou irritado. Seu amigo sabia o quanto este apelido o incomodava, mais até do que os apelidos inventados por Pansy. De prontidão soube a resposta. "Não. Diga. Mais. Nada." Como se esquecera que a loira havia ido buscar o moreno de cabelos cumpridos após terem se esbarrado no corredor. Pansy tinha esse efeito sobre Zabini a cada vez que ela se concentrava em fazê-lo perder a prudência. O moreno sorriu com malícia e Draco quase pôde sentir como os hormônios do rapaz irradiavam em todas as direções. Murmurou baixinho enquanto apanhava um pouco de creme de framboesa para acompanhar as frutas escolhidas.

"A próxima vez que eu souber que Pansy fundiu seu cérebro eu irei me refugiar em meu quarto." Sibilou com desgosto. Mal terminou de falar isso quando a mencionada loira fez sua aparição no salão sentando-se na mesa da Sonserina ao lado de Zabini, com toda a graça que possuía, quase como uma veela.

"Que dia proveitoso." Disse como cumprimento enquanto depositava um beijo na melena do moreno e sorria com sua perene doçura. Encheu seu prato com a usual parcimônia e logo após provar delicadamente o que havia escolhido centrou sua atenção em Draco.

"Espero que você não tenha se esquecido de que ainda precisamos discutir alguns detalhes da festa, querido." Draco revirou os olhos com fastídio.

"Eu sei, Panse. Mas essa noite eu tenho outros assuntos para tratar." A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa, mas Draco não deu sinal algum de que ia comentar alguma coisa a respeito e a seriedade de seu rosto impediu que ela tentasse arrancar mais alguma informação. Com uma mão afastou os cabelos de seu rosto e fungou indignada, mas rapidamente se virou na direção de seu companheiro de cabelos negros e prosseguiu ignorando por completo o monitor.

Com o canto dos olhos Draco observou um garoto da Corvinal levantar-se de seu lugar dirigindo-se para a mesa da Grifinória. O rapaz aproximou-se do menino-que-sobreviveu e lhe entregou uma nota, retirando-se do salão imediatamente. Viu como os companheiros do moreno tentavam ver o bilhete sem precisar roubá-lo. Não se preocupou, não conseguiriam descobrir a verdadeira mensagem.

* * *

Sem prestar mais atenção a cena continuou com sua refeição

Malfoy entrou no quarto de Harry como se pertencesse ao lugar. O ruivo era o único que fazia companhia a Potter nessa noite e os dois jogavam xadrez animadamente sobre uma mesa.

"Boa noite, Malfoy." O moreno o saudou enquanto seu companheiro lhe dava um espalhafatoso xeque-mate com o bispo branco. Havia serenidade em sua voz, no entanto a sensação de estar vendo um cervo acurralado não saia da cabeça de Draco. Ele se corrigiu mentalmente... aquele não era nenhum cervo, uma criatura de aspecto enganoso talvez, mas não um cervo inocente.

"Boa noite, Potter, Weasley." O ruivo ergueu os olhos em sua direção em forma de saudação.

"Bom, companheiro, me retiro agora. E recorde o que eu te disse." Sussurrou de forma conspiratória tomando cuidado para que o loiro não o escutasse. Havia um pouco de preocupação nos expressivos olhos azuis acompanhando a seriedade em seu rosto. Harry assentiu solenemente.

"Não se preocupe, Weasley, creio que Potter sabe se defender perfeitamente bem. Não é verdade, Potter?"

"Não é com o Harry que eu estou preocupado..." Ron sorriu amplamente para logo se virar na direção do moreno. "Me pergunto se a pele de um intratável ficaria bem em sua cama, companheiro" exclamou com um meio sorriso antes de escapar porta a fora.

"Maldito bastardo sardento." O loiro sibilou entre dentes. Harry sorriu deliberadamente. Havia estado esperando o momento em que o loiro apareceria. Havia tido trabalho para convencer os amigos de que não teria problemas ficando a sós com Malfoy. Teve muita sorte ao descobrir que Hermione se sentia muito atrasada em suas tarefas por causa da detenção, o que tornou fácil convencê-la. Com Ron também não houve muitos empecilhos, a única preocupação do ruivo era que Malfoy conseguisse tira-lo do sério, mas no final acabou cedendo aos desejos do amigo.  
Quando o ruivo fechou a porta Malfoy aproximou-se com lentidão. "Você se incomoda se começarmos?"

"Você se incomoda em esperar?" Replicou cortesmente. O loiro lhe deu um sorriso brincalhão enquanto lhe fazia uma curta reverência e Harry desapareceu dentro do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Não teve que olhar para o espelho para saber que era observado com interesse.

"Você está planejando alguma coisa." Sussurrou seu reflexo com malícia.

"Não estou planejando nada e tampouco quero que você se intrometa;" Sussurrou entredentes enquanto começava a se despir.

"Não me parece ser necessário que eu intervenha quando seu lado sonserino começa a reluzir." A resposta foi um riso afetado.

"Não... só quando meu lado grifinório está no comando... que oportuno." sibilou mordaz.

"Se você soubesse controlar seus ataques de estupidez talvez não fosse necessário que eu intervisse." Comentou e os olhos avermelhados se iluminaram com malícia desde o outro lado do espelho.

"Me deixe em paz." Grunhiu em voz baixa o moreno.

"Te incomoda o fato de eu ter razão." Comentou com inflada satisfação.

"O que me irrita é o fato de você ser um sabe-tudo presunçoso. Juro que você faz Hermione parecer uma doce e humilde mulherzinha." Sibilou Harry.

"Não me compare com essa sangue-ruim."

"Era um elogio... mestiço." Respondeu o jovem para logo depois colocar uma toalha sobre o espelho.

"Como você se atreve?" O reflexo exclamou indignado por debaixo da toalha, mas Harry já havia se metido debaixo da ducha. Saiu uns quinze minutos mais tarde, somente com uma toalha na cintura e mesmo que seu corpo tremesse imperceptivelmente, ao menos se recordava e agradecia o fato de que nenhum de seus amigos estaria presente para julgá-lo. Deixou escapar um grande suspiro antes de abrir a porta do banheiro e teve que se conter ao ver o estado do loiro.

Malfoy havia vestido uma calça branca que parecia pertence a um pijama tendo colocado sobre ela uma camisola do mesmo material que era de amarrar na cintura, e vestido assim o esperava sentado na borda da cama. Ao seu lado sobre o criado-mudo descansava inocentemente o frasco de óleo comestível. Ao vê-lo sair os lábios rosados se curvaram levemente com malícia enquanto ele colocava os pés para cima da cama e pedia para que o imitasse. Harry prosseguiu subindo no colchão imitando a posição de pernas cruzadas do loiro a sua frente. Sentia muita curiosidade e aparentemente o loiro não o faria esperar.

"Após os eventos dessa manhã cheguei à conclusão de que minha presença não o incomoda tanto quanto eu havia pensado." Começou a dizer enquanto mirava Harry diretamente nos olhos com seu olhar penetrante. "Por causa disso pensei que te agradaria saber que existem outras formas de relaxar sem ter que ser passivo ou ser humilhado." Harry olhou para baixo e Malfoy continuou. "Aqui não há nada do que você deva ter vergonha, Potter. Você somente tem que seguir as minhas instruções ao pé da letra. Começaremos com os braços que são mais fáceis." E assim desatou o nó da camisola em sua cintura e a retirou ficando com o torso nu. Harry não pode evitar passear seus olhos pelos braços e peito do loiro. A voz suave o fez prestar atenção novamente. " Te mostrarei passo a passo os movimentos e logo depois você os repetirá comigo."

"Com você?" o viu assentir esticando-se para alcançar o frasco de óleo. Apenas teve tempo de abri-lo para que um delicioso odor de mel e especiarias inundasse o ar do quarto. Harry fechou os olhos levemente... o aroma o fazia se lembrar de Severus e com Draco no quarto não era muito difícil voltar a se recordar do mau momento que sua libido havia lhe trazido. No entanto não disse nada, não queria que o loiro soubesse que ele tinha uma breve idéia das finalidades daquele óleo. Queria saber com exatidão até onde Malfoy era capaz de chegar para alcançar o poder, porque em sua mente não havia dúvida alguma de que aquele convite para se verem a sós a noite e o uso do óleo, eram táticas para formar alguma espécie de laço cuja única finalidade era associar-se ao poder que agora ele representava.

Malfoy verteu uma pequena quantidade do óleo em sua mão e colocou o frasco entre suas pernas para espalhar o líquido viscoso entre os dedos, aquecendo-os levemente. Com cuidado puxou a mão direita do moreno e começou a cobri-la com o óleo. Harry sentiu um calor subir desde sua mão até o seu pescoço para logo depois se espalhar por todo o seu corpo. Deu um suspiro trêmulo, mas Malfoy não comentou nada e continuou com aqueles delicados toques em sua mão. Antes que pudesse se concentrar realmente no que o loiro fazia este soltou sua mão e verteu um pouco de óleo em sua palma. Com os olhos verdes muito abertos Harry prosseguiu espalhando o líquido entre seus dedos e com um pouco de timidez tomou a mão direita do loiro entre as suas.

"Parece que você não teve tempo de aprender os movimentos, Potter." Draco sussurrou com malicia e tornou a apanhar sua mão para demonstrar novamente o que deveria ser feito. Desta vez Harry prestou mais atenção e quando foi sua vez pôde imitar os movimentos com firmeza. Repetiram o processo com ambas as mãos e finalmente o sonserino começou a massagear seus braços.

Cada vez que o moreno o tocava, Draco sorria interiormente. Podia sentir o medo do grifinório, o tremor e a vergonha. Pelas barbas de Merlin, seduzir Potter era fácil demais. Continuou com calma massageando completamente ambos os braços, ombros, parte do rosto e do pescoço. Esperando logo em seguida que o moreno repetisse os movimentos. Com extrema paciência esperou até que o jovem fechasse os olhos levemente enquanto massageava parte de seu peito. Roçou com descuido a pele mais escura que havia se endurecido e após uns segundos escutou com satisfação um meio suspiro, um meio gemido.

Harry permaneceu de olhos fechados ao sentir à carícia e respondeu como seu corpo lhe pedia, arqueando-se suavemente e dando voz ao que sentia. Não ia negar o que o loiro estava lhe oferecendo, ainda que fosse por uma razão equivocada e muito menos quando no final tudo poderia não passar de uma brincadeira cruel. "O que você está fazendo?" sussurrou sem abrir os olhos.

"Não é óbvio?"

"Por quê?"

"Esta é uma outra forma de relaxar o corpo."

"Oh..."

"Te agrada?" Harry somente atinou responder com a cabeça já que o loiro estava acariciando-o novamente muito próximo de suas partes mais sensitivas. "Sua vez." Draco disse de repente, soltando-o. Harry abriu os olhos e por uns instantes ficou imóvel tratando de descobrir por onde deveria começar. O problema foi resolvido por Draco que pegou suas mãos e as colocou diretamente sobre seu peito desnudo. Com os dedos trêmulos Harry começou a traçar os movimentos requeridos e após alguns instantes viu como aquilo fazia com que Draco fechasse os olhos sentindo prazer.

Na verdade aquela aparente confiança era algo novo para Harry. Nunca em sua vida alguém lhe havia dado a permissão do toque, muito menos daquela forma e ainda que Malfoy tivesse razões equivocadas para permitir que ele fizesse aquilo, o ato era muito complexo para que ele pudesse compreendê-lo completamente. Por um simples reflexo retirou as mãos responsáveis pelas carícias e as colocou ao nível dos olhos, examinando-as atentamente, como se nunca as tivesse visto.

"O que foi?" O loiro perguntou confuso enquanto arqueava graciosamente uma sobrancelha.

"Nada." murmurou. "Poderíamos terminar logo com isso ? Eu gostaria de ir dormir." Draco não pôde acreditar que o moreno o estava rejeitando daquela forma. Quem demônios ele pensava que era para fazer isso?

"Qual é o seu problema, Potter? É tão desagradável assim me tocar?" Draco sibilou de repente, irritado por aquela atitude.

"Não! Não é isso..." Harry mordeu os lábios com força tentando encontrar as palavras adequadas, mas mesmo assim não queria explicar o atordoante sentimento causado pelo simples ato de tocar Malfoy. Mas Draco já havia se levantando de sua posição. Ele e sua grande boca, porque não podia tê-la deixado-a fechada por alguns minutos? "Demônios." Sussurrou baixinho quando o loiro indicou com brutalidade que ele deveria se deitar na cama. Obedeceu submissamente, arrependido pelo fato da atmosfera ao seu redor ter se modificado de forma tão repentina. Tentou da melhor forma que pôde ficar completamente quieto quando os dedos de Draco começaram a se mover sobre suas costas. Os movimentos eram um tanto quanto bruscos se comparados com os da primeira vez que o loiro o havia tocado.

Pelo menos esses movimentos bruscos lhe eram muito mais familiares que os suaves com os quais haviam começado. Sua familiaridade com o que era bruto e violento o tranqüilizava de uma forma estranha e ele não conseguia afastar de forma alguma a idéia de que havia ferido a sensibilidade de Malfoy. A voz de Ron lhe veio à mente como um relâmpago, _Malfoy sensível? Você só pode estar brincando!_

Somente quando Draco lhe pediu para que se virasse e ficasse de barriga para cima foi que ele saiu de suas reflexões. Não podia ignorar o olhar direto que o loiro lhe dava. Estava irritado, isso era óbvio, mas Harry ainda não sabia se estava se importando com aquilo. As mãos do loiro recorreram toda a extensão de seu peito, mas não da mesma forma de minutos atrás, sem lhe provocar as mesmas sensações.

O loiro havia se concentrado em ignorar o olhar de Potter. Havia ido até ali com apenas uma idéia em mente, seduzi-lo e uma simples rejeição o havia tirado do sério. Como demônios se deixava afetar dessa forma? Ele era um Malfoy, os Malfoy não se detinham diante de uma estupidez como aquela. E no recanto mais profundo de seu peito ecoou um grunhido irritado e sem se dar tempo de pensar Draco desceu sobre o corpo que jazia submisso debaixo de suas mãos.

"Malfoy!" foi à única coisa que Harry pode exclamar antes que o loiro reclamasse sua boca com a sua pela segunda vez naquele dia e como na primeira vez seus lábios se abriram por debaixo da força dos de Draco, recebendo entreabertos o beijo . Logo após uma curta luta Malfoy se endireitou deixando o moreno ofegando descontroladamente.

"Como é possível que você não queira me tocar e ainda assim permita que eu te beije?" exclamou o loiro com raiva. Harry estremeceu levemente com o tom de voz de Draco. Ele estava certo, não entendia como era capaz de aceitar que o loiro o tocasse, mas não conseguisse tocá-lo em retorno. "Me toque." Malfoy murmurou entredentes, com raiva. Harry lhe deu um olhar trêmulo de cima em baixo e deu um pulo quando o loiro gritou. "Vamos, me toque! Do que demônios você tem medo, Potter?"

Harry se levantou de repente da cama e se afastou. "Você não me entende, Malfoy!" exclamou com prontidão. "Posso te machucar. Tudo o que eu toco eu destruo." sibilou entredentes.

"Acha que eu sou tão fraco a ponto de não conseguir sobreviver a você? Você está enganado, Potter, sou um Malfoy, sou mais do que você poderia chegar a ser um dia."

"Tenho mais poder do que você e toda a sua família reunida!"

"Mas eu tenho uma vantagem sobre você." Murmurou atravessando a cama ficando frente a frente com o grifinório. "Sei me controlar, sei aproveitar ao máximo as minhas habilidades, sei manipular o poder ao meu bel prazer. É disso que você tem medo, Potter. Você é poderoso, mas este poder não irá te servir para nada enquanto você não souber usá-lo." Os olhos verdes se mantiveram cravados no chão até que Draco o tomou pelo queixo e levantou seu rosto. "Eu posso te ensinar." Sussurrou da forma mais serena que conseguiu. "Você só tem que confiar em mim."

Draco rezou com todas as suas forças para que o estúpido grifinório caísse em sua desculpa. Por um momento o que disse lhe pareceu ser uma das idéias mais bizarras que já tivera, mas vendo como os olhos verdes começavam a absorver sua falsa irritação e sinceridade, disse a si mesmo que era um dos melhores atores da Sonserina depois de Blaise, mesmo que nunca confessasse isso em voz alta. Finalmente o viu assentir e teve que conter um grito de satisfação para não se entregar. No entanto não pode evitar que reclamasse com frieza os lábios do moreno. Se ia enganá-lo o fazendo confiar em sua palavra, não havia motivos para não se aproveitar da situação. Agora viria a parte mais difícil, conservar a confiança de Potter até o dia indicado por seu pai e se possível fazê-la crescer, torná-la cega. Lamentavelmente isso incluía não se aproveitar de toda aquela situação tão propícia para mostrar ao moreno como realmente funcionava o óleo comestível.

Suspirou imperceptivelmente, a paciência era uma das poucas virtudes necessárias a um sonserino, paciência para esperar o momento da vingança ou para esperar o momento da vitória. Paciência.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Draco está descobrindo que se aproximar do menino-que-sobreviveu não é tão fácil quanto pensava. Uma festa do Dia das Bruxas trará surpresas inesperadas para todos._

**N/T: **_Céus, eu já estava vendo pedras voando na minha direção pela falta de atualização. UFA! Ainda bem que eu consegui terminar este capítulo! De qualquer forma, é bem provável que vocês encontrem alguns erros ortográficos macabros no decorrer do texto já que eu não tive tempo de revisa-lo, por isso, mil desculpas. '_

_Bem, a próxima atualização será na primeira semana de janeiro, provavelmente numa quarta-feira... e sim... esta é uma promessa pois eu já estou terminando de traduzir o capítulo... hehehehe! Nele, só pra aguçar a curiosidade, o Harry está um pouco, aham, atrevido... por isso teremos um pouco de ação, mas não necessariamente da forma que vocês imaginam._

_Hum, agradecimentos aos comentários __**maripottermalfoy **__(bem... agora Draquito tem sua grande oportunidade de ouro! hehehe! As garrinhas do loiro já estão afiadas para agarrar Harry! Tadinho do Potty! Hum, e respondendo a sua pergunta, até a última atualização da autora haviam 40 capítulos postados... uahhh! Sim, sim... muito o que traduzir pela frente!)__**, Markus Malfoy-Bloom**__ (O capítulo passado foi uma verdadeira bomba, né? hehehe! Eu acho que o 13 é um pouquinho mais leve, o jogo de sedução do Draco começou, mas é agora que o Harry começa a ser fisgado. Será que Malfoy vai conseguir o que quer?O.O) , __**Dark Wolf 03**__(oie oie! hehehe! Sabe o que eu aprendi lendo os livros e essas fanfics de HP que existem por aí... se alguma vez o Harry tiver a oportunidade de ser burro, pode ter certeza de que ele vai ser! hehehe! Ah, e o que vc acha do Tio Tom? hehehe! Sim, a mente de Harry é fraca, dá pra notar isso com o bote que ele dá no coitado do Severus... de qualquer forma... faço de Voldemort as minhas palavras:"_Se você soubesse controlar seus ataques de estupidez talvez não fosse necessário que eu intervisse." _Bah, Riddle é demais!Valew pelos comentários pessoa! .), __**Lady Athena **__(Uah! Essa fic num é muito famosa msm... na verdade muita gnt lê, dá para ver pelos hints, mas parece que o povo tem preguiça de deixar review! hauahauhau! Mas que bom que vc esteja gostando! Continue lendo! ), __**Sofiah Black **__(Uah! Concordo! A parte do pomo é td, eu jurei que Draquito ia voar no pescoço do Harry, ainda bem que ele voou mas não com a intenção de matar! heheheh!) ... Ai e ainda tem um monte de gente que eu gostaria de agradecer... mas acho que se eu colocar o nome de td mundo o povo do come meu fígado... mas saibam que eu não esqueci de vcs não! Agradeço de coração aos comentários de tds!_

_E assim vou ficando por aqui, valeu msm pelas reviews... e obrigada pela atenção!_

_Bjinhus!_


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon.

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

Malfoy fez com que Harry se sentasse novamente sobre a cama, ambos com as pernas cruzadas, um de frente para o outro, mantendo um curto espaço entre seus corpos. "Bom, Potter, vamos começar novamente." O viu abrir a boca para se queixar e o silenciou com um gesto de mão. "Primeiro vamos esclarecer algumas coisas." Harry lhe deu uma olhadela duvidosa para finalmente se resignar. "Não sou um objeto frágil e indefeso. Se eu não pude me defender naquela noite na Torre de Astronomia foi porque o subestimei." Harry colocou um cotovelo em um de seus joelhos e descansou a cabeça sobre a mão, encarando-o como se dissesse _sei, se você realmente acredita nisso, _a qual o loiro correspondeu com um suspiro indignado. "Eu nem sequer sabia que você podia usar magia desse nível sem usar sua varinha. Não vi você sacar nada, simplesmente estava me olhando..." Harry o viu piscar várias vezes para logo entrecerrar os olhos.

"Qualquer feiticeiro pode utilizar magia sem varinha quando se trata de seus sentimentos. A magia se descontrola estando diretamente relacionada com a força do que pessoa está sentindo." Novamente o olhar frio se mostrou confuso. "Foi isso o que Snape me disse." Acrescentou encolhendo os ombros. "Posso fazer esse tipo de coisa desde quando era pequeno. Sou perigoso." Destacou sua opinião deixando claro para o sonserino que o que havia dito anteriormente tinha sua base lógica.

"Pare de dizer isso." O loiro grunhiu com frieza. "Ninguém nunca te disse que quanto mais você repete uma mentira mais você passa a acreditar nela?"

"É por isso que você sempre repete que os Malfoy são melhores que todo mundo?" Harry sorriu abertamente até que Draco se inclinou para frente e o agarrou pela nuca atraindo-o em sua direção.

"Nós somos os melhores. Nunca duvide disso. E eu vivo repetindo isso para que a verdade possa entrar na cabeça dura de alguns grifinórios." O soltou com ar de quem briga com uma criança pequena por sua insistente ignorância. "Admito que talvez eu não pudesse ter escapado de sua magia, mas eu pelo menos poderia ter resistido. Da forma que tudo aconteceu eu fiquei tão surpreso que atinei apenas a olhar para os meus pés. Isso é o que chamamos de ataque surpresa." Draco ergueu o queixo levemente e seus olhos acinzentados brilharam orgulhosos. "Uma tática de ataque excelente mesmo que falte um pouco de sutileza, você simplesmente ia me asfixiar. Nem sequer pensou que te associariam imediatamente com a minha morte."

"Eu não queria te matar. Estava fora de controle, porque ninguém entende isso?" gemeu desesperado, mas o sonserino fez pouco caso.

"Foi um ato inconsciente, mas o sentimento estava ali. Você tem que aprender que antes de se deixar levar pelos sentimentos é preciso elaborar um plano." A boca de Draco se contorceu em um sorriso auto-suficiente. "Agora, como eu dizia, você não pode me tratar como uma frágil mulherzinha trouxa. Se você fizer isso juro que irei decepá-lo antes mesmo que você possa se descontrolar." Harry não pode deixar de sorrir levemente diante da comparação, mas se pôs mais sério para que Draco não descobrisse sua descontração. O sonserino não podia sequer começar a imaginar o quanto Harry conhecia sobre sua pessoa. Todas essas palavras não eram mais do que uma tentativa de encobrir seu fracasso na Torre de Astronomia, mesmo que em meio a tudo isso ele tivesse mencionado algo que lhe interessara. _Deve-se ter um plano antes de se deixar levar pelos sentimentos._ Quem poderia ter dito essas palavras para Draco? Snape? Talvez. Na verdade elas resumiam grande parte do que o professor de semblante amargo vinha tentando lhe ensinar a mais de um ano. Mas era impossível ensinar um grifinório a pensar antes de agir, simplesmente essa não era a natureza de um leão.

Talvez fosse por isso que cada vez que perdia o controle Tom acabava se aproveitando da situação. Sabia que a condenada serpente simplesmente vivia esperando o momento em que seus sentimentos tornassem possíveis suas ações. Tom não podia controlar Harry quando queria, isso era algo ao qual Harry agradecia, simplesmente a parte de Tom que ocupava seu interior não era suficientemente forte para dominar a parte que representava Harry Potter.

Mas se Tom não era suficientemente forte para tomar o controle de Harry porque podia fazê-lo quando suas emoções fluíam descontroladas?

"Potter?" a voz irritada do sonserino o arrancou de seus pensamentos.

"Uh?"

"É falta de educação não prestar atenção ao seu interlocutor." Sibilou o loiro.

"Sinto muito." Desculpou-se.

"Bem. Eu estava te perguntando se existe alguma razão para que você não possa me tocar além da idéia de que você possa me matar ou alguma estupidez do gênero."

"Eh... pois... acho que não." Murmurou tímido.

"Bem, uma outra pergunta e podemos continuar. Você sente desejo de me matar agora, de me machucar ou algo assim?"

"Não." O moreno disse secamente sem encará-lo nos olhos, mas o loiro o obrigou a fazer contato visual.

"Você tem certeza disso?"

"Sim."

"Então... podemos começar."

* * *

Draco estava largado em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Crabbe e Goyle estavam sentados próximos a ele, Pansy, por alguma razão que o loiro desconhecia estava sentada sobre as pernas de Gregory. Era como ver uma pequenina e delicada fada sentada sobre um urso de pelúcia. Draco sacudiu a cabeça diante da imagem e rezou para que a garota não estivesse tentando fazer o que ele pensava que ela estava tentando. A loira ao ver o olhar que ele lhe dirigia, sorriu docemente, mesmo que a curvatura de seus lábios possuísse uma premeditada malícia. Por Merlin, sim, ela estava pensando em fazer o que ele havia pensado que ela faria. Levou ambas as mãos ao rosto tentando borrar a imagem de sua mente.

Quando finalmente se dignou a se endireitar passeou sua vista pela sala e observou Zabini enquanto este falava com duas garotas da sonserina do sexto ano, que não aparentavam ter vergonha de se aproximar dele para acariciar seus cabelos negros.

Havia se passado três semanas desde a noite em que Draco havia buscado abertamente o menino-que-sobreviveu com a firme intenção de seduzir sua confiança e o que viesse junto. Mas na verdade Draco começava a se sentir frustrado. Potter confiava em sua pessoa, mas essa confiança se baseava no poder que sentia ter sobre ele, como se Draco não soubesse disso. O maldito permitira sua aproximação por acreditar que sua magia o protegeria de qualquer treta que o sonserino pudesse tentar contra ele.

Já levava várias semanas nessa tentativa de tornar essa fraca confiança em algo maior, mas não havia conseguido nada e isso o irritava soberbamente. Por outro lado havia descoberto que o moreno não se incomodava nenhum pouco em ser encurralado por Draco nos cantos do castelo, sendo roubados de si seu fôlego, postura e dignidade. Ah... mas isso também lhe causava problemas, Potter não lhe permitia passar de alguns beijos apaixonados e várias carícias, incluindo a proximidade completa de seus corpos. Maldita timidez virginal que o jovem grifinório possuía.

Os risos da loira o atraíram de volta para o Salão Comunal. Gregory havia passado seus braços ao redor da cintura de Pansy.

Draco os observou de forma ausente. Enquanto Gregory se colava a Pansy, Vincent se dedicava a observá-la com a mesma intensidade que seu companheiro. Draco não havia notado antes mas Crabbe e Goyle haviam mudado bastante. Seguiam sendo extremamente grandes, dois jovens que haviam crescido até serem tão altos quanto Remus Lupin, o lobisomem. Seus rostos haviam perdido a redondeza típica que os identificava no quinto ano e haviam se tornado angulosos, não possuindo mais o ar de bruta ignorância. Agora, observando-os de perto, podia ver claramente nos olhos marrons de ambos uma centelha predatória. Se Draco alguma vez tivera pesadelos com aurores ou comensais aqueles olhos resumiam as razões básicas de seu medo. Os corpos de Crabbe e Goyle eram, respectivamente, o físico de um homem que conquistava por meio da força o que desejava e no entanto... Como demônios dois brutos como eles haviam caído logo na Sonserina?

Draco não havia passado seu tempo na Sonserina desejando enganar os outros por meio das aparências. Ambos eram companheiros leais, ambos eram como diziam por aí, _seus guarda-costas_, a força física da Sonserina. Mas não estavam na casa da serpente simplesmente por isso.

Como se estivessem lendo seus pensamentos ambos os jovens levantaram seus olhos na direção de seu líder e o observaram com curiosidade. Quando a loira sentiu que havia perdido a atenção que vinha recebendo, seguiu a direção dos olhares dos dois brutamontes e deu de cara com Draco Malfoy esparramado sobre a poltrona em que estava sentado. Certamente ele se parecia com um príncipe arrogante desafiando a rigidez da etiqueta real com seu rebelde descaso.

"Drakey." Murmurou a garota em um tom brincalhão. "O que há com você nesta noite, bombom?" Draco suspirou aliviado pela loira não ter se levantado de seu lugar para se aproximar dele, não tinha vontade de ter contato físico com ninguém, ainda quando se tratava destes estranhos momentos hormonais da loira.

"Nada." grunhiu com fastídio.

"Eu te conheço, bebê, aconteceu alguma coisa com você. Mas se você não quer falar o que é..." a garota encolheu os ombros e se recostou sobre o peito do jovem que lhe abraçava por trás, enganchando suas pernas sobre as dele que as agarrou de imediato. Ao que parece Draco tampouco estava com humor para presenciar seus momentos _hormonais_.

"Não é nada importante, Panse." Pronunciou o nome em um tom provocativo. Maldita bruxa, sempre o desvendava. Não passaria nenhum minuto para que Blaise se unisse a ela em sua preocupação, podia ver como o ponteiro dos segundos corria no relógio. Em vinte segundos as garotas estavam sendo despachadas e nos dez últimos Blaise se aproximava e escalava o braço da poltrona. Fechou os olhos enquanto seus dedos afundavam sobre o couro do assento.

"Já basta, príncipe. O que é que vem te deixando com este humor dos mil demônios?" perguntou o moreno com um sorriso.

"Potter." Sussurrou entre dentes.

"Você está me devendo, Bley doçura." A loira sorriu da onde estava.

"Demônios."

"Vocês se atreveram a apostar?" o monitor grunhiu incrédulo.

"Sinto muito, príncipe. A tentação foi muito grande. Mas em fim, o que é que Potter fez desta vez? Te fez choramingar pelos corredores?" comentou de bom humor o moreno, Draco se endireitou e deu um empurrão em Blaise que o enviou na direção do chão, para o deleite da loira. "Drakey!" Zabini exclamou indignado.

"Com amigos iguais a vocês quem é que precisa de inimigos?" sibilou entredentes fazendo com que o moreno sorrisse de orelha a orelha.

"Você não pode ficar se preocupando tanto com Potter. Você está ficando obcecado por ele, Drakey. Você precisa se esquecer do incomodo dos olhos verdes por um tempo." Comentou a loira como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Amanhã a noite será o momento perfeito para que você se distraia um pouco. Depois da festa estou segura de que você nem irá se recordar desta pequena praga." Draco fungou com desgosto em resposta. Como havia se esquecido da bendita festa de Dia das Bruxas? Pansy e sua maligna duplicata, Blaise, ficavam lembrando-o disso fazia dois meses. Seria uma festa fenomenal, como todas as da casa da serpente, mas Draco somente pensava em um par de olhos verdes que continuava olhando-o com desconfiança.

Esfregou a face com força antes de se levantar e anunciar que iria dormir mais cedo.

* * *

Harry não tinha a mínima vontade de freqüentar as aulas do dia. Ao menos não teria que assistir aos seus cursos extras. Era noite de Dia das Bruxas. Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória viu que todos pareciam infectados de alegria e reboliço. A energia que os alunos do primeiro ano tinham era contagiosa, especialmente porque nunca haviam assistido a uma das festas de Hogwarts e tudo o que viam os enchia de assombro.

Hermione ajudava alguns estudantes do terceiro ano a completar suas fantasias com alguns simples feitiços que davam mais efeito aos seus disfarces. Ela mesma iria de fada, vestindo um traje curto feito de seda colorida com umas asinhas enfeitiçadas que batiam suavemente pregadas as suas costas, soltando brilhos dourados cada vez que se moviam.

Ron não estava em parte alguma, seguramente estaria nos dormitórios. Portanto não se surpreendeu ao subir para os aposentos do seu ano deparando-se com três grifinórios aos quais podia apenas reconhecer.

"Harry!" Exclamou Ron com alegria. Harry lhe sorriu em retorno. "A onde está a sua máscara?" Perguntou confuso rogando para que o moreno tivesse adquirido uma e simplesmente estivesse esperando para se fantasiar mais tarde.

"Eu..."

"Harry... você disse que conseguiria uma." Exclamou com desilusão o ruivo.

"Sinto muito, Ron, mas eu não me sinto animado para vestir uma fantasia." Murmurou Harry sem muita firmeza. "Seus disfarces estão excelentes." Acrescentou com um meio sorriso. Ron iria de caçador com uma máscara de corro marrom que lhe cobria os olhos, uma bolsa cheia de flechas, um arco e inclusive uma adaga falsa presa a sua cintura. Os que ao acompanhavam eram Seamus e Dean. A inseparável dupla iria disfarçada de espadachins com enormes chapéis de aba com a indispensável pluma, espadas falsas que tocavam o chão e uma réplica bastante real dos uniformes dos mosqueteiros.

"Neville também irá de mosqueteiro, será genial." Exclamou o irlandês com um sorriso. Ambos tinham coberto seus rostos com meias máscaras de seda negra que se moldavam em suas feições. "Você deveria nos acompanhar, Harry." Murmurou o jovem.

"Não...tudo bem. Ficarei no meu quarto. Talvez eu peça para que Dobby me traga algo para comer mais tarde." Se despediu antes que seus amigos tentassem convencê-lo. Simplesmente não sentia vontade de acompanhá-los nessa noite. Com passo lento e um pouco arrastados chegou a sua habitação e se deixou cair sobre a cama.

* * *

"Pansy, doçura, poderia me deixar em paz alguns minutos?" o monitor da Sonserina perguntou com mordaz cortesia, mas a garota deu um suspiro suave e continuou acariciando os cabelos loiros com fascinação.

"Acho que na sua outra vida você foi um gato persa ou algo parecido." Comentou Blaise em sua direção enquanto revisava os últimos detalhes pendentes. Faltava somente que os convidados para a festa das bruxas começassem a chegar, mas antes eles teriam que fazer sua pequena aparição na festa do Salão Principal. "Onde raios estão Crabbe e Goyle?", perguntou irritado.

"Devem estar na festa da escola. Suponho que não poderiam deixar passar a oportunidade." Contestou a loira com melosidade.

"Espero que no mínimo tenham se recordado de seus disfarces. " Comentou Blaise sem se preocupar realmente.

"Não se preocupe, Blaise. Eu me encarreguei disso pessoalmente desta vez." Exclamou alegremente a loira. "Dray, coração, você ainda não me disse do que irá disfarçado." Comentou melosa.

"Isso está mais do que óbvio, Pansy, querida, Dray irá vestido de príncipe do gelo." Provocou o jovem de cabelos compridos.

"Blaise." Grunhiu Draco. "É só uma estúpida máscara, não me tire do sério por causa disso."

"Ao menos este ano você se dignará a estar com o resto da sua casa, isso já é mais do que você fez no ano passado." Draco deixou escapar outro grunhido de descontentamento e se levantou da poltrona onde se encontrava. Pansy se ergueu em perfeita sincronia com o loiro.

"Vamos, não vou ficar aqui esperando que todos cheguem como um idiota ." rugiu irritado.

No Salão Principal a festa já havia começado. Como Pansy havia prevido, Crabbe e Goyle atacavam seus pratos com alegria. Por instinto Draco dirigiu seu olhar na direção dos lugares que o trio de ouro costumava ocupar na mesa da Grifinória. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-los vazios. Com falta de vontade começou a provar alguma das guloseimas que estavam sobre a mesa e porque não... assim esperar ver se o trio aparecia, especialmente o moreno com quem gastara suas energias nas últimas semanas. Dez minutos mais tarde uma Hermione Granger e um Ron Weasley um pouco desanimados chegavam a sua mesa, era óbvio que o moreno havia frustrado os intentos de ambos de fazê-lo participar da comemoração. Sentiu-se decepcionado, a realidade era que ele teria gostado de ver o jovem apanhador da Grifinória ao mesmo uma vez naquela noite.

Seguramente estaria trancado em seu quarto decidido a se isolar. Mas esse não era seu maldito problema, se repreendeu com energia. Se Potter queria se exilar em sua habitação não seria ele quem iria se arriscar a tira-lo de lá, não quando aproximar-se do moreno significava em sua opinião colocar-se em uma bandeja de prata... se humilhar tentando ganhar alguns pontos a seu favor. Moveu a cabeça tratando de espantar as imagens que invadiam sua mente de repente e começavam a se manifestar fisicamente em seu corpo. Mau, mau, Drakey mau, a voz de Pansy ressoou em seu cérebro, mas nada fazia com que ele parasse de se torturar daquela forma. Suspirou resignado e continuou comendo enquanto o salão virava um rebuliço por causa dos estudantes, da música e das máscaras, algumas muito grotescas. Finalmente suspirou aliviado quando meia hora mais tarde Pansy o tomou por um dos braços e comentou que já era tempo de se encaminhar para as masmorras. Os sonserinos não haviam se disfarçado para a festa que seria celebrada no Salão Principal e quando viu que ambos os monitores se retiravam da mesa, seguiram o exemplo de seus líderes e pouco a pouco foram desfilando em direção a que seria a melhor festa do ano.

Draco foi até seu quarto em busca de sua máscara encontrando-se já vestido adequadamente. Uma calça apertada de pele de dragão, provavelmente húngaro como poderia ser notado pela textura e cor da peça de roupa, que era mais negra que a noite. A camiseta era de seda carmesim e se ajustava ao seu corpo com suavidade. Com imenso cuidado e de frente para o espelho ele ajustou a máscara em sua face, esta cobrindo metade de seu rosto, representando uma fênix, que nem bem foi ajustada começou a arder com um suave fogo mágico. Sorriu satisfeito, aquela era a melhor forma de ridicularizar Dumbledore e sua ordem, que maior ironia seria ter o filho de um comensal representando a estúpida ave? Tinha que reconhecer que a fênix era um belo pássaro, mesmo que o vermelho não fosse sua cor predileta. Terminou de alisar a camiseta e saiu em direção às masmorras onde tudo já estava preparado para a festa.

Como era de se esperar sua chegada causou uma comoção, muitos sonserinos que conheciam o significado da fênix aplaudiram sua audácia com maliciosa alegria. Mal havia ingressado nas masmorras quando sentiu umas mãos se agarrarem a seus braços e ao se virar descobriu uma Pansy vestida de anjo, ou ao menos era com isso que ela se parecia, tinha duas pequenas asas brancas em suas costas que se moviam graças a um feitiço e seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança solta, coroada por uma auréola dourada. Suas roupas eram as que desfaziam qualquer devaneio mental já que apenas cobriam seu corpo. "Pansy, você não acha que irá acabar pegando um resfriado com isso?" murmurou em sua direção. A garota limitou-se a rir como uma colegial.

"Dray, você está sempre se preocupando com tudo."

"Não me chame de Dray." Sibilou raivoso. "Ao menos não em público." Sussurrou olhando para todos os lados averiguando se alguém havia escutado a indiscrição.

"Hey, bombom, está faltando algo em você." Sussurrou de forma confidente o _angelito. _De algum lugar de sua roupa ela retirou o que pareceu ser um lápis labial. Draco reconheceu o artefato como um dos muitos que a garota carregava, só que este guardava magicamente mais de mil cores. A garota sussurrou a cor que desejava para o objeto e logo o destampou. "Fique quieto." Murmurou com suavidade. Passou o cosmético pelos lábios do sonserino que de pronto adquiriram um furioso tom carmesim perfeitamente harmonizado com o de sua camiseta, enquanto Draco dava seu olhar mais sério e assassino na direção da loira, pensando que desta vez ela passara dos limites. "Pronto." Ela disse enquanto guardava o objeto. " Agora você está demoniacamente aterrador." Sussurrou a jovem enquanto o tomava pela nuca com inusitada violência e lhe arrebatava num profundo beijo que o deixou sem ar.

Quando o soltou Draco piscou algumas vezes enquanto Pansy lhe dava um sorriso luxurioso e passava a língua por seus lábios. "E não mancha." Sorriu com angelical malícia antes de solta-lo, mas de imediato tomou uma de suas mãos e o arrastou até o local onde o restante do grupo estava reunido.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **__Tom decide que está na hora dele ter um pouco de diversão com os companheiros de sua antiga casa. Será que Harry terá problemas ao freqüentar a tão esperada festa de Dias da Bruxa da Sonserina?_

**N/T: **_Um dia de atraso mas vocês podem me perdoar, ne? ' Bem, eu ando com alguns probleminhas e é por isso que ando meio atrasada com as minhas fics, mas eu não desisti de nenhuma... é só meu braço que resolveu naum colaborar esta última semana e simplesmente resolveu dar problemas! De qualquer forma, aqui está o capítulo, é de transição, mas mesmo assim tem algumas coisinhas legais de se ler (Eu amu a Pansy dessa fic! Num sei pq! -.-)... tentarei postar a continuação na próxima semana, mas não prometo nada!Peço desculpas por isso!_

_Agradeço a todas as pessoas que estão lendo e comentando, e espero que estejam todos se divertindo!_

_Sendo assim... leiam e comentem!_

_luv n' hug_


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon.

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

Harry estava deitado sobre sua cama acordado, completamente afundado na sua depressão. Era noite de Dia das Bruxas e ele a estava passando em sua habitação. Ainda que isso houvesse sido sua própria decisão isso não o impedia de se sentir igualmente depressivo. Seus amigos tentaram novamente convencê-lo a descer mesmo que não tivesse uma máscara, mas a verdade é que não possuía ânimo algum de ficar na companhia deles. Seu interesse estava em outra festa que sabia estar sendo realizada nas masmorras de Hogwarts e a da qual não poderia participar. Sabia que o loiro havia comentado sob o evento de propósito, mas ele não quisera mostrar interesse e levando em conta que não fora convidado era óbvio que sua presença não era bem vinda.

Além do mais, havia outra coisa que não o deixava em paz e isso era aquela voz que urgia para que ele se levantasse e saísse do quarto. "Maldição." Sussurrou com coragem. "Já disse que eu não irei a parte alguma." Exclamou para ninguém em particular. "Além disso eu nem tenho um disfarce." Acrescentou como uma desculpa sem notar que não possuía motivos para utiliza-la.

"Me pergunto o que Malfoy estará fazendo." Pensou em sua capa de invisibilidade mas não se sentia suficientemente curioso para apanha-la e ir espiar. "Não conheço as masmorras." Disse pensativo enquanto levava os dedos aos lábios e os acariciava com suavidade. "No entanto sei de alguém que conhece..." cruzou os braços obstinadamente e discutiu consigo mesmo por um longo tempo. Queria ver Malfoy, isso não podia negar.

_Preciso..._

**I can feel it in the air**

**Something is calling me out there**

Levantou-se com lentidão e se dirigiu ao banheiro, ali retirou seus óculos e se olhou no espelho levando uma mão ao rosto. Seu reflexo lhe devolveu o sorriso torcido de sempre. Harry sacudiu a cabeça de forma energética. "Não é seguro ir lá. Além do mais não sei o que Malfoy acharia disso." Não iria se arriscar a entrar no território sonserino por mais que tivesse vontade de ver o loiro. Deu um curto gemido enquanto se apoiava na pia, sentindo que tudo ao seu redor começava a dar voltas.

Abriu os olhos novamente e viu através do reflexo um jovem se apoiando no lavabo. O rapaz se endireitou e lhe sorriu com malícia. Harry piscou sem entender o que acaba de acontecer enquanto o jovem apanhava um pente e tentava alisar os cabelos rebeldes.

**Grab my things can't wait no more**

**Gotta get back on the floor**

"Hora de visitar as masmorras." Sussurrou em um tom de voz sibilado e Harry o viu sair da habitação, uma espécie de puxão o arrancou de seu lugar e a imagem de seu quarto desapareceu deixando-o completamente perdido no escuro.

**That's where the music's thumping hard**

**where I feel my body start to lose control**

**where I can let go**

* * *

Nos corredores que conduziam para as masmorras um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos cor de caoba**(1)** deslizava pelas sombras com assombrosa elegância. Seus passos ressoavam calmamente sobre o chão de pedra polida. Suas roupas não eram especiais, uma camiseta negra estilo poeta e uma calça da mesma cor, um pouco apertadas, sendo acompanhada de botas altas e uma capa escura cobrindo-o. Se deteve de frente para o retrato que guardava a entrada e se inclinou levemente antes de sibilar alguma coisa em outro idioma.

"Umhh... por sorte ninguém mudou a minha senha." Sorriu amplamente quando o retrato revelou a entrada. Viu alguns estudantes com máscara dirigindo-se para o andar de baixo e se recordou de que ainda não possuía nenhuma. Sacou sua varinha e murmurando um feitiço a conjurou. Cobriu o rosto com ela e começou a caminhar. "Hora de recordar os velhos tempos." Murmurou divertido sem perder seu pequeno hábito de puxar o _s _provocando um estranho som semelhante ao de uma cobra. Após alguns segundos chegou à masmorra da onde os ruídos da festa já podiam ser ouvidos.

* * *

A festa havia sido tudo o que Draco, Pansy e Blaise haviam planejado. A masmorra tinha sido convertida no que os trouxas chamavam de pub, ou ao menos este havia sido o intento dos sonserinos já que os jovens não sabiam que a idéia de um pub era muito diferente da realidade.

Várias serpentes de bronze líquido estavam presas ao teto suspendendo com seus corpos esferas de luz que iluminavam o lugar reservado para as pessoas dançarem. Outras serpentes estavam presas às paredes. Com alguns feitiços eles haviam encantado vários instrumentos musicais enchendo o lugar com uma música erótica de ritmo profundo que parecia martelar nas paredes de pedra.

Haviam escolhido com cuidado as bebidas mágicas mais desinibidoras, a música mais instigante, os alunos mais atrevidos...

Draco o viu entrar de imediato, algo naquela pessoa chamava sua atenção como o canto de uma sereia. Ainda assim não podia reconhecer a identidade do recém chegado e ao observá-lo pareceu que ele tentava passar despercebido, deslizando com naturalidade até o lugar onde vários sonserinos se retorciam e se envolviam, numa dança erótica ao compasso de uma música enfeitiçada que provocava os sentidos. Em poucos minutos ele havia se unido à massa de corpos que se moviam, perdendo-se de vista entre eles.

Draco aguçou seu olhar, aquele jovem lhe recordava alguém, mas de todas as pessoas que havia convidado nenhuma se parecia com a descrição. Seria possível que algum corvinal que tivesse convidado possuísse o tempo todo aquele corpo oculto por debaixo das túnicas escolares?

"Dray, para quem você está olhando?" sussurrou Pansy próxima de seu ouvido. A garota estava sentada ao lado de Draco, sobre as pernas de um dos garotos da sonserina, mesmo que fosse difícil separá-la do monitor ela não se esquecia de se divertir. Seguiu com os olhos o olhar do jovem e descobriu de imediato a figura não conhecida. Tinham que dar pontos para a loira, que apesar de parecer uma cabeça oca, tinha qualidades suficientes para ter sido eleita à monitora da casa das serpentes. "Um corvinal?" perguntou se livrando dos braços que a sujeitavam e indicando ao jovem que precisava de espaço, a ordem foi desobedecida de imediato.

"Não sei, poderia ser." O loiro murmurou com aberta curiosidade.

"Como é que eu o deixei passar por alto?" perguntou em voz baixa enquanto mordia os lábios com malícia. "Quer que eu o traga para você?" suas palavras guardavam outra mensagem e o loiro assentiu, se sua amiga era boa em algo isto era seduzir e roubar informações do mais puro e casto de todos os santos, mas a julgar pela forma que o jovem se movia, como se pertencesse as serpentes, a tarefa não seria tão difícil. Antes que ela se afastasse a puxou pela mão.

"Pansy... tenha cuidado com as asas." Comentou com descuido, sua voz aparentemente impessoal, mas na qual a jovem podia ler uma nota de alerta e preocupação.

"Drey, você é sempre tão atento." Sussurrou com doçura e escapou de suas mãos. A viu se unir ao grupo e se aproximar descaradamente do estranho. Ao cabo de dez minutos ambos os jovens dançavam juntos com uma sensualidade natural que fazia com que quem olhasse sentisse desejo de se unir a eles. Demônios, até Draco sentia desejo de fazer parte da dupla e se não fosse pelo receio que sentia certamente teria atendido suas vontades, mas um pequeno detalhe chamou sua atenção. Quando Pansy tentou trazê-lo na sua direção o jovem se recusou. Era como se tivesse adivinhado as intenções da garota porque a apertou com um pouco de violência contra seu corpo e a fez regressar para o centro do grupo.

Ao ver o gesto Draco se pôs de pé como se movido pelo vento, soltou o que tinha em mãos e se dirigiu até onde estava seu amigo. "Blaise. Coloque Vicent e Goyle na saída, não quero que o deixem sair." Murmurou irritado enquanto apontava para o jovem e uma Pansy um tanto quanto confusa. Seu amigo assentiu sem protestar e Draco se dirigiu até onde o casal estava, se agarrando ao ritmo com facilidade. Aproximou-se da dupla por detrás de Pansy notando como as mãos do jovem acariciavam suas costas semi-despida. Afastou as mãos e rodeou a cintura do anjo, inclinado a cabeça sobre seu pescoço até roçá-lo com os lábios. A esta altura elevou seus orbes platinados e deu uma mirada fulminante na direção do jovem. "Afaste-se." Sibilou fixando sua atenção na máscara que o rapaz usava. Parecia composta de diminutas escamas e conteve seu assombro ao reconhecer que era feita da madeira de pinheiro num belo tom de verde.

"Sinto muito minha bela, parece que temos companhia." Sorriu o jovem dando-lhe uma guinada e de forma delicada, mas com firmeza, voltou a se colar a garota. Pansy não pode evitar sentir-se mais hormonal que de costume, seu queridíssimo Drakey dança atrás de si enquanto aquele garoto a sua frente a mantinha contra si com possessividade.

"Dray, não há nada de errado." Sussurrou de lado com um sorriso.

"Dray?" o jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas a máscara não permitiu que o gesto fosse visto.

"Panse." Sibilou Draco irritado enquanto passava seus braços sobre os da garota com intento de separá-la do jovem. Como resultado suas mãos pousaram na cintura do desconhecido. Com um sorriso cheio de malícia, imediatamente dedos o sujeitaram com firmeza pelos quadris e o colaram ao traseiro da loira.

"Não me incomodo em dividir, espero que você também." O jovem comentou com picardia e Draco se sentiu ferver de coragem, mas não pode evitar um gemido de prazer quando continuaram se movendo ao ritmo da música. Draco continuou dançando, não queria armar uma cena, sendo que no fundo no fundo a verdade era que estava desfrutando cada segundo em que aquelas mãos o tocava. Quando a loira descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, ele declinou os lábios e começou a beijar seu pescoço movido pelo intenso desejo provocado pela dança sensual.

Não sabia se era sua imaginação, mas a temperatura das masmorras não estava tão fria quanto de costume, seu corpo roçava o da loira e umas mãos manuseavam sem misericórdia suas costas e parte de suas nádegas. Justo quando parecia que ele iria perder todo o rastro de compostura, sentiu que o jovem soltava a ambos. Seus olhos se escureceram de coragem, mas se encheram de surpresa ao ver que era Blaise quem acabava de interrompê-los. O jovem de cabelos cumpridos havia se comprimido contra as costas do jovem e lograra separar as inquisitivas mãos da dupla. Foi então que Draco recordou o que se supunha que ele estivera tentando fazer. Virou Pansy em sua direção e lançou um olhar ao jovem enquanto via que Blaise se agarrava ao ritmo de uma forma um tanto quanto violenta, fazendo com que o rapaz se voltasse na sua direção com um sorriso decididamente sádico. Não soube se sua coragem vinha do fato do estranho tê-lo manejado em seu próprio jogo ou porque havia lhe dado um segundo olhar ao começar a se esfregar em cima do moreno.

Três horas mais tarde a festa dos sonserinos começou finalmente a diminuir o entusiasmo. Muitos dos jovens se encontravam completamente bêbados. Muitos haviam desaparecido em pares nos cantos obscuros da masmorra. Com os olhos impassíveis Draco viu que o jovem de máscara de pinheiro finalmente deixava a pista de dança e se aproximava da onde as bebidas estavam sendo servidas. O viu eleger cuidadosamente um dos coquetéis e deixar-se cair exausto numa das enormes almofadas dispostas no solo para este propósito. Tomou um dos coquetéis e se sentou ao seu lado, vendo como os olhos avermelhados seguiam cada um de seus movimentos com atenção.

"Já te vi antes?" O loiro perguntou após sorver um pouco de sua bebida. O jovem deu um longo gole sem deixar de mirá-lo.

"É bem provável. Depois de tudo estudamos em Hogwarts, não é mesmo?" contestou como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Draco ficou em silêncio.

"Creio que não reparei em você antes, não me recordo de ninguém com a cor de seus olhos." O loiro murmurou enquanto levantava o queixo do rapaz com seus dedos, o jovem afastou sua mão com movimentos calculados.

"É um feitiço, hoje é noite de dia das bruxas e de disfarces." Disse encolhendo os ombros de uma forma que pareceu muito familiar para Draco.

"Gostaria de saber quem você é." Murmurou aproximando-se do jovem que o deteve com uma mão em seu peito.

"Ah, ah, ah... nada de truques, garoto fênix. Esta noite é dedicada à diversão, nada de personalidades nem de identidades, somente segredos e os mais distorcidos caprichos." Ronrou com a voz rouca.

"E quando a festa acabar?" o loiro murmurou aproximando-se novamente.

"Não sabia que era necessário me revelar ao final da festa. Pensei que era opcional." Tragou vários goles do líquido que havia em seu copo. "Mas se for assim não posso ficar até o final da festa." Sem mais se levantou deixando um muito assombrado Draco no solo. O loiro entrecerrou os olhos com raiva, mas sorriu ao ver que Crabbe e Goyle detinham o garoto na saída. Levantou-se com lentidão e um sorriso divertido assomou seus lábios.

"Creio que seria uma boa idéia você ficar mais um pouco." Comentou o sonserino. Alguns do que ainda estavam sóbrios observaram a pequena cena, entre eles Blaise que se aproximou estando à mão para o caso do loiro precisar de sua ajuda.

Ao ver a saída barrada pelos dois brutamontes sonserinos o jovem xingou em voz baixa e se virou na direção do loiro. "Pensa que você irá me prender aqui contra a minha vontade?" perguntou com velada ira e indignação.

"Eu apenas gostaria de conversar um pouco mais com você..." comentou o loiro aproximando-se e obstruindo o corredor do outro lado. O jovem de máscara soltou um suspiro indignado e a Draco pareceu que seus olhos cintilaram levemente. Apesar de tudo estendeu-lhe o braço da mesma forma que um galante cavalheiro convidaria uma dama para dançar. "Me acompanha?" sussurrou com um sorriso cheio de cinismo e se felicitou ao ver que o jovem apertava com força os dentes e fechava os punhos.

O jovem meditou por um tempo até que seu rosto finalmente se torceu de forma doce. "Claro... porque não?" e tomou o braço que lhe era oferecido. Draco o segurou com força, aquele sorriso somente significava que o rapaz tinha uma carta debaixo da manga. Mas ninguém enganava facilmente a um Malfoy e muito menos Draco Malfoy. O levou novamente para onde estavam as almofadas.

"Será melhor que você simplifique a vida e não tente fazer nada. Não sairá daqui até que eu saiba quem você é e como você entrou." Sussurrou em seu ouvido. O seu sorriso se ampliou antes que o garoto mascarado o tomasse pela nuca e o fundisse num quente beijo que o deixou necessitado de mais

"Isso nós veremos." Sussurrou quase contra seus lábios e deslizou sem problemas por entre seus braços começando a correr para os fundos da masmorra.

"Blaise!" O loiro gritou ao mesmo tempo em que começava a correr atrás do desconhecido. Sua surpresa foi maior quando o viu atravessar uma das paredes sem nenhuma dificuldade. Sem perder tempo se lançou em sua perseguição. Para seu assombro a parede era somente uma ilusão, aparentemente o mapa das masmorras havia sido feito recentemente, pois não mostrava aquela passagem secreta em lugar algum. Começou a correr pelo corredor escutando passos as suas costas. Ao se virar em uma das esquinas pode ver que Blaise o seguia de perto.

Os corredores eram um tanto quanto escuros, mas era possível ver a borda da capa quando se dobrava os entroncamentos. Sabia que estava próximo de alcançar o fugitivo, no entanto fazendo mais uma curva se deparou com uma bifurcação. Tomou a passagem da direita por instinto, enquanto seu amigo tomava a da esquerda. Ao cabo de alguns minutos se deteve e tratou de escutar, mas tudo estava no mais completo silêncio. Xingou coloridamente enquanto sacou sua varinha e tratou de ver onde estava.

Blaise por sua parte continuou correndo até não ter mais fôlego, apanhando sua varinha tentando em seguida captar qualquer movimento. Tudo estava no mais completo silêncio, e ele decidiu regressar pelo mesmo caminho. Nem bem havia se virando quando uma mão tapou sua boca e lhe tomou sua varinha.

"Zabini." Sussurrou uma voz no ouvido do moreno de cabelos cumpridos enquanto o empurrava com força na direção da parede. O corpo do jovem que estivera perseguindo o cobriu completamente. "Onde está o seu companheiro? Você se encontra um tanto quanto solitário aqui em baixo." Sussurrou novamente com sensual arrogância. "Vire-se lentamente." Ordenou-lhe e Zabini obedeceu sabendo que o jovem tinha em mãos sua varinha. Com um pouco de dificuldade girou entre aqueles braços e sem ter que imaginar sentiu a ponta de sua própria varinha contra seu pescoço. Os olhos castanho-escuros se depararam com os de cor de caoba na semi-penumbra. Era como encarar o interior de uma incandescente chama eterna e Zabini sentiu que começava a perder o controle de suas ações.

O jovem aproximou seus rostos e roçou seus lábios com lentidão. Blaise se recordava de ter passado quase meia hora dançando com aquele corpo que agora o pressionava com força e o fazia começar a reagir ao contato físico. Mas quando o jovem se afastou e lhe sorriu sua mente ficou em branco submergida naquele segundo de perfeição. "Ao diabo com tudo." Sussurrou antes de se esquecer que tinha uma varinha apontada para sua garganta, deslizando suas mãos para a cintura a sua frente, apertando-o contra si. O beijo foi violento, com ele reclamando o interior da boca do desconhecido. Seu corpo o empurrou contra a parede contrária do estreito corredor e logo em seguida pôde ser ouvido um rouco gemido de prazer quando pressionou seu quadril contra o do jovem com torturante lentidão. "Não me importa..." sussurrou enquanto mordia selvagemente o cálido pescoço e provocava prazerosos gemidos. "... quem você é..." Abriu sua camisa e meteu suas mãos por debaixo dela, acariciando brutalmente toda a expansão do peito. "...você me deixa louco." Sentiu os dedos em seus cabelos tratando de puxa-lo para cima e ele não o fez esperar. Reclamou novamente os suaves lábios com intensidade, absorvendo os gemidos do jovem, enquanto continuava unido ao seu corpo.

"Blaise?" Ambos os jovens se separaram ao escutar a voz, os olhos muito abertos enquanto ofegavam tratando de recuperar o fôlego. "Blaise!"

"Merda." Ambos exclamaram para logo se olharem por um momento. O loiro os havia descoberto.

Blaise se pôs em movimento, lhe arrebatou em um último beijo e lhe dirigiu um sinal para logo empurra-lo na direção do corredor mais próximo. "Corre." Sussurrou. O jovem não o fez esperar, escutou Draco xingar atrás de si, estava furioso. Sorriu enquanto corria, teria que encontrar uma forma de sair do corredor principal se quisesse escapar do sonserino. Recordava vagamente das saídas, mas nesses momentos ter que escapar nublava sua lógica.

Desta vez se topou com alguns degraus que desciam, seguramente para níveis mais profundos da escola. Tinha que subir e não descer! Mas Draco estava muito próximo, começou a descer justo quando o jovem o avistava.

"Maldito bastardo!" Rugiu o loiro e começou também a descer, saltando sobre o outro quando estava a uma curta distância. Ambos os corpos rolaram escada a baixo até chegar a uma espécie de parte plana que dobrava para um lado, impedindo-os de continuar. Draco caiu sobre o jovem que emitiu um suave gemido. "Te peguei." Exclamou com um sorriso cruel. Com rapidez segurou a máscara e a arrancou deixando que a cabeça retornasse com força contra o chão de pedra.

"Ouch."

"Agora veremos quem você é. _Lumos_!" O rosto de Draco perdeu toda a cor quando uns olhos verdes o saudaram. "Potter." Sussurrou como se a qualquer segundo a forma que tinha aprisionada por debaixo de suas pernas fosse reagir com violência. O único som que podia ser escutado neste exato instante era a respiração forçada de ambos, especialmente a do grifinório cujo peito estava sendo comprimido pelo peso de Draco.

"Não posso respirar." Sussurrou-lhe meio torpe enquanto seus olhos pareciam se nublar. Com extremo cuidado Draco saiu de cima dele e ao mesmo tempo Harry permaneceu no chão tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"O que você estava fazendo nas masmorras?" O loiro perguntou confuso enquanto lutava para não sucumbir aos seus imensos desejos de se aproveitar da vulnerabilidade do jovem.

"Não... não sei." Contestou ainda aturdido. "Meu corpo todo dói."

"Isso é porque caímos escada abaixo, Potter." O loiro comentou com desdém enquanto se punha de pé.

"Oh." Foi à única coisa que Harry atinou dizer quando Draco o tomou pelos braços e o pôs de pé. "Como chegamos aqui?" murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que se permitia apoiar no loiro. Draco o segurou por instinto sentindo aquela calidez que há muito tempo tentava fazer sua.

"Pensei que você me responderia a essa pergunta. Você passou mais de três horas na festa da minha casa se divertindo as minhas custas e agora como resultado não se lembra de nada. Que conveniente." Disse finalmente. "Será melhor que a gente saia daqui. Você pode caminhar?" Harry assentiu e começaram a subir as escadas com lentidão.

"Eu... estava no banheiro." Murmurou e Draco se fez de surdo, não precisava escutar as incoerências de Potter, as escadas seguramente havia tirado-lhe um pouco dos sentidos, demônios, inclusive ele se sentia meio quebrado. O tomou pela mão no resto do caminho e estiveram perdidos mais de quinze minutos no labirinto até que finalmente encontraram uma das inúmeras saídas de ilusão que não haviam descoberto antes por estarem ocupados correndo pelos corredores. Quando Draco olhou ao seu redor viu que estavam próximos da Torre da Grifinória.

"Você acha que pode chegar sozinho ao seu quarto, Potter?" o garoto negou com um leve rubor.

"Não estou com meus óculos." Draco aguçou os olhos, apenas alguns minutos atrás ele não precisara deles.

"Porque você precisa dos seus óculos? Pensei que você havia dito que utilizara um feitiço para mudar a cor dos seus olhos, você não estava usando eles, supus que havia feito algo a mais para enxergar." Draco o viu morder os lábios, nervoso, não pode deixar de se imaginar ele mesmo mordendo-os. Finalmente deu um sofrido suspiro.

"Potter, não entendo como é possível que você não se recorde de nada do que você esteve fazendo. Você se meteu nas masmorras, território sonserino, esteve na festa e quase agarrou todos que estavam ali. Não entendo como pode ser possível que você consiga ruborizar, porque está mais do que claro que você não é nenhum santo." Exclamou irritado, mas ao não receber resposta suspirou resignado. "Vamos antes que Filch ou a Madame Norra nos pegue." Enquanto caminhavam para o quarto de Harry, este começou a sentir a vergonha se apoderar de todos os seus sentidos. Imagens do que estivera fazendo voltaram a sua mente quando o loiro as mencionou, imagens sumamente detalhadas e que fizeram seu rosto arder ainda mais.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin." O grifinório sussurrou enquanto subiam as escadas para sua habitação.

"O que me deixa mais irritado é o fato de você não ter me permitido desfrutar da situação." Murmurou o loiro no instante em que atravessavam a porta. Havia freado seu corpo por tempo demais e este estava completamente carregado por causa da erótica sensualidade da qual fora vítima. O encurralou contra uma das poltronas, montando seu corpo com uma de suas pernas de cada lado.

"Draco?" O jovem grifinório sussurrou e o loiro sentiu seu corpo corresponder ao sorver toda a inocência que permeava a pergunta. Não entendia como o rapaz podia se comportar de forma tão lesada com uma provocativa ignorância. Ignorou o suave gemido quando tomou a boca rosada com seus lábios. O beijo foi lânguido e sereno, sendo que ele desfrutou a profundidade da cavidade úmida que se abria para sua língua exigente. Sentia como se estivesse provando o céu. As mãos de Harry se agarraram a suas roupas como se o dono estivesse perdido quando começou a acariciar sua nuca.

Quando se separaram os olhos verdes o encaravam com uma expressão nublada. Talvez agora ele lhe permitisse continuar o que viera lhe negando durante as semanas. O fogo hormonal que percorria seu ser fez urgir a vontade de devorar aquele corpo de imediato.

_Preciso..._

Draco estava a ponto de descer para o pescoço quando descobriu as marcas. Por toda a extensão da garganta a pele estava coberta de marcas avermelhadas de mordidas e beijos. Afastou a capa para um lado e as observou atentamente. Sim, definitivamente marcas de dentes na pele de Harry, marcas recentes de um vermelho escuro. "O que é isso?" perguntou mortificado, como podia haver se esquecido o que Potter havia se dedicado a fazer a noite inteira? Ainda sabendo que o jovem não lhe devia este tipo de explicação, por alguma razão se sentiu traído. Separou-se do corpo com movimentos lentos e o jovem o observou com confusão dançando em seus olhos verdes. "É melhor que você descanse, Potter, estou seguro de que tanta atividade deve ter te deixado exausto." Murmurou com uma expressão fria enquanto se colocava de pé e se aproximava do criado-mudo onde descansava os óculos do moreno. Retornou para seu lado e os colocou em Harry com lentidão. "Tenho certeza de que você conseguirá usar algum feitiço para cobrir essas mordidas... para que elas não sejam notadas amanhã." E sem mais se afastou com passos elegantes, mas o orgulho ferido.

Harry continuou sentado na poltrona, seus olhos fixos na porta fechada, sem compreender. Por longos minutos a voz interior se manteve em silêncio.

_Sinto medo..._

* * *

**Caoba(1): **_Árvore de certa forma famosa em Honduras e no México, sua madeira, como muitos devem ter adivinhado, possui cor avermelhada! quem disse que fanfic não é cultura?rs_

**N/T: **_Blasfemeiem o fanfiction! Era para eu ter postado isto as nove horas de ontem a noite! Mas, MAS... o site naum quis cooperar e simplesmente naum abria o arquivo... por isso, revoltada, posto a continuação agora pela manhã... suspira e eu que estava feliz por postar isso aqui mais cedo! Chega dá raiva!_

_De qualquer forma aposto que muitos ficaram satisfeitos ao ler este capítulo, espero que esteja td okay e que o contente-se em acabar com a minha festa apenas dificultando a postagem, pq se essa coisa ousar desconfigurar a história... juro que irei matar um... hehehe! (Revolta pq provavelmente terei que revisar Velas Negras que está cheia de frase perdidas!)_

_Mas comentando os acontecimentos... Gente, eu adoro o Tom, ele é tão sacana com o coitado do Harry e o Draco... praticamente estava disposto a dar td de si para td mundo na festa... MENOS para Draquinho que ficou chupando dedo e no final desobore marcas no seu precioso grifinório. Tsk, tsk, tsk! Outra coisa que não posso deixar de mencionar é a nova visão de Blaise... até agora eu não li nenhuma descrição minuciosa dele nos capítulos a frente, mas, só pelo fato dele ter cabelos negros compridos pra mim já basta para defeini-lo como terceiro deus-inglês da fic... e se levarmos em consideração que provavelmente Tio Voldy tem um gosto refinado, está mais do que claro que o cara deve ser um gato! Hehehehe_

_Aiaia... Pansy como sempre abelhuda, Harry a eterna anta zumbi... só falto tio Severus! Ah mas ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer..._

_De qualquer forma... comentem... okay?_

_Vou ficando por aqui! Obrigada por lerem e deixarem reviews._

**Próximo Capítulo: **_Hum... Harry, Tom, Draco e Blaise... E agora? E Pansy? A garota irá resistir ficar de fora das intrigas de seu loiro querido?_


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon.

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

_**Capítulo 16**_

"Blaise, você viu Draco?" Pansy perguntou ao chegar à mesa da Sonserina para o café da manhã. O aludido continuou ignorando-a. "Blaise?" Insistiu meio irritada, sentando-se ao seu lado e tratando de descobrir o que o moreno de cabelos cumpridos fazia. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Sssshhhh... estou procurando pelo garoto de ontem à noite." Murmurou distraído enquanto continuava olhando para a mesa da Corvinal.

"Como é que você vai saber quem ele era se você não viu o rosto dele?" perguntou confusa, o que fez o jovem se virar na sua direção. Tinha um monóculo em um de seus olhos. "O que diabos é isso?" Perguntou se esquecendo de sua usual delicadeza.

"Não é óbvio, querida? Um monóculo."

"Eu sei disso idiota, mas para que serve?"

"Ele me deixa saber quem está usando encantamentos para vaidade." A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Por exemplo, primor, esta lente é capaz de me dizer quem está usando encantamentos para esconder profundas olheiras." Recebeu um cascudo que o quase fez perder o monóculo. "Parkinson!"

"Grosso!" O garoto lhe devolveu um olhar arrependido.

"Sinto muito, mas foi você que me perguntou." Encolheu os ombros e continuou com suas observações.

"Claro. Mas como isso vai te dizer quem era o garoto de ontem à noite? Estou segura de que a maioria dos estudantes que participaram da festa da Sonserina está usando um encantamento de vaidade, todos para cobrir suas olheiras."

"Mas sabemos que ele não era um sonserino... tem que ter sido alguém de outra casa. Há muitas probabilidades de ter sido um corvinal, além disso, não são por olheiras que eu estou procurando." Sorriu sonhadoramente. "Você sabe se Draco convidou alguém da Lufa-lufa?"

"Somente umas garotas, um tanto burras, mas muito lindas" Contestou com sinceridade.

"Mhhh... mas tem que ter sido alguém da Corvinal." Blaise continuou observando a mesa das águias até se cansar, e com um suspiro decepcionado se pôs a comer. Mas não ia se dar por vencido, sabia que muitos estudantes estavam dormindo, principalmente por ser fim-de-semana.

"Ei, você não me respondeu ainda. Viu Draco por aí?"

"Ah... sim, está trancado em seu quarto. Creio que ainda está irritado porque o garoto da máscara escapou." Justamente neste instante o trio de ouro entrou no salão para tomar café da manhã. Hermione e Ron conversavam animadamente, enquanto Harry vinha logo atrás, arrastando os pés e sem olhar exatamente para onde estava indo. "Parece que o famoso Harry Potter está com vontade de chamar a atenção." Murmurou o moreno com desdém.

"Talvez a festa do Dia das Bruxas tenha sido muita cosia para ele." Brincou a loira enquanto prestava atenção ao seu prato de comida.

"Talvez." Blaise apanhou o monóculo e o colocou num dos olhos. "Acha que os grifinórios têm vaidade o suficiente para usar encantamentos de beleza?" Começou a rir baixinho.

"Para quê perder tempo averiguando isso? Seguramente nenhum deles tem auto-estima suficiente para se preocupar com isso."

"Ah, ah, Pansy, querida... creio que você está equivocada." Comentou com um enorme sorriso enquanto através da lente podia ver uma luz gerada pelo feitiço de vaidade em Harry. "O Garoto de Ouro parece que tem auto-estima o suficiente para isso." Disse ao mesmo tempo em que passava o monóculo para a garota, e ela o colocou de imediato.

"Céus." Sussurrou com divertido assombro. "Nunca pensei... ei... o que são essas marcas quem ele tem no pescoço? Parecem... mordidas." Blaise engasgou com o suco de abóbora que estava bebendo e arrancou a lente da jovem. A colocou sobre o rosto apressadamente e voltou a olhar através dela. Lançou o monóculo contra a mesa e se levantou. "Blaise? O que você vai fazer? Blaise?" A garota não foi capaz de detê-lo. O moreno foi diretamente para a mesa da Grifinória e se deteve atrás da cadeira do jovem da cicatriz.

"Você." Disse de forma acusadora. Harry se virou e ficou frente a frente com furiosos olhos de cor caramelo. O sonserino abaixou o rosto para ficar a altura do outro e sussurrou. "Depois do café da manhã, na Torre de Astronomia, a sós, quero dizer, se você não quiser que eu desfaça todos estes encantamentos que você tem no seu pescoço." Harry arregalou os olhos e por uns instantes ficou sem fala. Ron se pôs de pé e mirou o moreno da sonserina de forma ameaçadora. Prontamente Harry reagiu e assentiu quietamente antes que seus amigos descobrissem sobre o que eles estavam falando. "Bom, muito bom, grifinório." E o jovem se afastou com passos grandes e quase tão elegantes quanto os de Draco, uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. Harry engoliu em seco, agora sim iam descobrir o que ele andara aprontando.

"O que foi que essa serpente te disse, Harry?" Ron lhe perguntou visivelmente irritado.

"Nada Ron, nada importante." Tentou tranqüiliza-lo.

"Harry..."

"Por favor, Ron, somente... confie em mim." A súplica em seu rosto e em sua voz fez com que o garoto se acalmasse consideravelmente.

"Gostaríamos que você confiasse em nós também." Acrescentou Hermione um pouco triste.

"Sinto muito, Mione. Eu..."

"Hermione... Harry já confia na gente, ele só precisa de um pouco de espaço." O ruivo comentou tentando dar ao amigo o que ele lhe pedira. Os olhos de Harry se iluminaram de alegria.

Quando o café da manhã terminou Harry teve que escapulir. Com a capa de invisibilidade e um feitiço para burlar o Mapa dos Marotos, chegou até a Torre de Astronomia. Um Blaise Zabini o esperava com impaciência. Tratou de adivinhar o humor do jovem, mas ele não parecia estar irritado. Finalmente retirou a capa e entrou na sala onde estava o moreno. O que ocorreu em seguida aconteceu rápido demais para sua própria compreensão.

"Potter." Exclamou ao vê-lo. "Era você na festa de ontem à noite?" Harry assentiu quietamente e quando o jovem se aproximou deu um passo para trás. Mesmo que pudesse usar magia sem o auxílio de uma varinha não iria revelar seu segredo para o sonserino. "Como diabos você conseguiu entrar na festa?"Murmurou aproximando-se um passo. "E onde diabos você aprendeu a dançara daquela forma?" Desta vez o sussurro tinha a qualidade de um ronroneio. Harry arregalou os olhos com surpresa quando a boca do sonserino reclamou a sua em um beijo brutal igual ao que haviam trocado no labirinto das masmorras na noite anterior. "Não sabia que você era bi." Disse ao mesmo tempo em que lhe levantava a camiseta e deslizava a mão por debaixo dela, provocando um grito de assombro.

"Zabini!"

"Me chame de Blaise." Contestou-lhe passando os dedos com suavidade sobre a sensitiva pele de seus mamilos, obtendo um suspiro suave.

"Blaise... pare... por favor." Gemeu o rapaz de olhos verdes, desesperado.

"Por quê?"

"Blaise..." Suplicou.

"Potter, você me enlouquece." Sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz rouca, enquanto metia as mãos para baixo para além da borda de sua calça causando estragos no moreno.

"¡Blaise, pare!" Arfou. O moreno deixou as mãos onde estavam e sorriu.

"Certo. Eu paro." Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Harry estremeceu, aquelas mãos estavam quase sobre o seu... "Poderia tirar as mãos de dentro da minha calça?" murmurou enquanto enrubescia de vergonha.

"Por quê?"

"Não consigo pensar." Sussurrou com inocente sinceridade.

"Essa é a idéia." Ronronou o sonserino enquanto desfrutava o calor por debaixo de suas mãos.

"Por favor?" Voltou a suplicar.

"Se você me der um beijo..." Moveu-se em sua direção com toda a intenção de lhe beijar novamente.

"Blaise!"

"Está bem, está bem, se acalme." Retirou as mãos das calças, mas as deixou roçando na pele dos quadris, muito próximas da onde estiveram segundos antes.

"Você irá falara para os outros o que você sabe?" Perguntou com temor.

"Isso depende." O jovem o encarou com apreensão. "O que você vai me dar em troca?" Disse com picardia. Harry soube então que estava metido em mais problemas do que podia controlar.

"A satisfação de saber que fez uma boa ação?" Aventurou-se a dizer com timidez, rezando para que o jovem não continuasse com o assalto a sua dignidade.

"Muito gracioso. Que tal uma troca?" Perguntou com mais atrevimento, colando-se ao corpo do jovem de olhos da mesma forma que fizera na noite anterior.

"Uma o quê?" Harry sussurrou assustado.

"Troca... você sabe..." Ao ver a expressão confusa do jovem Blaise arregalou os olhos. "Você é virgem." Sussurrou com suavidade e suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando o viu se avermelhar como um tomate. "Impossível, Potter, como você pode ser virgem se estava dançando daquela forma ontem à noite?" Perguntou confuso.

"Foi à primeira vez que eu dancei." Sussurrou com timidez. Blaise duvidou disso, mas alguma coisa naqueles olhos lhe implorava para que acreditasse.

"Bem... caralho, Potter, eu notei que você sabe dançar. Mas... ignorando ontem à noite... você já esteve com alguém? E não me refiro a um beijo, pois sei que isso você sabe fazer com perfeição." Ronronou e Harry tornou a negar enquanto tentava retirar as mãos de seus quadris, onde os polegares agora começavam a traçar suaves círculos que enviavam correntes de prazer ao lugar que ele menos queria no momento. "Demônios, não acredito na minha sorte. Quero ser seu primeiro." Sussurrou com a voz carregada.

"Eu... eu... é que... não estou apaixonado por você." Sussurrou Harry com a voz trêmula.

"Pelas sagradas barbas de Merlim, você é um diamante a ser polido, sabia?" O sonserino disse se compadecendo. "É muito terno que você esteja se guardando para seu verdadeiro amor e tudo isso, mas imagina que vergonha seria para a sua idade se a pessoa que você ama descobrisse que você não tem a mínima noção do que fazer quando chegar à hora?" Blaise sorriu mentalmente. Sim, seus amigos tinham razão, ele era o bastardo mais fodidamente manipulador depois de Draco, só que onde Draco lhe ultrapassava em graça, ele o ultrapassava em doçura, coisa na qual o monitor nunca seria igual a ele, em sua opinião.

"O que há de errado com a minha idade?" Perguntou confuso.

Blaise não lhe deu atenção e continuou com o interrogatório. "Você está apaixonado por alguém?" Insistiu.

"Eu..."

"Está bem não precisa me dizer quem é. Um rapaz ou uma garota?"

"Rapaz."

"Perfeito. Já pensou na posição em que você quer ficar? Em cima... ou por baixo?" A expressão confusa do rapaz já começava a se tornar familiar para o sonserino com olhos cor de mel escuro. "Nem sequer pensou nisso, certo?" O jovem negou quietamente e Blaise suspirou dramaticamente, as coisas estavam melhor do que imaginava. "Bom, de todas as formas isso não te ajudaria já que está apaixonado por um garoto. Mas eu posso te ajudar com isso."

"Você faria isso?" Perguntou com timidez.

"Claro. Pode me perguntar o que você quiser."

* * *

Draco havia ficado em seu quarto pela manhã. Em suas mãos estava à máscara que havia tirado do jovem grifinório. Não entendia como o rapaz havia conseguido este tipo de máscara. Certamente sabia que ele não era pobre como aparentava ser às vezes, mas em sua mente não podia conciliar o feito de que o rapaz conseguira se mesclar entre as serpente.

Sabia que Potter podia falar a língua das serpentes. Imaginava que ele provavelmente invadira a festa através dos labirintos, seguramente por onde haviam logrado sair próximos a Torre da Grifinória. Recostado sobre a cama admirou o trabalho feito sobre a máscara, e de repente uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

"_Trasmuto_." Sussurrou, e a máscara começou a mudar em sua mão. A descoberta não trouxe o usual sorriso aos seus lábios. Aquela era a varinha de Potter, e o rapaz agora não poderia usar magia, ainda que fosse capaz, precisava daquele instrumento para encobrir seus poderes. Levantou-se irritado e decidiu ir atrás do grifinório.

Desceu para o Salão Principal e não o encontrou em nenhuma parte. Decidiu finalmente se sentar ao lado da monitora da Sonserina. "Você por um acaso viu o herói da Grifinória?"

"Se refere à Potter?" A garota sorriu com evidente diversão.

"O que está acontecendo, Panse? Você está sabendo de alguma coisa."

"Sim, sim... eu sei de algo. Quanto você acha que irá lhe custar ficar sabendo também?" O loiro a encarou com os olhos entrecerrados.

"Quinze minutos?"

"Vinte."

"Ainda não sei o que você sabe."

"Eu sei aonde e com quem seu herói está."

"Panse."

"Você irá perder tempo demais antes de conseguir encontra-lo e descobrir o que eu sei por si mesmo."

"Okay... vinte minutos."

"Na Torre de Astronomia, com Blaise." Draco se ergueu como se o tivessem marcado a ferro quente. A loira sorriu enquanto o observava se afastar com toda pressa.

"Drakey, Drakey, Drakey, você é tão cego." Sorriu enquanto sorvia um pouco de suco de abóbora e começava a cantarolar uma canção trouxa.

**Subjugando sua pele, faço com que conheça essa cidade obscura, mas**

**Tenha cuidado com o coração, com as asas e com todo o resto**

**Um descuido e podem te destroçar... por nada.**

Quando Draco entrou num dos cômodos da torre sentiu o sangue ferver por todo seu corpo. Blaise Zabini tinha suas mãos no interior das calças do jovem que se supunha estar sendo seduzido.

"Zabini!" Rugiu sem pensar no que poderiam achar de seu arranque. "Afaste-se dele." Para a perdição do jovem de cabelos cumpridos um sorriso se estendeu por seus lábios.

"Olá, Dray. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Os olhos verdes de Harry os observava de forma tensa, com vergonha e susto diante da mirada fulminante que loiro lhe lançara, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

"Malfoy... não é o que você está pensando." Arriscou dizer tentando tirar as mãos de Blaise de dentro de suas calças. O olhar do loiro ficou gravado em seu peito. Um coração que mentia e enganava não poderia conjurar um olhar tão dolorido, não podia de forma alguma fazê-lo se sentir tão culpado. Blaise observou ambos os jovens e lentamente retirou as mãos das calças do rapaz de olhos verdes.

"É ele..." Murmurou incrédulo acenando para Draco. "Potter, me diga se estou certo ou não."

"_Obliviate_." Harry sussurrou as suas costas. Não podia permitir que Blaise saísse por aí contando o que se supunha acontecer entre ele e o loiro. Coisas que Harry pensava até o momento serem puras conveniências. Blaise piscou algumas vezes e Draco olhou para o grifinório confuso, não tendo esperado por aquela reação do moreno.

"Draco!" Exclamou o jovem de cabelos cumpridos ao vê-lo e olhou confuso para trás ao ver o Menino-que-Sobreviveu. "Você. Era você quem estava na festa." Exclamou entrecerrando os olhos. Harry suspirou de forma cansada e assentiu.

"Blaise. Deixe-nos a sós." Draco sibilou em direção a Harry que não despregou os olhos do chão.

"Mas, mas... Draco, era ele quem estava na festa ontem a noite."

"Eu sei, Blaise, eu consegui alcança-lo ontem a noite."

"Oh." Disse um tanto quanto abobado. Draco lhe fez sinal para que saísse e ele finalmente começou a se mover em direção a porta.

"Blaise... poderia me fazer um favor?" O jovem se deteve e esperou. "Diga para Pansy que lhe darei os sessenta minutos completos." E apenas o tom de sua voz já enviava cristais de gelo ao sangue de Harry. O jovem de cabelos cumpridos assentiu e saiu da torre.

"Bem... Potter..." Harry não pôde deixar de estremecer. "Você se esqueceu disso ontem à noite." Disse estendendo-lhe a varinha. Dando um passo nervoso para frente ele a alcançou e tornou a encarar o chão. "O que está acontecendo com você?" O loiro exclamou finalmente. "Eu tentei me aproximar de você durante toda a semana e você tem estado todo escorregadio. Mas por outro lado parece que não vê problema algum em se esfregar com todo o resto da Sonserina e alguns corvinais."

"Malfoy. Não é o que você está pensando. Sério." Rogou para que ele acreditasse nisso, mas os frios olhos platinados não admitiram a réplica.

"Que você tenha um bom dia, Potter." Sibilou e girou para sair da torre. Uma força o deteve no mesmo instante, impedindo-o de continuar.

"Potter!" Grunhiu irritado, virando-se na direção do jovem. "Me deixe ir embora."

"Eu não quero." Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha com assombro enquanto sentiu um empurrão na direção do jovem grifinório. Tratou de resistir mais foi impossível e teve que caminhar até estar frente a frente com ele. Harry observou os tormentosos olhos de prata líquida, estavam furiosos e sabia que no instante que o deixa-se ir não demoraria para receber o troco por suas atitudes. Mas de qualquer forma não podia se arriscar a confiar no loiro. Sabia que ele o estava usando, que somente estava ao seu lado por causa do poder que possuía, e por outro lado havia o olhar ferido que ele lhe lançara quando vira Blaise tocando-o. Será que algo havia mudado? Tinha que saber. "Não te deixarei ir até que você me diga o que eu quero saber."

"Se o que você quer é conversar então você não precisa me imobilizar." Harry o deixou ir com certa relutância, mas finalmente ergueu o rosto e seus olhos obtiveram um brilho determinado.

"Por quê você se importa se eu me esfrego ou não com todas as outras serpentes, como você disse? Somos somente companheiros." Draco se surpreendeu. O grifinório tinha razão... no entanto os beijos e escapas... por acaso isso não havia significado nada?

"Pensei... que talvez pudéssemos..."

"Pensou que pudéssemos o quê? A única coisa que escuto você dizer, Malfoy, é o quão poderoso eu sou, quanto poder posso controlar. Sua família vive de poder. Acha que eu não sei disso?" Harry o provocou com olhos entrecerrados. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram ao ser assolado por uma súbita compreensão, agora ele entendia o porquê do moreno não admitir sua aproximação, porque não quisera retirar a máscara, porque não falara com ele. "Não somos nada um para o outro, Malfoy, você me beijou, eu te beijei, mas não vou te dar nada além disso se você não me der algo em troca." Murmurou um pouco mais calmo. "Isso é tudo o que eu tinha para dizer."

"Você não me deixou contestar." Sussurrou aproximando-se um passo. Esperou pacientemente até ter certeza de que o jovem iria escutá-lo. Suspirou mentalmente, estava a ponto de cruzar a linha e depois não poderia voltar atrás, a linha que traçara para que seus próprios sentimentos não fossem feridos. Os olhos verdes aguardavam ansiosos por sua resposta. "Pensei que pudéssemos ficar juntos... ser mais do que conhecidos ou amigos, ou seja o que somos agora."

"E arriscar?"

"Já arrisquei praticamente tudo me aproximando de você. O que mais eu poderia perder?"

**Tenha cuidado com o coração, com as asa e com todo o resto  
Um mero descuido e podem te desplumar... por nada.**

* * *

**N/T: **_**Pressa... muita pressa... preeeessaaaa...**_

_**Certo, eu já disse que amo a Panse e o Blaise? Certo... eu os amo, amo, amo...**_

_**Hum, obrigada por lerem e comentarem. Continuem deixando reviews meus caros, as coisas não param por aqui!**_

_**Beijos!**_


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon.

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

_**Capítulo 17**_

"Dray, bebê, você está perdendo o ritmo." Exclamou Pansy com os olhos brilhantes ao qual o loiro respondeu com um respolido idignado.  
"Se você não fosse tão rápida eu poderia te alcançar." Grunhiu com raiva.

"Mas, Dray! Você disse que me daria somente uma hora, como se supõe que eu vá entrar em todas as lojas se só tenho uma hora?" Replicou com voz chorona enquanto tentava arrasta-lo para a próxima loja trouxa do centro comercial especializado em Londres.

"Aarggghh, Panse, está bem, está bem, você venceu, mas não vá tão depressa." O loiro exclamou. "Os meus pé estão me matando." Sussurrou baixinho, mas mesmo assim a loira o escutou e sorriu.

"Você está fora de prática." Recriminou com um sorriso.

"Graças a todos os céus que eu estou fora de prática nisso."

"Deveríamos ter tradzido Blay. Ele tem muito bom gosto."

"Não me fale do Blaise." Grunhiu.

"Ah, Dray, você não pode continuar com raiva dele a vida inteira. Além disso, como é que ele ia saber que você estava interessado no Potter?"

"Eu não estou interessado no Potter!"

"E eu sou um anjinho. Dray, Dray, Dray, quando é que você vai aprender?"

"Não seja idiota, Panse."

"Então me esclareça uma coisa, Drayyyy..." Draco revirou os olhos com fastídio. "Por que você o persegue durante todo dia? O vigia como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo. Além disso, você se meteu naquela detenção e só se queixou no primeiro dia. Logo depois descobriu que Potter era o Dionísio que esteve dançando na festa e quando viu que Blaise estava legitimamente disfrutando de sua caçada quase o exilou do Salão Comunal da Sonserina."

"Cale a boca, Panse. Você está perdendo seu tempo falando ao em vez de comprar." Grunhiu entredentes sem encará-la nos olhos.

"Você é quem manda, bebê."

* * *

"Companheiro, o que você está pensando em fazer no feriado de Natal? Este ano não haverá baile." Comentou Ron com um sorriso em seus olhos azuis. Hermione, como sempre, tinha o nariz metido em um livro, mas olhava com o canto dos olhos de vez em quando para o lugar onde estavam o amigo e o namorado.

"Não sei... suponho que passarei aqui outra vez. Prefiro passar o Natal aqui do quê em casa." Murmurou um pouco depressivo.

"Por que não vem passar o Natal com a gente?" O ruivo exclamou com um grande sorriso.

"Não seria uma má idéia. Você acha que sua mãe ficaria irritada se você pedisse para ela?"

"Não acho, companheiro, tenho certeza de que ela ficaria muito contente. Então está marcado, você virá para a Toca passar o Natal com os Weasley!" Ambos sorriram enquanto Hermione os observava com um sorriso também, finalmente tirando o nariz do livro que estudava.

"Harry..." Preguntou a jovem. "Queria te perguntar... ultimamente você anda muito amigo do Malfoy." Harry parou olhando para o chão, analisando-o detenidamente. "Como ele é com você?"

"Mione... porque você está me perguntando isso?" Murmurou de forma quase inteligível.

"É porque ultimamente você tem passado muito tempo com ele, Harry."

"É melhor que ele seja legal com você Harry, porque senão ele terá que se ver comigo." Harry sentiu que morreria de vergonha se tivesse que explicar exatamente porque passava tanto tempo com Draco.

"Não fique assim, Harry. Acho que é bom para você fazer novos amigos, mesmo que seja Draco Malfoy. Talvez ele aprenda algo de bom contigo." A jovem sorriu divertida e Harry ruborizou ainda mais.

"Não fique enchendo a paciência dele, Mione." Exclamou Ron.

Porque você o defende tanto, eh? Eu nem estava torturando-o para arrancar informações. Harry sabe se defender sozinho, não acho que você tenha que se preocupar tanto com Malfoy."

"Tem razão. Se Harry tivesse um desejo poderíamos lhe dar uma passagem de ida e volta para a próxima vida. Certo, companheiro?" Harry sorriu timidamente e agradeceu o fato de que já nenhum deles continuava falando de Draco, e haviam mudado o tópico para os testes e outras coisas mais.

* * *

"Draco..."

"Umhh?"

"O que você prometeu para a Pansy?"

"Que a levaria para fazer compras. Isso a enlouquece tanto quanto fazer sexo." Quando Draco viu que Harry mudava de cor não pode deixar de revirar os olhos. O segurou muito próximo a si e colou a boca em seu ouvido. "Sexo." O moreno adquiriu um tom vermelho escuro e Draco tornou a repetir a palavra até que ele o empurrou.

"Pare com isso."

"Qual é o seu problema? Você tem dezessete anos e age como uma virgenzinha. Acho que já passou da hora de você despertar para a vida, Harry." Voltou a se aproximar. "Você é cheio de incongruências. Pode se comportar de uma forma por detrás de uma máscara, mas não pode fazer o mesmo sem ela, é como se tivesse duas personalidades. Você deve se reconciliar consigo mesmo."

"Que estupidez." Exclamou Harry um pouco aturdido pela o quão próximo da verdade o loiro havia chegado.

Justamente neste instante estavam em uma das salas de aula vazias da onde podiam admirar o pátio e o lago de Hogwarts, ambos protegidos por um feitiço para passarem despercebidos, mesmo que não houvesse necessidade disso já que já era tarde da noite.

O loiro se acomodou sobre a cadeira e fez com que Harry se acomodasse entre suas pernas. "Alguma vez lhe contaram sobre as abelhas e as flores? Ou melhor... das abelhas e das abelhas?" Harry negou, ainda quando tinha uma leve idéia das coisas, o resto eram simples esboços estranhos do que alguma vez fora a intimidade de Tom Riddle e isso não o agradava. "Ficaria irritado se eu fosse responsável por lhe contar sobre elas?"

"Melhor você do que Blaise." Harry sussurrou com a inseguridade de quem está se recordando de uma cena com o moreno de cabelos cumpridos e intenções picantes. Enrubesceu novamente e se amaldiçoou levemente em sua mente por se permitir esses pensamentos.

"Não me lembre disso." Draco grunhiu da onde stava. "Bem... comecemos por algo fácil." Sussurrou sedutoramente. "Algo que você já domina bastante bem. O beijo." Harry permitiu que o loiro o virasse para que ficassem frente a frente.

"Já sei sobre beijos." Comentou com mais confiança.

"Ficaria incomodado se te pedisse para me dar um beijo igual ao que deu na festa?" Sussurrou quietamente. "Você ainda não me deu nenhum esta noite e me sinto enciumado."

"Enciumado?" Harry perguntou achando estrando. O que queria saber era o que acontecera com Draco e Severus no dia em que havia ocorrido todo aquele pandemônio e ele perdera o controle.

"Sim." Com aparente ternura se aprximou e capturou os lábios do moreno em um beijo lento, aproximando os corpos de ambos. Harry permitiu que ele se aproximasse, mas diferente das outras ocasiões Draco não tentou fazer nada demais e pela primeira vez começava a se sentir frustrado. Nos seus encontros com o loiro era sempre ele que o guiava e o tocava enquanto Harry se deixava levar até o ápice.

"Draco?" O loiro sorrio ao ver o rosto confuso do moreno, sabia aque um beijo não bastaria, muito menos quanto estava acostumado a fazer mais do que isso.

"Umhh?"

"Algo errado?"

"Nada... e nada acontecerá a menos que você tome a iniciativa."

"Eu?" O loiro assentiu. "O que eu tenho que fazer?"

"O que você quer fazer?"

"Eu não sei..."

"Você pode me tocar... se quiser." O loiro sussurrou calmamente e Harry assentiu, no entanto não se moveu, indeciso sobre onde deveria começar. Recordou-se da vez que tentaram aquela sessão juntos e como haviam progredido, resolvendo assim levar suas mãos aos ombros de Draco, tentativamente. O loiro continuou imóvel esperando que ele continuasse. Lentamente os dedos do moreno passaram por seu peito com tremor, os olhos verdes fixos no caminho que iriam seguir. Draco relaxou o corpo e fechou os olhos e por um momento Harry teve a impressão de que poderia fazer o que quisesse que não seria interrompido.

Deslizou suas mãos sobre o peito e sentiu por baixo do tecido da capa a pele firme e cálida. Desceu para o ventre igualmente firme e se deteve por alguns instantes sentindo Draco respirar. Mirou-o com determinação e continuou a exploração, acariciando suas coxas e Draco respirando... mais fortemente, o que dessa vez fez com que Harry se fixasse no rosto do rapaz, e o que viu o deixou sem fôlego. Confiança. Draco estava se colocando em suas mãos de uma forma que nunca imaginara e acada arfar e expressão de êxtase que suas leves carícias lhe provocavam, ele sentia um estranho sentimento no peito.

Teve ânsia de tocar o colo pálido do loiro, que inclinou a cabeça levemente para trás, numa silenciosa entrega. Acariciou a parte exposta com os dedos e abaixou a parte da túnica na onde ela se interrompia. Retirou as mãos, indeciso, e o loiro abriu os olhos para ver porque ele parara.

"Tire-a." Sussurrou sedutoramente e tornou a fechar os olhos. As mãos de Harry tremeram ao abrir o primeiro botão e continuaram tremendo quando deslizou a pesada capa dos ombros do loiro. Ele vestia a camiseta branca da escola por baixo do suéter cinza que diferente do seu e dos demais era de uma lã muito mais suave e fina. Observou-o por um instante e com timidez retirou o suéter fazendo com que a camiseta subisse um pouco revelando parte da pele pálida. Deslizou as mãos por debaixo dela e sentiu o corpo estremecer ao entrar em contato com suas mãos frias. O loiro se agarrou ao lençol quando as mãos que roçavam sua pele subiram por seu peito e roçaram a pele escura de seus mamilos. "Harry." sussurou docemente. Aquela era uma tortura, a lentidão e o tremor tão íntimo nas mãos do moreno o estavam enlouquecendo e era só o começo. Mas tinha que ser paciente, como um Sonserino... como um primeiro amante. Seu pai estaria orgulhoso. Apertou os olhos com força quando os dedos começaram a acariciá-lo insistentemente, memorizando as asperezas de sua pele.

Harry observava fascinado cada reação. Nunca havia imaginado que chegaria a tocar o loiro daquela forma. Sempre roubara olhares, admirando em completo silêncio o que depreciava de forma tão errada. Não sabia por que fizera o inimaginável durante a partida de Quadribol contra a Sonserina. Mas agora compreeendia... como podia ele permitir que um golpe machucasse uma pele tão perfeita e delicada?

Levantou um pouco mais a camiseta exponto mais pele até que Draco ergueu os braços em sinal de que podia retirá-la. Antes lhe tirou a gravata verde e prateada.

"Está frio." Susurrou. Harry passou suas mãos por seus ombros dando-lhe todo o agradável calor que podia. Agarrou-se ao corpo, aproximando-se das pernas entreabertas até descançar seu estômago contra o corpo desnudo. Escutou fascinado como a respiração do loiro mudava seu ritmo plácido para algo mais forçoso e profundo. Ainda assim se atentava para suas próprias reações, se dando conta que matinha exatamente o mesmo ritmo. Acariciou as pernas por sobre as calça para retornar aos quadris, enquanto isso as pernas o rodeavam pela cintura com suavidade, mas o suficiente para que seus sexos se encontrassem e Draco suspirasse, aliviado por finalmente as sensações serem provenientes da onde mais necessitava.

"Draco... Você já esteve com alguém?" O moreno perguntou de repente. Draco tentou não grunhir exasperado, se Harry continuasse com esse tipo de pergunta todo o ambiente se arruinaria levando junto tudo o que planejará.

"Harry, acho que este não é o momento para esse tipo de pergunta." Susurrou.

"Mas eu quero saber..."

"Mas este não é o momento ideal." Gemeu o loiro tentando convence-lo.

"Por favor."

"Tenho certa experiência, você sabe. O resto te contarei outra hora."

"Com garotos?"

"Sim, com garotos e garotos." Houve um curto momento de silêncio no qual Draco tentava pensar em algo que pudesse distrair definitivamente o grifinório do rumo que estava tomando seus pensamentos.

"E com alguém mais velho...?" A pergunta ficou pela metade quando Draco começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, buscando com desespero o ponto que fazia com que quase todos os amantes enlouquecessem. Quando o moreno emitiu um necessitado _ahhh_ o loiro soube que havia encontrado o que procurava. Atacou-o com determinação e rapidamente o moreno começou a mover seus quadris contra os dele. Pelas barbas de Merlin, já era hora de terem mais ação, pensou o loiro. Mas quanta paciência teria que ter? Era desesperador, se tivesse estado com Pansy a esta altura já estaria comodamente de volta a seu quarto. Se tivesse sido Blaise, levando em conta o fôlego que tinham já estariam na terceira vez. Será melhor na próxima vez, prometeu para si mesmo, esperava que a próxima fosse mais satisfatória, não que agora não fosse... era só que... estava demorando demais.

Deixou de pensar quando o moreno o tomou pelo traseiro com ambas as mãos de forma nada inocente quase levantando-o do colchão. Seus braços foram de imediato para o colo e ombros do moreno buscando aquele calor incendiário que começava a fluir.

Se Draco tivesse aberto os olhos teria se dado conta de que aquele calor não era somente o calor do corpo de Harry. Se Harry pudesse ter pensado o suficiente, teria se dado conta que estava conseguindo controlar a magia que escapava do confinamento em que ele a submetera. Mas nenhum dos dois estava alerta e nenhum dos dois tinha os olhos abertos, fazendo com que as faíscas douradas que os envolvia passassem despercebidas. Bem sabiam os amigos de Harry que suas emoções muitas vezes liberavam repentinos campos de magia crua, mas seus amigos não estavam ali para lembrá-lo.

A magia de Harry acariciou sedutoramente a de Draco e por ser mais forte e pura dominou a outra que simplesmente começou a seguir seus passos formando um suave redemoinho de faíscas ao redor dos corpos, ambas dançando paralelas e em uníssono aos movimentos dos dois. Draco nunca havia se sentido daquela dorma completa e absoluta, não só sua pele e seu corpo, mas sim também sua magia e mesmo que não pudesse saber, os roces apertados começavam a aproximá-lo de um orgasmo brutal, tanto físico quanto mágico.

Sentiu a respiração falhar e teve que soltar a pele que beijava. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e o moreno começou a beijar seu colo e seu peito. Entreabiu os olhos enquanto tentava respirar e como em sonho viu que os cabelos de Harry pareciam mais espetados do que de costume, como se fossem atraídos para cima. Seus próprios cabelos também estavam estranhos e enquanto entreabria a boca em mudo êxtase, o quarto começou a se esfumaçar. Era como estar no interior de uma brilhante estrela com uma vaga recordação começando a rondar sua cabeça.

_Preciso... que você se aproxime..._

Sentiu as ondas de prazer se concentrarem em seu sexo e em seu peito, Harry parecia imerso nas mesmas sensações enquanto Draco se agarrava a ele. O orgasmo se aproximava vertiginosamente e seus lábios não puderam se conter enquanto murmurava o nome do moreno uma vez e outra vez de uma forma que nunca lograra antes. De pronto teve que gritar enquanto deixava as eróticas sensações banharem-no dos pés a cabeça. Gritou ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo ficava rígido diante do fulminate prazer escutando outro grito que não era seu e ambos os corpos se fundiram num abismo branco de luxúria. Era um orgasmo tão forte que parecia que ele ia se afogar enquanto se agarrava ainda mais o moreno, até que seu corpo relaxou inerte nos braços de Harry.

Quando Draco voltou a si seu corpo tentava recuperar o fôlego enquanto pequenos estremecimentos pós-orgasmáticos o sacudiam deliciosamente. Em seus braços o moreno começava a estremecer levemente ao mesmo tempo em que resvalava. O sujeitou com firmeza e o apertou contra seu peito, sorrindo, fora a primeira vez de Harry, estava certo disso. Esse tremor inocente confirmava e ele se sentia feliz em poder confortá-lo, feliz em saber que havia sido o primeiro mesmo que na realidade nada tivera se passado mais do que um roce.

Sentia-se exausto, nada surpreendente... o que estranhava era este estranho sentimento em seu peito... satisfeito... cheio... completo.

_Também preciso de você..._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **_Sim demorei postar a atualização, mas com vestibular e toda a família em cima enxendo o saco, tive que dar um tempo, fora que depois de um tempo espanhol começa a deixar as pessoas loucas... é muito mais cansativo que inglês!

Bem, mas mesmo assim, para aqueles que aguardavam o novo capítulo, acho que irão se divertir com esse xD

Desculpe não poder responder as reviews agora, err... não tô em casa, então tem um monte de ganso aqui, mas prometo agradecer apropriadamente depois.

Para aqueles que acompanham, espero que tenham gostado e me desculpem pelos errinhos u.u

Beijão pessoal!


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon.

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon_

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

_**Capítulo 18**_

Draco jazia em sua cama, suas coisas estavam prontas desde o dia anterior para a viagem de regresso. Não sentia ganas de se levantar, mas sabia que nunca teria vontade realmente de sair da onde estava. Seu peito estava comprimido e lhe custava respirar. Tudo isso por causa da missão que deveria cumprir naquele dia.

Levantou-se desgostoso, não havia dormido durante toda à noite e tinha os cabelos mais revoltos do que de costume. Decidiu que não se apressaria para sair de seu quarto, provavelmente aquela seria a última vez que pisaria em Hogwarts. Tudo bem que ainda faltava completar seu curso, mas após sua traição duvidava muito que o fossem novamente de braços abertos. Nem sequer o professor de Poções voltaria a confiar nele. Recostou-se no batente da porta do banheiro, erguendo os braços e os cruzando, apoiando a testa neles. A ansiedade e o nervosismo queriam se apoderar de seu corpo e paralisá-lo. Como é que ele teria coragem de fazer aquilo com Harry?

Não era nada de outro mundo, Draco estava simplesmente sendo um Malfoy, por isso faria aquilo, por isso e por seu pai, mesmo que significasse a perdição de ambos. E repetia esse mantra para si mesmo várias vezes, tentando se convencer de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Prontamente se aprumou e endureceu o rosto. Já tomara sua decisão e essa era obedecer às ordens do pai, o resto não deveria ser levado em consideração e não tinha importância. E também, um Malfoy não tinha tempo para a auto-compaixão, isso era algo que simplesmente não tinha lugar em sua vida, assim como não havia sido herdada de nenhum de seus antepassados. De qualquer forma já havia feito o possível para que seu pai desistisse daquela idéia. Mas Lucius sempre lhe respondera da mesma forma, que era para ele levar Harry para a mansão.

Preparou-se para descer e tomar café, mas acabara indo mais tarde do que planejara e quando finalmente se sentou à mesa da Sonserina não pode evitar lançar um olhar na direção do trio dourado. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley e obviamente Harry Potter. Notou que Harry conversava animadamente com Ron que lhe sorria abertamente enquanto era observado por Hermione, que embora prestasse mais atenção ao ruivo não deixava de estar contente pela animação do amigo. Retornar para casa durante o feriado de Natal deveria tê-lo deixado bem humorado. Geralmente o mesmo acontecia com Draco, mas desta vez sua missão para aqueles dia tornara o recesso em algo completamente diferente do que era no passado. Somente esperava sobreviver àquele Natal para quem sabe poder aproveitar outro ao lado do moreno de olhos verdes.

Sabia a hora exata que sua carruagem chegaria a Hogwarts, estava tudo planejado. Iria despedir-se de Harry e convencê-lo a acompanhá-lo até o coche para uma... calorosa despedida. O moreno não estranharia nada até que se passasse a hora do embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts e isso lhe daria três horas para que pudesse cobrir todo seu rastro com magia antes que chegasse a Mansão Malfoy, onde seu pai o estaria esperando. Suspirou de repente... pelo menos convencera o pai a não prender o jovem em uma das masmorras dedicadas a tortura.

Ainda desconhecia os detalhes do porque seu progenitor desejava que ele se arriscasse em um último intento de capturar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Sempre tentara compreende-lo, entende-lo e recuperar de sua decepção cada vez que seu pai partia para acudir o Lord. Mas estes eram assuntos de seu pai e ele o apoiava o máximo que podia. Não fora um espião para o lado negro, mas tão pouco o fora para o lado da luz, permanecera neutro por amor a seu pai.

O moreno olhava em sua direção e só agora ele se dera conta. Sorriu-lhe levemente e o rapaz retribuiu abertamente. As coisas haviam avançado muito nas últimas semanas, demônios, o moreno era parte integral de sua vida agora. Não que fosse aceitá-lo, mas precisava disso de uma forma desesperada. Prontamente sentiu um olhar a suas costa e ao levantar a vista se encontrou com uma sorridente loira.

"Panse... o que quer?" Murmurou fingindo estar irritado para que esta não notasse sua intensa preocupação.

"Queria saber se irá comprar um presente de natal para o seu bombom." Draco a observou sem entender nada, até que os olhos divertidos da jovem pousaram na mesma direção que os seus. O sorriso da loira chegava a ser doloroso, ela supunha que entre eles rolava algo mais que atração e bem no fundo de sua mente ele lhe dava razão, mas se desse vazão a isso não sobreviveria a sua própria traição.

"Sim." Sussurrou muito baixo. Claro que tinha um presente de Natal para o moreno... só que não era nada agradável. Agradeceu por não levar nada a boca porque sua garganta se fechou subitamente, permitindo que apenas respirasse.

"Dray?" Pansy chamou preocupada. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" E quando se fixou nos profundos olhos acinzentados notou que precisava tirá-lo dali antes que alguém o visse naquele estado. "Vamos, vamos..." Apressou-o, pondo-o de pé e o tomando suavemente pela mão, da forma mais discreta possível.

De se lugar Harry viu que a loira puxara Draco para fora do Salão Principal. Ele já sabia que a menina gostava de chamar a atenção de Draco, mas apesar de não conhecê-la bem e suspeitar que ela era uma das que havia passado pela cama do loiro, não sentia ciúmes. Desde a festa da Sonserina começara a ver a loira com outros olhos, e o mesmo acontecia com relação a outros sonserinos, como Blaise e até mesmo Crabbe e Goyle. Draco não falava muito deles, mas seus nomes sempre se faziam presentes em seus lábios de uma forma ou de outra. Não teve tempo de realmente observar o loiro e por isso não se deu conta do que realmente acontecia.

Quando saíram do salão, Pansy o levou rapidamente através dos corredores para o lugar mais afastado que pode encontrar. "Dray, bebê, o que está acontecendo? Não pode deixar que o vejam assim!". Sussurrou enquanto colocava a mão em seus cabelos. Draco suspirou profundamente tentando esclarecer os próprios sentimentos, isso sem por nenhum momento encarar a loira. "Dray?"

"Panse... não posso te dizer nada agora." Sussurrou quase sem voz. "Por favor..." Queria que ela não lhe perguntasse nada, que não lhe pedisse nada. A loira o abraçou suavemente, um abraço cuidadoso, distinto dos outros que ela já lhe dera e isso fez com que Draco estivesse a ponto de cair ali mesmo. Manteve-se de pé com todas as suas forças, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Faça o que você tem que fazer, Dray, eu estarei aqui... se precisar, não duvide disso. Você não pode se livrar da sua própria cruz assim tão facilmente." Acariciou seus cabelos com delicadeza. "Tudo ficará bem, você verá. Tudo ficará perfeitamente bem."

Desde que Draco perdera sua mãe não havia recebido nenhuma demonstração de afeto parecida com o que tivera e isso lhe doía ainda mais. "Quem dera, Panse... quem dera."

"Só se recorde, Dray, o perdão é dado àquele que se arrepende. Seja o que você tiver que fazer... e não me olhe assim, que eu te conheço e também sei que tudo isso tem algo haver com o seu bombom. E seja o que for, se você se deixar guiar pelo que sente, se permitir que este seu duro coração sinta, então tudo dará certo. Porque já vi você fazer coisas terríveis várias vezes e nunca consegui me afastar o suficiente de ti para não te perdoar."

"Obrigado, Panse." Sussurrou trêmulo.

"Ei! O que está acontecendo aqui?" Zabini exclamou se aproximando dos dois. Draco tentou lançar-lhe um olhar irritado, mas Blaise não se deteve, ficando com uma clara preocupação, tentando examinar o amigo para entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Irei sentir falta de vocês." Draco murmurou com a mandíbula apertada e os olhos úmidos.

"Oh, que isso cara, o que há? Serão apenas duas semanas, você nunca ficou tão choroso por causa de duas semanas." Disse tratando de sorrir, mas sem perder o olhar de preocupação. O loiro passou a palma das mãos por sobre os olhos, esfregando-os com um pouco de força.

"Melhor voltarmos porque começarão a perguntar o que estamos planejando." Pansy comentou com um pequeno sorriso. Draco não queria se soltar dela e se não fosse demasiado estranho teria se aferrado as mãos de Blaise. Inspirou profundamente e se endireitou, levantando o queixo e entrecerrando os olhos com sua usual arrogância.

"Vamos." E os três sonserinos adentraram novamente o Salão Principal, debaixo de um olhar vigilante de um certo moreno de olhos verdes.

* * *

Harry sentia-se nervoso enquanto seguia Draco pelos corredores. Não andavam lado a lado, mas sim a uma distância considerável já que ainda faltavam três horas para que o trem de Hogwarts partisse da plataforma. Os corredores estavam cheios, várias pessoas recolhiam coisas perdidas e se despediam dos amigos. Mas Draco havia insistido que ele o seguisse e Draco nunca implorava. Sentia o próprio coração bater a mil por hora pensando no que estaria se passando pela mente do loiro. De todas as coisas que haviam feito e que se permitira explorar com o loiro, nada os levara a algo mais íntimo do que a nudez parcial, masturbação mútua e alguns bons esfregões. Harry queria ter ido mais longe, mas não era como se lhe sobrasse muito tempo, suas aulas com Snape continuavam e apesar de ter melhorado em controlar sua magia, ainda não conseguia dominá-la por completo.

Suspirou aliviado quando finalmente atravessaram a porta para fora da escola, suas pernas cumpridas levando-o com certa velocidade até a onde podia avistar a carruagem que ostentava o símbolo dos Malfoy. Era um coche bastante luxuoso com quatro belos cavalos brancos e alados. Deu um suspiro entusiasmado, talvez Draco lhe permitisse tocá-los antes de partir. Interrompendo os próprios pensamentos segurou a porta do coche e entrou, sendo assaltado imediatamente por um par de lábios cálidos. Soltou um som de surpresa, mas se acalmou de imediato. Entretanto a diferença daquela com as outras vezes era gritante, o loiro parecia desesperado de ansiedade para tocá-lo e beijá-lo.

"Draco?"

O rapaz não deteve o que fazia e retrucou o chamado com um sonoro ronronar. "Umhh?"

"O que está acontecendo? Você está... um pouco... ansioso." Gemeu suavemente quando as mãos do loiro começaram a acariciar sua coxa.

"Preciso de você." O loiro sussurrou. "Preciso de você agora, Harry. Por favor." Harry lhe respondeu com um gemido rouco e permitiu que o companheiro começasse a tirar sua capa e que abrisse sua calça. Gritou quando o loiro abocanhou seu sexo até a base e começou a sugá-lo com desespero. Estava tão imerso naquele turbilhão de prazer que estava recebendo que não se deu conta quando o coche começou a se mover, muito menos quando os velozes pégasus começaram uma corrida em alta velocidade em direção a Mansão Malfoy. Só conseguia se retorcer de prazer e acariciar os cabelos loiros de Draco, que lhe fazia sentir como se estivesse indo parar no infinito. Draco nunca o houvera tomado daquela forma, sempre esperara Harry tomar alguma atitude de exploração, mas desta vez nem tivera tempo de manifestar sua magia, quando repentinamente se derramou dentro da boca do loiro.

Mas o sonserino não se deteve ali. Continuou beijando-o, compartilhando do sabor de seu próprio sexo em sua boca, continuou a devorá-lo por completo, sua pele, seu corpo. Era como se quisesse fazê-lo sentir todo o prazer possível antes que se separassem. Rapidamente seu corpo começou a reagir novamente às carícias, especialmente diante do roçar de quadris. "Draco..." Gemeu novamente, mas o loiro não lhe respondeu, beijando seu peito, seu tórax, tirando rapidamente sua camisa, deslizando suas calças. "Doce Merlim..." Sussurrou novamente, rindo diante da deliciosa tortura daqueles suaves lábios sobre sua pele. Draco fez com que eles mudassem de posição e agora em vez de estar sentado sobre o moreno, era Harry que estava sentado sobre suas pernas. Começou a tirar a própria roupa com velocidade até que finalmente estivessem pele contra pele. Nunca antes estiveram nu diante um do outro e Harry sentia-se estranho, mas de qualquer forma não podia reclamar, e nem queria.

No decorrer dos meses o loiro deixara de negar seus sentimentos e Harry, perdido e deslumbrado pela paixão que o jovem sonserino demonstrava, confiava cegamente em seu recém descoberto amor. Hermione havia lhe dito, quando ele lhe perguntara, que amar era querer sempre estar ao lado da pessoa, tocando-a, beijando-a, desejando sempre fazê-la feliz e que mesmo que todos os amores não fossem perfeitos, ainda eram a melhor coisa que se podia experimentar. A jovem não lhe perguntara a quem ele se referia e ele estava agradecido. Não saberia explicar que começara a sentir todas essas coisas pelo loiro.

De qualquer forma, ainda não dissera as famosas três significativas palavras, claro que sentira vontade mas sentia que ainda não era o momento ideal. Para Harry não era algo tão fácil. Não era como se tivesse crescido escutando coisas carinhosas e seus amigos não as pronunciava constantemente, portanto em sua mente imaginava que com Draco acontecia a mesma coisa. Custara para que eles tivessem se aproximado, julgava isso como um reflexo dos costumes de ambos e não imaginava que isso por algum momento acabasse se tornando um problema.

Deixou de meditar e voltou a se concentrar no que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, quando as mãos de Draco acariciaram suas nádegas e uma delas deslizou suavemente até sua entrada, provocando-a timidamente. Isso o fez perder o fôlego e o loiro repetiu as mesmas carícias, deixando-o prontamente excitado, fazendo com que suas ereções roçassem. Ambos gemeram enquanto compartilhavam um beijo cadenciado. Harry afastou-se dele por um breve momento. "O que está acontecendo, Draco? Nós voltaremos a nos ver daqui duas semanas". Exclamou com uma voz carregada. Mas Draco o ignorou e tornou a tomar seus lábios. Uma das mãos continuou a provocá-lo enquanto a outra começava a masturbá-lo, fazendo novamente com que os pensamentos coerentes o abandonassem.

Gritou outra vez de prazer e chegou ao ápice quantas vezes seu corpo lhe permitiu, até que finalmente se ajeitou nos braços do loiro, exausto, enquanto este lhe beijava de forma estranha e desenfreada.

Ficou um bom tempo naquela posição, desfrutando aquele sentimento cálido e pleno até que fixou o olhar na janela da carruagem. Ficou olhando para fora, tentando entender o que via. Havia somente nuvens, mas ele tinha certeza de que mais cedo conseguira discernir na mesma posição a Floresta Proibida. Mas não eram somente nuvens... eles se moviam muito rápido.

"Draco, a carruagem esta se movendo?" Perguntou de repente, querendo que o loiro confirmasse que ele estava alucinando. Em vez de Draco responder-lhe, este apanhou seu rosto e o beijou novamente em um desespero febril.

"Sinto muito, Harry." Sussurrou antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Estava a ponto de perguntar-lhe o porquê dele estar se desculpando quando o loiro recitou um feitiço que ele já conhecia com perfeição. "Relaxo." Imediatamente seu corpo relaxou e ficou imóvel sobre Malfoy, sem captar mais nada do que acontecia ao seu redor.

Draco afastou os cabelos dos seus olhos do moreno, deixando sua fronte descoberta. "Sinto muito, Harry. Me perdoe..." Beijou sua testa com amargura e o acomodou sobre seu peito enquanto a carruagem aumentava ainda mais a velocidade. Sabia que em quinze minutos chegariam a Mansão Malfoy e que sua vida seria selada junto com a sorte do jovem grifinório. Acariciou suavemente os cabelos negros enquanto murmurava quase que em silêncio palavras que sabia que o moreno não conseguiria escutar. Não mentiria para o pai, nunca fizera isso e Lucius saberia que se algo acontecesse a Harry ele o seguiria, mesmo que fosse para o inferno, esse era o preço que estava disposto a pagar por sua traição. Se seu pai iria aceitar ou não, já não era seu problema, mas Draco não o enganaria, os Malfoys não se deixavam iludir com mentiras.

Exatamente quinze minutos mais tarde, os pégasus desciam no imenso pátio da Mansão Malfoy. Através da janela pode ver que seu pai o aguardava ansiosamente. Beijou uma ultima vez os lábios inconscientes e certificou pela milésima vez as roupas do moreno, para em seguida toma-lo entre os braços e descer da carruagem com sua preciosa carga.

"Vejo que você é muito inteligente, Draco. Seja bem vindo." Seu pai o recebeu com um sorriso sádico. Draco segurou com força o corpo de Harry.

"Não sou inteligente, pai. Toda traição tem seu preço, se tivesse sido esperto não teria que pagá-lo. Agora sei que perderei minha alma por um capricho seu." Respondeu-lhe com uma voz fria e Lucius deteve-se a observar seu filho. Mas rapidamente a emoção de ter o menino-que-sobreviveu em seu poder foi grande demais impedindo-o de dar importância ao que Draco dissera. Ignorando as palavras do filho, apressou-o para que adentrassem a mansão. Quando Draco atravessou as enormes portas Lucius começou a recitar os feitiços que terminariam por esconder a presença mágica de Harry. Satisfeito com os resultados começou a recitar feitiços para mantê-lo cativo e finalmente conjurou os que fariam com que ninguém, exeto os Malfoys, pudessem entrar na casa. Com um sorriso Lucius seguiu o filho. Agora e de uma vez por todas começaria a vingar a morte de seu mestre, saberia finalmente qual era o significado de seus estranhos sonhos e o repentino ardor de sua marca.

Lucius sabia perfeitamente que o Lord havia sido vencido, mas o feito da marcar ter ficado em seu braço e no de muitos de seus companheiros Comensais era uma razão suficiente para crer que ele regressaria. Não era isso que Pettigrew fizera no passado? Rato miserável que conquistara toda a atenção do Lord por ser o seguidor que o trouxera de volta a vida. Desta vez, se houvesse oportunidade, seria ele mesmo, Lucius, que receberia toda a atenção e honras. Mas antes teria que arrancar a verdade do garoto estúpido, porque Harry Potter deveria saber exatamente o que acontecera a alma e corpo de seu senhor. Ele o escondera, vira isso em seus sonhos e nos últimos dias sentira que era chamado de forma mais forte e clara.

Só uma coisa quedava por resolver e esta era a renuncia que seu próprio filho fizera para obedecê-lo. Franziu o cenho, não que Draco tivesse lhe negado cumprir com as ordens, mas fora diferente, o jovem tentara fazer com que ele desistisse de suas idéias. Isso o incomodava, como um pequeno espinho, mas se encarregaria disso mais tarde, agora não lhe restava muito tempo. Utilizara os feitiços mais poderosos que conhecia e estava seguro de que o filho exagerara com relação ao poder daquele garoto idiota. Ninguém poderia sair dali, nem entrar e ninguém sabia que Harry Potter se encontrava nas garras de Lucius Malfoy, indefeso como um recém-nascido

Seus pensamentos se detiveram levemente quando uma voz interna lhe recordou que fora Harry quem vencera seu senhor. Sacudiu a cabeça antes de entrar na casa e fechar a porta. Um som de sucção pode ser escutado quando os feitiços que acabara de recitar percorreram as paredes da mansão e se estenderam até os confins de sua propriedade.

Lucius sorriu satisfeito e começou a subir as escadas. Não importava o quão poderoso acreditassem que o jovem fosse, ele ter vencido seu Lord fora uma mera casualidade e não tinha como ter sido uma vitória completa. Não podia, ponto.

Chegou finalmente ao quarto que havia cedido a pedido do filho para conservar o prisioneiro e sorriu ao vê-lo estendido sobre a cama. Draco acabara de arrumá-lo e o observava com ansiedade contida, mas Lucius atribuiu isso ao feito de ter saído da escola com tão preciosa carga. Era um triunfo para os Malfoys e ele estava orgulhoso. "Draco." As atormentadas pupilas se fixaram na forma de Lucius. "Será melhor que você descanse, eu irei vigiá-lo." Em resposta recebeu um olhar estranho do jovem que assentiu e começou a sair a passos lentos do recinto.

"Pai... trate-o com cautela. Harry Potter tem mais poder do que podemos imaginar." Lucius assentiu com seriedade, mas em seu interior ria descontroladamente. Como seu filho podia pensar que ele não tomaria cuidado? Mal Draco saíra fechando a porta atrás de si, Lucius começou a recitar encantamento atrás de encantamento, cerrando feitiços debilitadores sobre a forma adormecida do jovem. Um a um, como redes de uma tecelã, a magia se enroscou no corpo de Harry e Lucius apenas sorriu maniacamente. Logo sentou-se em uma poltrona e começou a comprida espera até o jovem despertar. Queria ver seu rosto quando se desse conta de que estava em sua mansão, indefeso e a sua mercê.

Definitivamente aquele seria o melhor Natal de sua vida.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora**_Atrasada pro meu inglês, mas aí está o capítulo mais atrasado do século._

_Peço desculpas a todos e obrigada pela paciência._

_Espero que tenham gostado da cena caliente deste cap._

_Bjim_


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon.

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon._

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Em Silêncio**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Harry acordou com uma incrível dor de cabeça. Levantou-se sobre os cotovelos e tateou ao redor com as mãos para tentar achar seus óculos e coloca-los. Estava num lugar estupendamente decorado. Não somente lindo, mas também espalhafatoso. Notou que estava enrolado numa colcha grossa de cetim dourado. Pelo menos alguém havia se preocupado com o fato de que ele poderia congelar. Um fogo intenso abrasava no extremo oposto da imensa cama que estava deitado. Apesar de estar em um lugar desconhecido, não pôde deixar de desejar deitar novamente sobre as fofas almofadas de plumas. Fechou os olhos com força e tapou-os com o braço.

"Olha, olha. Harry Potter, vejo que está acordado". Harry nem se preocupou em se mover. Se sentia cansado e muito enjoado, sem contar que seu coração estava mesmo, muito dolorido. Não queria nem por um segundo saber quem era a pessoa que lhe dirigia a palavra, porque nesses momentos, não sabia como poderia reagir e também significava comprovar a traição que acabara de receber de Draco. Porém, quando sentiu que a cama abaixava com o peso de alguém, se obrigou a prestar atenção. Seus olhos de um verde vivo, fitaram olhos azuis e frios.

"Lucius". Sussurrou com a voz rouca. Era uma afirmação, não um cumprimento.

"Finalmente está sob o meu teto, Potter". O homem resmungou, com uma alegria mal contida. Harry supos que Lucius Malfoy estava completamente seguro de que poderia controla-lo, não havia duvidas de que ele havia utilizado algum feitiço para mantê-lo preso naquele lugar e com certeza havia usado feitiços para enfraquece-lo também, podia sentir pois lhe provocavam muito sono naquele instante. Definitivamente, ele pensaria que o tinha a sua mercê ao vê-lo tão submisso e calado, mas na realidade Harry não sentia a mínima vontade de se mover. Além do mais, lhe indignava a idéia de ter confiado no loiro... O que mais poderia se esperar de um Malfoy? Se sentia como um completo idiota.

"Pois já que você me tem aqui e imaginando que tomou todas as precauções necessárias para que eu não escape, poderia me deixar descansar mais um pouco? Estou realmente muito cansado, sabe?" murmurou com certa ironia, fazendo com que o sorriso do homem se transformasse em desgosto. É claro que não iria acrescentar mais aquele cansaço que havia provocado ao seu próprio filho, fazendo-lhe lembrar coisas que não queria.

"Maldita criança impertinente!" o homem sibilou. "Preste atenção quando um Malfoy falar com você". Disse sacando sua varinha, e apontando para o jovem. "Crucio!" O feitiço atingiu em cheio o peito de Harry, fazendo-o estremecer levemente, mas Harry não retirou o braço de cima dos olhos. Sem fazer muito esforço, levantou a mão de forma cortante e o feitiço cessou, simplesmente se deteve. Lucius se calou boquiaberto, uma expressão irada surpreendia seus olhos. Harry se limitou a soltar um longo suspiro para logo depois se voltar para o lado contrario que se encontrava o homem, puxando a colcha para que tampasse seus ouvidos, numa atitude infantil provocando seu detentor. O homem ergueu a varinha novamente e com uma expressão mais sobrecarregada de ódio quando escutou uma voz que o fez arrepiar os cabelos da nuca.

"Malfoy, deixe-o em paz", se voltou imediatamente para o espelho que estava sobre a lareira e que refletia perfeitamente a enorme cama. Um jovem de cabelos escuros, pele branca e olhos de uma cor meio avermelhada o observava do reflexo. Estava onde Potter deveria estar refletido, deitado, com uma expressão de aborrecimento. Lucius sabia quem era aquele garoto, podia reconhece-lo mesmo que fosse um garotinho. Estava a ponto de se levantar e ir ao espelho quando umas chispas prateadas passaram pelo seu braço e acertou o espelho, transformando-o em pó prateado. Lucius se voltou rapidamente e pôde ver a mão de Harry apontando para onde deveria estar o espelho, os olhos verdes faiscando de coragem. Abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer palavras. Harry voltou para debaixo da colcha e com uma voz abafada, se dirigiu ao homem.

"Quero ficar sozinho". Um pesado silêncio se seguiu após suas palavras ate que escutou um som conhecido de quem deixava o lugar, dando a entender que Malfoy o havia deixado. Deu um largo suspiro resignado.

Estava desperto há algum tempo, contemplando a possibilidade de escapar dali, mas para onde iria depois? Com certeza havia perdido o trem para a casa dos Weasley, com certeza seus amigos estavam procurando-o desesperadamente, podia escapar e voltar para Hogwarts, mas Dumbledore não o deixaria sair novamente, não quando havia acontecido uma tentativa de seqüestro, disso tinha certeza. Em seus mais íntimos pensamentos havia desejado passar o feriado de natal com Draco, nem que fosse em Hogwarts. Mas agora que estava ali e que nem tudo estava como havia planejado, a dor era imensa. Começou a relembrar de todos os encontros e com essa nova luz que agora possuía, descobriu que em todos os encontros o loiro havia pedido sempre a mesma coisa. Confiança. E Harry pouco a pouco havia dado, e para que? Para ser traído. Estava certo de que ele vinha tramando tudo há algum tempo, toda a relação que haviam começado era apenas uma desculpa para conhece-lo melhor e o pegar desprevenido, como indubitavelmente havia conseguido. E se Draco continuava a odiá-lo da mesma forma que havia feito todo esse tempo? E se havia sido seu pai que o havia obrigado a se comportar daquela forma com ele, fingindo que o amava?

"Não..." gemeu de repente. "É mentira. Não posso estar aqui. Draco não poderia ter feito isso. É mentira. Começou a chorar suavemente. Se sentia miserável e suplicando que aquilo fosse um terrível pesadelo, adormeceu.

Lucius havia aparatado em seu quarto logo depois do encontro com o moreno e começou a andar de um lado para outro em frente a lareira. O que havia sido tudo aquilo? Realmente havia visto seu senhor refletido naquele espelho? Mas como isso era possível? Lord Voldemort vivo no corpo de Potter? Mas o que teria que fazer para liberta-lo? Deu um longo suspiro. Primeiro teria que se certificar de que o que ele tinha visto era real e não uma alucinação. Logo veria como conseguir que seu senhor regressasse. Porém... havia outro detalhe que o preocupava, seu filho.

Draco estava muito estranho. Havia se trancado em seu quarto desde que trouxera o jovem Grifinório. Nem sequer havia saído para comer e teve que ordenar para os elfos levarem algo e assegurar que ele comeria alguma coisa. Nem mesmo o havia deixado entrar no quarto. O único momento que o jovem havia comportado daquela maneira, foi quando sua mãe havia morrido. Foi para um pequeno gabinete e pegou uma garrafa de whiskey e um copo. Naquele momento não podia se preocupar com Draco, sua prioridade era o Menino-de-Ouro. Logo... logo se preocuparia com Draco.

* * *

Harry despertou quando a luz do dia desaparecia. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e saiu da cama. Suas roupas eram pijamas confortáveis, de um tecido muito suave, e pelo visto muito fino. Seda? Talvez seda de aranhas. Pegou um roupão que estava num gancho perto da cama e o pôs por cima do pijama, amarrando-o ao redor da cintura. Tinha que ter certeza de que realmente havia acontecido no dia anterior era verdade. Que agora se encontrava na mansão Malfoy e que Draco... levou as mãos a cabeça tentando arrancar a angustia que sentia cada vez que pensava no loiro.

Mas ao mirar a única porta do quarto, não teve dúvidas de que tudo era verdade. O símbolo dos Malfoy a adornava desde o interior. Então, era realmente um "prisioneiro" na mansão. Olhou ao redor. Seria tão fácil escapar, professor Snape havia ensinado muitos truques e muitas formas de fazer com que conseguisse abrir a porta, assim que a tocou ela girou sem maiores problemas, sorriu para si. O rosto de Lucius quando a maldição cruciatus não fez efeito nele, era digno de recordação. Mesmo assim o homem não havia entendido a situação, pois ainda podia sentir sobre seu corpo os feitiços debilitantes. Franziu o cenho e não se preocupou em separá-los.

Teria que continuar com os planos dos Malfoy por enquanto, teria que descobrir o que eles queriam antes de ir embora dali. Alem do mais, tinha que escutar da própria boca de Draco sobre a sua traição, tinha que vê-lo colocar aquela cara de desgosto e arrogância que eram tão naturais quando estava na sua presença e que lhe dissesse como tantas vezes havia dito que o odiava, que não era nada, que não valia a pena um minuto de sua atenção. Tremeu ligeiramente, porém a voz de Tom lhe animava. "Tonto". Sussurrou para si mesmo, mas era de se esperar que sua voz interior não sentisse medo de nada, depois de tudo, estava na casa de um de seus fiéis comensais.

Saiu do quarto com passos silenciosos e mortais, que havia aprendido desde que vencera Voldemort, seguro como o passo do inevitável. Chegou as escadas e percebeu que havia luzes na sala em baixo. Esfregou os olhos levemente para espantar o sono e começou a descer silenciosamente. Havia se esquecido de colocar os sapatos e o frio do piso de mármore o fazia sentir como um lago gelado. Escutou vozes e pôde identificar sem duvida alguma que era a voz de Draco. Parecia estar incrivelmente aborrecido e irritado, discutia com alguém. Logo reconheceu a voz de Lucius, enojado, repreendendo-o com severidade. Uma discussão familiar, mas por que?

Passos irados ressonaram sobre o piso de pedra em sua direção, mas não quis se mover, então esperou pacientemente, ao que no final da escada apareceu a figura que ansiava ver. Os olhos de prata se encontraram com os do moreno e por alguns segundos, que para Harry parecia que o tempo havia parado, congelado nas profundezas prateadas, foi que Draco rompeu o encanto.

"Potter, meu pai deseja falar com você". Harry sentiu seu peito comprimir com força, agora era Potter de novo. Potter miserável.

A expressão de dor em Harry provocou uma dor maior ainda em Draco, mas por causa de seu pai, escondeu isso imediatamente. Não iria revelar que era amante do jovem que tanto odiava seu pai, não por agora, bastava que pudessem conversar sem serem descobertos. "Você quer companhia?" Perguntou suavemente ao que Harry assentiu. Draco subiu as escadas e começou a caminhar junto com o moreno. O silencio começava a pesar e no seu intimo estremecia levemente, sabia o que Harry podia fazer a ele a ao seu pai e ali não tinha o resto do trio para detê-lo. Se o moreno perdesse o controle, não queria nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer. Seu pai havia sido suficientemente teimoso para ignorar os avisos que tinha dado, as provas do poder que ele mesmo havia presenciado no pouco tempo que havia estado observando-o. E no entanto, lá no fundo não se importava com o que aconteceria com ele, ele merecia. Sua preocupação era somente por Harry e seu pai.

Chegaram ao quarto e Draco pegou umas roupas escuras e lhe deu algum tempo. Ficou de costas para não vê-lo se trocar, não poderia suportar ter a visão daquele corpo sem poder tocá-lo. Harry se trocou em total silencio. Por um momento pensou em dizer algo, mas justo agora ele só tinha desculpas e seu pai poderia estar vigiando. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto esperava. O jovem passou ao seu lado para colocar sobre a cama as roupas que acabara de tirar. Finalmente não pôde mais se conter.

"Harry" Harry se voltou para vê-lo e Draco o olhou de volta, a roupa lhe caía muito bem, ambos tinha quase o mesmo tamanho, mesmo que Draco fosse um pouco mais alto. O que estava faltando era que o moreno continuava sem sapatos e o piso de mármore deveria estar congelando, mesmo que o quarto fosse todo acarpetado com grossas peles. Levantou os olhos e de modo inseguro. "Meu pai... te fez alguma coisa?

O jovem negou suavemente. "Me diz, Malfoy" Enfatizou seu sobrenome e o loiro estremeceu. "Por que me trouxe até aqui? E eu adoraria te ouvir dizer a verdade pelo menos uma vez". Os olhos de Harry faiscaram suavemente ao falar e Draco abaixou a cabeça para não se ver refletido naqueles olhos. Ao invés de responder, se encaminhou até um baú que estava num canto do quarto, atrás tinha algumas lindas telas de bambu no papel de parede chinês dourado.

"Meu pai insistiu que deveria te trazer aqui de qualquer forma". Ficou em silencio por alguns momentos, aquela era a verdade. Mesmo que ainda faltasse algo para dizer sobre essa verdade. "Te expliquei que era uma loucura, tentei dissuadi-lo". Disse debilmente. Se dirigiu a ele com um par de meias grossas e botas que esperava que lhe servissem. "Disse que era imprescindível que cumprisse com suas ordens. Falou de uma conexão com Você-sabe-Quem". Calou-se inseguro, estava pálido e temeroso. "Mas isso é uma incrível maluquice, Você-sabe-Quem está morto". Por Merlim que aqueles olhos não voltassem a mirá-lo com desprezo, sentia morrer cada vez que a íris verde cravavam de forma irada em seu corpo e com toda a razão do mundo. Iria perder sua alma, estava seguro, seria de uma forma ou de outra, mas a perderia. Tal como Pansy lhe havia advertido.

"Lord Voldemort". Murmurou o moreno, voltando os olhos ao perceber que o loiro continuava temendo o nome.

"Sim. Mas ele está morto, certo? Ou seja, não há mais necessidade de continuar sendo seus seguidores, não há ninguém para servir, só a casa dos Malfoy". Tinha que estar certo porque senão isso significaria a destruição do grifinório e por conseqüência a sua própria morte. "Está morto." Insistiu cravando os olhos em Harry. Os olhos do moreno endureceram por alguns instantes e o loiro achou ter visto um vislumbre vermelho mesclado com o esmeralda, fazendo-o estremecer. Estendeu os artigos que segurava e o moreno os pegou e se colocou a calçá-los imediatamente. Levantou-se de forma ligeira e provou as botas, estavam um pouco grandes, mas não tinha problema, já havia usado coisas bem piores na sua vida. A roupa usada de Malfoy era bem melhor que qualquer outra que os Dursley puderam lhe dar.

"Vamos." Sussurrou. Justo quando estava para ir andando, Draco o impediu com o braço, em suas mãos estava uma grossa capa que o vestiu sem mirar em seus olhos. A mesma era de uma cor vermelho escuro, mais que o vermelho dos grifinórios, mais que sangue. Alisou levemente o tecido sem ter realmente necessidade fazendo uma prece para que o tremor na suas mãos não fosse notado. Finalmente o deixou ir.

"Vamos" Ele confirmou e se voltou para sair. Harry o observou por alguns instantes antes de segui-lo, seu coração batia rapidamente, será possível que o seu coração desejava perdoar aquela cobra traiçoeira tão rápido? Por que não podia ter sido outro que o levara até ali? Sabia que nada poderia lhe causar dano, tinha poder suficiente para sair dali e destruir todos que estavam em pé... mas Draco estava ali, aquele cuja as mãos conheciam seu corpo, cuja boca conhecia a sua. Tratou de respirar enquanto caminhava atrás dele e seus passos ressoavam pelo piso em direção as escadas.

Desceram em silêncio até onde parecia ser a sala da enorme mansão. Harry mirava tudo com fascinação, pois nunca havia visto uma casa tão bela e cheia de luxo. Na sala, Lucius Malfoy os esperava, envolto numa capa similar mas de uma cor cinza claro. Ao vê-los, se pôs de pé sem pensar num gesto de respeito e ao notar seu erro voltou a se sentar, confuso. Draco o observou com curiosidade, seu pai estava nervoso, mas somente ele havia notado. Sorriu internamente... começava a pensar que seu pai havia, finalmente, percebido algo em Harry.

Harry observou o homem por alguns instantes, tentando conter o rancor que ele lhe provocava, mas devia fingir por enquanto. "Lucius". Desta vez, a palavra tinha atributo de cumprimento, mesmo sendo um leve sussurro. Acenou para uma poltrona perto do fogo e Draco se sentou perto de seu pai em um lugar menos obvio, mas de onde era possível observar sem qualquer dificuldade o amante. Harry finalmente se sentou no lugar que ele havia acenado, colocou as mãos em ambos os lados de descanso da poltrona e mirou fixamente o homem de cabelos quase brancos.

Lucius Malfoy moveu os olhos nervosamente sobre a figura que tinha a sua frente, a postura o fazia recordar, o olhar o fazia estremecer. Supôs então, que os sonhos e visões que vinha tendo há meses, concentrava-se na figura a sua frente. Sua boca se abriu e por uns poucos segundos esteve a ponto de pronunciar as palavras que havia utilizado tantas vezes no passado.

**Meu senhor.**

Mas se conteve quando os olhos verdes esmeralda o desafiou com severidade. O jovem voltou por uma fração de segundo para seu filho e o olhar se suavizou alguns milésimos antes de refletirem dor. O momento terminou de imediato quando o jovem voltou a atenção para sua pessoa.

"Harry Potter". Começou indeciso. "Tenho esperado sua vinda a esta casa há meses".

"E por que, senhor Lucius, tem me esperado com tanta ansiedade? Respondeu com toda a cortesia que era capaz nesses momentos.

"Queria... comprovar. Queria ver com meus próprios olhos o que meus sonhos andam me sussurrando." O jovem lhe deu um olhar confuso, a inocência voltando ao seus grandes olhos.

"Sonhos?" Perguntou curioso.

"Sim, sonhos bastante interessantes." Sussurrou Lucius com aquela voz parecida com o sibilo das serpentes.

"Nenhum deles pode se tornar realidade, Lucius. Não existe forma..." A inocência havia desaparecido, dando lugar ao rancor.

"Eu encontrarei." Assoviou veemente, sem saber a quem se dirigia na realidade. Tinha a impressão de que era o menino que o mirava, mas outras...

"Não. Já não há esperança de que regresse. Ele ficará comigo." Murmurou o jovem de forma possessiva e Lucius pareceu ficar impaciente.

"Eu, Lucius Malfoy, encontrarei a forma." Sentenciou enojado, fincando os dedos na poltrona.

"Quer falar com ele?" Sussurrou tão baixo que Draco não pôde escutar, mas Lucius entendeu perfeitamente e assentiu. "Somente contigo." Sussurrou novamente fitando Draco. O jovem loiro ia protestar quando a mão de seu pai o silenciou com um gesto.

"Do que precisa?" Perguntou Lucius com serenidade e tratando de parecer que estava no controle do que acontecia, enquanto por dentro, tremia como uma folha diante da oportunidade que lhe era oferecida.

"Te direi logo."

Lucius se levantou e fez um sinal para o jovem que tinha se adiantado. Duvidava que se perderia na mansão mesmo que nunca havia estado nela. Ao ver que Draco se levantava, o deteve com o braço. "Não filho. Falaremos a sós."

"Não lhe fará mal..." Murmurou sem desfazer o contato visual com o jovem que se afastava. Lucius lhe direcionou um olhar curioso e Draco abaixou a cabeça ates que pudesse ler sua expressão de angustia.

"Não estou louco." Resmungou o homem com uma expressão fechada e neutra, para logo seguir os passos do jovem. Draco gemeu suavemente deixando-se cair de volta na poltrona e tampando o rosto com as mãos.

Harry subiu as escadas e deixou que seus passos lhe guiassem. Chegou até uma sala na mansão que parecia não ter sido utilizada há meses, mas que lhe trazia sentimentos de familiaridade. Com um movimento de mão o fogo se acendeu e se encaminhou até a poltrona que estava em frente a lareira. Acariciou o dorso da poltrona, como se recordasse de algo, a afastou um pouco do fogo e se sentou. Lucius entrou pouco tempo depois com passos indecisos e se deteve para observar a cena, podia ver apenas o ombro e parte do rosto do jovem naquela posição, mas era como se recordava, exatamente como recordava. A mão do moreno se elevou um pouco e justo sobre o suporte da lareira apareceu um extenso espelho, inclinado de forma que Lucius podesse ver o rosto do jovem refletido e vice-versa.

Observou o reflexo no espelho, até que as feições mudaram rapidamente. O cabelo negro e revolto havia sido substituído por um nitidamente penteado, os óculos haviam desaparecido e o rosto cheio de inocência, agora se mostrava duro e com aparência mais adulta. Os olhos que o observavam brilhavam da cor de caoba recém cortada e um sorriso o cumprimentou com malícia.

"Lucius. Nos encontramos de novo". A voz ressonou suavemente, autoritária e profunda por toda a sala. Lucius Malfoy teve que conter um impulso reflexo e forçoso de se aproximar, cair de joelhos e beijar a borda das vestes do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

* * *

**Caoba: árvore da zona intertropical, cuja maior característica é sua madeira que vai do vermelho escuro ao rosa.**

**Nota da Tradutora (Dollua)**: Bem, essa é a primeira vez na minha vida que faço a tradução de algo em espanhol. Se alguém achar estranho que eu tenha traduzido esse capítulo, basta olhar no profile da Deepysa. Nós juntamos algumas forças para terminar as traduções e traduzir muitas outras. Espero que tenham gostado! Não sei se o próximo capítulo será traduzido por mim, mas vocês ainda vão me ver muito por aqui. XD Beijos e até o próximo.


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon ou Black Kimera

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon._

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

Draco se encaminhou com cautela até a sala que sabia que Harry e seu pai conversavam. Para ele não era um mistério o que o havia levado àquela sala que o Lorde das Trevas usava quando visitava a mansão Malfoy. Tentava conter o coração que queria sair pela boca. Temia por seu pai e temia por Harry, nunca havia se sentido tão divido em suas ações. Não se atrevia a abrir a porta, nem utilizar qualquer feitiço que seu pai poderia perceber, se aquietou ali como se estivesse congelado, com as costas voltadas para a parede bem ao lado da porta e podia ouvir vozes, a de seu pai, a de Harry... E uma outra.

* * *

"Meu Senhor." Lucius sussurrou com respeito, enquanto fazia uma profunda reverencia na direção do reflexo e Harry ao vê-lo se inclinar, voltou os olhos com ar aborrecido e deixou a pose severa que conservava há alguns momentos e virou-se de lado no acento e colocou a mão sob o queixo enquanto olhava para o espelho. Arfou aborrecido antes cravar o olhar no homem que não lhe prestava a mínima atenção já que tinha os olhos cravados no espelho.

"Queria falar comigo?" O jovem no espelho perguntou com um suspiro tolerante.

"Meu Senhor... isto é... como isso é possível?" Perguntou olhando de forma irada para o jovem sentado na poltrona. Harry lhe devolveu o olhar com igual intensidade e a figura no espelho sorriu divertidamente.

"Lucius, onde estão seus modos?" Repreendeu-o interrompendo assim o concurso de olhares hostis. "O que Potter fez quando tentou me destruir, não foi de todo correto, Lucius. Como pode ver, ainda estou aqui. É realmente uma ironia. Aconteceu com ele o mesmo que aconteceu comigo, o que eu planejei para destruí-lo voltou-se contra mim." Harry conseguiu lhe dirigir um olhar enojado, mas apenas continuou com sua pose teimosa.

"Quando tentei destruir a pequena criatura o que consegui foi ligá-lo a mim, a minha magia." Disse enquanto gesticulava com as mãos. "Quando Potter tentou me destruir o ciclo se completou. Agora nenhum dos dois pode se ver livre um do outro... literalmente. É tão... irônico que poderia rir uma década completa." Um sorriso amplo desenhou o rosto jovem que deixou Lucius confuso.

"Isso quer dizer..." Lucius ainda não havia saído de seu estado de completa estupidez.

"Isso quer dizer que não pode me destruir, porque você destruirá Tom." Interrompeu Harry e ao ver o olhar incompreensível de Lucius, esclareceu. "Ehh... Tom... Lorde Voldemort. É o mesmo." Deu de ombros sem se importar com o olhar de reprovação que recebeu do reflexo no espelho.

"Mas deve existir um jeito." O homem voltou a insistir enquanto apertava com força a cabeça de serpente de sua bengala.

"Não, Lucius. Estamos ligados de forma irreversível, o que fizer a Potter, fará a mim." Disse no mesmo tempo que lhe escurecia o olhar e Lucius recordou a maldição com que havia atacado Harry naquela manhã.

"Meu Senhor... eu sinto muito... de verdade." Disse inclinando a cabeça em reverencia.

"Não se preocupe Lucius. Na verdade, você apenas espantou o frio que estávamos sentindo." Voltou a dizer divertido. O olhar de culpa foi substituída por incredulidade e logo entendimento. "Sim Lucius, o menino é muito mais forte que você. E com a força e o conhecimento que absorveu do meu antigo corpo, sua magia alcançou níveis inesperados." Harry se endireitou na poltrona ao sentir que a conversa tomava um caminho que não lhe agradava.

"Não vejo necessidade de alarde." Murmurou o moreno. O reflexo o ignorou e continuou.

"É por isso que Dumbledore se assegurou de nomear dois guardiões, o menino Weasley e a menina Granger. Você com certeza escutou sobre eles." O homem assentiu.

"Então nossa causa está... perdida." Lucius sussurrou desalentado.

"Isso mesmo, meu estimado amigo." Lucius remexeu intranqüilo quando seu senhor o chamou desta forma em tom tão familiar e Tom se deu conta. Mas não iria lhe dizer que a união de ambos ia tão profundo como os sentimentos como ódio, amor, lealdade e amizade. "Porque por mais que tenha tentando dominar a mente do garoto, é impossível. Tampouco acho que seja conveniente. Quando Potter absorveu minha essência, ficou inconsciente por muito tempo."

"Quase um mês." Murmurou Lucius ao recordar da notícia.

"Sim, esse foi o tempo que precisamos para darmos conta, pois não conseguíamos controlar um ao outro. Tivemos que chegar a penosa decisão de cooperar."

"Tivemos?! Sim, como não!?" O jovem de olhos verdes exclamou indignado enquanto se apertava em seu assento.

"Bem, bem, não se incomode tanto, jovenzinho. Harry chegou a conclusão e eu a penosa decisão." Lucius parou em seu lugar por um longo momento, absorvendo a informação que acabara de receber em silencio. Não podia ser uma ilusão, Lorde Voldemort... Tom Marvolo Riddle era com quem falava pelo reflexo no espelho. Seu senhor estava condenado a viver no corpo do ser que mais havia odiado durante toda sua vida e parecia... conformado. Devia haver uma razão.

"Meu Senhor... Há algo que ainda não posso entender. O senhor está... tranqüilo... Deve então... ter um plano?" O homem se aventurou a dizer com esperança.

"Lucius, parece que não estava me escutando. Não existe forma de me separar do menino." Mas o reflexo sorriu... Sorriu daquela forma que Lucius conhecia perfeitamente. "Porem, seu filho chegou a ser uma ótima companhia nos últimos dias... não é...Harry?"

Harry franziu o cenho o advertindo. "Tom."

"Meu filho? Draco?" Se alguma vez Lucius havia se sentido como um verdadeiro idiota era naquele momento, completamente ignorado e sem compreender nada da conversa daqueles dois.

"Não sei como pode negar, Harry." Insistiu o reflexo. "O loiro te traiu de forma pensada".

"Tom. Já íamos discutir a respeito." Harry havia se voltado completamente para o espelho e suas mãos crisparam furiosas na direção do mesmo. "Não posso me envolver com quem está disposto a me trair."

"Foi por uma boa causa, alem do mais, não demorará para voltar atrás com essa burrice. A influencia de um bom Slytherin é uma vantagem nesses dias. Não estou certo Lucius? Um bom Slytherin que te guie na direção certa... e que te faça companhia como uma vez..." O reflexo de Tom não pôde continuar pois nesse momento o espelho era apenas pó prateado. Lucius se sobressaltou e se virou para ver o jovem com uma mão tremula estendida. Seu rosto enrijecido e seus olhos entrecortados de fúria observavam os restos do espelho se evaporarem como água. Nesse momento Lucius cometeu o pior erro de toda a sua vida. Muito tempo depois reconheceria isso, mas neste instante não se preocupou com que suas palavras poderiam fazer.

"Maldito menino demônio, como se atreve a tratar Lorde Voldemort desse jeito?" Lucius gritou indignado, erguendo sua varinha imediatamente e apontando para o garoto.

Os próximos minutos, Lucius se recordaria com assombrosa claridade e ainda haviam passado menos de quinze segundos, mas para ele parecia uma eternidade. O ar ao redor de Harry Potter se iluminou com o resplendor de ouro e prata, enquanto o jovem se punha de pé. Seus cabelos revoltos por um ar invisível, enquanto seus olhos chispavam às vezes verde e as vezes vermelhos. Levantou suavemente o queixo e assim como uma vez havia levantado o jovem Malfoy do chão, Lucius começou a se elevar no ar, sem poder respirar e sem poder se mover. A varinha caiu no chão, esquecida.

"Lucius Malfoy..." Sussurrou, a voz de Harry mesclada com aquela que ele conhecia perfeitamente. "...nunca volte a se dirigir a mim com essa grosseira falta de respeito." O homem não podia dar atenção ao que ouvia, Harry Potter estava utilizando tanta magia sem uma varinha, sem sequer mexer com sua mão, simplesmente com sua vontade, com um único olhar. Aquilo era mais poder que ele alguma vez tinha podido imaginar.

Os olhos azuis de Lucius começaram a se anuviar enquanto seus pulmões ardiam com tanta intensidade, que sentia que se acenderiam a qualquer momento dentro dele. Nunca, em todo o tempo que havia servido a seu Senhor Voldemort, havia sido castigado daquela forma. Se encontrava a ponto de perder a consciência quando seu filho interpôs entre ambos. Tratou de gritar, de gemer, de impedir aquilo que lhe parecia inevitável.

"Harry, pare!" Draco havia interposto entre aquele olhar turvo e seu ai, mas Harry não parecia tê-lo visto. "Harry!" Chegou mais perto perigosamente da forma rígida do jovem, sentindo como o ar que o cercava tinha a força de empurra-lo para trás. "Desça o meu pai, Harry." Voltou a exigir sem prestar atenção em como a magia começava a rasgar suas roupas.

Voltou para ver seu pai, que parecia quem começava a ficar azul por falta de oxigênio. Com um último esforço, se jogou sobre o jovem.

"Harry!" Seus lábios capturaram os lábios descuidados do jovem e o imobilizaram com força. Ao sentir aquela umidade em sua boca, Harry cerrou os olhos e no mesmo instante Lucius caiu no chão. Draco continuou a beija-lo com fervor e de repente o soltou. Harry quase caiu para trás, piscou varias vezes sem entender até que Draco lhe apontou a varinha. "Relaxo!" Murmurou o loiro e o jovem caiu em seus braços. Com o peso de Harry, quase caiu no chão, mas finalmente se endireitou, voltando para ver como estava seu pai.

Lucius ofegava dolorosamente enquanto tentava se colocar de pé para conservar a dignidade frente ao seu filho.

"Pai, da próxima vez que quiser que Potter o estrangule até a morte, tenha a sensibilidade de esperar que eu esteja fora de casa." Murmurou com um sentimento que seu pai não havia escutado utilizar desde que quase fora parar em Azkaban. "Com certeza, não creio que vai estar muito feliz quando acordar." Disse enquanto tentava levar o corpo desvanecido. Quando conseguiu pega-lo, saiu da sala com muito cuidado e se dirigiu ao quarto onde havia levado o jovem na primeira vez.

* * *

Draco andava para cima e para baixo no quarto com uma lentidão nervosa. Não sabia qual seria a reação do jovem grifinório, não sabia se quando ele acordasse teria que tomar o lugar de cólera de seu pai. O que havia sentido aquela noite em que havia provocado o jovem ainda o fazia estremecer, a impossibilidade de respirar, de se mover, a certeza de uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Os olhos cinzas passaram lentamente pela forma ainda desmaiada de Harry, uma linha vermelha o emoldurava, fazendo ressaltar a umidade que estava contida. O rosto pálido e afilado se retorcia em trejeitos desesperados enquanto os lábios suaves sofriam o ataque compulsivo de seus próprios dentes. Ainda que havia aprendido sem muito esforço o encantamento que o professor Snape lhe havia mostrado para controlar o jovem e ele já havia sido de ajuda duas vezes.

Passou alguns segundos e com passos apressados buscou em um dos baús atrás dos bambus, um pequeno espelho redondo com ele, o que fez com que aparecesse o reflexo adormecido sobre a cama. Arregalou os olhos ao comprovar que o reflexo do jovem não era ele mesmo, e sim outra pessoa que embora ele nunca tenha visto, podia dizer quem era. Dormia da mesma forma que Harry, estendido sobre a cama, com as pernas separadas e a cabeça apoiada, com a mesma paz e tranqüilidade que qualquer pessoa que tinha sido vitima de um feitiço de relaxamento. Então Lorde Voldemort vivia no corpo de Harry Potter. Guardou o espelho com cuidado e se sentou na borda cama com extrema delicadeza.

Tremendo pela insegurança, estendeu a mão para os cabelos revoltos. Havia tirado os óculos ao deita-lo sobre a cama e o rosto estava placidamente tranqüilo, ele lhe parecia mais infantil que de costume. Os cabelos eram suaves e por mais que tentava alisa-los voltavam a mesma posição. Harry não se movia a exceção de sua respiração. Ao voltar-se viu a figura de seu pai ereto observando-o atentamente sabe-se lá há quanto tempo. Retirou a mão com lentidão como que esperando uma repreensão por aquele simples gesto que havia escapado sem querer.

"Agora que começo a entender o que Lorde das Trevas pretende" Disse caminhando sem deixar de olhar seu filho. Draco lhe devolveu o olhar cheio de curiosidade e esperou que seu pai continuasse. "Um Slytherin que lhe guie na direção certa..." Citou enquanto parava em frente aos dois. Seu olhar era uma mescla de pervertida satisfação e surpresa, como somente Lucius sabia fazer. "Me diz Draco, é verdade que tem passado muito tempo com o jovem Potter?"

"Pai, eu te contei nas minhas cartas. Potter quase me matou e em troca o professor Dumbledore me castigou." Disse de forma insegura.

"E desde então tem estado... ganhando sua confiança?" Insistiu Lucius com extrema malícia.

"Ganhando a confiança de Potter?" Exclamou aturdido. "Tenho tentando sobreviver, pai. Há noites que quase me mata com sua magia."

Lucius não pôde conter sua satisfação ao repetir o seu filho dizia, com fingida curiosidade. "Noites."

"Sim, noites." Confirmou ainda mais aturdido ao ver o sorriso de seu pai.

"Nunca me explicou exatamente em que consistia seu castigo"

"É... difícil... de explicar." Suas mãos começaram a suar levemente, seu pai o estava deixando mais nervoso com seu estranho interrogatório.

"Talvez você possa me mostrar. O que acha?"

"Bem... não creio... eu não..." Suspirou agitado. "Não creio que seja uma boa idéia."

"Porque não?" Foi salvo de contestar quando Harry soltou um gemido sufocado. Abriu os olhos verdes e observou ao redor, seus olhos semi-cegos reconheceram a sombra borrada de Draco sentado bem ao seu lado. Se sentia sonolento, como se Ron tivesse aplicado o feitiço de atordoar de costume, mas aquele a seu lado não era o ruivo, e sim Draco. Como se de súbito tivesse lembrado de algo, seus olhos se fixaram na segunda forma. Piscou algumas vezes e quando reconheceu a figura de Lucius Malfoy, todo seu corpo ficou tenso e se arrastou trôpego até a cabeceira da cama enquanto murmurava rapidamente coisas que Draco não podia entender.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou com interesse o homem, mas Draco já havia visto a expressão de pânico do moreno e como ele começava a hiperventilar. A reconheceu como a mesma expressão de quando o havia tocado pela primeira vez, ainda que várias vezes aumentada.

"Potter, o que está acontecendo?" Estendeu as mãos e o segurou pelos pulsos com cuidado, Harry se deixou levar sem tirar os olhos de Lucius, que o observava com cruel satisfação, aparentemente complacente com o terror que estava provocando no garoto.

"Que... interessante." Murmurou Lucius. "Sente medo, Potter? Com certeza não é apenas pela minha presença, já me mostrou que sabe se defender de mim". A voz de Lucius pareceu tira-lo do medo cego que o invadia. Baixou a cabeça sem se soltar de Draco e se sentindo sem forças para continuar a luta contra seus próprios temores. "Mas então posso te fazer tremer como um recém-nascido"

Harry sentiu nesse momento o toque suave de Draco em seu ombro como um balsamo que começou a acalmar seu próprio coração. Sem pensar muito, se aproximou mais e permitiu que aquelas carícias lhe devolvessem a razão que havia estado a ponto de perder. Quando ergueu seus olhos para os azuis, sua voz conservava o temor que lhe havia causado sua falta de controle.

"Estou..." Era apenas um sussurro rouco, mas no silêncio do quarto, dava para entender perfeitamente. "Estou perdendo minha humanidade. Estou virando um assassino".

"Isso é loucura, Potter". Por alguns segundos o tom de Lucius lhe pareceu extremamente parecido com o do professor Snape.

"Estou virando um monstro." Voltou a sussurrar. Sim, era esse o seu medo, virar o mesmo monstro que Tom Riddle havia sido. A voz em seu interior se queixou indignada, mas ele a ignorou.

"Está se transformando é no mago mais poderoso de todos os tempos desde o Senhor das Trevas." Exclamou o homem.

"Dumbledore já deve saber onde eu estou." Continuou como se não tivesse escutado.

"Esse velho senil não poderá fazer nada, mesmo que saiba onde você está."

"Ele pode me levar de volta... ou pior... pode me levar para a casa dos meus tios." O ultimo comentário fez com que Lucius levantasse uma sobrancelha prateada do mesmo modo que seu filho fazia. Inclinou a cabeça levemente enquanto se aproximava um pouco e levantava as mãos gesticulando suavemente, enquanto sua boca tentava dizer algo que ainda não havia colocado em ordem. Deixou que um sorriso indeciso se acomodasse em seus lábios enquanto tentava se certificar do que pensava.

"Você... não deseja ir com o seus tios." Sussurrou erguendo os olhos para o menino com um sorriso. O viu negar com timidez e Lucius levou o indicador aos lábios enquanto juntava as mãos como se estivesse rezando, como se pedisse para estar certo. "Deseja voltar para Hogwarts então?"

Harry não respondeu mas seu olhar dizia tudo, especialmente quando fixava em Draco, finalmente deu de ombros como se não se importasse. "Não importa o que quero, ou sim?"

"Pode ficar aqui se desejar." Sussurrou Lucius como quem vende uma tentação.

"Mas... eu... poderia mata-los... a ambos." Resmungou. Lucius direcionou uma olhada significativa para seu filho, essa afirmação era realmente certa. "Alem do mais, eu sou apenas um prisioneiro." Adicionou sem muita convicção.

"Por favor, Potter, já demonstrou que tem poder suficiente para entrar e sair daqui sem problemas, apesar da minha magia." Parou de andar imediatamente. "Você..." Acenou de forma acusadora para sorrir logo depois. "Me diz, Potter... Por que ainda não foi? Se você tem os meios de ir?" Aguçou o olhar e Harry estremeceu.

Enrijeceu a tal ponto que pensava que suas orelhas encheriam de vapor logo, logo. Sentia ambos olhando-o atentamente. Lucius sorriu como um desengonçado. Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu que mais havia odiado em todo o planeta, preferia ficar em sua mansão ao invés de voltar para os seus parentes trouxas ou com seu querido professor Dumbledore. Se o jovem de olhos verdes ficasse, talvez poderia encontrar a forma de recuperar seu senhor.

"Dumbledore me encontrará e..." Repetiu Harry, fugindo da resposta.

"Ainda que o encontre, não poderá te levar, duvido que faça contra sua vontade. De fato, duvido que se atreva a te levar sem se contradizer." O jovem o mirou sem entender. "Você tem poder, ele tem medo e não o culpo." A voz de lucius havia se convertido em um sussurro rouco. Pela primeira vez via no jovem todo o potencial que o velho Albus havia visto, só que ele tinha uma vantagem sobre o tonto do Dumbledore. Ele sabia de onde vinha esse poder extra que o jovem havia adquirido. Nesse momento Lucius Malfoy supôs que teria que fazer o menino consentir a ficar na mansão.

"Te proponho um trato, Potter." O jovem deu um olhar curioso e atento, ainda que continuasse agarrado ao seu filho. "Fique essas duas semanas na mansão e eu te ensinarei como controlar seus poderes."

"Mas ele tem praticado com o professor Snape..."

"O professor Snape não pode se arriscar muito com você. Talvez possa te ensinar algumas coisas, mas não todas, não dentro de Hogwarts onde há tantos estudantes que podem sair machucados." Ele imprimia em suas palavras toda a seriedade e raciocínio que podia. "Aqui, todavia, há muito espaço, você pode fazer uso da sua magia sem arriscar vidas."

"Claro que arriscaria." Exclamou de repente o jovem grifinório e Lucius voltou a lhe dar aquele olhar surpreendido. Não podia imagina que o jovem se referia as suas próprias vidas.

"Pensei que não te aborreceria nos fazer alguns arranhões." Murmurou fingindo surpresa. Seu comentário foi recebido em silencio. Lucius suspirou longamente, pelo que parecia os professores do menino haviam ignorado o fato do jovem não ter um pingo de auto-estima. Sem ela não seria capaz de controlar seus impulsos, era como um bomba relógio pronta para estourar no momento que se sentisse ameaçado. Mesmo que odiasse a idéia, teria que aperfeiçoar o que os idiotas dos professores não haviam conseguido. Teria que alimentar a auto-estima de Potter e como único modo, seria ao estilo Malfoy.

"Você aprenderá a usar todo o seu potencial, poderá fazer o que imaginar e terá a todos os magos que desejar aos seus pés, inclusive Dumbledore. Poderá apanhar os Comensais da Morte que ainda sobrevivem. Não será um monstro, e sim o herói que toda a comunidade mágica tem buscado, desta vez não será por sorte, e sim por seus próprios méritos. Nunca mais terá que voltar para a casa dos seus tios." Havia se aproximado da cama e o jovem havia se enrolado mais ainda no peito de seu filho. "Aceita?" Sussurrou olhando fixamente para o lugar que as mãos do moreno se agarravam com força no corpo do seu filho, fazendo-o sorrir mentalmente. Draco havia feito um bom trabalho, o jovem não se importava que ele o havia traído, era obvio que ainda confiava nele.

Harry não sabia o que fazer nesse momento. Não queria realmente voltar para Hogwarts e passar o natal sozinho como das outras vezes, estava certo que não o deixaria ir com os Weasley e ainda tinha a possibilidade de o enviarem com seus tios para Privet Drive. Mas estava falando com os Malfoy, um ex Comensal da Morte e seu filho, falando de Draco... Draco, quem nesses momentos estava se provando ser o mesmo consolo que seus amigos.

"A...aceito." Ele murmurou apenas, era quase nada, mas Lucius entendeu de imediato. Draco jamais havia visto seu pai tão contente.

"Perfeito... Perfeito. Então farei com que acomodem suas coisas. Logo gostaria que nos acompanhasse no jantar, é um pouco tarde mas tenho certeza que deve estar faminto." Desta vez não obteve resposta e mirou Draco como que pedindo ajuda no assunto.

"Harry com certeza está com fome, não comeu nada desde ontem." Harry deu de ombros, não se importava, não tinha tanta fome de qualquer forma. Na casa dos Dursley havia passado muitos mais dias sem provar qualquer coisa. "Vamos, você precisa." O loiro disse com firmeza enquanto se levantava e Harry se levantava com ele. Novamente Lucius voltou a refletir sobre a relação que havia entre seu filho e o jovem que agora hospedava a magia de seu senhor.

Alisou a capa levemente para tirar as rugas que não existiam e preferiu fazer vista grossa, qualquer coisa que o moreno precisasse era seu dever fornecer. Saiu primeiro que os dois jovens e se dirigiu a sala de jantar com passos rápidos. Se tudo que fizesse ao jovem também fazia ao seu senhor, então valia a pena presenteá-lo com um bom jantar, porque de repente todas as suas prioridades haviam mudado, incluindo o nome atual de seu senhor.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **É isso aí! Mais um capitulo, esse tá maior que o anterior. O Lucius tá tão lindo ne?! olhinhos brilhando Não sei quando colocarei o proximo capitulo. A Deepysa anda me dando muito trabalho, aiaiai! Espero que vocês gostem, vou tentar atualizar o mais rapido possivel. Ta passando da hora de terminar essa fic ne?! Então, muito obrigada e ate o proximo capitulo.

Deixem Reviews! XD

_Dollua._


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon ou Black Kimera

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon._

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

Logo depois de toda aquela cena, Harry voltou para o seu quarto e ficou em frente ao espelho meditando os prós e os contras do que tinha acabado de fazer, bem... não meditou exatamente, ele quis se deixar convencer pois Tom era muito bom em manipular mentes e nesses momentos era o que precisava ser feito. Havia aceitado ficar na mansão Malfoy onde viviam Lucius e Draco. Um havia sido seu maior inimigo por mais de seis anos e o outro era seu ex-namorado. Gostaria que as coisas tivessem terminado diferentes, realmente queria estar com Draco porque o loiro conseguia fazê-lo sentir coisas que nunca havia experimentado. Mesmo quando o havia traído, queria sentir envolto em seus braços. Repreendeu-se pelo momento em que havia ficado entre eles, em frente a Lucius e se perguntou se Draco estaria sofrendo algum castigo por ter permitido isso.

Por um momento suspirou decepcionado. "Não pode continuar pensando nele".

"Por que não?" Tom perguntou com curiosidade, mesmo que soubesse perfeitamente as razões do jovem, mas daria um jeito para convencê-lo do que queria.

Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar incrédulo, mas se dignou a contestar. "Porque ele me traiu?"

"Mas está aqui com você. Não seja bobo, Harry, amantes como Draco não se encontra duas vezes na mesma vida". A voz de Tom era serena e cheia de sabedoria.

"Claro que não, que amante entrega seu companheiro quando seu pai lhe pede?" Exclamou com desgosto e nojo ao recordar da traição. Mas isso também o fez recordar do que havia acontecido antes e suas bochechas tremeram levemente.

"Mas você gosta dele, o loiro gosta de você, não venha negar agora. É um Malfoy, Harry, é o melhor que poderia ter conseguido". A imagem no espelho sorriu com malícia. "Te digo por experiência". Harry o olhou confuso, quase se deixando convencer mas escapando no final.

"Draco só está atrás do poder que eu tenho, me seduziu para poder me trazer ao seu pai e isso é a única coisa que importa. Inclusive se aproveitar do que sabe sobre mim para usar ao seu favor".

"Ah, por favor! Qualquer Slytherin faria isso, está na nossa natureza. Porque não faz o mesmo? Te asseguro que obteria mais benefícios que se comportando como alguém que você não é".

"O que você quer dizer com que não estou me comportando como alguém que eu não sou?" Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito, estava chegando ao ápice da sua paciência e ainda não estava convencido a dar uma segunda oportunidade ao loiro.

"Você sabe perfeitamente que pertence a Slytherin, por que continua negando é um mistério para mim". O reflexo de Tom voltou os olhos com toda a indignação que era capaz.

"Como se você não fosse o culpado de eu ser um Grynffindor."

"Joga a culpa em mim de todos os seus problemas, nunca fui a maneira de resolvê-los, ou fui?"

Harry fez uma expressão descontente. "Você me faz mal".

"Nada novo". Houve um longo silencio enquanto Harry passava sua injúria e Tom o observava como sempre. "Teu loiro beija bem. Sabia?" Harry levantou a cabeça rapidamente e levantou uma mão em direção ao espelho. "NÃO! Espera! Espera um pouco, por favor, Harry!" A mão do jovem hesitou por alguns momentos enquanto observava em silencio a suplica daqueles olhos vermelhos que apesar da maldade que continham, agora era impossível de resistir a eles.

"Fale". Disse finalmente.

"Dê-me a oportunidade de provar mais uma vez. Você não faz o tipo que foge no primeiro problema."

"Quer dizer a primeira traição".

"Ele se comportaria assim se não sentisse nada por você? Eu vi como te olha, como espera que você lhe dirija a palavra, com certeza se conformaria com migalhas se fosse o que pudesse dar."

"Como pode ter certeza?" Harry sussurrou para o chão. Não ser ferido mais uma vez por Draco. Ainda se sentia atraído por ele, ainda desejava estar em seus braços e sentir sua pele, mas isso não significava que confiava nele. Alem do mais, o loiro se mostrara tão distante que estava difícil acreditar que ainda estava interessado. De não ter sido por aquele momento em que o havia consolado quando pensava que o intento de matar Lucius tinha dado certo. Suspirou profundamente e mirou o espelho. O reflexo de Tom esperava ansiosamente por uma resposta. Meneou a cabeça com incredulidade, quem diria que a arma mais perigosa de Tom Riddle era seu olhar inocente e olhos de cachorro. "Bem... eu vou tentar."

"Ah, esse é o menino que me venceu por sete anos seguidos. Agora pode ir e falar com Lucius? Já sabe, recordar bons tempos e tudo isso. Ficar aqui trancado é muito solitário as vezes."

"Solitário? Está dentro da minha cabeça!"

"Mas você fica se lastimando, necessito de ar fresco, pelo menos você esteve fora."

"Aarghh... está bem. Mas nada de conversas mórbidas. Não quero ter pesadelos."

"Eu prometo." Disse ao mesmo tempo em que colocava uma mão no coração. Harry virou os olhos e se preparou para sair do quarto. No momento que fechou a porta seus olhos resplandeceram suavemente com a luz vermelha.

* * *

Uma semana depois, Harry estava montando num cavalo com bastante pêlo e de um tamanho respeitável para a Mansão Malfoy. A neve caia como flocos de luz, iluminando tudo que tocava. A sua frente, podia ver o cavalo de Lucius Malfoy, o animal negro era tão grande quanto o seu, mas com muito mais brilho. Uma capa branca pertencente ao cavaleiro cobria a parte traseira do corpo do animal. Ele também estava envolto em uma grossa capa cinza de peles com pequenas pintas negras e suas mãos, apesar de estarem cobertas por grossas luvas de peles, estavam com enregeladas.

A rotina havia começado no segundo dia da sua estadia na mansão. Lucius havia declarado que praticariam no bosque na fronteira e que iriam cavalgando. Recordava a expressão divertida nos olhos azuis quando nos poucos minutos que Harry estava montado, ele caiu. Claro que montar um hipogrifo era diferente, o vai e vem do corpo era muito mais e suave e só tinha que se preocupar em cair do pescoço do animal quando voavam em grande velocidade. Um cavalo era muito diferente, dizia para si, para não passar ainda mais vergonha. Havia que se manter sentado direito, não se sentar sobre a crina e nem o pescoço, somente sobre as rédeas e manter os pés nos estribos com pressão suficiente, mesmo que houvesse captado essa parte logo, quando desceu do animal, Draco e Lucius riram bastante ao notar que suas pernas não o mantinham em pé. A força que havia feito com elas para se manter no animal logo o fizeram cair, já que estavam dormentes.

A essa altura já dominava um pouco cavalgar o animal, sendo o seu o mais manso de todos. O cavalo de Draco era tão arisco quanto o do seu pai, mas enquanto o cavalo de Lucius era negro, o de Draco era vermelho, mais vermelho que o cabelo de Ron. Suspirou suavemente, era estranho lembrar de seus amigos e estranhava o fato de não passar o natal juntos. Estranharia o momento em que abrissem os presente e seus amigos vissem o que havia comprado. Mas então se lembrou de que não teria a oportunidade de trocar presentes na mansão dos Malfoy, não que fossem fazer de qualquer forma. Não acreditava que Lucius celebraria o natal, mesmo que soubesse que Draco havia recebido presentes nos primeiros cinco anos em Hogwarts. No ano anterior não havia visto sinal de presentes para o Slytherin. E sim, Harry sabia quando Draco recebia seus presentes.

Sabia o que gostava de comer no café da manhã, no almoço e no jantar. Sabia quais eram seus doces preferidos. Conhecia o movimento nervoso dos seus dedos sobre os cabelos loiros e como mexia a cabeça quando estava enjoado. Conhecia perfeitamente seu sorriso zombador e arrogante. Mas nunca o havia visto como nesses dias na mansão, simplesmente não era o Draco Malfoy que conhecia. Ao lado do seu pai, Draco era exageradamente sério, controlado, inclusive ansioso e por nada no mundo, nunca o havia visto voltar um passo sequer. Em seus olhos não brilhavam a rebeldia, a arrogância e a esperteza, e as roupas que usava era muito mais escuras que as que usava em Hogwarts, como se quisesse estar no mesmo patamar da atmosfera lúgubre com o qual era rodeado. Como se de repente, Draco houvesse amadurecido o seu caráter para alcançar e sobrepor os dezessete anos que na verdade possuía.

"Potter, você está ficando para trás". Harry escutou o loiro repreende-lo e apressou o passo do seu cavalo. O loiro lhe dirigiu um olhar curioso para logo continuar olhando para frente. Desde que Potter aceitara o convite de seu pai para ficar na mansão, o garoto tinha se mantido em silencio, se retraindo cada dia mais. Seu pai estava cumprindo sua parte, ele estava ensinando Harry coisas que o professor Snape não havia podido em Hogwarts, mas era obvio que nada disso estava melhorando a moral do jovem Gryffindor.

"Ouça, Potter" Harry lhe deu um olhar curioso, mas não respondeu verbalmente, doía cada vez que Draco o chamava por seu sobrenome mas já havia notado que só fazia na frente de seu pai. "Se pudesse decidir o que quisesse que te dessem neste natal, o que gostaria de receber?"

A resposta mental de Harry foi imediata. Ele gostaria de receber seus pais de volta, seu padrinho, Cedric, e todos aqueles que haviam morrido naquela guerra sem sentido. "Eu... não sei. Qualquer coisa estaria bom". Deu de ombros e continuou cavalgando em silencio.

"Qualquer coisa? Se é esse o seu incentivo de natal." O comentário foi recebido com um olhar furtivo, mas nada mais. Draco começava a se sentir frustrado, não era a primeira vez que tentava construir um dialogo com o menino de ouro e era terrivelmente ignorado. Com seu pai, o menino se mostrava respeitoso, mas tampouco ia mais alem para agradá-lo. Faltava apenas alguns dias para o natal e logo depois o regresso a Hogwarts. Continuaram cavalgando em silencio ate chegarem ao estábulos, onde deixaram os cavalos para que os elfos cuidassem. Ao entrarem na mansão despiram os casacos e se dirigiram a sala de jantar. Ali teriam o almoço servido.

Ao terminar de comer Lucius se dedicou a observar o jovem de cabelos negros. Tinha apenas provado o que tinha no prato, tinha dito apenas algumas poucas coisas durante o dia e praticamente só sim, senhor, e não, senhor. Se Draco tivesse sido sempre tão obediente quanto o garoto de agora, com certeza teria poupado algumas dores de cabeça e centenas de desgostos.

"Draco, amanhã você e Harry me acompanharão nas compras de natal". Draco se engasgou levemente com o suco de abóbora que bebia e seu pai lhe deu um olhar de reprovação, um Malfoy nunca se engasgava. Suspirou. "Sendo que este natal é o primeiro que passamos sozinhos, suponho que será bom se fizermos as compras."

"Nunca tinham ido fazer compras de natal?" Harry perguntou exaltando ambos Malfoys, bem, Draco terminou de engasgar com o suco.

"Na verdade não. Narcisa se encarregava de tudo, mas como não tem dado sinal de voltar, não creio que estará a tempo para ela mesma fazer as compras."

"Como se ela fosse voltar". Draco murmurou, ganhando outro olhar fulminante do seu pai. Logo depois disso, seus olhos cinzas se mantiveram firmes no prato.

"Como dizia, não tenho a menor idéia do que devemos comprar alem de presentes."

"Têm uma árvore?" Harry perguntou um pouco mais interessado.

"Pois... não, ainda não temos uma árvore, mas isso pode ser remediado, só tenho que avisar aos elfos, eles trarão uma que seja perfeita. Ao que parece, você tem mais experiência que nós ao que devemos comprar, Harry."

"Algumas vezes... os Durleys me levavam com eles para as compras de natal. Ahh... para que pudesse ver tudo o que iria perder e carregar os pacotes." Pai e filho se olharam enquanto Harry procurava mastigar um bocado de comida, olhando atentamente seu prato. Lucius tratou o mais serenamente possível de deixar passar o comentário.

"Sabe de mais alguma outra coisa que poderíamos necessitar?" Murmurou Lucius com os olhos fixos nos gestos do menino.

"Basicamente compravam uma árvore, alguns enfeites, presentes para Duda e para os tios. E havia uma grande ceia."

"Nada mais?"

"Não que eu me recorde."

"imagino que podemos tentar então. Não deve ser tão difícil." O homem voltou a murmurar. "Mas não podemos simplesmente aparecer em Hogsmade. Alguém poderá te reconhecer."

"Aonde iremos então?" Perguntou entusiasmadamente diante da possibilidade de sair da mansão mesmo que fosse por algumas horas.

"Suponho que podemos ir a alguma parte da França ou Itália, Alemanha também comemora esta época. Já viajou alguma vez, Potter?" O jovem negou energicamente. "Bem, então espero que amanhã estejam prontos assim que amanhecer". Sem dizer mais nada Lucius Malfoy saiu da mesa, deixando ambos os jovens sozinhos e livres para fazerem o que quisessem com o resto da tarde.

"Malfoy." Foi aludido e então tirou o prato que desapareceu imediatamente e se virou para Harry. "Há alguma possibilidade de podermos ir a Gringotes?"

"Para que quer ir a Gringotes?" Vacilou um pouco antes de continuar. Não seria estranho que o jovem houvesse decidido regressar com os seus súditos e se houvesse, nem ele e nem seu pai poderia impedi-lo, mesmo que se pai conseguisse convencê-lo de ficar com eles por mais algum tempo.

"Queria retirar algum dinheiro, para comprar os presentes". Murmurou timidamente.

"Não vejo nenhum problema com isso. Mas consultarei meu pai a esse respeito, talvez já possamos ir nessa tarde". Harry assentiu e terminou de comer, com isso ambos se retiraram da mesa, Harry foi para seu quarto e Draco em direção ao quarto do seu pai, voltando mais tarde com uma resposta afirmativa.

Ambos se preparam para o frio que com certeza estaria em Gringotes, Draco levava um pequeno canivete que serviria de chave de portal para Gringotes. Ambos o tocaram, os dedos gélidos de Harry tocaram os de Draco. "Três... dois... um..." E a sensação vertiginosa fez com que o moreno fechasse os olhos com força. Quando a sensação acabou, se viu agarrado aos braços do loiro, que o segurava para não cair. Distanciou-se de repente e se endireitou um pouco acanhado por não poder controlar suas reações ao se deslocar. Ao fixar-se viu que estavam em frente às portas do edifício de Gringotes.

Entraram com passos cautelosos e reservados, tratando de esquivar de todos que lhes eram possíveis, já que o banco estava cheio por se tratar da época de natal e os saques eram mais freqüentes que os depósitos. Harry notou que o duende o observava de forma estranha, mas não fez nenhum comentário a respeito. Draco o esperava do lado de fora para que a conexão entre ambos não fosse muito visível. Ao terminar de retirar o dinheiro regressaram imediatamente, Draco não queria se arriscar a alguém reconhecê-los ou que alguém fosse dificultar o regresso de ambos.

Quando regressaram encontram Lucius sentado tranquilamente junto a lareira na sala de estar, frente a ele havia uma pequena mesa cuja superfície era ocupada por um tabuleiro que era familiar a Harry, que se aproximou com curiosidade. O jogo estava pela metade e parecia que Lucius estava entretido em um jogo solitário. Ao ver o jovem, sorriu com aquela aparente malícia que marcava cada uma de suas expressões, mas Harry não achou de todo ruim, uma semana na companhia do homem o havia ensinado não somente alguns feitiços, mas que a sina de um Malfoy não permitia sorrir sem ser daquela forma lôbrega e feral. Bem... todos exceto Draco... mas isso não era relevante agora.

"Gostaria de me acompanhar?" Perguntou com a voz macia ao notar o interesse do jovem. Harry assentiu e Lucius indicou o outro lado da mesa. Draco pegou um das taças vazias que estavam ao lado do seu pai, bebendo o vinho para logo depois se sentar para observar como seria o jogo entre ambos. Harry pegou as peças negras por instinto, já que Ron sempre escolhia as peças brancas ao jogar contra ele, sem nem notar o olhar estranho que recebeu de Lucius.

O jogo continuou numa inusitada lentidão, até que ambos se viram empatados em habilidade e estratégia. O jogo finalizou quando o bispo negro apanhou o rei branco e a ficha de Lucius caiu com a mal representada submissão. "Quem te ensinou a jogar?" Perguntou com genuína curiosidade. "Tem certeza que não havia nada te sussurrando as respostas?" Murmurou aguçando as vistas em busca de sinais que indicassem que seu senhor estava aprontando alguma.

"Ron me ensinou a jogar."

"É melhor que acredite, pai. Eu mesmo já perdi para ele muitas..." Draco pigarreou levemente, tratando de encobrir o resto da frase.

"Draco, quantas vezes devo te dizer que..."

"... não utilize esse tipo de linguagem na frente de magos mais poderosos. Já sei, já sei." Disse exasperado e um pouco irritado.

"Draco, um Malfoy..."

"...sabe se comportar corretamente em todas as situações". Disse fatigado. "Estou cansado pai. Servir Potter não é algo que se pode fazer com presteza." Replicou com sarcasmo. Harry nunca o havia visto dirigir-se ao seu pai daquela maneira. Todo o tempo que haviam passado ali, Draco havia tomado cuidado para agradar seu pai em tudo, em obedecê-lo e nunca contrariá-lo. Porém, observou que o jovem Slytherin passava uma mão pelos cabelos platinados com lentidão. "Sinto muito, pai, creio que seja melhor eu descansar um pouco." Esperou que seu pai lhe desse licença e deixando a taça sobre a mesa saiu com passo urgente para o quarto no segundo andar.

"Não sei o que pode ter acontecido.." Murmurou Lucius mais para si que para outra coisa, mas se surpreendeu ao escutar o jovem Gryffindor contestar.

"Está preocupado." Harry sussurrou sem querer.

"E como é que você sabe quando meu filho está preocupado, Potter?" o homem perguntou com suspeita.

"Eu... só..." O jovem havia adquirido uma profunda cor avermelhada e Lucius observou com um sorriso e um estranho brilho nos olhos.

"Não importa, Harry." Disse da forma mais natural possível. "De fato eu também penso que poderia estar preocupado, mas conhecendo meu filho como conheço, sei de algo que poderia acalmá-lo um pouco." Lucius se colocou de pé com graça que lhe era inata e se aproximou de um armário de madeira maravilhosamente talhado. O abriu para mostrar o interior cheio de garrafas cuidadosamente colocados de forma semi horizontal. Procurou uma e a tirou com extremo cuidado observando o rótulo com eficácia. "Mhh... estou certo que está ajudará." Comentou. "Poderia levá-la?" Perguntou enquanto pegava as taças no fundo do armário. "E se quiser também, pode se servir um pouco, tenho certeza que te ajudará da mesma forma."

"Senhor Malfoy, eu sinto muito, mas eu não bebo..."

"Ahh, não se preocupe garoto. Isto não tem álcool." Sussurrou como se fosse um segredo, seus olhos brilharam com extrema astúcia, mas Harry não notou a expressão, pois seus olhos observavam a etiqueta da garrafa que Malfoy acabara de lhe passar junto com as taças. "Para você uma taça é o suficiente, mas talvez para Draco faça falta mais uma." Lhe deu uma palmada na escápula, animando-o a subir até o quarto de seu filho.

* * *

**N/T**: Ah, eu nem acredito que acabou mais um capitulo. Adianta se eu pedir misericórdia pelo atraso?! Gomenasai minna. Mas está aí, minhas férias foram bem tumultuadas, por isso que deixei para agora e traduzi ele tão rapidinho. Titio Lucius ta todo saidinho, perceberam!? Mó safadenho ele, e o Tom tbm. O que será que tem nessa garrafa?! -.- meo deos! Mas ok. Não faço a mínima idéia do que acontecerá no próximo capítulo, mas vou tentar postá-lo logo logo para não deixa-los tãããããão curiosos assim! Ok?

Esse capitulo foi traduzido e betado por mim, espero que tenham gostado.. qualquer reclamação é só dizer hum?

_Beijinhos e até o próximo_

_**Dollua**_


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon ou Black Kimera

**Tradutora: **Dollua

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon._

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

**Aviso: Esse capitulo tem cenas proibidas para menores de 18 anos, vocês entendem o que isso quer dizer não é mesmo!? Então, boa leitura.**

Harry não quis esperar e saiu em busca de Draco, entre os dois Malfoys, preferia passar o tempo com Draco que lhe deixava menos nervoso e não se sentia tão ameaçado, mesmo que as coisas entre ambos continuassem frias. Subiu as escadas enquanto lia a etiqueta sem encontrar nada estranho na garrafa, a única marca que possuía era que a tampa estava fora, pois com certeza alguém já havia tomado dela. "Será que é vinho?" Se perguntou por não conseguir discernir a cor do liquido pelo cristal da garrafa que era de um branco mármore. Ao chegar ao quarto de Draco, bateu duas vezes e entrou, quando ouviu a voz do loiro pedindo-o que entrasse.

"Ah... seu pai te enviou isso, disse que te ajudará a relaxar." Harry murmurou no momento que entrou no quarto. Ao erguer os olhos, viu que Draco estava estirado na cama. "Sinto muito... não queria te atrapalhar." O loiro fez um gesto despreocupado para Harry, dando a entender que podia entrar completamente.

"E o que é que o meu pai me enviou e o que o faz achar que eu preciso relaxar?" Disse enquanto Harry lhe estendia a garrafa. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha de forma assombrada. "Dê-me!" destampou a garrafa com presteza e tomou a taça que o moreno lhe oferecia, servindo-se de um liquido espesso de cor pêssegos. "Aproxime a taça". Harry entregou sua taça e Draco encheu com o liquido.

"Que é isso?"

"Ambrosia de Pêssego"**(1)**

"Não é álcool mesmo?" Draco negou enquanto tomava um gole e deixava a garrafa sobre a mesa ao lado da sua cama.

"Meu pai só me da um pouco para me recompensar quando está orgulhoso de mim. Agora só posso associá-lo com esses momentos". Sorriu amplamente e Harry deixou de provar a bebida. O sorriso de Draco o tomou desprevenido. O loiro não percebeu e continuou bebendo. Se sentou de um lado e chamou o moreno para se sentar com ele enquanto desfrutavam da bebida.

"Nunca havia provada nada parecido". Murmurou Harry com uma pequena linha de espuma no lábio superior, por onde passou a língua. Draco sorriu novamente, cerrando s olhos com prazer.

"E provavelmente não tenha outra oportunidade, o preço pela garrafa é exorbitante. Um Malfoy só toma o melhor, como a nobreza". Sussurrou o loiro enquanto tomava outro gole e Harry não pôde evitar virar os olhos. Continuaram bebendo em silencio, Draco lhe dirigindo olhares furtivos de vez em quando e Harry captando alguns deles. Em pouco tempo Harry ainda tinha metade da sua taça enquanto Draco havia terminado a sua. Recordando as palavras de Lucius, decidiu servi-lo outra.

"Que isso?" Draco perguntou com curiosidade.

"Você merece". O jovem comentou, enquanto bebia novamente.

"É sério? Por quê?"

"Teu pai está orgulhoso, você traiu Harry Potter como ele pediu". Draco ficou inquieto e arriscou um olhar culpado na direção do moreno. "Essa foi a primeira, a segunda é por ter me impedido de fazer algum mal ao seu pai." Harry murmurou brindando sua taça com a de Draco e dando um sorriso leve, colocando os lábios de volta na taça. Draco bebeu de uma vez o liquido e sustentou a taça entre os dedos por algum tempo vendo como Harry bebia pouco a pouco o que restava na sua. Sentiu-se um tanto quanto volúvel, como se de repente seu cérebro e seu corpo fossem desligados parte por parte.

Harry ainda tinha os lábios colados na taça quando percebeu que o loiro o olhava de uma forma estranha. Estava recostado na cabeceira da cama e as mãos estavam postas descuidadamente sobre suas coxas, as pernas levemente separadas e um joelho elevado numa pose languida e satisfeita. Aqueles olhos prateados haviam obscurecido vários tons e estavam fixos em seus lábios como que evitando fortemente de se aproximar. Abaixou a taça com lentidão, aquela expressão era a mesma do dia do Grande Salão de Hogwarts quando havia parecido que o loiro estava apaixonado. As bochechas de Harry adquiriram um tom levemente rosado.

Draco percebia as mudanças da postura de Harry como um gato percebia os movimentos do rato que estava prestes a atacar. Os olhos verdes ofuscados fixos na taça, o rosto inclinado numa leve reverencia e seus lábios uma úmida linha que desejava se aproximar. Sem pensar muito se aproximou até que suas respirações parecessem uma e ficou daquela forma esperando qualquer reação de incomodo, sentindo o leve aroma da bebida na respiração. O jovem não se afastou, então elevou uma mão trêmula até a nuca do outro e a deixou ali, quase fazendo contato, ainda esperando ser empurrado a qualquer momento.

Harry estremecia sentindo o calor dos dedos a ponto de tocar sua pele, mas sem tocá-la. Elevou os olhos verdes para ver que os olhos prateados o observavam, com as pálpebras próximas no olhar mais sensual que alguém já havia lhe dado alguma vez e o nome escapou num sussurro trôpego.

"Draco". O loiro então o tomou pelos cabelos na região da nuca com suavidade e passou a ponta da língua pelo lábio superior provando a doce mescla de bebida e pele. Harry respondeu umedecendo seus lábios, tratando de distinguir o sabor da boca que o havia tocado. Draco voltou a se aproximar e desta vez os lábios se abriram dando-lhe passagem com lentidão. O loiro colocou sua língua na boca de Harry, estremecendo-se ao sentir como ele reagiu, permitindo a passagem.

De repente aquele beijo se tornou mais exigente quando Harry o pegou pelas roupas deixando a taça cair sobre a cama. O empurrou contra a cabeceira enquanto montava com rapidez sobre os quadris estreitos e Draco começou a perder a consciência do que suas mãos faziam quando as de Harry começaram a tirar suas roupas com uma necessidade frenética. Draco Malfoy deixou o menino de ouro fazer tudo que quisesse sem pensar nenhum segundo que aquelas poderiam não ser suas ações mais sóbrias. Mas nesse momento não o importava mais nada, somente voltar a sentir, saber que era desejado daquela forma por aquele menino que não deixava sua cabeça. "Harry". Sussurrou com paixão quando o jovem atacou seu peito com beijos e mordidas leves. Nem sequer se deu conta que o moreno havia perdido sua usual timidez e algo lhe dizia que desta vez as coisas chegariam ao término, sem interrupções.

Sentiu o moreno se acomodar entre suas pernas e as separou sem pensar, para permitir a aproximação, seus olhos ficaram fixados um tempo no teto do quarto, enquanto concentrava sua mente em sentir como seu corpo era devorado pelo moreno. Era uma sensação que já tinha se acostumado mas nunca havia recebido tanta atenção.

Gemeu suavemente quando seu sexo desnudo roçou no ventre do moreno e apenas teve tempo para pensar na posição em que se encontrava quando sentiu que Harry estava a ponto de tomá-lo. Não tentou detê-lo e nem ficou tenso, simplesmente deixou que acontecesse e permitiu que seu corpo fosse invadido. Seus gemidos aumentaram mas não chegou aos gritos, era estranho senti-lo dentro de si e ainda mais estranho que quisesse senti-lo.

Quando Harry começou a se mover era como se todo seu corpo gritasse de prazer em uníssono numa onda de sensações que ameaçava afogá-lo. Era simplesmente por instinto que movia o moreno sobre seu corpo enquanto que ele se deliciava com o prazer. Harry não havia sido o primeiro mas o que mais se entregou a esse momento, o que importava que o estava fazendo seu, possuindo-o como nunca havia sido por ninguém. Havia feito mas nunca tinha sido possuído e agora queria ser, queria pertencê-lo, ser uma parte dele, a que nunca poderia se desfazer.

Se arqueou com força e mudou de posição até que a investida o fez gritar de prazer e derramar-se entre ambos enquanto o moreno continuava se movimentando. Desfrutou cada gemido e grito do jovem, cada beijo torpe mas abrasador e cada caricia desesperada quando o moreno chegou ao ápice dentro do loiro. Harry se deixou cair exausto sobre seu corpo enquanto continuava tendo estremecimentos, realmente havia sido sua primeira vez e se não se sentisse tão zonzo com certeza teria tentado mover-se até o moreno, mas seus olhos se fecharam pelo efeito da bebida.

O grifinório se aconchegou sobre seu peito e o abraçou com gosto. Aspirou profundamente o odor da pele do moreno e se lembrou das palavras de Pansy Parkinson. Harry cheirava a suor e sexo.

A curiosidade foi mais forte que as suas privações sobre o assunto e fez Harry deslizar para o seu lado. Era estranho como ele se deixava mover sem colocar qualquer resistência, Harry Potter sempre havia sido uma força que resistia a tudo e contudo ali estava, feito um pacote erótico a sua disposição. Aproximou sua boca suavemente do rosto meio adormecido do moreno que ofereceu seu pescoço. Com agonizante lentidão passou sua língua na região e provou o suor daquela pele, aquele sabor que era somente Harry e sentiu o gosto levemente salgado. Devia estar fora de si porque continuou lambendo-o, memorizando o sabor e os contornos do tórax, enquanto Harry continuava meio adormecido e suspirava profundamente cada vez que Draco passava por uma área sensível. O viu estremecer de frio e compadeceu dele colocando-o novamente sobre seu peito e cobrindo-os com as cobertas. O moreno agradeceu e caiu num sono profundo.

Teve força apenas para sussurrar um "accio varinha" e recuperá-la de onde havia sido deixada e um outro feitiço para limpá-los. Finalmente se deixou cair num sono satisfeito tendo bem seguro em seus braços aquele que amava.

* * *

Draco despertou levemente confuso. Não se recordava muito bem do que havia acontecido na noite passada, mas só o suficiente para saber que havia um Harry Potter desnudo e dormindo sobre seu peito. Passou a mão pelas mechas loiras enquanto se recuperava do sono. Não sabia como a noite passada pode ter acontecido, a menos que não tivesse tomado apenas ambrosia de pêssego. Voltou a cabeça na direção da mesa onde havia deixado a garrafa, mas já não estava mais no lugar, um pequeno frasco com um liquido verde-água**(2)**estava junto com um bilhete com seu nome escrito numa letra perfeita.

Ergueu a mão sem incomodar Harry e pegou o bilhete. "Querido filho..." Draco franziu o cenho, seu pai nunca havia se dirigido a ele dessa forma. "... a poção na garrafa te ajudará a clarear seus sentidos e a acalmar certos receios..." Draco grunhiu incrédulo ao ler as palavras. "...que com certeza terá uma noite agitada. Lembre-se que iremos fazer as compras de natal assim que amanhecer. Lucius M." Draco amaldiçoou, fazendo com que o corpo adormecido estremecesse sobre o seu. Esperou em silencio até que Harry voltasse a se acomodar. Logo alcançou a poção e a tomou de um só gole. Estava furioso. Agora compreendia que seu pai havia planejado tudo. Quando se levantasse de lá iriam ter uma longa conversa.

Começava a sentir a mente mais clara quando Harry estremeceu e começou a despertar. Draco observou-o prendendo a respiração, como aqueles olhos verdes como o mar se abriam ofuscados para logo se focarem em seu próprio rosto e piscar varias vezes. Os viu arregalar ao entender o que havia acontecido na ultima noite. Harry tratou de se levantar, mas Draco passou o braço pela cintura dele e o manteve no lugar.

"Bom dia". Sussurrou roucamente, passando os dedos pelos cabelos escuros. "Como se sente?"

"Bem". Disse com a voz tímida. Harry sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca mas quando sentiu os braços de Draco em volta de si e o apertando contra o calor do próprio corpo não pôde deixar de voltar para aquela disposição serena que o havia possuído havia alguns segundos atrás. Fechou os olhos quando os dedos do loiro causaram grandes repercussões no seu corpo ainda envolto na confusão da bebida. Uma risada rouca, como se ronronasse escapou dos lábios de Draco ao sentir contra sua perna que Harry começava a despertar mas de outra forma. O abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

"Não se emocione tanto, se lembre que temos que ir as compras hoje". Harry deixou cair a cabeça sobre o peito do loiro e suspirou profundamente. Draco cheirava a suor e sexo, teriam que tomar banho antes, para Lucius não os apanhassem naquela situação. Nem havia pensado direito no homem quando seus pensamentos se materializaram dentro do quarto. O pai de Draco abriu a porta e caminhou em direção da cama com a sua usual graciosidade.

"Bom dia a ambos. Percebo que passaram bem a noite." Saldou Lucius com um sorriso malicioso. Harry escondeu o rosto no peito pálido e escutou um grunhido enojado proveniente dele mesmo.

"Pai, temos que conversar".

"Agora não é a hora, Draco, senão nos atrasaremos e vocês necessitam de um bom banho." Lucius se deleitava ao ver o rubor nas bochechas do seu filho. "Tratou bem do nosso convidado?" Perguntou com toda a intenção de irritá-lo.

"Pai!" Exclamou Draco indignado ainda segurando Harry. Mas Lucius pegou as cobertas e as tirou com força, ambos os jovens deram um grito de indignação. "Que está fazendo?" gritou Draco enquanto um forte rubor cobria todo seu corpo.

"Por favor, Draco. Assim nunca vão se levantar alem do mais a vista é excelente." Dessa vez foi a vez de Harry enrubescer furiosamente.

"Senho Lucius, um pouco de privacidade, por favor." Exclamou o jovem grifinório enquanto tratava de se cobrir cm a almofada.

"Está bem, está bem, se isto ajuda que vocês se arrumem mais rápido." Disse enquanto fazia uma reverencia e passava os olhos azuis pelo corpo desnudo do moreno. Um grunhido de advertência vindo de seu filho o fez sorrir e ir embora.

"Seu pai... é... ele... não te importa?"

"Não dê atenção a ele. É a idade". Draco murmurou. "O frio da cama já danificou seu cérebro". Draco prosseguiu tratando de se levantar sem se preocupar em cobrir o corpo. Ao virar de frente para cama novamente viu como Harry o observava, ainda havia medo naqueles lindos olhos, confusão. Como podia ser aquele mesmo jovem que o havia submetido na noite anterior com ferocidade Draco não conseguia entender, mas não iria permitir que aquele momento fosse arruinado por causa daqueles últimos minutos. Então levou uma mão até o jovem que a tomou de imediato e pôde ver como ele se tranqüilizava. "Vamos, ou chegaremos tarde." Murmurou enquanto se encaminhava para o banho.

Não demoraram muito no banho, não dariam motivos para Lucius ir checar por que não saiam. Harry sentia como se ainda flutuasse em nuvens, Draco o havia ajudado a se lavar e a se secar, e nesses momentos não desejava que tudo acabasse. O contato físico nunca havia sido algo constante na sua vida, Ron e Hermione eram os que mais lhe davam um certo contato, mas era limitado a alguns abraços ou uma palmada nas costas, contatos fugazes enquanto comiam ou enquanto estudavam. O contato físico que os Dursley lhe ofereciam não era para nada que havia desejado e se aproximava mais da tortura do que qualquer outra coisa. Nesses momentos o contato que o loiro sonserino lhe oferecia era tão agradável que não se permitia sentir nem a mínima sombra de vergonha.

Se vestiram com roupas grossas e desceram já arrumados para tomar café-da-manhã. O olhar que Lucius dirigiu a eles deixou Draco com nojo e Harry baixou o olhar durante todo o café. Cada vez que Harry levantava a cabeça se encontrava com o olhar estranho de Lucius, mas o homem não fez nenhum outro comentário sobre a noite anterior.

Draco olhava para seu pai como se quisesse assassiná-lo, nunca havia imaginado que o homem fosse cair baixo o bastante a ponto de drogá-lo e praticamente o oferecer ao outro, fosse qual fosse seu estado de riqueza ou poder. Não que se arrependesse, não poderia mesmo que quisesse porque não se lembrava de nada que havia acontecido. Finalmente estavam prontos para irem e Draco ficou ao lado do moreno o pegando pelo braço. Iriam aparecer em algum lugar, Lucius desapareceu primeiro.

"Não precisa ficar nervoso, Harry". O loiro murmurou enquanto apertava firmemente seu braço. Pouco antes de desaparecer o moreno se apertou com força as roupas de Draco, surpreendendo-o.

"Desculpa". Harry sussurrou quando apareceu no que parecia ser uma ruela pouco movimentada. Draco assentiu aceitando as desculpas e logo começaram a seguir Lucius que já saia da ruela. As pessoas com as quais se encontravam eram simples trouxas, e foi quando adentraram no que parecia ser um bar meio abandonado. Lucius não se preocupou em perguntar nada, simplesmente seguiu para o fundo do bar chegando a um corredor estreito cheio de portas iguais, abrindo a ultima delas. Harry arregalou os olhos fascinado, num instante estavam numa rua cercada por todos os lados de magos e feiticeiras que entravam e saiam de lojas cujas vitrines vibravam com magia e decorações de natal. Harry se adiantou apenas uns passos e tentou absorver todos os detalhes do lugar de uma só vez.

"Será melhor que não nos perca de vista". Lucius murmurou num tom serio, qualquer lugar, por mais remoto que fosse, representava um risco. Draco assentiu e se aproximou do jovem que começava a caminhar na direção de uma das lojas que havia chamado mais sua atenção e estava cheia de lindos adornos e jogos.

Durante o passeio visitaram varias lojas que pouco a pouco foram adquirindo os objetos que haviam ido buscar, entretanto Harry sentia necessidade de andar por aquele lugar, por um descuido do loiro havia perdido de vista entre a enorme quantidade de visitantes. Não queria escapar na verdade, na sua mente, repetia que necessitava estar a sós para comprar um presente para Draco. Engoliu em seco, nervoso, obvio que em outras circunstancias não faria isso, mas queria ficar sozinho por alguns momentos. Mas não previu que passariam quatro horas antes de perceber que continuava sozinho e que teria fome. Em seus braços levava algumas sacolas e enquanto vagava sem rumo procurando por algum lugar para comer, encontrou uma loja que não estava decorada com muitos adornos. O lugar lhe pareceu escuro e tenebroso, mas não deu importância até que escutou uma voz nas suas costas.

"Olha só, o que nós temos aqui?" Virou-se imediatamente. Três homens o haviam seguido pela rua e procuravam rodiá-lo. "Mas se não é o próprio Harry Potter". Assobiou o mago que o cercava. Harry sabia que havia visto aquele rosto em algum lugar, algo lhe dizia que conhecia aquela voz. Se parecia com alguém, mas não estava certo.

"O que faz tão longe do seu super protetor Dumbledore?" Na sua mente algo se moveu e finalmente teve certeza.

"Comensais". Sussurrou e arregalou os olhos surpreso.

"Vejo que não se lembra dos velhos amigos." O homem de cabelos negros e olhar turvo sorriu de forma estranha e seus companheiros sorriram igualmente. "Creio que seria uma boa idéia se nos acompanhasse tranquilamente." Harry jogou as sacolas com força, não teria tempo de sacar sua varinha e tampouco chamar atenção. Sua mente lhe proporcionou uma única saída, Lucius.

* * *

**(1) Ambrosia: manjar dos deuses do Olimpo, era um doce com um sabor divino, segundo a mitologia grega. Era tão poderoso que se um mortal, que lhe era proibido, a comesse, ganharia a imortalidade.**

**(2)Algumas pessoas conhecem essa cor como azul-agua. Leiam como preferirem.**

NT: Hey pessoinhas aí esta o capitulo 22... espero que gostem dele! Não sei quando postarei o próximo, se não for ainda nessas férias, talvez seja na próxima! Então até o capitulo 23. Deixem comentários. Beijinhus

_**Dollua.**_


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon ou Black Kimera

**Tradutora: **Dollua

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Suisei Lady Dragon._

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia! Mas não encha as patavinas)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

**Esse capitulo possui cenas ligeiramente lemon! Se não gosta de ver dois homens se pegando, pó favor, dê o fora daqui!**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

* * *

Fazia várias horas que Lucius tentava infrutuosamente localizar o menino de ouro e seus olhos azuis refletiam todo o desgosto que sentia nesse momento. Não havia passado mais que uma hora e meia com o menino quando o havia perdido. Recriminava-se entre dentes por tal erro, 'como podia ter se esquecido do quão escorregadio o jovem podia ser?' No mesmo instante a marca no seu braço começou a arder e levou a mão a ela. "Por Merllin". Sussurrou ao compreender que seu senhor o estava chamando. Não perdeu tempo em desaparecer, a marca o levaria imediatamente a presença do seu senhor onde quer que ele estivesse. Reapareceu em um beco na mesma rua em que a pouco havia estado e pôde ver três homens tentando aprisionar um jovem que balançava sua varinha de forma ameaçadora.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou levantando a voz o suficiente como para que os homens parassem. Quando se voltaram pôde reconhecer os três companheiros comensais, entre eles o Sr. Zabini.

"Malfoy, que agradável surpresa que tenha vindo nos acompanhar. Quer ver o que encontramos?" Disse com arrogância o homem cujo cabelos se assemelhavam com os do seu filho mas estavam atados fortemente numa trança baixa e que começavam a mostrar fios brancos. Seus olhos eram muito parecidos, mas estavam duros e não fazia falta saber a que se devia tal diferença, porque a morte se mostrava neles como no seu sorriso.

"Lamento te decepcionar, Zabini. Mas o jovem Potter veio comigo." Disse enquanto se aproximava com segurança com um sorriso. Harry, que olhava para ele sabia que aquele sorriso não chegava nem aos lábios. Era o sorriso que alguma vez havia utilizado com ele quando tinha libertado o elfo domestico da sua propriedade.

"Nós o encontramos primeiro, Malfoy". Exclamou o homem, mas Lucius continuou firme.

"Potter". Chamou em tom severo e Harry não esperou, passou por entre os homens ignorando as varinhas que continuavam apontando na sua direção.

"Que significa isto, Malfoy?" Zabini chiou indignado.

"Significa que eu o encontrei primeiro e que é um tolo se não havia percebido que está sob efeito da maldição _imperius_". O sorriso torcido de Lucius voltou a se fazer presente enquanto Harry tentava colocar sua cara mais inocente e tonta.

"Tolice!"

Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha e se aproximou do jovem com arrogância enquanto mirava de forma depreciativa as sacolas que o garoto segurava. "O que tem nessas sacolas, Potter?" Arrastou as palavras com toda a intenção de parecer que falava com um serviçal.

"Presentes, senhor Malfoy" Murmurou Harry em uma perfeita imitação de controle mental e Lucius tentou controlar o riso que ameaçava escapar.

"E para quem são esses presentes?" Disse colocando uma mão no seu ombro como se o pressionasse.

"Para o senhor e para Draco, senhor Malfoy, como ordenou." Lucius sorriu amplamente e teve que suprimir a gargalhada que a expressão de Zabini lhe provocava nesse momento.

"E agora que está tudo esclarecido, creio que está na hora de nos retirarmos. Que tenha um bom dia, Zabini, vocês também, cavalheiros." Fazendo uma pequena reverencia Lucius saiu do beco sem tirar a mão do ombro de Harry enquanto o dirigia ao lugar de onde havia combinado de se encontrar com seu filho. Quando estavam fora do alcance dos homens Harry começou a se desculpar, mas Lucius não permitiu. Ainda estava surpreendido que o jovem havia tido a astucia de chamá-lo como havia feito.

"Potter, nunca pensei que chegaria a te dizer isso, mas você me surpreendeu ali atrás." O garoto lhe deu um olhar confuso. "Você atuou como um Slytherin. Mas diga-me, por que estava tão assustado? Se poderia dar conta deles num piscar de olhos." Ele comentou num tom mais sério, o examinando. Depois da punição que havia recebido ao atacá-lo no dia que havia chegado a mansão, Lucius não tinha duvidas de que Harry Potter era capaz de eliminar um monte de comensais se ele quisesse e sendo que Harry Potter não teria a consideração de seu senhor, então estava certo de que não lhe importaria de chegar ao final da punição.

"Eu... não queria armar uma cena, senhor Malfoy. Poderia nos colocar em evidência. Mas suponho que isso já não venha ao caso." Murmurou com a cabeça baixa.

"Não creio que vão te descobrir, ainda que com certeza a noticia chegará rapidamente entre os ex comensais de que tenho em meu controle Harry Potter". Sorriu, mas Harry permaneceu muito sério.

"Snape virá me buscar". Disse de repente.

"Snape? O que tem a ver com isso tudo?" Perguntou enquanto continuavam caminhando a procura de Draco.

"Ele sabe que sou perigoso. Se a noticia chega a todos os ex comensais, ele dirá a Dumbledore onde estou."

Lucius sorriu. "Não creio que Severus vá revelar onde você está, garoto, ele também é um comensal, o máximo que fará será me parabenizar." Comentou.

"Ex comensal... membro atual da Ordem da Fênix". Replicou Harry como se fosse coisa de todos os dias e Lucius se deteve em seco.

"Um... espião?" Sibilou entrecerrando os olhos com fúria e Harry assentiu.

"Tom supôs quando despertei, logo depois do nosso encontro. No principio ficou furioso mas não pude ficar enojado com ele por muito tempo."

"Severus... um traidor." Sussurrou Lucius entre dentes enquanto sentia crescer dentro de si o desejo de dar uma lição no homem que sempre havia sido uma das peças chave nos planos do seu senhor. Seu rosto apenas se endureceu, um Malfoy no se dava ao luxo de mostrar sua ira em publico. Severus havia sido o comensal no qual o Lorde das Trevas havia colocado muitas de suas cartas, ele saber agora que o homem havia sido um espião para a ordem lhe era um golpe baixo por mais de uma razão. Respirou profundamente tratando de controlar suas emoções quando escutou a voz profunda do seu senhor.

"Não Lucius. Não tocará em Severus." Os lábios do garoto haviam se torcido num sorriso que uma vez conhecera o atormentando com promessas de poder e crueldade. Lucius ficou sem palavras e quase que por instinto seus joelhos começaram a dobrar. "Sabe o que me agradaria?" Começaram a caminhar novamente, com passos suaves enquanto o jovem se dirigia a Lucius. "Me agradaria que convidasse Severus para participar das festas na mansão. Talvez esteja um pouco solitário em Hogwarts. Além do mais, eu gostaria de lhe devolver um favor."

Lucius estava fascinado, era como estar ao lado do seu senhor novamente. Não conseguia desviar o olhar do rosto que apesar dos cabelos revoltos agora se comportava com toda a arrogância que havia conhecido um dia. Num certo momento parou abruptamente quando Draco apareceu atrás deles.

"Pai!" Exclamou o loiro ao ver que havia encontrado o moreno. Por alguns segundos aqueles olhos vermelhos se encontraram como os cinzas de Draco que suprimiu uma exclamação suspeitosamente aterrorizado, só então Harry piscou e balançou a cabeça levemente perdendo as forças em manter em pé. Lucius o segurou de imediato fazendo uma nota mental de que era a segunda ver que seu filho parecia espantar a presença do Lorde.

"É melhor voltarmos para casa." Murmurou o homem enquanto pegava as sacolas que Harry levava e passava para o seu filho. "Vamos" E os três desapareceram para reaparecer na mansão. Segundos mais tarde Harry recuperava a consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor e Lucius o soltou quando estava seguro de que não perderia o equilíbrio.

"Suponho que já terminamos as compras" Comentou ainda perdido ao ver que se encontravam na mansão. "Podemos comer?"

"Claro. Claro que podemos. Draco acompanhe Potter até a cozinha, eu os alcançarei num momento." Comentou com suavidade e Draco assentiu enquanto entregava para ao elfo as sacolas que carregava. Lucius subiu as amplas escadas escutando como seus passos ressoavam nos espaço vazio. Chegou ao terceiro piso e se dirigiu ao seu escritório pessoal. Uma vez ali se sentou atrás da sua mesa e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho que estendeu suavemente com as suas mãos. Pegou uma bonita pena branca cuja ponta reluzia a cor prata. Molhou a ponta num curioso tinteiro e começou a escrever com letras de prata liquida em traços perfeitos.

_Severus,_

_Me agradaria muito que nos encontrássemos amanha na ceia. Te envio esta chave que te trará diretamente para a Mansão Malfoy. Harry e Draco desejam muito ver você._

_L. Malfoy_

Dobrou o pergaminho, colocando no interior uma corrente cujo medalhão tinha uma serpente de prata enroscada e o selou com o símbolo que levava em seu anel, em seguido deu um silvo curto e imediatamente uma das corujas entrou pela janela, era maior que uma coruja normal e tinha aspecto de ave de rapina. Lucius colocou a carta na pata do animal. "Severus Snape, masmorra da Sonserina na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts". A ave saiu de imediato e Lucius observou-a distanciar-se no bosque. "Severus, será melhor que se prepare para uma surpresa que te deixará com a alma gelada." Sorriu de lado e se virou, a capa flutuando levemente atrás de seus passos.

* * *

Encontrou os jovens sentados na mesa esperando-o e lhes deu um olhar de aprovação. Assim que se sentou os elfos começaram a servir a comida.

"Potter, o que havia nas sacolas que trouxe? Presentes para seus amigos?" Lucius perguntou tratando de começar uma conversa.

"Bem... Já te disse, senhor Malfoy". Respondeu.

"Lucius". O homem corrigiu pois já começava a achar insuportável que o jovem continuasse a chama-lo pelo seu sobrenome depois de tanto tempo na sua casa. "E não havia me dito que já tinha comprado".

"Ah... lhe disse... no beco..." Ele respondeu com uma certa vergonha.

"Oh." Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer enquanto levava o garfo na metade do caminho do prato. Sua curiosidade era grande mas sua educação era mais forte e não se atreveu a perguntar exatamente o que havia comprado, a verdade era que estava muito surpreendido, pelo jeito o jovem havia lhes comprado presentes de natal. "Bem..." Na verdade Lucius havia apenas tido tempo de comprar algumas coisas e enviá-las para casa quando Draco havia ido ao seu encontro dizendo de forma muito agitada que o jovem havia desaparecido. Quatro horas de buscas para finalmente encontrar com os comensais. Fez uma nota mental para se lembrar de tomar mais cuidado agora que os serventes do Senhor das Trevas sabiam que tinha o menino de ouro de Dumbledore e que não havia dito nada. Alem do mais teria que sair em algum momento sem ser notado e comprar um presente apropriado para o jovem Potter, tratou de ocultar a vergonha que sua própria falta que causava nesse momento.

"Eu... queria me desculpar por causar problemas hoje. Foi muito irresponsável da minha parte desaparecer daquela forma." Resmungou consternado.

"Nunca imaginei que escutaria uma desculpa sua, Potter". Disse aceitando as desculpas com surpresa.

"Harry, senhor Lucius" Murmurou sob a respiração.

"Ah... sim, Harry. É algo... diferente." Comentou com sinceridade e Harry sorriu sem pensar. Nem em seus sonhos mais estranhos havia imaginado que se desculparia por algo perante Lucius Malfoy e que o homem tomaria sua desculpa de forma tão afável. O jantar continuou sem grandes assuntos alem daqueles sobre a escola e seus estudos extras. Assim que haviam terminado de comer e Harry se sentia mais animado que todos os outros dias que havia passado na mansão.

"E o que vamos preparar para a ceia de natal?" Perguntou com os olhos brilhando pela emoção que lhe causava saber que depois de tudo desfrutaria das festas natalinas. Malfoy não pode deixar de sorrir diante da disposição do jovem enquanto imaginava como sentiria seu senhor ao ter que embarcar nessa tarefa.

"Preparar?" Draco perguntou confuso.

"Sim, preparar. Já sabe, mesclar, amassar, temperar e cozinhar". Lucius teve que rir às gargalhadas ao ver a expressão incrédula do seu próprio filho.

"Deixa isso ao encargo dos duendes." Comentou sem dar credito ao que escutara. Harry pretendia que eles preparassem a ceia de natal.

"Que foi, Malfoy? Tem medo de arruinar a ceia?" O moreno perguntou sorridente em tom provocador.

"Não me rebaixaria a essas tarefas".

"Tem medo." Harry declarou de forma satisfeita.

"Não tenho medo! Como se atreve?" O loiro exclamou indignado.

"Então não vai te machucar me ajudar a preparar as tortas de pêssego e nozes".

"Que?" Draco começou a ficar vermelho enquanto seus olhos prateados brilhavam, se acalmou um pouco. "Sabe fazer tortas?"

"Tia Petunia me ensinou a cozinhar desde que tinha oito anos." Lucius, que nesse momento bebia uma pouco de suco se engasgou levemente e com toda a graça que pode começou a tossir no guardanapo. "É como misturar poções". Comentou voltando para o seu prato. Draco permaneceu como bobo tendo em vista que sem querer se via comprometido a ajudar o grifinório em algo que jamais havia imaginado fazer.

"Você não sabe misturar poções". Acusou o loiro.

"Isso era antes, agora faço com perfeição. Alem do mais recordar os ingredientes para a torta é mais fácil que recordar os das poções, os nomes são mais simples." Contestou com orgulho. Lucius decidiu que era um bom momento para terminar o jantar e descansar.

"Hoje não vamos praticar. É um pouco tarde e quero que estejam descansados para o dia de amanhã e que possam preparar as... tortas sem problemas, sem contar que teremos um convidado para a festa de natal". Draco grunhiu, mas não comentou nada na frente do seu pai.

* * *

A noite cobria a mansão Malfoy quando Harry abriu as portas da sacada que davam para fora. A neve caia suavemente assegurando que tudo estaria coberto com perfeição. Não conseguia dormir, justo essa noite que tinha muitas coisas na cabeça. Não podia dizer que confiava plenamente em Lucius Malfoy, o homem estava obcecado com Tom e essa era a única razão pela qual o tratava com amabilidade e preferência. Logo estava Draco. Não eram os melhores amigos, nem sequer confidentes, mas a fixação que o jovem grifinório sentia há muito pelo loiro simplesmente não ajudava em nada a esclarecer a situação. Se sentia bem quando o jovem o acompanhava ou simplesmente estava ao seu lado, lhe bastava olhá-lo, da mesma forma que havia bastado todo esse tempo. Mas algo havia mudado noite passada.

Sorriu de soslaio, claro que algo havia mudado. Havia tido um encontro intimo e pessoal com o loiro, ainda não recordava totalmente do que havia acontecido. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos revoltos tratando de lembrar, mas a única coisa que recordava era de haver tomado um copo de ambrosia de pêssego para logo despertar sobre o peito de Draco. Era isso que na realidade não o deixava dormir, ele não recordava e sabia que havia acontecido algo importante entre ambos.

Ainda estava com a roupa de dormir e levava consigo o casaco de pele que havia ficado desde que chegara a mansão. Era muito suave, como nada que havia possuído. Quando fosse regressar a Hogwarts... se fosse regressar, iria comprar um igual. Ficou ali por pouco tempo, vendo como caiam os flocos de neves até que se aborreceu e decidiu entrar no quarto. Para sua surpresa, Draco estava sentado na sua cama o esperando. Tinha colocado um pijama de um azul profundo que ressaltavam sua pele branca e fez com Harry se detivesse petrificado ao lado das portas que acabara de fechar.

"Precisamos conversar". O loiro sussurrou enquanto dava palmadas do seu lado indicando que era para Harry se sentar ali. Harry o obedeceu e logo estava ao seu lado. "Se lembra de algo que aconteceu ontem a noite?" O jovem voltou a sussurrar olhando-o fixamente nos olhos. Harry negou lentamente e Draco espirou cansado.

"O que aconteceu ontem a noite foi efeito da bebida".

"Mas não tenho idéia do que aconteceu noite passada." Harry murmurou do seu lugar.

"Eu também não me recordo, mas pelos efeitos desta manhã poderia lhe dizer que fui o menos sortudo". O jovem o mirou sem entender e Draco sorriu por dentro.

"Então o que quer que tenha acontecido foi efeito da bebida?"

"Não exatamente. Não lembro que a ambrosia de pêssego tivesse esse efeito em nada, ainda que não posso negar que é uma excelente bomba de endorfina. Não, o que aconteceu a noite não foi totalmente pela bebida. Suponho que meu pai tenha outras idéias em mente". Draco passou a mão pelas mechas que tampavam o rosto confuso. "No entanto não creio que tenha estado tão errado em suas suposições, apesar de ele ainda não saber os resultados finais."

"Não te entendo"

"Te direi o que vou fazer. Vou corrigir o erro do meu pai e desta vez vou me assegurar que os efeitos sejam mais satisfatórios". Aproximou com suavidade o rosto e o beijou longamente. "Eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta". Murmurou contra os lábios ao mesmo tempo que o empurrava com suavidade sobre a cama. Draco havia esperado todo o dia por esse momento. Havia conseguido ficar tranqüilo apenas depois de Harry ter reaparecido às suas vistas durante as compras. Desde que havia amanhecido sobre seu peito, Draco havia necessitado tocá-lo e encontrá-lo só para satisfazer essas estranhas ânsias que sempre lhe provocava a presença do jovem, mas que agora eram mais forte.

O que seu pai havia feito o incomodava, mas não da forma que deveria. Lhe incomodava pois não havia estado em seus cinco sentidos, não havia desfrutado nada do que havia acontecido, droga, não sabia sequer o que havia acontecido realmente. Ainda que pelo bilhete estava mais que certo que seu pai sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido. O olhar que havia dado essa manhã para o jovem grifinório, não tinha duvida alguma de que seu próprio pai havia presenciado detalhes do que havia acontecido entre ambos. Tinha que ser Lucius Malfoy pervertido por excelência, ex comensal, masoquista inveterado e para sua desgraça, solitário. Draco tampouco duvidava que seu pai estivesse observando agora, não seria nenhuma surpresa se entrasse agora no quarto do homem e o encontrasse sobre a cama completamente nu, observando em algum espelho ou bola de cristal o que seu filho fazia com o Menino de Ouro. Não só observando... Disso estava certo. Um estremecimento erótico percorreu suas costas com esse pensamento. O conhecia perfeitamente e Lucius não perderia a oportunidade de satisfazer seus desejos... era como um luxo para ele.

Não, Draco não pensava realmente que seu pai fosse um doente. Era que simplesmente estava há muito tempo em uma castidade forçada, ter sido um comensal não era a melhor referencia. Alem do mais, sentia que não podia confiar em qualquer um que se colocasse aos seus pés, não só por sua enorme fortuna, mas também por seu poder na sociedade mágica. Muitos o temiam, muitos ansiavam se aproveitar da sua companhia, mas ninguém havia sido merecedor de sua amizade, muito menos de sua paixão... ou no pior dos casos, seu amor.

E para completar a historia dos Malfoy, Draco havia herdado todas aquelas características próprias do seu pai, especialmente a paixão pelo proibido, a necessidade de possuir aquilo que pudesse lhe dar poder e Harry Potter era poder absoluto.

Justo nesse momento pouco lhe importava o que seu pai via, isso dava um certo ar interessante a situação. Mas Draco não esperava que Harry Potter se tornasse um tanto selvagem e atacaria suas roupas sem se preocupar nenhum pouco como as estava arrancando. Tampouco esperava o grunhido animalesco quando quase terminada a tarefa o empurrou contra os lençóis de seda e começou a devorar seu corpo com beijos e mordidas. Quando Harry pegou os cabelos loiros possessivamente e expôs seu pescoço, Draco deixou escapar um profundo gemido que foi interrompido quando o jovem grifinório separou suas pernas com um dos seus joelhos. Aquilo era demais, nunca havia sentido a possessividade de um amante da forma em que Harry estava demonstrando ser, menos ainda quando sabia que o garoto podia forçá-lo sem problemas, dado o poder que habitava seu corpo. Por uns instantes pensou exatamente nisso, que o jovem não se deteria ainda que começasse a machucá-lo já que se tornava cada vez mais selvagem.

"Harry..." Sussurrou com a voz tremula... os beijos no seu pescoço não cessaram de imediato e os quadris roçaram deliberadamente provocando um largo gemido que quase o fez duvidar do por que o ter chamado em primeiro lugar. "Harry..." Murmurou com veemência e para seu alivio o jovem começou a se acalmar de tal forma que seus beijos de tornaram suaves caricias sobre sua pele e Draco suspirou mais tranqüilo. Harry se aproximou do seu rosto e depois de beijar sua face e seus olhos, lhe deu um beijo na boca com suavidade.

"Draco?" Harry perguntou finalmente afastando-se poucos centímetros.

"Acalme-se um pouco, você não quer me machucar" Harry negou com suavidade um pouco envergonhado pela forma que havia se comportado.

"Não... nunca"

"Isso significa que me perdoa?"

"Só se me deixar ficar por cima"

"Que?"

"Blaise me perguntou onde eu gostaria de ficar e creio que vou preferir ficar por cima primeiro". Disse com um sorriso malicioso. Para o loiro parecia que haviam roubado a sua capacidade de fala. As caricias começaram antes que pudesse responder aquilo, visto que a urgência das mesmas o fizeram se render... alem do mais, estava disposto a qualquer coisa contando que o moreno o perdoasse e voltassem a ter a confiança que haviam compartilhado e já que o havia feito uma vez, outra vez não o mataria.

"Então precisamos de um pouco de lubri..." Antes que Malfoy terminasse de pronunciar a palavra Harry estendeu a mão até a mesa ao lado da cama e com um sussurrado _accio_ pegou um pequeno frasco negro. Draco levantou as sobrancelhas com surpresa. "Como sabia onde estava?" exclamou. Harry deu-lhe um beijo ardente que voltou a deixá-lo sem ar quando a fricção entre seus quadris se intensificaram.

"Tenho meus meios" O garoto sorriu num estilo bastante Malfoy fazendo com que os olhos de Draco o mirassem com surpresa. Depois sentiu-o se aproximar do seu ouvido e sussurrar num ronronado profundo "E creio que vou _abrir_ meu presente agora." Dito isso, começou a morder o pescoço do loiro de tal forma que o fez arquear-se de dor e prazer. Nesse momento Draco supôs que havia herdado o masoquismo do seu pai, ao sentir que as caricias violentas o excitava mais. Quando Harry começou a se mover sobre seu peito e tomou seus punhos para expô-lo sobre a cama com força. Seus olhos cinzas se cravaram no teto do quarto de hospedes que era onde com certeza seu pai o estaria observando, não podia evitar, a necessidade de seduzir, ainda que o seduzido fosse seu próprio pai, era uma necessidade imperante nesse momento, ainda quando estava a ponto de ser tomado por um dos seres mais poderosos que o mundo mágico havia conhecido. Por um rápido momento pensou que talvez não era Harry o responsável pelos seus relacionamentos, mas quando aqueles olhos verde esmeralda se fixaram nos seus sem sombra nenhuma, Draco gemeu afastando as pernas para permitir que o quadril do jovem se acomodasse melhor num ato de desavergonhada excitação e necessidade.

Se ia ser tomado daquela forma, ele não iria se opor... voltando seu olhar para o teto gemeu com desejo ao sentir que Harry começava a se mover ritmicamente, dando-lhe o gosto do ritmo com que ia tomá-lo e que o converteria na propriedade do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy se sentia especialmente amargo nesse momento, mas o sentimento apenas estava registrado na sua mente. Nesse exato instante se encontrava sobre sua cama, completamente nu, de bruços, seus braços abraçando a almofada de plumas enquanto ficava frente a uma esfera que registrava para ele o que estava acontecendo no quarto de hospedes. Sua pele pálida parecia estremecer enquanto seus quadris roçavam de forma sutil contra a cama. Seus cabelos soltos e revoltos sobre sua costas o acariciavam cada vez que movia a cabeça como se fossem dedos fantasmagóricos de uma amante e seus olhos azuis haviam escurecido sob suas pálpebras que não se permitiam piscar por medo de perder um só movimento. Não, Lucius Malfoy não se sentia nenhum pouco envergonhado de estar espiando seu próprio filho no ato de ser tomado por aquele que há alguns dias era seu pior inimigo.

Só quando teve que sufocar seus próprios gemidos na almofada, logo depois de escutar os gritos de prazer que estavam sendo arrancados dos jovens que notou uma umidade nos seus olhos. Surpreendido, levou um dedo até seus olhos e comprovou que a substancia liquida lhe pertencia. O caminho que uma daquelas lagrimas silenciosas fez por sua face o fez estremecer. Sabia que eram lagrimas, não era estúpido para se enganar, mas dado que um Malfoy nunca permitia que suas emoções chegassem nesse ponto em que ele se encontrava, lhe parecia totalmente estranho. Fascinava-lhe e lhe atemorizava, mas isso porque sua mente não conseguia entender como podia ter ocorrido sem ele sentir nada. Era como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo chorar e não emitir som nenhum, igual as gotas de vinho escorrem fora do copo quando este está demasiado cheio. Mordeu a almofada com força quando sentiu um grito sair do seu peito, vindo da sua alma.

Sua cabeça começou a repetir que não havia problema nenhum, que aquilo não era nada e enquanto o fazia, as lágrimas cessaram e os soluços sufocados abandonaram se peito permitindo-o respirar. Quando tudo acabou, olhou de forma confusa ao redor, se levantou cauteloso e adentrou no banheiro do seu quarto. Com certeza um banho quente mataria aquele frio que começava a entranhar em seus ossos.

Logo depois do banho voltou para sua cama, desta vez com um pijama de seda negra e tendo certeza de que a cama estava limpa de qualquer evidencia, se aconchegou nos lençóis para cair num sono profundo.

* * *

**N/T:** Num preciso nem falar que esse capitulo não foi traduzido mais cedo porque eu não tive tempo e uma coisa aconteceu atrás da outra. Sorry people, mas aí está o capitulo 23 de em silencio. Espero que gostem e até o próximo capitulo e não se preocupem, esse projeto será terminado!

Kissus

_**Dollua**_.


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Título: **_Em Silêncio

_**Autora: **_Suisei Lady Dragon ou Black Kimera

**Tradutora: **Dollua & Alice (Sitaelle)

**Betta: **Dollua

_**Rate: **_R

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Black Kimera._

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia! Mas não encha as patavinas)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

Harry acordou pela insistência dos lábios de Draco sobre o seu pescoço, as sensações deleitando-se pelo seu corpo. Cada beijo de Draco o fazia sentir coisas maravilhosas.

"Advinha?" Draco sussurrou com a voz rouca pelo sono e... por outras coisas.

Não queria abrir os olhos e teria permanecido assim se não fosse pelas caricias. "Uhmm?"

"Agora tenta ficar por baixo". Voltou a sussurrar de forma sensual no seu ouvido e Harry gemeu roucamente perante a expectativa de sentir o que havia sentido há algum tempo atrás.

"E como vai me convencer?" Murmurou num tom travesso. Draco sorriu sobre a pele que beijava movendo mais abaixo da cintura do moreno, acariciando o interior das suas coxas com a ponta dos dedos e arrancando suaves gemidos de prazer. "Ahh... acho que assim poderia chegar a... me convencer." Disse sem respirar. O loiro deixou escapar uma risada profunda antes de voltar a atacar a pele do pescoço do moreno. As mãos de Draco separaram suas pernas com lentidão, pouco a pouco o deixando vulneravelmente exposto, seus dedos o acariciaram até introduzir em seu interior com movimentos suaves. O loiro tomou seu tempo até que Harry pensou que já era tempo demais e o fez aumentar a intensidade do encontro.

Gemeu de dor quando o membro de Draco entrou pela primeira vez no seu corpo e gemeu dolorosamente quando entrou por completo pausando para permitir que se acostumasse. Mas quando o loiro começou a investir com suavidade, a dor foi desaparecendo pouco a pouco e sentiu seu corpo desvanecer no momento em que Draco encontrou aquele lugar onde tudo era prazer.

Os gemidos se converteram em gritos de prazer e num lugar muito distante na sua mente se perguntou se o loiro havia colocado feitiços de silencio no quarto para que nada ou ninguem os escutasse ainda que nesse momento não se importava se o loiro tivesse colocado. Sentir o loiro o tomando e o fazendo seu era algo mais forte do que havia imaginado. Finalmente pertencer a alguém era uma sensação demasiadamente grande para quem havia passado dezessete anos em solidão. Se deu por si colocando suas pernas em volta da cintura do loiro e impossibilitado de fazer outra coisa que não fosse gemer e gritar seu nome e muito antes de se dar conta, estava vindo entre os corpos de ambos, cálidos jorros.

* * *

A manhã recebeu Lucius com raios débeis, o Sol invernal derramando tons de rosa e dourado sobre a imaculada neve que rodeava a mansão. Fechou as portas da sacada e saiu em direção a cozinha. Se sentou a mesa e os elfos se apressaram em servi-lo. Pegou o copo de suco e bebeu um pouco, foi então que escutou um grito vindo do segundo andar e pareceu que alguém gritava o nome de Draco. Sem nem ao menos parar para concentrar, conjurou a esfera. Logo a imagem das costas do seu filho apareceu, aparentemente os papéis haviam sido invertidos. Bebeu mais um pouco de suco sem deixar de olhar para a esfera e os observou até que se acomodaram um ao lado do outro, completamente exaustos. Com um gesto a esfera se desfez no ar enquanto Lucius continuava bebendo o suco com uma expressão que não mostrava absolutamente nada do que estava sentindo.

Parecia que tinha visto uma cena da sua própria memória, mas o lugar era diferente e as circunstancias também. Muito menos lhe provocava as mesmas sensações que a primeira vez, mas o fazia se lembrar de momentos que não voltariam. Deu algumas mordidas na torrada que estava no seu prato e se dispôs a ler as cartas que haviam chegado junto com O Profeta enquanto tomava suco de abóbora.

Pegou uma das cartas na sua mão e se assustou por um momento, sabia de quem era aquela letra e tinha uma idéia bem clara do que a carta dizia. O que não podia imaginar era o que justo nesse momento o remetente da mesma carta entraria com fúria pelas portas da mansão. Severus Snape entrou com passos irados, no momento em que viu o loiro apontou a varinha pronto para amaldiçoá-lo.

"Lucius!" O mencionado cuspiu o suco que não conseguiu engolir e cravou um olhar irritado no homem que acabara de entrar e lhe apontava a varinha de forma ameaçadora. Com calma pegou um belo pano que estava sobre a mesa e começou a limpar os lábios.

"Severus, bom dia. Está um pouco cedo, não acha?" Disse com certo incomodo, mas o homem não lhe deu a mínima atenção.

O mestre de poções entrecerrou os olhos como uma águia e torceu Levemente a boca em um gesto enojado. "Onde está Potter?" Disse entre dentes, a calma em seu rosto contradizia com o fogo em seus olhos.

"Por que não se senta e toma algo? Tenho certeza que ainda não tomou café da manhã". Disse fazendo um gesto indicando o acento em frente ao seu, com toda a graça que apenas um Malfoy era capaz.

"Malfoy, não estou aqui para jogos. Onde está o garoto?" Levantou um pouco mais a varinha e Lucius girou os olhos em um gesto aborrecido.

"Estamos um pouco super-protetores hoje, não? Severus, o garoto estava cansado, ainda está dormindo." Disse com toda a naturalidade, mas sem tirar os olhos do homem de cabelos negros.

"Cansado? E poderia saber por quê?" Lucius girou os olhos e jogou a carta sobre a mesa com um desgosto notável.

"Gipsy!" Em um instante uma elfa com enormes olhos cor castanha apareceu e fez um reverencia. "Traga café-da-manhã para o nosso convidado". Em um segundo a elfa apareceu com mais suco e comida.

"Lucius." Severus, que começava a se cansar da espera, disse novamente. Mas o loiro se manteve firme enquanto indicava o acento em frente o seu. Lucius imaginava que a estranha confiança que levou Severus a ir ameaçá-lo dentro de sua própria casa se deveria ao fato de que ainda pensava que seus segredo de espião estava a salvo, então decidiu continuar com o jogo. Seu senhor lhe havia dito que convidasse o professor e ele o havia feito, agora teria que detê-lo com relativa calma até que se decidisse o que faria e ele não seria a pessoa a desafiar o Lorde das Trevas.

Finalmente cedendo e com um gesto importuno, Snape se sentou a mesa sem guardar a varinha, mas pelo menos não a estava apontando em sua direção. Estava vestido com suas roupas habituais, como se pensasse voltar para Hogwarts a qualquer hora. Nem havia relaxado um pouco quando o assento voltou a se mover e jogou contra o encosto. Lucius, que tinha sua própria varinha sussurrou um _expelliarmus_ e um _accio_ com o qual conseguiu a varinha de Severus. Suspirou levemente, se não tivesse sido pela ordem de seu senhor, Severus não estaria nesse momento provocando-o daquela forma pela manhã e com aquele humor.

Ignorando o sibilo irado do homem, Lucius falou como se estivesse sentado a mesa com um convidado e não com um prisioneiro. "Harry e Draco estão um pouco cansados por causa do dia de ontem. Estivemos fazendo as compras de natal, já que Narcisa não está entre nós para poder fazer". A declaração foi recebida com ceticismo e certa fúria, não que Lucius esperasse outra reação, para sua confirmação, o homem permaneceu quieto e calado. Tomou a carta de suas mãos e a abriu com uma faca afiada própria para o ato, que havia sobre a bandeja de correspondência para sacudir o pergaminho com mais força que o necessário.

_Malfoy_

_Se você se atrever a tocar no menino, pode ter certeza que passará o resto da sua vida em Azkaban._

_S. Snape_

"Direto ao ponto, mesmo que tenha lido um pouco tarde". Murmurou enquanto colocava o pergaminho de lado. Pegou a segunda carta.

_Malfoy_

_Como pode esconder de mim que tinha Potter em seu poder? Esse tipo de informação é o que um traidor guarda para si. Veremos-nos em breve._

_Zabini._

"Genial." Lucius colocou a segunda carta sobre a primeira e abriu o jornal, acentuou o olhar com fúria. "O mundo mágico ainda não sabe do paradeiro do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Se suspeita que ex-comensais da morte haviam planejado seu seqüestro há meses. Agora se sabe que a ultima vez que Harry Potter foi visto, estava na companhia de Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius Malfoy, a quem se vincula..." Continuou lendo em voz baixa, mesclando maldições. O homem de cabelos platinados deixou o jornal cair com lentidão sobre as cartas e levou uma mão às têmporas, massageando-as com suavidade. "Gipsy". Murmurou e a elfa apareceu com sua cabeça abaixada. "Traga-me algo para dor de cabeça". Levantou seu olhar frio para o homem do outro lado da mesa que não havia comido nada.

"Esperava que chegasse antes, mas não tanto. Imagino que você não pensou que ficaria assim, já que só trouxe sua varinha". Comentou com desdém. A elfa apareceu com uma bandeja de prata sobre a qual havia um jogo de porcelana que colocou sobre a mesa para logo servir um chá de cor escura. Lucius não se preocupou em adoçá-lo e bebeu com grandes goles. "Gipsy, fale para o Draco e Harry que nosso convidado já está aqui. Diz para eles que os espero assim que estiverem aprontados, a menos que desejem que eu mesmo os avise". Enfatizou em "apresentáveis" e a elfa se retirou com a bandeja. Lucius se voltou para o homem que esperava com uma retidão obstinada e suspirou levemente. Não se sentia com ânimo para ter um duelo verbal ou mágico com o homem, apesar de tudo, Severus era professor de poções e defesa de Hogwarts.

"Severus. Acredite ou não, Potter está em minha casa como convidado. Ao contrario do meu melhor entendimento, não vi motivos para negar seu pedido de tê-lo aqui para a ceia de amanhã. Eu sabia que era desnecessário aguardar o dia da chegada do jantar, por isto fiz questão de aceita-lo em minha casa agora, para que visse com seus próprios olhos que o que eu disse é a mais pura verdade. Eu fecharia minha mente, sei que você é um homem inteligente e saberá tirar o máximo proveito desta situação, se mantiver a calma, é claro!" Esperou que Snape lhe desse qualquer sinal de aceitação. Quando este assentiu levemente, Lucius lhe deu um comando para se libertar. O professor estendeu a mão em sua direção, na esperança de recuperar sua varinha. Lucius hesitou por um longo momento, tentando captar qualquer sinal negativo na expressão sempre fria do homem, mas acabou cedendo, cortês até o fim, ele pensou. Severus pegou a varinha e lentamente a colocou em suas vestes. Lucius soltou um suspiro longo e silencioso, aprovando-o com um ligeiro movimento de cabeça, e mastigando outro pedaço de torrada.

Severus também tentou comer em silêncio, um pesado e desconfortável silêncio os acompanhavam. Até escutarem passos pesados descendo as escadas, e ambos olharam para cima.

"Professor Snape!" Draco gritou com um enorme sorriso enquanto corria para cumprimentar o professor com a maior cortesia, e desejar-lhe muito bom dia. Harry caminhava atrás de Draco com um sorriso tímido adornando os lábios. Depois de saudar o recém-chegado, os dois jovens sentaram-se à mesa, um de cada lado de Lucius enquanto Snape observava com interesse o jovem com a cicatriz. Seu rosto não expressava sua felicidade inocente característica de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas ao menos toda a tristeza que tinha se aninhado em seus olhos, parecia ter desaparecido. As íris verdes brilhantes e contentes, satisfeito enquanto comia num ritmo médio. Em seguida, observou o jovem loiro do outro lado, que comia como se não fosse haver amanhã e arregalou os olhos quando o viu encher a boca com apenas duas mordidas, nunca havia visto o jovem Malfoy demonstrar hábitos alimentares tão grosseiros.

"Draco". Lucius exclamou ao ver o que ele estava fazendo. Harry deixou escapar uma risada com a forma em que ele tentou engolir e responder ao mesmo tempo.

"Sinto muito, pai." Lucius sorriu divertido.

"Qualquer um diria que não o alimentamos. Será que está passando por alguma das etapas de crescimento?" Draco corou ligeiramente e mordeu os lábios, olhando acusador para o moreno que levantou uma taça na direção da boca, para depois beber com um sorriso que refletia a profundeza dos olhos verdes. Não podia se desculpar, nem mencionar que a fome que sentia se devia a noite que passara deliciosamente acordado com o moreno, ele nem mesmo parecia afetado pelos exercícios da noite anterior. Não era como se Draco soubesse que os hábitos alimentares de Harry se deviam aos seus parentes trouxas.

Após isso Draco tentou comer mais devagar, porque a comida eé mais difícil de engolir quando se sente vergonha. Harry sorria de minuto em minuto, na direção do loiro, aparentemente se recordando de algo engraçado, mas sem atrair muito a atenção, até que seus olhos encontraram as cartas abertas na mesa, logo ao lado do jornal. Havia realmente algo de errado, não tinha conseguido ler o jornal desde que estava na mansão, mas sabia que ele vinha todas as manhãs. Ele começou a puxá-lo, mas Lucio pegou as cartas primeiramente.

"Ahh... são apenas algumas congratulações." Murmurou incinerando os pedaços de papel com fogo mágico. Nada de importante." Harry franziu o cenho, parecia muito suspeito que ele houvesse lhe tirado o papel, e percebendo agora, Lucius estava lendo o jornal todas as manhãs, com a certeza de que ninguém iria ler.

"Effugio inflammo." Harry recitou de forma clara e apareceu na palma de sua mão, o jornal e as cartas que Lucius havia queimado. Com a enganosa cortesia, entregou as cartas para Lucius enquanto pegava o jornal. Os olhos de todos os presentes estavam fixos na figura, tão quietos e silenciosos que se podia ouvir o murmúrio do vento que corria pela floresta nos arredores. Quando o jovem ergueu os olhos para Lucius, os olhos verdes brilhavam com alguns pontos vermelhos. "Porque não me disse nada antes, Sr. Lucius?" Ele pronunciou baixinho, notas profundas coloriam a voz do jovem. "Eu não quero o envolver nisso. Melhor retornar com o professor Snape."

"Para a casa de seus tios?" Draco perguntou pouco contendo a fúria, não podia esconder o desgosto que essa notícia lhe provocava. Snape os observava silenciosamente.

"Talvez, seja melhor assim." Ele murmurou, virando-se para o professor, mas em seus olhos não havia sequer vestígio da presença que há poucos segundos quase nublou seus sentidos e que havia falado com Lucius.

Draco apertou os lábios, apenas esta parte de seu rosto demonstrava a tormenta interior. Levantou-se lentamente. "Pai, peço permissão para retirar-me da mesa, eu perdi o apetite." Sussurrou dolorosamente. Lucius acenou com a mão, ele sabia que seu filho precisaria de tempo para esfriar a cabeça. O loiro se retirou, pegando seu casaco e disparando pela porta da frente a passos rápidos. Harry simplesmente baixou a cabeça, e Lucius começou a massagear as têmporas, não se lembrava que trabalhar com jovens era tão complicado.

"Gypsy". Quando o homem se virou para falar com a elfa, esta tinha em suas mãos, o chá preto servido. "Obrigado".

Severus teve de concordar que todo o assunto era muito suspeito e se sentia um pouco perdido. Devido à pressa com a qual havia ido para a mansão, havia se esquecido de ler as notícias no famoso jornal.

"Harry, talvez possa esperar até amanhã para ir depois do jantar, então você poderá esclarecer alguns assuntos... entre vocês." Comentou Lucius com insegurança. Esperançoso, o jovem levantou os olhos para o professor, que se moveu desconfortável em sua cadeira.

"Professos Snape, por favor!" Pediu o jovem.

Seus olhos não deram nenhum sinal de que cederia. "Potter, acho que não é uma boa idéia..."

"Isso não é justo!" Exclamou indignado o moreno com seu rosto enegrecido, os punhos cerrados sobre a mesa.

"Harry". Lucius reprimiu-o duramente. O moreno baixou a cabeça e desculpou-se imediatamente. "Severus... Você tem certeza de que não pode esperar? Os garotos esperavam poder desfrutar de um dia na mansão. Talvez, pudesse dizer à Dumbledore que encantou a chave e não poderá voltar até depois de amanhã..." Sugeriu com cuidado.

"Isso é ridículo! Dumbledore não engolirá isso por meio segundo." Rosnou o professor.

"Accio Chave." Disse Harry, fazendo o medalhão de prata sair em disparada do bolso do professor e com a lendária rapidez do apanhador de Grifinória, tomou-o no ar, antes que o professor pudesse sacar sua varinha. Ao ver a serpente olhou para Lucius, que sorriu com malícia. Harry olhou para o medalhão e murmurou algumas palavras que não foram compreendidas, mas reconhecidas como a língua das cobras. A serpente do medalhão torceu-se um pouco e depois ficou quieta. Então, para o espanto do professor, Harry deu um sorriso ao estilo Malfoy e devolveu-lhe a chave.

"Acho que agora o professor Dumbledore, não pode dizer nada, Severus." Lucius sorriu satisfeito com um brilho de vitória nos olhos. Harry se levantou da mesa.

"Vou procurar Draco, para dar-lhe as boas e más notícias." Disse o jovem animado.

Lucius o olhou surpreso, sem saber o que Harry planejava dizer. "Que má notícia?"

"Sim, que você terá de cumprir sua promessa de nos ajudar a preparar a torta de pêssego." E disparou na direção em que o loiro tinha seguido. Lucius deu uma boa risada. Finalmente olhando para o homem de cabelos negros e seu riso gradualmente sumiu.

"Bem, Severus, se quiser posso lhe mostrar seu quarto." Lucius levantou-se com a graça perfeita e Severus o seguiu com o olhar, em seu interior ainda se consumia pela raiva, mas seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Ele se levantou abruptamente e começou a seguir Malfoy subindo as escadas, e pelos corredores da mansão. Cederia-lhe o quarto de hóspedes ao lado do de Harry, mas recordando-se dos eventos da noite anterior, murmurou algo em baixo tom e continuou caminhando até o final do corredor. Passou o quarto de Drago e continuou caminhando até próximo do seu. Abriu a porta anterior à sua e fez uma reverência exagerada que Severus recebeu com um pequeno gemido. O homem estava exasperado, mesmo que tenham sido companheiros aliados do Lorde das Trevas, Severus não o suportava, sempre teve a impressão de que Malfoy acreditava ser melhor que qualquer um, porque estava em seu sangue.

O quarto era tão ostentoso quanto o de Lucius e tudo estava em perfeita ordem. "Espero que tudo seja de seu agrado, Severus. Se você desejar mudar algo ou aquecer-se, fique à vontade. Eu recomendo que faça isso, sempre tivemos problemas para controlar o frio nesta época do ano e você pode encontrar alguns corredores com temperaturas à baixo de zero." Disse naturalmente como se falasse com um velho amigo. "E nós poderíamos acompanhar Draco e Harry, certamente eles foram para a clareira do bosque." Não recebendo resposta, dirigiu-se ao armário de madeira, localizado na parede e abriu de porta a porta. Procurou através das roupas e retirou várias peças colocando-as sobre o leito.

Severus franziu o cenho, não era nada bom que o homem escolhesse suas roupas, quando ele poderia tê-lo feito perfeitamente, mas olhando sobre a cama teve de admitir que os itens eram bonitos e que foram escolhidos com bom gosto, como ele gostava de cores escuras e roupas simples. Para seu desagrado completo, o homem sempre tivera capacidade inata para algumas coisas, uma delas era sua orientação sobre elegância.

Ao olhar para cima, avistou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Lucius e entrecerrou os olhos. Esperou pacientemente, mas percebeu que o homem não se retiraria do quarto. Ao perceber que Severus o olhava enojado, Lucius se atreveu a sorrir da sua expressão. "Não pense que vou deixar você sozinho em qualquer parte da minha mansão. Não temos tanta confiança assim um no outro, não é?" Murmurou num tom baixo, que não precisava de mais advertência. Bufando indignado, começou a remover a capa que usava, sem tirar as esferas negras de cima de Malfoy.

Lucius estava olhando ele tirar as roupa e Severus se virou para ter um pouco de privacidade. Quando Severus virou-se a expressão de Lucius suavizou. Ali estava o homem que Draco admirava cegamente, sua maior decepção foi descobrir que ele era um espião para a Luz, entre os fiéis ao Lorde das Trevas, mas o homem concluiu que talvez ele também o admirasse de alguma forma. Ele sabia de sua história e origem. Tinham estudado juntos, mas nunca foram amigos. Finalmente conhecia o que Severus era capaz e aquele olhar sombrio não conseguia ocultar a inteligência de seus olhos. Severus Snape era um mistério numa classe que é admirada de longe, uma das obras raras cuja beleza reside na complexidade da natureza. Lucius nunca havia tentado resolver o mistério de Snape porque simplesmente gostava tal como o era, obscuro, ressentido com o mundo, cruel, vingativo da forma mais horrível que ele já havia visto e finalmente, nunca teria ousado se aproximar antes. Como que um seguidor do Lorde das Trevas tinha conseguido manter seu caráter, sua coragem e sua essência, Lucius ainda não conseguiu desvendar. Ele mesmo havia se corrompido em favor de seu senhor, mas Severus havia servido à causa, sem permitir-se a mudança da essência, isso já era uma espécie de milagre.

Ele cruzou os braços se afastando. Harry ou o que restava do Lorde das Trevas dentro do menino pediu-lhe que o convidasse e ele o havia feito, em parte para não conseguir informações por outros meios, nisso podia entendê-lo, aborrecer um homem como Sverus não era sábio. Mas o olhar de seu mestre escondia algo mais, como os olhos de uma criança travessa e isso era na realidade, o que lhe preocupava. Seu senhor havia dito que iria cuidar de Severus e esperava de todo o seu coração que não se referisse a desfazer-se do homem.

Estava perdido em pensamentos quando Severus pigarreou, ao levantar a vista encontrou-o completamente vestido. As roupas fizeram uma mudança favorável no professor de poções. Se bem que o homem não vestia muitas cores que não os tons escuros, o fato de não usar seu costumeiro casaco o expunha de uma forma que antes era impossível notar. Severus era um pouco mais baixo e mais magro que o próprio Lucius, mas as roupas que havia escolhido mostravam algo mais. As calças de couro de dragão ajustaram-se perfeitamente e a camisa de seda cinza com riscos negros marcava uma forma esbelta que poderia ser confundida com uma magreza raquítica.

Lucius ficou em silêncio durante a tentativa de processar a imagem frente a si e agradeceu por ter naquele momento um casaco de peles que usava dentro da mansão. Recordando-se, virou com rapidez para o armário em busca de uma capa que ele poderia oferecer. Ao ver que não teria sucesso buscando ali, decidiu buscar em seu próprio quarto. "Espere um momento." Ele resmungou saindo rapidamente. Severus virou-se para o espelho e pôs-se a arrumar as roupas no corpo com a expressão irritada, Lucius havia ficado no quarto apenas para satisfazer sua curiosidade de vê-lo nu, ele tinha certeza. Mas o homem estava certo, fazia um frio dos demônios naquele lugar. Ele apontou sua varinha para a lareira e a acendeu com uma centelha mágica. Optou por colocar as luvas que Lucius havia oferecido.

Quando Lucius voltou, trazia nas mãos um de seus casacos negros que parecia bastante grosso e estendeu para o homem. Severus o mirou como se fosse saltar sobre algum animal, mas Lucius ignorou e disse-lhe para segui-lo. Ele foi em silêncio enquanto os passos ecoavam por toda casa. Ao sair da mansão, o professor não tinha escolha se não vestir o casaco, foi então que notou a pequena fivela com o símbolo dos Malfoy no pescoço da peça. Estava curioso para descobrir o que motivara Lucius a oferecer uma roupa que fora seguramente uma lembrança de família. Foram para os estábulos e foi lhe oferecido um cavalo cor de fogo. O ex-comensal da morte montou em um animal parecido e com passos leves foram para o local onde Lucius imaginava que estariam os jovens, pois faltava dois animais que estavam acostumados a montar.

O tempo ainda não tinha corrido muito e na neve eram bem visíveis as pistas de que haviam passado dois cavaleiros, o que dava a certeza de que ambos haviam se encaminhado para a clareira que pretendiam utilizar para as práticas do jovem de olhos verdes.

Lucius não se atrevia a olhar para trás, sabia o tipo de olhar que lhe esperava e simplesmente não precisava desse tipo de pressão antes de aparecer na frente do Lorde e de seu filho. O ar frio estava salpicado com pequenos flocos de neve que dava a impressão da floresta ser encantada, enquanto um animal fugia para se esconder refugiado dos invasores. Quando começou a sentir o peso do silêncio entre eles, foi quando apareceram os primeiros sinais de problemas. Um animal vinha em sua direção em alta velocidade no caminho entre as árvores. A princípio, Lucius não pôde distinguir o que era então sacou a varinha. Severus fez o mesmo ao pressentir o alarde do homem. Quando a fera estava perto o suficiente, os olhos de Lucius arregalaram-se de medo, aquele era o cavalo de Draco, o animal vermelho galopava na direção da mansão.

"O cavalo de Draco." Exclamou antes de esporar seu animal. Severus demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação, só quando o cavalo de Draco passou por ele, que conseguiu descobrir o que o homem tinha se referido. Faltava-lhe a sela e parecia mais fugir de algo do que apenas voltando para a mansão. Seus sentidos alertas ao máximo, apoiou o corpo na sela e começou a correr atrás de Malfoy que havia se embrenhado na floresta à galope.

* * *

**N/T: **Effugio Inflamo – Resgatar das chamas.

Olá pessoal... Finalmente eu coloquei o novo capítulo O.O Graças a minha querida amiga Lice, o capítulo está aqui, novinho em folha. Eu tenho uma ajuda a pedir, quem quiser ajudar a traduzir essa fic, entre em contato comigo, por favor! Mandem mensagem pra minha conta aqui no FF (Dollua). Enfim, espero que gostem! XD. Eu demoro, mas não falho. rum!

Beijos e espero que tenham um otimo final de ano.

_Dollua_


	25. Capítulo 25

_**Título:**_Em Silêncio

_**Autora:**_Suisei Lady Dragon ou Black Kimera

**Tradutora:** Alice (Sitaelle) & meSlash

**Betta:**Dollua

_**Rate:**_R

_**Disclaimer:**_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Black Kimera._

_**Shipper:**_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia! Mas não encha as patavinas)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

O coração de Lucius batia no mesmo ritmo frenético com o qual seu cavalo saíra em disparada. Não podia acreditar que Harry havia perdido o controle e havia causado danos ao seu filho. Os tinha visto juntos, era impossível dizer que o menino se voltaria contra seu amante tão cedo. Não se perdoaria se acontecesse algo com seu filho, por culpa de sua negligência e egoísmo.

Sua atenção estava tão concentrada no caminho e no que poderia ter acontecido que não conseguira se esquivar dos ataques vinham em sua direção. Caiu de forma brutal e ainda sob a maldição cruciatus continuou se contorcendo de dor. Por pouco conseguiu se salvar de ser esmagado pelo cavalo, já que o animal após uma curta volta pela neve empinou e voltando a ficar sobre as quatro patas, decolou na direção oposta, saltando sobre ele num último momento. Um segundo ataque o encontrou desamparado no chão e ele tentou com toda a força suportar a dor. Lucius não podia dizer quem o estava atacando nem quantos eram, talvez fossem dois comensais duplicando o efeito da maldição.

Severus conseguiu se esquivar do cavalo de Malfoy e antes de chegar ao local já estava apontando sua varinha contra os homens que poderiam facilmente reconhecer seu companheiro ex-comensal. Felizmente, ninguém parecia esperar o aparecimento de outra pessoa que estava guardando a retaguarda.

"Expeliarmus!" Ambos foram jogados a metros de distância, como se um punho invisível tivesse lhes batido, o que os deixou inconscientes na neve. Saltando de seu cavalo, inclinou-se sobre o homem que permanecia agitado contraindo-se ainda sob o resquício dos efeitos da maldição.

"Lucius?". Ele tentou fazê-lo voltar à consciência, removendo a neve que estava em seu rosto. Sentou-se e tentou fazê-lo responder novamente.

"Os garotos, Severus..." O homem sibilou entre os dentes e o professor lembrou-se dos jovens que ainda estavam na floresta. Cobriu Malfoy o melhor que pôde com seu casaco e puxou-o para fora do caminho, recitando um feitiço para escondê-lo até que pudesse retornar em seu socorro. Os outros homens foram arrastados e colocados sob o efeito de um Estupefaça apressado e amarrados com uma corda encantada. Montando imediatamente, partiu a galope.

Pensou ter visto um grupo de homens numa clareira a poucos metros de distância. Estavam em volta de um homem em pé, e de um jovem caído na neve. Quando parou para averiguar melhor, uma onda mágica de grande poder fez com que seu cavalo guinasse nas patas traseiras e ele foi jogado no chão, o cavalo saiu galopando na direção oposta. Levantou-se logo que pode e começou a caminhar em direção ao grupo, uma forte dor no antebraço o fez cerrar os dentes, era difícil ir mas ele continuou em frente. Ao fixar os olhos, ficou espantado com a cena. Em meio a um grupo de cerca de oito comensais da morte, estava o jovem Potter, ereto, brilhante, com uma aura que recordava apenas seus piores pesadelos.

A magia envolvia o corpo de Harry enquanto rajadas de energia vermelha tentava consumi-lo. A cabeça do garoto tombou para trás, enquanto as pulsações violentas de magia zumbiam ao redor de seu corpo, elas subiam em direção ao céu e começavam a formar redemoinhos de nuvens brancas. Os flocos de neve se tornaram pesados e caiam em redemoinho ao redor dele. O jovem abriu as mãos de ambos os lados do corpo e tinha os punhos cerrados, enquanto que seus olhos vermelhos mostravam sua obstinação.

_Eu preciso..._

O corpo do garoto se tornou tenso, ele baixou a cabeça fechando os olhos em concentração. De repente, a magia emitiu um chiado amedrontador e a magia bateu no frágil corpo mais uma vez, antes de voltar para sua fonte, estabelecendo-se suavemente ao redor do jovem, o cabelo se eriçando de vez em quando.

Draco estava inconsciente aos seus pés. Os homens a volta dele, tinham os olhos abertos com expressões repletas do mais puro terror.

O jovem ergueu a mão para um dos homens, e ele caiu de joelhos na neve, a ação foi imitada por todos os outros, então, o homem começou a engatinhar na direção do jovem Potter. Ele caminhou até o corpo inconsciente de Malfoy e o olhou com irritação, agitando-se visivelmente.

"Meu senhor, nós não sabíamos, por favor, perdoe nossa ignorância." Ao homem parecia ser penoso o simples fato de tentar falar e Severus o reconheceu como o pai de Blaise Zabini. Severus não se surpreendeu com aqueles homens se curvando de medo à primeira mostra de poder, mas que o tivessem chamado de senhor. Não recordava que os comensais mudassem sua lealdade tão facilmente. Aproximou-se com sua varinha estendida sem saber para onde aponta-la, ei ao jovem cujo poder vibrava inalterado ao redor da clareira ou aos ex-comensais que aterrorizados não se atreviam a levantar as cabeças da neve.

Pediu com todo seu coração que o que Dumbledore e ele mesmo tinham temido não tivesse ocorrido, o descontrole dos poderes do jovem. Teria que comprovar por si mesmo, assim que com um sentimento de tristeza, levantou lentamente sua varinha até o jovem e se aproximou mais ainda.

"Potter! O que significa isso?" Os olhares do outros homens se voltaram para o professor, mas ninguem se moveu. O jovem que estava de perfil, se voltou completamente para o professor e a respiração de Snape parou. Aqueles não eram os olhos de Harry Potter, mas sim os de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Isso ele não esperava, ninguém esperava, Tom estava morto, Harry o tinha dizimado do mundo dos vivos, todos tinham visto... mas estava ali, possuindo o corpo do jovem que o havia derrotado. Não se atrevia sequer a dar voz a seus pensamentos, mas se Tom tinha se apoderado tanto da mente como do corpo de Harry, então o jovem estava condenado, deveria ser destruído. "Voldemort." Sussurrou. E o sussurro expressou toda a dor que a noticia lhe causava.

"Severus. Que agradável surpresa voltar a vê-lo." O sorriso que Harry lhe deu o fez estremecer. "Venha, chegue mais perto." Murmurou, e o professor não pode lutar contra a força que aquelas palavras de seu antigo senhor tinham ainda sobre seu corpo. Aproximou-se com cuidado enquanto sentia a necessidade de abaixar a cabeça de forma submissa. "Poderia ser amável e levar Draco de volta à mansão." Disse fazendo um gesto calmo em direção ao jovem que estava deitado na neve.

O professor se aproximou e deu uma olhada em Draco. Seguramente tinha sido atacado com vários cruciatus antes que o Lorde das Trevas tomasse conta do moreno. Aparentava uma contusão na cabeça e seu casaco tinha sido chamuscado no peito, nada que uma boa poção não pudesse remediar. Agachou-se e com todo cuidado o recolheu de sobre a neve, enquanto os olhos vermelhos de Harry/Voldemort o observavam com ciúmes.

"Onde está Lucius?" perguntou de repente aquela voz que Severus tinha aprendido a odiar.

"Está no bosque, meu senhor." Disse, fazendo uma curta reverência que fez com que o jovem sorrisse cinicamente.

"Desde quando sou seu senhor, Severus? Nem sequer Dumbledore pode te ter debaixo de todo seu controle. Não me olhe desse jeito surpreso. Pensou que eu não descobriria?" Sorriu com falsa amabilidade e Severus sentiu que seu corpo gelava apesar do grosso casaco. De repente o jovem levantou uma sobrancelha com curiosidade e se aproximou do jovem, o professor ficou muito quieto esperando que a qualquer momento uma maldição saísse disparada daquelas mãos, ironicamente as mesmas que tinham 'destruído' ao senhor das trevas. Mas nada disso aconteceu, as mãos descansaram justo sobre o broche de seu casaco.

"Lucius deve ter você em alta estima, Severus." Disse enquanto acariciava o broche com o símbolo dos Malfoys e sorria com uma cruel astúcia. O professor de poções não se atreveu a responder, porque tampouco sabia ao que se referia o Lorde das Trevas. Finalmente Harry/Voldemort fez sinal para que se apressasse. "Vamos buscar Lucius." A magia que cobria Harry ainda crepitava, desejando devorar tudo ao seu redor, mas era como se uma mão de aço a mantivesse sob controle.

O professor suspirou longamente quando começou a caminhar na direção em que havia chegado. Harry tomou as rédeas de seu cavalo e o parou enquanto Severus se acomodava com sua carga sobre o animal. A procissão que ocorreu em continuação lhe pareceu a mais estranha do mundo, pois, atrás do cavalo ia Potter, e atrás dele iam os oito comensais em fila e sem dizer uma só palavra.

Ao chegar onde estavam os outros dois comensais, Severus desfez o feitiço de invisibilidade e lhe pareceu que os olhos do jovem Potter brilharam com fúria contida.

"Isso merece um castigo." Murmurou tranquilamente. "Enervate." Os dois comensais que estavam desmaiados despertaram aturdidos. "Zabini, atualize-os dos últimos acontecimentos e logo quero vê-los todos na mansão Malfoy." Disse cerrando os dentes para não mostrar sua fúria. Com um cuidado que Severus nunca tinha presenciado no Senhor das Trevas, o jovem ajudou Lucius a se levantar, este tremia de forma incontrolável pelos efeitos dos cruciatus e do frio. Harry soltou um pequeno sibilo e um cavalo de grande porte e semblante nobre veio trotando na sua direção. O jovem acariciou o focinho do animal com ternura, que ficou quieto até que Harry pôde subir com Lucius em seus braços. Apertou os calcanhares e Severus fez o mesmo, deixando para trás o grupo de homens.

* * *

Lucius foi regressando ao mundo da consciência de forma gradual e dolorosa. Calafrios leves ainda percorriam seu corpo e sentia a vista nublada. Talvez alguma vez tivesse recebido uma lição por parte de seu senhor, mas nunca tinha sido atacado dessa forma. Não porque não tiveram vontade, mas porque sempre tinha estado alerta perto dos seus companheiros comensais. Estava seguro que tinha recebido o cruciatus, mas a intensidade havia sido quase mortal. Seus pensamentos se concentraram ao seu redor, quando pode escutar vozes ao seu lado, mas era como se sua cabeça estivesse debaixo d'água.

"Draco." Sussurrou com a voz quebrada. O corpo lhe doía como se todos seus ossos tivessem sido quebrados e seus músculos despregados de seus tendões. Para piorar a situação alguém se atirou sobre seu corpo e o apertou com uma força demente. Um gemido rouco escapou de seu peito sem forças.

"Draco! Vai piorar o estado dele!"

"Me desculpe, me desculpe." Exclamava seu filho. A voz era de Snape, mas não tinha escutado a voz que mais tinha lhe preocupado.

"Onde está Harry?" a pergunta foi recebida com silêncio e Lucius temeu o pior. Tratou de clarear a vista, esfregando os olhos, mas uma mão o deteve de se levantar.

"Lucius, Harry... está bem, está lá embaixo... com os outros." Assegurou o professor de poções, um pouco inseguro.

"Os outros?" A que outros se referia o homem? A menos que fossem os sujeitos que os tinham atacado.

"É melhor que descanse, estamos todos bem." Voltou a assegurar o professor.

"Draco, avise a... Potter... que Lucius já despertou." O garoto assentiu e saiu com relutância da habitação onde estava seu pai. Severus estava agradecido que o jovem só tivesse uma concussão e que não havia sido vitima de um cruciatus como tinha pensado num principio.

"Por quê?" perguntou Lucius, e Severus se deteve confundido com a pergunta. "Não diga... um verdadeiro Slytherin não pode ser controlado por nenhuma força externa. Um Slytherin manipula o poder a seu favor sem cair abaixo dele." Severus não comentou nada, não lhe importava que o homem soubesse que tinha sido um espião para a Ordem da Fênix, se o mesmo Voldemort já sabia e não o tinha eliminado, então ele seguramente deveria ter planos para sua pessoa. Aproximou-se ao lado de Lucius com um frasco de conteúdo azul intenso e um pouco espesso, o obrigou mais do que ajudou, a sentar-se na cama. Depois de tomar a poção que queimou sua garganta, Lucius se sentiu mais débil ainda e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do professor. Quando a habitação começou a dar voltas, fechou os olhos com força e emitiu um gemido rouco.

"Que raios me deu para tomar?"

"Uma poção para os efeitos secundários do cruciatus."

"Tem um gosto horrível." O homem de cabelos negros começou a rir com o absurdo da situação. Lucius Malfoy estava se queixando como uma criança de cinco anos quando tomava seu remédio, e em seu ombro. Lucius Malfoy em seu ombro! Gritou uma voz interna alarmada. A risada parou abruptamente e um pouco bruscamente tirou o loiro de seu ombro. Lucius gemeu debilmente, mas por outro lado se deixou acomodar docilmente sobre o travesseiro. Instantes mais tarde um moreno de olhos vermelhos entrava no quarto. Severus não podia evitar se sentir intimidado pelo garoto, se o Senhor das Trevas era poderoso, Harry Potter também era... mas os dois juntos em um só corpo era um poder que faria alucinar qualquer um, e com o histórico que ele mesmo tinha com o garoto, preferia não dar-lhe motivos para descarregar esse poder sobre sua pessoa. Não, Severus Snape não era um covarde... simplesmente era um Slytherin de coração e esperaria o momento oportuno para escapar e se possível, sem ter que correr.

Momentos mais tarde regressava ao quarto o jovem acompanhado de Draco.

"Lucius." Sussurrou o rapaz, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. "É bom saber que está bem, cheguei a pensar que não queria nos acompanhar na celebração amanhã." Disse de bom humor e com uma familiaridade que surpreendeu o professor.

Lucius queria corresponder, mas a poção o fazia se sentir tonto. "Estou bem... meu senhor." O garoto sorriu meio de lado e seus olhos vermelhos se iluminaram brevemente.

"Nada de senhor, faz me sentir velho e com este corpo já não me sinto assim." Disse enquanto estendia as mãos. "Só queria me assegurar de que não se sentia tentado a se unir ao bando dos mortos."

"Dificilmente, apesar de que Severus tentou me matar com uma de suas poções." O referido deu um curto suspiro entreabrindo brevemente os olhos que começavam a se fechar.

O jovem assentiu e deu um suspiro chateado e muito fora do caráter que ele estava acostumado para o gosto de Severus. "Passei muito tempo aqui, devo regressar, Potter me permitiu ficar fora por mais tempo do que tinha planejado, já está me incomodando." Os dois adultos o olharam com estranheza e o jovem sorriu. "Nada que vocês dois não podem controlar, estou seguro. Mas antes de me retirar, queria dar-lhes um presente, um pouco adiantado, mas não importa." Encolheu os ombros e repentinamente seus olhos pareceram brilhar.

Os dois homens seguraram o antebraço ao sentir como uma queimação em suas respectivas marcas, nem bem tinha terminado e Severus puxou a manga da camisa. A caveira negra tinha desaparecido e em seu lugar a serpente assumiu um verde brilhante. Levantou os olhos negros para o garoto e encontrou aquele maldito sorriso. Não as tinha apagado por completo porque de alguma forma ainda os considerava de sua propriedade, e muito menos tinha eliminado a conexão que tinha com eles através delas. Desta vez Severus devolveu o sorriso com sinceridade.

O rapaz se levantou da cama e caminhou uns passo em direção à porta. Parou e voltou para chamar Draco. "Ei você, garoto fênix..." Ronronou sedutoramente e Draco virou os olhos em resposta. Agora que tinha visto a mudança em Harry, entendia que quem tinha estado na festa do Dia das Bruxas tinha sido Tom. No começo tinha se sentindo como um tonto ao recordar a ceninha que tinha protagonizado junto com Pansy nesse dia, depois tinha se estremecido ao saber que tinha perseguido ao Lorde das Trevas pelos labirintos das masmorras. Tinha agradecido o fato de que ao cair pelas escadas o moreno tivesse recuperado o controle de seu corpo. Com tudo, Tom não parecia se avergonhar de flertar com ele e toda a tarde esteve chamando-o por diferentes nomes, provavelmente como único propósito de vê-lo resmungar.

"Poderia me levar até o quarto? Não creio que possa dar um passo mais. Seu namorado não vai se incomodar, te asseguro." O rosto do loiro se tornou levemente rosado pelo constrangimento, mas concordou em levá-lo. Nem bem o tocou e perdeu a consciência, tudo foi tão rápido que por pouco não escapou de seus braços.

"Harry!" Exclamou Draco preocupado quando o peso do jovem por pouco os leva ao chão.

O professor Snape se aproximou preocupado e depois de revisá-lo suspirou aliviado. "Leve-o para descansar Draco, ele vai acordar logo." Draco assentiu e o tirou do quarto com um pouco de trabalho para leva-lo ao quarto de hóspedes. Do corredor se podia escutar uns cânticos provenientes da sala de estar. Revirou os olhos novamente, Harry tinha obliviado todos os ex-comensais... bom... não Harry, Tom havia feito, os tinha obliviado de tal forma que não tinham nenhuma recordação de sequer ter pertencido às linhas do Senhor das Trevas. Draco tinha se atrevido a perguntar ao jovem porque não os tinha castigado mais severamente. Ainda recordava a resposta, Tom tinha comentado algo acerca do injusto que seria que Blaise tivesse que passar o natal de luto só porque seu pai tinha sido ignorante o suficiente para atacá-los. Mas que senso de humor tinha adquirido Riddle no corpo de Harry.

Aconchegou-se com ele na cama para esperar que despertasse, depois de tudo... Harry tinha lhe prometido que o ensinaria a fazer as tortas de pêssego, e com tantos convidados teriam que começar logo.

* * *

Quando Lucius conseguiu despertar do sono que a poção tinha lhe provocado ainda sentia o corpo limitado e duvidada muito que pudesse trocar de roupa, alguém tinha colocado sua roupa de dormir, mas agora que estava sozinho não tinha animo de chamar os elfos para que o ajudassem. Afinal, que impressão causaria se não pudesse fazê-lo sozinho? Seria desonrar seu próprio sobrenome.

Decidiu então ficar um pouco mais na cama olhando para o teto. O que tinha dito seu filho sobre Harry? Que tinha se encarregado dos outros... Que outros?

"Os comensais!" Exclamou ficando sentado na cama e sentindo-se maiis enjoado. Teria que se assegurar de que tudo estava bem, sendo que apenas podia se mover adequadamente. Com muito esforço se pôs em pé e tentou se trocar, mas ao notar que seus dedos e mãos tremiam mais do que podia controlá-los suspirou profundamente e tomou um casaco de pele colocando-o por cima da roupa de dormir, e se conformou em poder colocar os pés em suas pantufas.

Lentamente caminhou pelo corredor e começou a descer as escadas como se fosse um fraco ancião. A humilhação de todas as humilhações foi quando seus joelhos falharam no ultimo degrau e foi parar no chão duro. Amaldiçoou em voz alta e em um segundo alguém estava ao seu lado ajudando-o a se levantar.

"Onde está?" perguntou com uma falsa tranquilidade, enquanto fingia que nada tinha acontecido. A voz que lhe respondeu foi a de Severus muito perto de seu ouvido.

"Está na cozinha preparando tortas de pêssego com seu filho. Está bem. É um idiota por ter descido sozinho até aqui." O cheiro das tortas chegava até ali e podia escutar os risos e as canções que vinham da cozinha. "Vou te levar de volta." Murmurou a voz com uma clareza aveludada. Se deixou levar sem protestar apoiando-se no homem. Severus cheirava a sândalo suave e especiarias queimadas, intoxicante em sua complexidade, e Lucius instintivamente aproximou o rosto até os cabelos negros do professor, que não deu importância ao gesto, já que pensava que o homem estava mais fraco do que imaginava. Tirou o casaco e o ajudou a se acomodar novamente na cama. Quando Lucius sentiu que voltavam a movê-lo, percebeu que Severus tentava faze-lo tomar mais um pouco da poção. Segurou a mão num intento de detê-lo, mas foi em vão, teve que tomar tudo o que lhe era dado.

"Eca! Severus, é horrível." Sussurrou enquanto tentava não tossir. O homem não prestou atenção a suas queixas enquanto guardava o frasco e dava um copo com água, que bebeu avidamente.

"Não entendo como conseguiu." Murmurou o professor dando-lhe as costas.

"Conseguir o que?" perguntou por cortesia, pois seus olhos começavam a fechar novamente.

"O garoto, Lucius. Como conseguiu controlar seus poderes? Quando o vi no bosque pensei que nos mataria. E não me refiro a simplesmente com sua magia."

"Quem vimos no bosque não foi Harry."

"Eu sei. Dumbledore suspeita do garoto e de seus poderes. Mas nunca pensamos que fosse tal a magnitude de seus poderes, menos ainda que fosse Tom."

"Eu muito menos imaginei... foi uma lição que não vou me esquecer durante muito tempo." Disse enquanto levava a mão ao pescoço em um gesto ausente. "Mas devia vê-lo... Severus." O homem o olhou com certo assombro.

"Já o vi. O poder de Voldemort somado ao seu... não entendo como não o corrompeu ainda."

"Potter é forte... é cabeça dura. Não viu nada Severus." Sorriu. "Me deu trabalho me acostumar e foi Tom quem me deu a idéia de fazer o garoto reagir." Severus levou uma mão ao queixo e a outra ao cotovelo, como tentando decifrar o que o homem queria dizer. "Não, nem pense que vou dizer o que me sugeriu. O que não posso entender ainda é porque te trouxe aqui." Murmurou enquanto se acomodava melhor.

"Foi ele que me queria aqui?" Perguntou assombrado. Lucius assentiu.

"Disse que ele mesmo se encarregaria de você, ninguém mais." Severus ficou pálido e Lucius sorriu de lado. "Sim, Severus, ele sabe que você foi um traidor." Se regozijou ao notar o efeito que essa revelação causou ao professor de poções. "Tem muita sorte de que o garoto goste de você. Demônios! Até eu tive sorte de que o garoto goste do meu filho." Severus não entendia a que se referia Lucius ao dizer que Potter gostava dele. Por acaso não era o Senhor das Trevas que dominava o corpo do garoto? Tinha que se assegurar.

"Desde quando Potter tem conhecimento...?" Perguntou com suspeita.

"De que o Senhor das Trevas está possuindo-o? Disseram que desde antes de despertar." Murmurou o homem dando um bocejo bem impróprio.

"Disseram?"

"Severus, estou um pouco cansado. Você seria amável o suficiente para adiar o interrogatório?" Lucius deu um curto grito de surpresa quando o homem o tomou de repente pelos cabelos da nuca e o sujeitou com força.

"Vai me dizer o que quero saber agora." Rosnou o homem com uma raiva repentina. Uma sensação pesada e eletrizante percorreu o corpo de Lucius e se repetiu quando o professor se aproximou de seu rosto e algumas mechas negras caíram sobre seus olhos enfurecidos. Aqueles olhos o olhavam com uma intensidade que se fosse outro momento poderia ter confundido facilmente. "Agora, Lucius." Sussurrou perigosamente enquanto apertava com mais força. Um arrepio alucinante percorreu novamente o corpo de Lucius, trazendo memorias que começaram a despertar seu corpo de uma forma que pensou esquecida.

* * *

Oi pessoal, só quero dizer uma coisa... o próximo capítulo virá antes do que vocês esperam! Obrigada a todos por ler e obrigada a Lud que está me ajudando com essa fic com uma rapidez assustadora!

Kissu kissu e até daqui uns dias.


	26. Capítulo 26

_**Título:**_Em Silêncio

_**Autora:**_Suisei Lady Dragon ou Black Kimera

**Tradutora:** meSlash

**Betta:**Dollua

_**Rate:**_R

_**Disclaimer:**_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Black Kimera._

_**Shipper:**_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia! Mas não encha as patavinas)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

* * *

"Draco. Você está batendo muito lentamente." Comentou o moreno ao ver que o loiro se descuidava do que fazia.

"O que tem de mal?"

"Ficam com pelotas. Não vai querer sua torta com pelota de farinha."

"Oh." Harry sorriu, em algum momento enquanto amassava a cobertura das tortas, o jovem havia passado uma mão cheia de farinha na bochecha e a tinha deixado branca assim como a área do queixo. "Porque eu tenho que bater, e você simplesmente colocar os pêssegos nas formas?"

"Você quer fazer?" Perguntou sem malícia e o loiro assentiu. Tinham passado o tempo amassando a massa para a torta, e mesmo que tenha feita cara de nojo vária vez não tinha passado de uma sensação estranhamente tranqüilizante mesclar os ingredientes secos com a manteiga fria. Harry tinha descascado todos os pêssegos e tinha uma enorme fonte de pêssegos perfeitamente descaroçados e cortados em meia lua. Surpreendeu-se com a habilidade do jovem com a faca. Nunca tinha percebido isso nas aulas de poções, mas Harry manejava a faca como um especialista quando se tratava de comida. O moreno contou como todo o domingo tinha que preparar algum tipo de guloseima ou sobremesa especial para os Dursley.

Harry lhe indicou a forma correta de bater a estranha massa sem tocar demais, evitando assim que ela se rompesse, perfurando com um garfo, criando bordas onduladas e logo cobrindo para que não queimasse quando assada. A verdade era que Draco nunca tinha estado tão perto de uma cozinha e o forno parecia algo saído de uma câmara de torturas. Colocou as fatias de pêssegos da forma que o moreno tinha lhe indicado, e quando Harry terminou a mistura que batia, verteu com cuidado sobre as frutas. Não lhe pareciam muito apetitosos, mas o moreno garantiu que quando saíssem do forno estariam perfeitos. Depois de colocar o forno na temperatura correta saíram e se encontraram com o grupo de ex comensais, que tomavam café da manhã enquanto brincavam e cantavam. Draco suprimiu o pequeno sorriso, Tom tinha ido muito além, como sempre, pois além de apagar suas memórias, ele os tinha enfeitiçado para que só pudessem rir e cantar até terminar o dia de Natal. Tinha certeza de que Severus iria lançar uma maldição de silêncio ou algo parecido neles. E falando de seu professor de poções, onde poderia estar o homem?

* * *

No quarto de Lucius, o dito professor de poções continuava interrogando o loiro. O mantinha contra a cama, sujeitando-o firmemente pelos cabelos da nuca conforme seus olhos negros esperavam resposta.

"Lord Voldemort..." Murmurou com dificuldade, ofegando suavemente e entrecerrando os olhos quando o rosto de Snape chegou tão perto do seu que podia sentir sua respiração. "... e Potter."

"Continua." Sussurrou Severus em um tom mais baixo. Lucius voltou a se estremecer e tentou deter aquela sensação queimante, colocou uma mão sobre a do professor e a outra no pulso, mas Severus pegou a que tentava afastá-lo e a sujeitou contra a cama com firmeza. Se o homem soubesse o que estava fazendo, seguramente o soltaria mais rápido que ferro quente, mas Lucius nesse momento não tinha forças suficientes e a poção que acabava de tomar não ajudava. A única solução seria dar a informação que ele queria.

"O reflexo de Potter é o Senhor das Trevas, se coloca o menino na frente de um espelho poderá conversar com ambos ao mesmo tempo. Suas almas estão claramente definidas, mas ao mesmo tempo unidas, não pode separá-los, danificaria ambos. Quando Potter esteve inconsciente foi porque as duas almas estavam tentando possuir o corpo do garoto, mas o Senhor das Trevas teve que ceder o controle. Aparentemente o corpo de Potter não pode ser controlado por muito tempo pelo Senhor das Trevas. As duas almas tiveram que reconciliar o fato de estarem unidas, antes de poder recuperar a consciência."

Severus tentava processar a informação, mas aquilo só levava a conclusão de que fazia mais de um ano que o Senhor das Trevas os observava através o interior dos olhos do jovem. Sabia de tudo... Absolutamente tudo sobre sua traição, sobre a Ordem... "O garoto é perigoso." Disse em um tom que não agradou nada a Lucius.

"Não! Enquanto Potter souber controlar sua magia não há perigo. O Senhor das Trevas não pode se impor, enquanto controlar o garoto, controlará o Senhor das Trevas." Tratou desesperadamente de convencê-lo.

"Eram suas intenções?" Rosnou com raiva enquanto o sacudia. Lucius gemeu suavemente enquanto sentia seu corpo responder contra sua vontade, mas Severus pensou que era de dor.

"Você é um vil comensal e o garoto deveria fazer com você o mesmo que fez aos homens que estão lá embaixo." Lucius não podia responder já que seu estado começava a se converter em uma excitação febril quando o tratamento passou de rude para violento. A sensibilização progressiva de sua pele começou a reagir com um tremor, cujo epicentro se concentrava em sua nuca e em seu pulso, exatamente os lugares onde Severus o tocava.

"Severus... não me provoque." Rogou com voz rouca. O professor abriu enormemente os olhos ao sentir o tom baixo vibrar no peito do homem com sensualidade. Viu as pupilas dilatadas escondendo detrás delas o frio azul, percebeu que pressionava com seu corpo o peito do loiro e que quase estava em cima do homem, a pose era muito sugestiva e se alguém entrasse nesse momento ia ser extremamente difícil explicá-la.

"Eles estão... ligados... ambos existem ao mesmo tempo... não sei explicar, mas estão ali." Com lentidão foi soltando os cabelos e liberando a pressão do pulso. Lucius não se moveu, ficou quieto mirando-o com olhos nublados enquanto ofegava suavemente e a Severus pareceu que aquela era a visão mais sensual que já havia presenciado depois de ver Draco de joelhos a sua frente, com os lábios entreabertos e as bochechas levemente rosadas. Sua mão ainda estava enterrada em seus cabelos e ainda estava sujeita pela mão de Lucius. Acariciou os sedosos cabelos platinados que deslizaram suavemente entre seus dedos enquanto a retirava.

Ele tinha observado, sempre tinha observado Lucius. Sua proximidade ao Senhor das Trevas, sua graça. O favoritismo com o qual era tratado no círculo de comensais. Enquanto Rabicho era tratado como um pária por Lord Voldemort, Lucius era tratado como o amante e foi dessa forma até que o jovem Harry Potter destruiu o corpo do Senhor das Trevas. Desde então o homem parecia ter perdido algo de sua própria estabilidade, não somente entre os comensais, mas em sua própria vida.

O braço que tinha sido forçado sobre a cama começava a mostrar a marca dos dedos de Severus, e essa mesma mão se levantou e roçou sua bochecha, passou até a região da nuca, até finalmente trazê-lo para o seus lábios. Invadiu a boca de Lucius e a saqueou brutalmente com paixão desmedida, a que tinha guardado dia a dia sem se atrever a revelar. Começou a beijar o pálido pescoço enquanto Lucius não podia mais do que tentar facilitar seu acesso a sua pele, a poção não permitia que respondesse adequadamente então teve que se concentrar. Pensou que ia perder a consciência quando as mãos desabotoaram seu pijama e os lábios de Severus começaram a sugar um de seus mamilos. Agarrou a nuca do homem para se assegurar de que não sairia dali enquanto saciava seu prazer. "Oh, Severus... por Merlin, não pare." Sussurrou um gemido extasiado e Severus apressou-se em obedecê-lo, capturando seu outro mamilo com seus dedos.

Lucius tinha problemas para respirar adequadamente, sentia se afogar cada vez que as maravilhosas sensações dos dedos de Severus o faziam estremecer. Não estava seguro, mas podia sentir quando o homem o desnudava mais um pedaço de pele, talvez devesse pará-lo, mas não podia nem queria.

Apenas se escutavam suspiros úmidos e a respiração entrecortada de ambos quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Por ela passaram um par de cabeças sorridentes que estancaram em seco ao ver a cena. Nenhum dos dois homens se deu conta que os jovens estava ali observando-os com interesse e quase sem respirar.

Lucius ainda tinha as mãos nos cabelos de Severus enquanto este acariciava suas costas nuas e baixava pouco a pouco a calça do pijama. Quando os lábios de Severus roçaram sua virilha não pôde evitar arquear-se e inclinar sua cabeça com desejo. Foi então que descobriu, entre a neblina de paixão, dois jovens parados na porta. Severus mordeu o delicado ponto e teve que fechar os olhos em êxtase, gemendo suavemente.

Ao se verem descobertos, Harry e Draco finalmente puderam raciocinar fechando a porta. Ambos se apoiaram nela com as respirações agitadas. Draco engoliu em seco, enquanto Harry passou as mãos pelo peito, tentando acalmar as sensações que a cena tinha produzido.

"Draco, você ficaria bravo se eu dissesse que seu pai é o homem mais sexy que eu já vi, depois de você?" Sussurrou com um meio sorriso.

"Não." Sussurrou o jovem de volta enquanto se virava para ver seu moreno. "Maldição, o sortudo vai transar com meu professor." Murmurou com angustia para logo em seguida sorrir da mesma forma e aproximando-se para beijá-lo.

"Eu sei por que você sorri assim." Cantarolou Harry com um sorriso cheio de malícia e Draco piscou confuso. Em um segundo Harry se colocou sobre Draco e o tinha imprensado contra a porta.

"Snape sabe muito bem, não é?" Draco arregalou os olhos de forma incrédula para o moreno e uma expressão de desentendimento.

"Creio que é melhor irmos vigiar as tortas de pêssego... poderiam queimar." Sussurrou mordendo-lhe o lábio com precisão para logo arrastar o corpo atordoado pelo corredor em direção a cozinha.

No interior do quarto Lucius rosnou levemente enquanto o homem de cabelos negros continuava percorrendo seu corpo. Estava muito excitado, mas a poção não permitia que alcançasse a satisfação que o ato deveria lhe proporcionar.

"Severus." Gemeu, fazendo com que o homem parasse suas ações e lhe prestasse atenção. "Porque tinha que me dar essa poção?" Queixou-se, fazendo com que o mestre de poções sorrisse com malícia.

"Ahh.. a poção. Quase esqueci. Você tem que descansar."

"Não!" Severus levantou uma sobrancelha em sua direção enquanto acariciava levemente a pélvis do loiro.

"Quer dizer... é só que..." Ao ver como o sorriso do homem se ampliava, temeu o pior. "Severus, não pode me deixar assim. Severus... pelo amor de Merlin..."

"Ssshhh... os efeitos do _Cruciatus_ demoram a desaparecer, então deixe que a poção faça seu trabalho." Começou a vesti-lo e Lucius gemeu em desagrado.

"Prometo voltar. Além disso, quem vai vigiar os dois jovens e sua quadrilha de comensais cantores?" Deu um beijo com o qual se despediu, terminando de vesti-lo. Antes de sair Lucius conseguiu lhe dar uma espécie de sorriso torto.

"Tenha cuidado, Severus... os garotos sabem que esteve provando a torta antes que ela saísse do forno." Lucius fechou os olhos, satisfeito ao ver a mirada confusa nos olhos negros.

* * *

Na manhã de Natal Harry foi o primeiro a acordar. A árvore que tinha comprado se erguia alegremente ao lado da lareira, adornada com esferas de ouro e prata e iluminada com vaga-lumes mágicos cintilantes. Debaixo da árvore havia uma dúzia de presentes e por mais que tentasse Harry não conseguia se lembrar de ter comprado tantos. Sentou-se em frente ao fogo para contemplar-lo, as árvores da casa dos Dursleys jamais tinham sido tão bonitas, essa era a primeira árvore mágica que via.

Espero que não vá ficar sentimental." Harry sorriu um pouco de tristeza e inclinou a cabeça. Em cada enfeite de ouro ou prata se refletia o rosto dele. Fixou em um dos enfeites especialmente grande, cujos cantos permitiam um bom plano quase como um pequeno espelho.

"_Accio adorno."_ Sussurrou, e o enfeite levitou até sua mão. Virou-o várias vezes em sua mão.

"Ei! Vai me deixar enjoado! Insensível."

"E agora quem é sentimental?" Sorriu o garoto ao ver que o rosto de Tom Riddle tinha uma expressão divertida e irritada. "Você está fazendo beicinho?"

"Como você se atreve?"

"Você está fazendo beicinho." Confirmou com um sorriso. A imagem lhe deu uma olhada mais irritada ainda, os olhos vermelhos brilhando levemente. "Oh, vamos, Tom. Não falei isso para te irritar." Sussurrou.

Tom rosnou levemente, mas acabou suavizando o rosto. Discutir com o garoto era uma completa perda de tempo, seus sentimentos e os do jovem estavam tão intimamente ligados que antes de poder saber o que realmente sentia Harry já tinha influenciado seu pensamento de forma tão natural que nenhum dos dois podia se dar conta. "Não me comprou um presente?" Perguntou debilmente, temeroso. O garoto sorriu e buscou debaixo da árvore. Tirou uma caixa decorada com papel azul de estrelas e colocou em seu colo. "Abre!" Exclamou Tom alegremente. Harry rasgou o papel e abriu a caixa com cuidado, no interior tinha um estojo belamente adornado com jades incrustado em prata e dentro estava forrado com veludo negro. Descansando sobre ele estava uma varinha que Tom reconheceu.

"Minha... varinha. Como... onde a conseguiu? Sussurrou.

"Lucius a pegou, estava em pedaços quando me mostrou. Tentou restaurá-la, mas descobriu que necessitaria muito mais magia do que possuía."

"Então você a reparou." O garoto assentiu e a acariciou suavemente. Os olhos de Harry brilharam vermelhos intensos e sentiu o familiar intercâmbio de lugar.

"Obrigado." Murmurou o garoto, ainda acariciando a madeira e levantou a vista até o enfeite, para ver os olhos verdes o observando com profunda alegria. Não passou muito tempo quando uma figura se aproximou a onde estava sentado em frente à árvore. Os dois jovens estavam tão fechados em si que não perceberam.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle..." Sussurrou uma voz a suas costas, cheia de assombro e Tom encolheu a cabeça entre os ombros como se tivesse acabado de ser surpreendido com as mãos em um pote de biscoitos.

"Anteriormente conhecido como Lord Voldemort. Feliz Natal Severus." Exclamou alegremente o jovem de olhos vermelhos, voltando-se para ver o homem. Severus Snape estava de pé atrás dele, varinha em mãos e uma expressão de perfeita fascinação, pobremente disfarçada de irritação. "Veio procurar seu presente? Pensei que o tinha aberto ontem à noite." A insinuação provocou um rubor no rosto do homem. "Poderia guardar a varinha? Não quero que me tire um olho ou algo assim, Harry ficaria triste se voltasse para seu corpo e estivesse faltando algum órgão vital." Disse sarcasticamente. Severus rosnou.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Exclamou Tom impiedosamente e a varinha saiu voado.

"_Accio varinha!"_ Rugiu Severus, e a varinha voltou para sua mão, então Tom colocou-se de pé e apontava a sua varinha.

"Ei! Não em casa e não na manhã de Natal." Gritou uma voz às costas de Tom, que o fez se encolher como uma criança que acabava de ser duramente repreendido.

"Mas ele começou!" Exclamou Tom enquanto com um movimento de mão tirava a varinha da mão do professor sem pronunciar uma só palavra. "Nunca deixa eu me divertir." Murmurou um pouco ressentido. "Severus, parece que outra vez é salvo pelo doce Grifinório. Não acha que é um pouco cedo para estar acordado logo depois de uma noite tão... interessante?"

"Tom!" Exclamou Harry do reflexo, depois de tudo, esse era seu corpo.

"Por favor, Harry, tenho direito de ao menos molestá-lo, é MEU comensal." Exclamou Tom com um enorme sorriso.

"Era. Agora é MEU professor."

"Chega!" Exclamou Snape ainda aturdido e conservando grande parte do constrangimento que sentia. "Era você na sala de poções." O jovem sorriu com malícia.

"Não esqueça o mel, Severus." Acrescentou com um enorme sorriso. "É um garoto malvado, Severus. Malicioso e pervertido... seduzindo menores..."

"Tom!" Rugiu Harry dessa vez. "Chega! Vou regressar para meu corpo." Com esse único aviso o corpo do jovem ficou rígido e alguns segundos depois os olhos voltaram ao seu verde natural enquanto Harry caia de joelhos. "Sinto muito professor. Eu apenas o deixei sair." Severus chegou perto com cautela, mas Harry já começava a se colocar de pé. Com lentidão estendeu a varinha que Tom tinha pegado. Severus a tomou com a mesma lentidão.

"Harry?"

"Sinto muito, professor." Murmurou o jovem.

"Por que, Harry?"

"Por todas as vezes que o coloquei em perigo. Especialmente durante as aulas de defesa." O viu baixar o rosto. "Mas não podia lhe dizer..."

"Como é possível que não tenha me dado conta?" Voltou a questionar-se o homem, entrecerrou os olhos com suspeita. "Você usou algum feitiço em mim?" Harry quis que o chão se abrisse sobre seus pés e o tragasse nesse momento, mas decidiu que já era tempo de começar a comportar-se com maturidade e aceitar os resultados de suas ações, então assentiu silenciosamente.

"Eu apaguei algumas memórias." Murmurou. "O tremor em Hogwarts..." Severus abriu os olhos o quanto pôde, sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido, algo grande, mas nunca tinha imaginado que fosse isso. "Também fiz com que apagasse a memória de Ron e Hermione, já que eu não podia fazê-lo."

"Mas porque não disse nada?"

"Tinha... medo. Mas não tenho mais." Levantou seus olhos para o professor com decisão. "Não estou certo do que vai acontecer de agora em diante, mas já não tenho mais medo. Viver com Tom é um pequeno preço que terei que pagar."

"Mas deve haver alguma maneira de separá-los..."

"Não!"

"Harry."

"Não tem maneira, professor." Disse enquanto se abraçava tremendo. "Não tem jeito." Severus assentiu. Por enquanto o deixaria em paz, mas quando regressassem a Hogwarts começaria a estudar a situação do jovem com atenção. Harry se voltou para a árvore e se agachou, levantando entre suas mãos um pacote de tamanho médio. "Não tive tempo de mandar encadernar, mas não queria me atrasar para entregar." Severus pegou o pacote e com muito cuidado rasgou a embalagem. Parecia um livro feito de pergaminhos sem corte adequado, mas prontos para ser encadernados e sujeitados por duas pinças na borda esquerda. Levantou com cuidado a rústica capa e leu o título sugerido.

"Lord Voldemort: Guia detalhado de feitiços." Com o mesmo cuidado passou a pagina e ali, escrito a mão, estava o índice de feitiços divididos em categorias. "Aparições... maldições... oclumencia... poções... transformação... Isso é... impressionante."

"Tom me ajudou." Disse como uma explicação. "Queria que o conservasse, sabia que iria te interessar e que o manteria em lugar seguro já que somente nós sabemos de sua existência."

Severus assentiu, era a primeira vez que recebia um presente de tão grande valor e se sentia algo envergonhado de que fosse precisamente Harry que o desse.

"Obrigado... eu não tenho um presente..."

"Não se preocupe, professor, sabia que não teria tempo de comprar um, não com tudo o que aconteceu." Harry sorriu timidamente. Houve um silencio entre ambos enquanto Severus tentava superar sua vergonha e Harry tentava buscar uma desculpa para que a situação não fosse tão incômoda. Escutou a risada de Tom reverberar cristalina em sua cabeça e enrugou a testa. S_everus gosta de chocolate quente, lembra?_

Harry sorriu recordando o detalhe e seguiu a sugestão de imediato. "Que tal uma taça de chocolate quente, Sev?" Mordeu os lábios de imediato ao perceber que tinha encurtado o nome do professor e por uns instantes esperou que o homem o repreendesse fortemente, mas Severus sorriu e assentiu. O jovem recuperou seu sorriso e ambos se dirigiram a cozinha onde os elfos os receberam com chocolate quente cheio de marshmallow e biscoitos de chocolate recém assados.

* * *

Para quem quiser fazer a torta de pêssego que os garotos fizeram nesse capítulo, aqui vai a receita.

**Recheio**

6 a 8 pêssegos frescos, descascados e sem caroço, cortados em fatias (depende do tamanho de cada fruta)

2 ovos

1 copo de açúcar

¼ de copo de farinha

Uma pitada de sal

1 copo de creme de leite

1 colher pequena de baunilha

Modo de fazer: Colocar as fatias de pêssego sobre a massa crua. Bater os ovos em um recipiente, adicionar o açúcar, a farinha e o sal. Adicionar o creme de leite ainda batendo e a essência de baunilha. Misturar bem. Colocar sobre os pêssegos. Aquecer o forno no máximo (375 graus), e deixar assar por 40 a 50 minutos, ou até que o centro se mova levemente. Sirva quente ou frio.

**Massa**  
2 copos de farinha

1 colher pequena de sal

2/3 copo de manteiga vegetal (fria)

Água (fria)

Modo de fazer: Misturar a farinha e o sal. Adicionar a manteiga e começar a cortá-la com uma faca enquanto vai misturando com a farinha. Adicionar pouco a pouco a água, até que a farinha fique homogênea. Formar uma bola com a massa, se não tiver no ponto, adicionar um pouco mais de água. Dividir em dois e amassar sobre uma superfície com farinha (preferivelmente em papel manteiga, assim só terá que virá-la sobre a assadeira) e coloque na assadeira. Furar com o garfo levemente. O fato da manteiga e da água estarem frias ajuda para que a massa não derreta e empelote.

Essa receita de massa dá para duas assadeiras. Se quiserem, podem cortar na metade os ingrediente. Podem usá-la para fazer tortas de outros sabores que levem a massa e a cobertura, como a de maçã.

**Obs.: **Para que as bordas da cobertura não se queimem, podem cobrir-las com papel alumínio. Também podem servir o pedaço com marshmallow batido por cima. E de acordo com a meSlash, servir com sorvete também fica uma delícia.

Aproveitem!


	27. Capítulo 27

**_Título:_**Em Silêncio

**_Autora:_**Suisei Lady Dragon ou Black Kimera

**Tradutora:** meSlash

**Betta:**Dollua

**_Rate:_**R

**_Disclaimer:_**Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Black Kimera._

**_Shipper:_**Draco/Harry

**_Gênero:_** Romance/Aventura/Lemon

**_Atenção:_** Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia! Mas não encha as patavinas)

**_Sumário:_** Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

Nota especial – o diálogo em itálico é em língua parsel.

**Contem cenas lemon**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

* * *

Draco não demorou a aparecer para o café e atrás dele estava o grupo de Comensais da Morte sem memória. Ao menos, sabia pelo pai de Zabini, que eles lembravam de seus filhos, esposas e demais familiares, se não teria sido uma tarefa monumental devolver os homens aos seus próprios lares.

Logo depois da chegada de Draco, Lucius chegou e desta vez se notava completamente recuperado. Mal se sentou na mesa com Harry a sua esquerda e Draco a sua direita, o café da manhã de Natal começou, para o deleite dos "comensais". Severus olhava de soslaio para o Malfoy pai enquanto Harry e Draco davam risadinhas.

O café chegou a um abrupto final quando Lucius se levantou da mesa e anunciou em voz solene que já era hora de abrir os presentes.

Os primeiros a serem trocados foram os presentes que Lucius, a pedido de Tom, entregaria aos ex-comensais. Que os receberam entre risadas e aplausos, e fizeram com que os demais rodassem os olhos e olhassem de forma estranha para Harry, que só conseguia encolher os ombros, resignado. Depois disso Lucius estendeu ao jovem moreno um pacote primorosamente envolto e grande. No interior o jovem encontrou um grosso casaco como o que tinha desejado, de uma linda cor cinza prateada, que parecia ser feito com a mais suave pele que já pode ter tocado. Um par de luvas completava o casaco elegante. Harry sorriu e agradeceu a Lucius.

Draco se levantou de imediato e anunciou com uma leve reverência que era sua vez. Entregou a Harry um pacote de tamanho médio. Harry o abriu com um pouco de ansiedade e sorriu ao abrir o livro. Tinha fotos de sua mãe e algumas de seu pai.

"Como as conseguiu?"

"Ser um Malfoy é suficiente para se conseguir o que se quer." Disse com um sorriso malicioso que Harry não pode evitar beijar, mesmo na frente dos demais. Uma tosse leve o fez recordar onde se encontrava e na presença de quem, o que o fez corar levemente.

"É minha vez." Murmurou Harry e foi para perto da árvore pegar dois presentes. O primeiro ele deu a Lucius e o segundo a Draco. Fez sinal para que os dois abrissem.

Lucius abriu os olhos levemente, acostumado como estava a esconder seus sentimentos, especialmente a surpresa, mas Harry podia ler em seus olhos o muito que seu presente o satisfazia. Uma linda taça de prata, como um pequeno cálice, com videiras carregadas de uvas em alto relevo, desde a base até o corpo. "Accio ambrosia." Harry sussurrou maliciosamente. Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita quando a garrafa chegou às mãos de Harry, que a destampou e serviu meio cálice. A taça resplandeceu em um tom levemente púrpura. "Não tem álcool... mas sim um feitiço..." Se voltou para olhar Draco e logo fechou a garrafa para entrega-la a Severus. "Saúde, senhor Lucius."

Lucius olhou-o de maneira cúmplice, surpreendido com a astúcia do jovem, para em seguida levantar a taça em sua direção e beber um pouco do conteúdo. Harry se voltou para Draco, quem agora duvidava em abrir o seu. Com os dedos nervosos abriu o papel e o dobrou cuidadosamente, levantando os olhos para Harry, que lhe sorria maliciosamente. Com um mau pressentimento terminou de abrir o pacote e suas bochechas avermelharam tão fortemente que pensou que iriam explodir.

"Não quer mostra-lo?"

"O justo é justo Draco, meu filho, queremos ver seu presente." Exigiu Lucius sorridente. Draco respirou fundo e tirou o que parecia ser uma garrafa lindamente decorada, cujo conteúdo não se podia distinguir. "O que é? Um vinho?"

"Não, não é um vinho." Sussurrou Draco, sem conseguir olhar seu pai nos olhos. Severus teve a brilhante ideia de se levantar e tomar a garrafa das mãos de Draco.

"Óleo para o corpo..." Parou abruptamente enquanto corava de vergonha e Harry lutava para não cair na gargalhada.

"Severus?" Perguntou Lucius curioso, se aproximando e pegando a garrafa das mãos do professor. "Óleo para o corpo com sabor caramelo e nozes. Não vejo nada pelo que se envergonhar."

"Claro que não." Exclamou Harry. "É um presente perfeitamente normal." Lucius devolveu a garrafa a seu filho e com seu copo ainda meio cheio reclamou a atenção de todos os presentes.

"Bem, terão que nos desculpar se não posso deixar de sorrir, a ambrosia sempre me trás boas recordações. Mas não quero sua atenção para contar os detalhes pessoais, mas sim para que nosso último convidado receba seu presente. Certo, Draco?" O loiro assentiu e se apressou escadas acima. "Harry, nos permitirá uns minutos com Tom? Estou certo de que lhe agradará a surpresa que temos."

Harry assentiu levemente e se concentrou, seus olhos brilharam vermelhos e de imediato o ar ao seu redor mudou, como sua imagem. Sorrindo daquela forma única que somente Tom sabia e Lucius fez uma pequenina reverência. Quando Tom se voltou para Severus lhe deu uma piscadela. "Voltamos a nos ver, Sev." Severus inclinou levemente a cabeça como saudação. "Gostou do presente?"

"Inesquecível." Respondeu Severus com seriedade e um leve sorriso.

"Excelente. Espero que o aprecie, Harry não quis utilizar magia para escrevê-lo, então tivemos que escrevê-lo todo à mão. Ah... tá, tá, fica calmo! Ele escreveu e eu ditei. Contente? Ele me faz parecer um lunático." Se queixou com o jovem. Com um movimento de sua mão, a parede que ficava a frente se transformou em um enorme espelho que refletiu todos os presentes, mas ao invés de Tom, o reflexo mostrou Harry. "Melhor" Comentou Tom com uma expressão satisfeita. No reflexo, Harry se sentou ao lado do reflexo de Severus, que o observava com fascinação e lhe deu uma tímida saudação.

Lucius pediu que todos ficassem em silêncio e fez isso com um gesto exagerado. "Não foi fácil porque não podia me comunicar com ela, mas a familiaridade de me ver quase todo dia creio que fez o milagre." Draco desceu lentamente as escadas como que esperando por alguma coisa ou alguém, e os olhos de Tom estavam fixos no jovem, até que escutou um suave sibilar. Todo seu corpo se estremeceu, e com o coração batendo a mil por hora deu um passo em direção ao jovem loiro, mas desta vez não olhou pra ele. Seus olhos foram para o chão, justamente onde terminavam as escadas pela qual vinha descendo.

"_Nagini_?" Sussurrou desconcertado.

"_Tom Riddle... Tom Marvolo Riddle... É você_?" Tom se aproximou mais uns passos e pode distinguir perfeitamente a enorme cabeça de sua amada serpente. Aquela que por meses o manteve vivo, ao perder seu segundo corpo. Correu os últimos passos como um menino que corre para abraçar a sua mãe, e se jogou de joelhos ao chão.

"_Nagini, Nagini, Nagini. Pensei que havia te perdido para sempre. Nagini. Como é possível que esteja aqui_?" Sussurrou com evidente emoção, enquanto a serpente subia por seu peito e com sua língua bifurcada tocava seu rosto.

"Obrigado." Sussurrou em direção de Lucius, e este se limitou a levantar a taça em sua direção.

* * *

Finalmente a noite cobria a mansão Malfoy e Harry observava a escuridão que pairava sobre a neve tão branca. Lutando contra a noite e perdendo inexoravelmente. Draco o acompanhava de seu lugar na cama observando sua figura, recortada contra a janela na qual estava encostado.

"Harry? No que está pensando?"

"Logo voltamos para Hogwarts. Como vamos explicar tudo?"

"Está preocupado." Harry assentiu, enquanto seus dedos desenhavam formas estranhas sobre o cristal umedecido da janela. "Não tem porque estar. Não nos acontecerá nada na escola. Terminaremos os estudos logo e então seremos livres para fazer o que quisermos com nossas vidas."

"Não estou seguro do que quero fazer com minha vida." Sussurrou sobre a janela, tornando a manchá-la. Sentiu Draco se levantar e se aproximar de seu corpo.

"O que você acha se começar compartilhando sua vida comigo? Não me incomodaria compartilhar a minha com você." Harry deixou escapar um suave riso.

"Inclusive seu pai estaria de acordo. Tenho certeza."

"É só uma sugestão... não tem que considerar se não quer." Disse se fingindo ofendido. Harry se virou e o olhou com seriedade.

Fechou os olhos com temor, não queria ver a expressão de Draco, se esta fosse negativa. "Se atreveria a compartilhar sua vida comigo?"

"Não vejo o que tem de mau... ou de perigoso."

"Perigo é meu segundo nome. Harry Perigo Potter. Não pensei que era difícil se dar conta. Sempre estou metido em problemas até o nariz."

"Se é assim, considera-me teu pior problema, um que nunca te deixará respirar em paz."

"Draco... Você me ama?" O loiro ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, e Harry temeu o pior.

"Não sei o que é amor, Harry. Tanto tempo me negando a sentir, me negando a confiar. Não sei se te amo, só sei que não posso viver longe de você. Se isto o que sinto aqui no meu peito, que me deixa sem ar cada vez que me olha nos olhos é amor... então eu te amo. Mas se ainda me falta mais para amar de verdade..." O abraçou contra seu peito com suavidade. "Se falta algo mais, então me ensine, Harry Potter. Quero aprender." Harry o abraçou de volta com um sorriso enorme. "Acha que pode?"

"Claro que sim, Malfoy... sou o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, lembra? Posso fazer com que as estrelas brilhem só pra mim."

"Arrogante." Murmurou o loiro, e Harry o apertou mais e beijou-o ternamente. Draco não permitiu que ele continuasse, se afastou levemente e diante do olhar confundido do moreno, colocou um joelho no chão.

"Draco?" Sussurrou temeroso. O loiro levou um dedo aos lábios, indicando que ficasse quieto.

"Por anos, meu pai esteve me preparando para me unir ao Senhor das Trevas. Esse ano supunha-se que meu pai faria os preparativos pertinentes a minha iniciação como comensal. O único problema é que um garoto acabou com o Lord uns meses atrás. Os comensais foram dispersos e não existe um Senhor das Trevas a quem seguir." Draco pegou as mãos de Harry entre as suas e lhe deu um sorriso torto. "Mas ficou você, o mago mais poderoso, mais que o Lord em todo seu esplendor. Não conheço a cerimônia de iniciação, muito menos o que implica, só sei que desejo ser um de seus seguidores, Harry Potter."

"Draco... só pensa no poder?" Murmurou com tristeza.

"Não falo de poder, nem de magia. Quero pertencer a um grupo único, onde só exista um único seguidor. Quero ser aquele que você chamará quando se sentir sozinho, ou quando quiser sorrir. Não quero beijar a barra de suas roupas quando na verdade quero beijar o canto de seus lábios. Não quero que me marque o braço, mas sim o corpo todo. Harry... quero te pertencer como uma vez os comensais pertenceram ao Lord e muito mais. Me aceitaria?"

O moreno o observava com os olhos mareados de emoção, mal acreditando no que saía dos lábios de seu amante. "Sim." Sussurrou com um sorriso trêmulo, enquanto começava a se ajoelhar em frente ao loiro, como se estivesse em transe.

_Preciso de você. Sussurrou a magia de Harry ao seu redor, em faíscas douradas, que eles não viam, porque só existia um na frente do outro._

"Sim, eu quero."

_Preciso de você. Sussurrou a magia de Draco, saindo ao encontro da outra, em faíscas prateadas, que se fundiram ao corpo de Harry quando se abraçaram. O beijo entre ambos foi puro, limpo e poderoso._

_Meu..._

A brisa mágica invisível que somente os tocava se elevou e se dispersou por toda a mansão, percorreu até as últimas extremidades, em harmônica vibração.

_Teu..._

* * *

Lucius passeava pela casa de cima para baixo, inquieto. Todos da casa já tinham se despedido e ido descansar, mas ele não conseguia fazê-lo. Seu corpo sentia os efeitos de seu próprio feitiço. Sabia que não deveria ter provado a ambrosia, mas também não podia revelar a todos os presentes que o feitiço no ponche era um forte e impossível de se evitar. Seu corpo ardia e continuaria ardendo até que seu desejo fosse satisfeito.

Não tinha usado um feitiço afrodisíaco, se tivesse sido o caso, podia esperar que os efeitos passassem. O feitiço que tinha utilizado era um complicado, um que levava em consideração os sentimentos e que não permitiria a satisfação dos desejos assim facilmente. Em outras palavras, se Severus não entrasse por aquela porta em quinze minutos ele sairia para busca-lo, e ao diabo com o orgulho.

Como se trazido por seus pensamentos, Severus abriu a porta da sua mansão. Sorriu ao vê-lo de pé e vestido daquela forma. Tudo bem que fazia frio lá fora, mas a casa estava acolhedoramente quente e Lucius vestia apenas as calças de seda do pijama, o resto de seu corpo descoberto com a intenção de baixar a temperatura corporal. Não estava suportando o tecido sobre seu peito, nem a forma como o acariciava cada vez que se movia. Não suportava sequer passar sua mão sobre sua pele, porque se sentia tão suave e quente que o enlouquecia. E apesar de tudo, não lhe dava as sensações que necessitava. Maldito feitiço, somente o objeto de seu desejo poderia acalmar aquela sede de sentir, e vê-lo parado em sua porta era demais. Deu um passo na direção de Severus, porém ele levantou a mão, detendo-o em seu lugar.

"O que tinha na garrafa, Lucius?"

"Ambrosia." Disse ao mesmo tempo que lhe lançava um olhar felino, tentando regular sua respiração para não arfar de desejo insatisfeito. Severus tinha posto um grosso casaco negro, que tinha sido de seu pai, mas nesse momento o abria, revelando um pijama da mesma cor.

"Só ambrosia?"

"Não." Sussurrou com voz rouca e tentou se aproximar um outro passo. Severus levantou um dedo, que o freou e levantou a garrafa de ambrosia.

"Potter disse que era um feitiço. Que tipo de feitiço? Sou curioso." Lucius lutou para não começar a tremer ali mesmo quando o homem lhe deu um sorriso torto carregado de intenções nada boas.

"Severus..." Murmurou sem poder evitar que soasse como um apelo. "É divertido fazer isso comigo?" Sussurrou a ponto de se fechar completamente diante do homem. Se Severus estava somente se divertindo a suas custas, suportaria essa noite e no dia seguinte se dedicaria a preparar o contra feitiço. "Não estou para jogos." Sussurrou com dificuldade, pois agora que o tinha tão perto era difícil se conter.

"Suponho que terei que averiguar eu mesmo." Se aproximou e com uma lentidão premeditada, envolveu Lucius em seu casaco. O loiro gemeu de desejo ao sentir o tecido sobre a sua pele, mas Severus ainda não o havia tocado nele. Tirou os cabelos platinados de baixo do casado e se encaminhou em direção a lareira, ficando em cima de um tapete de couro dourado. O obrigou a se abaixar para observa-lo um pouco. "Você parece febril". Sussurrou enquanto acariciava o peito e o pescoço. "E suas pupilas estão muito dilatadas". Murmurou acariciando a região em volta dos olhos com os polegares e com uma mão na sua têmpora para se aproximar mais e sentir a respiração acelerada com seus próprios lábios. "Não parece haver outros sintomas, a não ser que não estejam visíveis". Deu uma olhada nas calças do pijama e com lentidão deslizou seus dedos entre o cós da calça e a pele, provocando-lhe um estremecimento. Com uma calma estudada, abaixou as calças até as coxas, apreciando a ereção enrijecida. "Creio que encontrei a resposta das minhas perguntas." Disse enquanto acariciava as coxas expostas e Lucius gemia com força sem conseguir dizer palavras coerentes para se defender.

Com tortuosa lentidão terminou de tirar as calças e se posicionou sobre o corpo sem tocá-lo. Malfoy abriu as pernas de forma instintiva e tentou fazer com que seu corpo alcançasse o mestre de poções. "Sev". Sussurrou sem fôlego. "Por favor". A próxima coisa que sentiu foram os lábios do moreno sobre os seus e os abriu ansioso para recebê-lo enquanto a língua de Severus explorava sua boca com profundidade.

O corpo de Severus encaixou sobre o seu, unindo os quadris em uma fricção deliciosa fazendo Lucius perder a pouca coerência que o feitiço permitia. Havia saltado de alegria ao sentir que Severus não se deteria a tortura-lo, mas que se entregaria com paixão a devorar seu corpo. O pijama estava no caminho e o homem de cabelos negros não tardou a desfazer-se dele, olhando nos olhos frios do loiro que agora parecia duas puras chamas azuis.

Não presumiu quando o moreno o preparou só estava consciente da ansiosa penetração e de quando aquele membro duro começou a mover-se dentro de si, tocando em um ponto que o levava a eternidade. Por intermináveis minutos Severus se moveu dentro do loiro levando-o ao prazer para continuar se movendo até derramar-se no seu interior.

O mestre de poções caiu sobre seu peito enquanto ambos tentavam recuperar a respiração. Foi Severus que terminou o silêncio.

"Achei que ia enlouquecer." Sussurrou sem fôlego, perto de seu ouvido, fazendo com que Lucius o olhasse com estranheza. Severus lhe devolveu um sorriso cheio de malícia. "Alguma vez escutou o ditado que diz... a curiosidade matou o gato? Creio que desta vez, pegou o mestre de poções."

"Ao que se refere?"

"A ambrosia."

Houve um longo silencio, até que o peito de Lucius começou a se agitar suavemente e finalmente se escutou uma risada profunda e rouca. "A ambrosia... não imaginei que ia cair tão facilmente."

"Você tem que me ensinar esse truque." Respondeu ronronando. "Umhhh... você é delicioso." Disse enquanto dava pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço. "Quanto dura o feitiço?"

"Até estarmos tão cansados que não possamos nos mover mais."

"Por Santo Slytherin... amanhã matarei Potter."

"Isso se puder se levantar."

Uma onda de energia pura os encobriu, fazendo-os gemer. "O que foi isso?" Severus perguntou preocupado.

"Creio que este foi Potter. Já vai se acostumando. Mas te aconselho a ensinar a eles como conter a magia cada vez que estejam juntos." Severus começava a tentar penetrá-lo novamente, roçando a entrada, aproveitando a lubrificação do sêmen que havia escorrido. "Severus!" Gritou quando o mestre de poções voltou a penetra-lo sem perder tempo, começou novamente o ritmo apaixonado de minutos atrás. Desta vez o moreno atacou seu peito enquanto acariciava seu membro endurecido. Sorriu sem folego, se havia algo na magia de Harry quando estava com Draco era sensualidade e desejo, suficiente para fazer voltar com a necessidade de alcançar a alucinada expansão do êxtase total. "Severus!" Voltou a gritar quando o moreno começou a ir direto no ponto que o fazia ver estrelas e a sensibilidade do ato anterior fazia aumentar ainda mais o seu prazer. Desta vez, a dança rítmica continuou até que os instintos mais íntimos e bestiais de ambos explodiram e o grito de prazer reverberou por toda a mansão, sendo que haviam esquecido de lançar o feitiço silenciador.

No quarto onde Harry e Draco descansavam abraçados, um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

* * *

Obrigado por ler. Até o próximo.


	28. Capítulo 28

_**Título:**_Em Silêncio

_**Autora:**_Suisei Lady Dragon ou Black Kimera

**Tradutora:** meSlash

**Betta:**Dollua

_**Rate:**_R

_**Disclaimer:**_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a _Black Kimera._

_**Shipper:**_Draco/Harry

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Aventura

_**Atenção:**_ Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia! Mas não encha as patavinas)

_**Sumário:**_ Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort, mas não a Tom Riddle, e quando Lucius ordena que Draco seqüestre o menino-que-sobreviveu, ambos acabam tendo em suas mãos mais do que podem controlar.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

* * *

A manhã na mansão Malfoy se mostrava tranqüila. Os ex Comensais tinham regressado na noite anterior as suas casas incapazes de recordar porque tinham passado o Natal na mansão e incapazes de se lembrar que alguma vez estiveram associados ao Lord Voldemort.

Entretanto, o resto dos habitantes continuava dormindo... bom, quase todos.

"Disse que duraria até estarmos esgotados."

"Eu estou esgotado."

"Está é fora de forma."

"Não estou fora de forma, você que é uma fera." O beicinho de Lucius Malfoy fez com que a frase perdera todo o efeito e Severus deixou escapar um riso suave e profundo antes de pregar suas cadeiras contra o traseiro do louro, que de imediato abriu os olhos como pratos e tratou de sair da cama emitindo uma espécie de som nada digno de um Malfoy.

"Não se atreva a chegar perto de mim com isso outra vez. Quantos copos de ambrosia você bebeu? A garrafa inteira?" Exclamou cheio de sarcasmo.

"Que forma de dizer bom dia Lucius." O loiro que estava nu, dirigiu-se ao banheiro, não sem que Severus lhe desse uma olhada faminta. Quando ele desapareceu, se permitiu um pequeno suspiro. "Nobres puros sangue, qualquer um pensaria que tem mais resistência. A riqueza os faz muito mimados." Murmurou enquanto ficava de barriga pra cima na cama, apenas coberto pelos lençóis. Quanto teve certeza de escutar a água correr se levantou com tranqüilidade e se dirigiu ao banheiro onde um Lucius surpreso deu um grito indigno ao vê-lo entrar.

* * *

"Harry?" O sussurro em seu ouvido era simplesmente melodioso. Sabia o que significava naquela manhã. Tinham concordado que nesse dia voltaria ao número doze de Grimmauld Place, a antiga mansão dos Black, onde estavam hospedados alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix que não tinham notícias de seu paradeiro. Nessa altura já haviam se interado do desaparecimento de Severus e seguramente estariam preocupados em dobro. Não seria fácil tentar explicar que todo aquele tempo Harry tinha passado na mansão Malfoy. Lucius ainda era considerado um agente perigoso, embora não pudesse ser incriminado no momento, já que quase não conseguiu escapar ileso do encontro entre os seguidores de Voldemort e o mesmo Lord com Harry e Dumbledore no Ministério da Magia.

"Não quero voltar." Sussurrou sem abrir os olhos.

"Já falamos sobre isso, Harry."

"Mas eu continuo não querendo."

"Não pode continuar se escondendo. Nenhum de vocês deveria se esconder..."

"É perigoso pro Tom."

"Nenhum dos dois deveria temer Dumbledore. O velho é louco por você. Não seria capaz de te fazer mal."

"Mas e a Tom? Provavelmente tentará nos separar." Draco o fez voltar-se para seu lado e o observou criticamente.

"Porque não quer se separar de Tom? Vocês eram inimigos... Se odiavam desde que tiveram consciência um do outro."

"Você não entenderia."

"Prove-me. Não me deixe fora disso, porque quero entende-lo... entende-los." Começou a acariciar as mechas que caiam sobre a testa, descobrindo a cicatriz e traçando-a com o polegar.

"Alguma vez você quis ter um irmão?"

"Sim. Então Tom é como o irmão que queria ter."

"Bem... não exatamente..." A voz de Tom protestou alto e claro em sua mente, mas Harry tinha razão no que falava, não foi até que ele chegou à mansão que tinha começado a ouvir a voz de Tom. Antes disso a tinha ignorado muitas vezes e não estava realmente seguro de que Tom pudera ser como um ser humano, mas a verdade não tinha nada haver com poder comparar essa relação especial que existia entre eles dois. O tempo que seu corpo permaneceu inconsciente, logo depois de ter absorvido a magia daquele ser que se chamava Lord Voldemort. Tinha lutado constantemente contra o que restava da essência do Lord, mas desde o momento em que tinham entrado no primeiro acordo, suas características sinistras e malignas tinham começado a diluir-se. A cada acordo que chegavam tinham feito que Lord Voldemort fosse se degradando, corrompendo é um melhor termo. Sua maldade se corrompia até que tinha sido convertido naquele Tom Riddle tão estranho. "Tom mudou tanto..." O tom melancólico que utilizou fez com que aquela voz interior ficasse silenciosa.  
"Creio que... o feitiço ainda não tenha terminado, o que usei para derrotá-lo." Draco continuava escutando, acariciando-o com suavidade e incitando-o a continuar. "Creio que dentro de pouco tempo já não ficará nada dele... ou seremos tão iguais que seremos um, e aí terminará tudo para ele."

"Você se apegou a ele." Murmurou o loiro compreendendo. O moreno assentiu suavemente.

"Existe alguma forma de separá-los?" Harry ficou calado com um certo ar obstinado em seu rosto. "Harry... quando vai confiar em mim?"

"Existe... Tom a conhece, mas não quis me dizer." Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha com curiosidade. "Quando o que o espera aqui fora são o julgamento e perseguição não se sente tão ansioso para sair." O loiro se acercou a seu corpo e o beijou com ternura, como querendo lhe assegurar que tudo estaria bem.

"Você acha que seu pai e seu padrinho já se levantaram?" Ele deu um sorriso cheio de malícia e Draco lhe respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

"Quer ver se já levantaram?"

"Não, creio que prefiro passar a manhã em algo mais satisfatório."

"Ummhh... como o quê?"

"Como você."

* * *

"É hora de voltar." Declarou o mestre de poções. "Estaremos em contato... Lucius." Disse com uma expressão quase desinteressada, mas Lucius podia reconhecer o ronronar brincalhão naquela voz sedosa. "Harry, já se despediu?" O moreno assentiu e deu uma última olhada em Draco. "Bom, Draco nos vemos no final do recesso de Natal. Vamos." Harry acercou-se ao moreno, mas antes de segurar em suas roupas deu uma última olhada em Draco, e este devolveu o olhar com um meio sorriso ao estilo Malfoy. Só então seus dedos se agarravam ao abrigo de Snape, imediatamente sentiu que as cores se desvaneciam. Fechou os olhos com força, ao menos não era tão desagradável como as chaves de portal ou a rede flu. Quando voltou a abri-los estavam em frente à antiga casa dos Black. Ele endireitou-se dando um olhar de desculpas ao professor e assim que ambos se sentiram suficientemente corajosos para enfrentar ao resto da Ordem e suas perguntas Snape subiu os degraus e tocou a porta suavemente. Ao dar sua senha a porta se abriu tão rápido que nem teve tempo de esquivar de nenhum dos ocupantes que se lançaram fora dela. Felizmente nenhum dos ataques iam em sua direção, os corpos passaram ao seu lado, deixando apenas de pé e foram parar em cima de Harry.

"Companheiro!" Escutou a voz de Ron enquanto apertou Harry em um abraço de urso.

Hermione não se comportou de forma diferente, embora que se conteve em apertar o garoto de olhos verdes. Grossas lágrimas de alegria nublavam seus olhos. "Onde esteve Harry? Por todos os Deuses, estivemos muito preocupados."

"Meninos, comportem-se!" Exclamou Molly ao ver-los enquanto tentava que os dois jovens lhe permitissem chegar aos visitantes. "Por Merlin, é Harry! Arthur, Arthur! Harry está aqui, meu Merlin, está aqui!" Gritou tão forte que o retrato da senhora Black começou a gritar atrás das cortinas sujas onde estava escondida. A confusão foi tanta que praticamente todos os que estavam na casa desceram para ver quem que tinha chegado.

Passou mais de uma hora antes que todos da casa se acalmassem o suficiente para perguntar o que Harry mais temia, onde esteve todo esse tempo. Seus olhos buscaram os do seu professor e só então se deu conta de que o homem não estava em nenhuma parte.  
"Acalmem-se todos. Creio que devemos permitir que Harry descanse antes de começar a disparar todas nossas perguntas." Harry suspirou mediante a proposição da senhora Wesley, que de imediato se colocou de maneira superprotetora ao ver que se empalideceu logo que começaram as perguntas. Com docilidade deixou-se levar até um dos quartos e depois de uns minutos todos saíram e lhe permitiram um pouco de solidão. No quarto ainda se escutavam os gritos do quadro da senhora Black.

"Estou de volta." Sussurrou ao espelho de onde podia ver Tom, que nesse momento tinha uma expressão muito preocupada, parecida com a sua própria.

* * *

Três horas mais tarde Harry se viu sendo dirigido por Arthur Wesley ao quarto que a Ordem da Fênix usava para suas reuniões. Recordou então como o mesmo senhor Wesley o tinha levado na ocasião em seu quinto ano quando tinha realizado o _patrono_ para se livrar dos dementadores na rua Privet. Mas não era essa razão pela qual se sentia um pouco nervoso. Seus sentidos diziam tantas coisas, sua magia lhe dizia tantas mais e Tom gritava e gritava que não entrasse naquele quarto. Mentalmente o obrigou a manter a calma, mas quando esteve frente a frente com Dumbledore dentro do quarto sentiu que Tom simplesmente desaparecia para um desses cantos escuros de sua própria mente.

"Bem vindo, Harry. Como se sente?" Perguntou Dumbledore com voz benevolente.

"Bem, professor." Murmurou um pouco inseguro.

"Severus comentou algumas coisas interessantes que nós gostaríamos que compartilhasse conosco."

"É?" Perguntou fingindo inocência, mas o rosto de Albus não tinha aquela centelha que costumava lhe dar confiança. Seus olhos azuis estavam um pouco duros, como aquela vez que o tinha visto na penseira presenciando o julgamento dos comensais. Não pode evitar estremecer e inconscientemente levou as mãos aos braços como se estivesse com frio. Teria gostado tanto de estar nesse momento na mansão Malfoy, nem sequer Lucius o fazia se sentir tão incomodo. "Que coisas poderiam ser essas?" Perguntou num sussurro. O grupo estava bastante calado ao seu redor. O que fez com que se remexesse inquieto. Podia apenas ver o rosto dos presentes, fosse pelo seu nervosismo ou pela aparente falta de luz apropriada.

"Nós gostaríamos de saber de seus novos poderes, Harry. Temos escutado que são algo... fora do comum."

"É necessário que haja tanta gente aqui enquanto faço isso?" Perguntou olhando para os que não conhecia.

"Harry... não creio que saiba a gravidade do assunto. Queremos estar seguros de alguns detalhes e ficaríamos gratos que seja você mesmo que nos contasse."

O jovem observou ao seu redor novamente e instantaneamente as palavras repetidas tantas vezes por Lucius durante suas práticas vieram a sua mente. Poder e saber como controlá-lo. Ele tinha o poder e era teimoso o suficiente para aprender a controlá-lo. Era isso que Lucius lhe tinha ensinado, o valor para controlar seus próprios poderes, para não se deixar manipular, para ter confiança em si próprio. Mas nem por isso ia entregar Tom a eles numa bandeja de prata.

"Certo." Murmurou antes de levantar a cabeça para Dumbledore e lhe dar uma olhada penetrante. "Quando derrotei Voldemort absorvi seus poderes. Tenho lutado para controlar meus novos poderes desde então, fracassando várias vezes. Cheguei à mansão Malfoy convidado por Draco. Encontrei-me com o senhor Lucius Malfoy que muito amavelmente aceitou me ensinar o que Hogwarts não poderia de todas as formas sem colocar em risco os estudantes." O ancião observou-o por um bom tempo, mas Harry manteve seu olhar. Finalmente Dumbledore deixou escapar um suspiro cansado.  
"Sinto muito Harry, mas isso não foi o que seu professor comentou." O jovem entrecerrou os olhos com suspeita.

"Se o professor Snape comentou algo mais, então não foi por vontade própria." Harry se debatia por dentro em se levantar da cadeira e exigir saber o paradeiro do seu professor. Como era possível que o professor Snape o traísse daquela forma? Era impossível, somente contra sua vontade, nem sequer a voz de Tom o contradisse nesse momento. "Onde está Severus?" Perguntou, mas Dumbledore não lhe respondeu, até que girou e caminhou de um lado para outro, pensativo.

"A única coisa que coincide com a versão dele e a sua é que Lucius Malfoy te ensinou a controlar sua magia." Com um estalar de dedos o ancião fez aparecer um frasquinho de uma solução incolor que Harry reconheceu no mesmo instante. Em seu interior Tom começou a praticamente gritar para que ele se levantasse da cadeira e escapasse dali o mais rápido possível, mas a obstinação de Harry era maior. Como Dumbledore podia fazer isso? Sabia o que passaria se tomasse o _veritaserum_, mas como já tinha dito uma vez, era tempo de enfrentar suas responsabilidades. "Está disposto a cooperar com a gente, Harry?" Apertou os dentes com nojo, mas respondeu.

"A Ordem da Fênix deve entender que depois desse interrogatório lhe darei a mesma confiança que me deram." Disse desafiante em direção ao resto dos presentes, logo assentiu silenciosamente, dando a entender ao ancião que estava pronto.  
Dumbledore chegou perto e encheu o gotejador. Quando Harry abriu a boca e colocou a língua pra fora pra tomar as três gotas esperadas que o professor lhe administraria, quase se engasgou ao receber seis. Fechou os olhos com força ao sentir os efeitos do _veritaserum_ nublar seus sentidos e quase perdeu a noção ao seu redor, mas sua própria magia o manteve consciente no fim.

_Medo..._

"Sinto muito, Harry, mas quanto mais poderoso o mago, mais força tem para resistir o efeito do _veritaserum_." Murmurou Albus como desculpa, fazendo aparecer uma cadeira em frente a de Harry e todos os presentes pareceram fechar o circulo ao redor de ambos, ansiosos para escutar.

O ambiente estava bastante tenso, mas ao que parecia Albus não ia apressar as coisas. Esteve meditando por muito tempo até quase impacientar os presentes antes de fazer a primeira pergunta. "Disse que Draco te convidou à mansão Malfoy. É correto isso?"

"Não, Draco me levou sem meu consentimento para a mansão." A voz de Harry era monótona e sem nenhuma inflexão que demonstrasse seus sentimentos. Normal para um mago sob os efeitos do _veritaserum_.

"Porque o jovem Malfoy quis te levar até a mansão?"

"Porque seu pai havia pedido."

"Então te seqüestrou." Harry assentiu. "Quais eram as intenções de Lucius Malfoy ao te levar para sua casa?"

"Queria me ter como prisioneiro... queria... se vingar? Me torturar? Não estou seguro de suas intenções, nunca mencionou nada." Em seu interior Tom tentou prevalecer sobre as respostas de Harry, mas o rapaz não se deu por vencido para ceder o controle, mesmo que a comoção no seu interior era bem maior que no exterior.

"Tem certeza de que não conhecia suas intenções?" Assegurou-se o diretor.

"Sim."

"Mas tentou te prender contra sua vontade."

"Tentou."

"Isso significa que ele não conseguiu?" Harry negou com suavidade e no rosto de Albus surgiu uma dúvida. "Se não conseguiu te prender, porque não regressou para a escola?" Perguntou o velho Albus confundido e um pouco surpreendido.

"Ele me pediu que ficasse e eu aceitei." Dumbledore deu-lhe um olhar curioso, seus olhos azuis mostrando ainda surpresa e curiosidade agora que tinha recebido uma resposta algo fora do comum. Agora teria que perguntar o óbvio.

"Porque você iria aceitar o convite de Lucius Malfoy para ficar na sua casa logo depois dele tentar te seqüestrar e manter prisioneiro?"

"Não queria passar o Natal sozinho em Hogwarts, muito menos na casa dos Dursley, que é para onde me enviariam logo depois de uma tentativa de seqüestro." Houve um longo e tenso silencio até que outra pergunta foi feita.

"Você disse que absorveu o poder de Voldemort, nunca o mencionou antes, ainda que pudesse ver que tinha aumentado sua magia. Porque o ocultou?"

"Por..." Tentou segurar a resposta, realmente tentou, mas quando Dumbledore insistiu teve que falar. "Eu ocultei por Tom." O sussurro foi apenas audível.

"Por Tom? O que ele tem haver com tudo isso?" Harry piscou uma vez, se não sabiam de Tom era porque não haviam feito a pergunta correta ao interrogar o professor Snape.

"Tudo." Sussurrou fazendo com que o ancião se acercasse.

"Explique-se."  
"Eu..." Voltou a lutar contra os efeitos da poção, o segredo que tinha guardado com tanto cuidado em silencio durante tanto tempo ia ser revelado e ele não podia deixar escapar tão facilmente, nem por todo o _veritaserum_ do mundo. "Tom..." Gemeu lastimosamente e Dumbledore o fez levantar o rosto em sua direção.

"Olhe-me Harry." Murmurou o ancião ao vê-lo com os olhos apertados, quando o jovem os abriu seus próprios olhos se abriam tanto quanto podiam.  
"Estou em seu interior." Sussurrou o jovem com um meio sorriso, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos olhavam diretamente os do velho diretor. "No interior do Menino-que-sobreviveu. O que fará agora, Albus? Matá-lo?" A voz era aquele que recordava e Dumbledore o soltou como se tivesse tocado um ferro quente enquanto o jovem continuou sorrindo.

"Tom."

* * *

Obrigado por ler. Até o proximo capítulo!


End file.
